


Rose & Sunflower 2: Vox Arcana

by Risukage



Series: Stardew Valley- Rose & Sunflower [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, M/M, Magic, Music, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 144,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risukage/pseuds/Risukage
Summary: Picking up where Rose & Sunflower finished, the story continues with a new adventure: magic has returned to Stardew Valley and it needs protectors to fight back the shadow creatures that threaten the town once again.  Guardians are chosen and they must train and learn quickly in order to defeat the entity that has always returned, but this time it is stronger than it has ever been, and the fight will not be as easy as it was before... However, that doesn't mean they have to take it seriously.  Irreverent, silly, and enthusiastic, the members of The Elements of Sound meet the enemy with sass, snark, and so many memes.  After all, when you're a popular new musical hit, why not use your new powers to your advantage?
-This story is now complete, and book 3 is up and running over at A Different Perspective.  Thanks for reading!





	1. A New Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rose & Sunflower: The Music Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656886) by [Risukage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risukage/pseuds/Risukage). 



> //Welcome back everyone, for a new story and a new adventure! I mean it as exactly that, an adventure. However, not going to lie, this might end up being pretty stupid. The idea itself isn't too bad, and the story should be fun, but after playing a bit of SDV again in the beta to check a few things, it struck me how drastically different this would be from the game, and it just feels like I'm going to take WAY too many liberties and depart from the SDV "universe." Also, no lie, this started out as a collection of "hey, wouldn't it be cool if..." ideas that took on a life and a semi-coherent story that sounded like a fun adventure. Oh well, too late to back out now, I've promised everyone a story and I'm going to deliver, damn it!
> 
> Going to try to keep up with my tri-weekly schedule, unless I get a massive case of writer's block, or it hits me how cripplingly silly this all will be and decide I don't want to embarrass myself any further. :P
> 
> If you're just joining this series for the first time, go back and read [the first story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7656886/chapters/17434180). Ha! "The first story." Like there'll be anything else after this. XD Thanks again for reading, here's hoping that this meets everyone's exacting expectations!//

Sitting around the table at the community center, the members of the Elements of Sound and their support crew went back and forth about the set list for their upcoming gig in two weeks. Sam was only half-listening, as he'd suddenly gotten the inspiration for a new song and was busy scribbling notes in between plucking away at the strings on Harmony, which was being recorded by a microphone and laptop to his side. Lys had been bringing both Resonance and Harmony to practice, since it allowed Sam to do stream-of-thought writing with Lys's help on Resonance, and because Elliott could carry the second guitar, reducing Lys's burden.  
  
Sam looked up for a moment to make a note on a piece of paper that Lys was looking at, noticing that his friend wasn't reading, just lost in thought, smiling faintly as he ran a finger over the simple platinum ring on his left hand. Unable to stifle a laugh, he startled Lys, who realized what Sam found so funny and flushed a bit in self-consciousness.  
  
"You got so domestic since you got hitched," the spiky-haired man grinned, "it's actually kinda adorable, you know." Their friends chuckled at this, and Lys rubbed the back of his neck, smiling softly. "And it's also kinda weird. I mean, c'mon, where's that sassy flirt that we all grew to love, hunh?"  
  
"Do you remember when I moved here a year and a half ago? What I was like?"  
  
"Heh, yeah! You were so quiet and shy. ...And scared." Sam got thoughtful for a moment, putting his chin in his hands and elbows on the table. "I remember at the Flower Dance, you looked like you were going to run at first when we walked up, but then you smiled and it was so warm and friendly. I decided that I wanted to get to know you better, 'cause you looked like a nice person and I wanted to help you out."  
  
"And you know now the pain and fear that I was carrying, everything I was running from. Even after I learned that I could trust everyone, I still felt the need to wear a mask, and continued to hide behind a smile and a wink, keeping everyone at arm's length. I don't need to do that anymore." Lys reached over to squeeze Elliott's hand as he brushed the carved pendant with his other hand; it, the ring, and his earrings were his only jewelry now, as the guitar-pick bracelets and pendant were stored in Resonance's case.  
  
"You don't need to change, dear, I love you for who you are, _as_ you are."  
  
"I want to be a better person, love, for all of you. And this time I'm changing because I _want_ to, not because I _had_ to." Sam nudged Lys with his ever-present grin.  
  
"Fair enough, but that better not mean you're like this on stage. Part of the draw is the sexy bassist being all hot and stuff."  
  
"I'm a professional and you know it. Don't worry, I've simply removed that mask, not discarded it. I'm still not completely in control of my fire yet, but I'm getting closer. I just don't want to burn anyone ever again."  
  
Abruptly, everyone looked up and turned toward the mountain. Alex's grip tightened on his soda can without realizing it, crumpling the empty container.  
  
"Did anyone else feel that?"  
  
"Yeah, and it wasn't an earthquake, it felt more...personal," replied Sebastian. Elliott was also perplexed, a look he did not often wear.  
  
"It felt like a ripple in my soul, as though cosmic agents had thrown stones in the pond of reality. My body is untouched but my spirit is wary."  
  
"Once again you know how to articulate what everyone's thinking, love. And it wasn't something like an EMP, 'cause we've still got power and nothing was damaged. Weird..." Uneasily, they returned to their previous discussion, except for Haley, who fiddled with her camera, unable to focus. About ten minutes later she dropped it on the table and stood up, knocking over her chair, turning again in the direction of the mountain.  
  
"Something comes." This sort of statement would normally have left Sam laughing, but they all felt it, and even he knew that something wasn't right. Lys dashed out the door, followed closely by everyone else, running to the town plaza, guided by some unknown force. Townsfolk who saw their sudden arrival gave them startled and confused looks, but paid them no further attention. Sam glanced around, scratching his arm without thinking about it.  
  
"Okay, maybe we're just all on edge, or going a bit crazy, 'cause-"  
  
" _Shadows!_ " Lys suddenly spat, for the third time regarding the approach to the mountain with distaste. At first they didn't understand, until they saw a wave of darkness spreading down the road to town. It wasn't a solid object, simply hundreds of small creatures, numerous and swift, of shadow given form. Beasts, monsters, vermin... The tide of creatures was nearly a swell of void, drawing in light and sound, producing an eerie emptiness, moving as one, a single-minded mass. The swarm shifted, turning away from the plaza and toward them, sensing... something. Panic now gripped the townsfolk, who now saw what bore down on the town, and those who were not paralyzed with confused fear ran. His friends were right behind him and fanned out to break the wave, throwing themselves against the sea of shadow.  
  
The rage and fire Lys hadn't felt in so long burned hotly within him, and he charged the oncoming onslaught recklessly. There was something new there, however: _power_. Instinctively, he reached out for it, drawing in energy until he couldn't hold any more. It needed shape, form, use... He knew what it could do, what it _would_ do, and gave it that shape, that purpose. But it needed one last thing, a spark, an initial flame... Reaching into his pocket, he flicked open the lighter that he now always carried and lit it with a practiced motion. The flame caught, and he could _feel_ it, he knew how it danced and moved. It felt alive, like an extension of himself, and he called upon it. The flame melded with the power he held, allowing him to summon fire of his own, which wrapped and spiraled around him, gathering energy with each pass. Guiding the fire as an extension of himself, he lashed out, sweeping the front ranks with a swath of flame that obliterated shadow-creatures ten feet deep and just as wide, leaving nothing but a smoky wisp of _un_ -light.  
  
Elliott felt something tug at his mind, and glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the large decorative fountain in the middle of the plaza, merrily splashing. It called to him, he reached out to it, and it flowed to him. Water was slow to move, but once in motion it was unstoppable. There was a moment of pause as he felt it merge with his essence, becoming part of himself. Infusing it with power, he nudged it to get it moving, flowing out of the fountain as a single mass, then guided it as it picked up momentum, rising high over the ranks of the army of shadow-beings, crashing down as a tsunami in the center, scattering them like twigs in a whirlpool. Most, however, were destroyed in the initial impact. Nudging the water again, he reformed it and sent the torrent coursing up the hill to the back of the swarm, bisecting it before calling it back, allowing gravity to do the work in crushing his enemies again.  
  
She had always envied the wind, the way it was always so free and uncontrolled. Abigail loved the sound, smell, and feel of the breeze, and enjoyed windy days, even though she was the only one. Now she could _feel_ the wind, its power, _her_ power. So free, so strong, as gentle as a breeze but as destructive as a tornado. Inhaling deeply, she breathed the air of her home, tasting it properly for the first time, feeling power course through her and making her feel lighter yet stronger than she ever had before. With a flick of her fingers, she sent the energy spiraling tightly, tiny at first, but gaining strength and velocity as she focused, dropping it in the middle of the pack that Elliott and Lys had carved off with their own attacks. The wind served only to ripple the surface "skin" of the creatures at first, then buffeted them, then lifted them into the air as the vortex took form. The vacuum of negative pressure created began to pull in more creatures, which flailed helplessly as they were whirled in an increasingly faster and more destructive pace that shredded them into smoky wisps.  
  
Energy and Sam were synonyms; he was always in motion and perpetually cheerful. The Sunshine Child, he was often called. But it wasn't sunshine that now caught his attention, it was the crackling of power lines overhead that he had somehow never noticed. Opening his mind, he reached out to the electricity without really knowing how, just already knowing how, and grinned as he felt the lightning answer his request. A brilliant white arc leapt off of the pole into his waiting hand, danced around and down his arm, spiraled around his chest and up his other arm, and leapt like a trained animal off of his other hand, aimed at the pack that was nearly on top of him. Crackling thunder followed behind the trail of zig-zag light as it hopped between shadows, briefly illuminating them before they exploded into nothingness. Laughing, he called down the thunder again, but from the nearest four poles, not one, causing devastation among the creatures that never slowed in their advance.  
  
Sebastian had never called himself brave. Smart, but never courageous. But in this moment, something awoke in him, and he followed his friends with the intention to protect. He stopped abruptly, feeling something. Kneeling, he put a hand to the ground, listening to it, feeling the vibration. The earth called to him. Almost all of his life he had lived on that mountain, had walked its slopes and traversed the upper levels of its mines. He had always been stoic and reliable, like the earth. And like the earth, he would not be budged unless he put his mind to it, and now he would show them what would happen when the earth itself rose up. Focusing his mind and power, he sent it into the ground in front of him, rippling the stone, feeling the energy wave travel ahead and under the army, where it erupted upward in sharp, jagged spikes in some places, and ruptured into ragged chasms to consume in others. Those lucky enough to evade both of these attacks still found themselves staggered as the ground rumbled beneath their feet, knocking them down and into each other.  
  
If Alex could choose one word to describe himself it would be "steadfast." There were many who would be surprised that he knew the meaning of it, but he wasn't stupid like many had thought, and he was fiercely loyal and protective of those he cared about. Now, something terrible threatened all of that; his home, his friends, and his family. Angry, he felt himself become more aware of something. Something that could help. Casting about, he saw one of the wood-and-metal park benches in the plaza. The metal, something about it... Grabbing the arm of one bench, he pulled, and the metal stretched like taffy, coming apart from the wood. He had to fight, this was his home, these were the people he cared about, he needed a weapon. The metal understood, and he poured his mind and power into it, forming a warhammer, something that should have been too heavy and unwieldy for anyone to use, but felt light and responsive in his hands. Without a second thought, he dove into the melee, swinging wildly, crushing and scattering the shadow beasts.  
  
Haley had always been popular, but still always an observer. She saw everything, but rarely talked about it. She had always just been _there_. Now, she could see _everything_ , and she knew how to use it. Without words, just thought, she saw her friends fighting against the shadow army and guided them; ensuring that their attacks would complement and not collide, assisting each other in watching each other's back. With a focus that she had developed over years of photography, she watched both the entire fight and its individual components, directing and assisting her friends, and with her guidance they drove back and destroyed the shadow wave, leaving behind an eerie silence that slowly faded to allow sound and light to return.  
  
Before anyone could celebrate, the shadows rippled again, stretching and melding, and from them something grew. It was... _something_... Twenty feet tall and bipedal with batlike wings protruding from its back, it was birdlike, though the term that might come to mind to those of a classical education was "wyvern." The only thing that wasn't completely ebony-dark were its eyes, simply orbs of pure white. Sleek black teeth in a gaping void of a maw opened and roared, and it lashed out with a powerful forelimb that ended in three long, sharp talons. Lys and Sam dove aside in opposite directions as Alex ran in, blocking the strike on the haft of the weapon, and remembering the weapons training that Lys had given them before, continued the flow with the movement to deflect the attack away and charge in with one of his own. His hammer struck it firmly in the leg, causing it to stagger and swipe at him again.  
  
"It's solid, so we can kill it," Lys snarled, "Elliott, cover me!" Running in from the side, Lys whipped out with a tendril of fire, intending to strike and slash. He scored a successful hit, though the skin of shadow melted back into place. Sam's lightning crackled over its surface, making it hiss in anger, but seemed to do no other damage. Sebastian and Abigail had teamed up to take it off-balance; the wind battered it from every direction as the ground beneath it rippled and shook, keeping it from gaining a sure footing. Despite this, it remained upright, and reared back to lunge at them and snap at Elliott, who had looped a solid coil of water around a wing and was trying to pull it to one side and take it down. He barely dodged it, and stumbled himself as the beast turned sharply, pulling him along, not expecting it to do the same to him. Releasing the water completely, he tried to call it back from its scattered state, not paying attention for a moment. The beast continued its pivot, now snapping its jaws shut mere inches from where Sam had been, but was too fast to catch, its tail coming around and catching Elliott in the chest and sending him flying backwards, bouncing off of a tree, where he didn't move.  
  
"Shit, he's down. Sam, check on him, I'll-" Alex was interrupted by a howl of rage. The air around Lys now rippled with heat, and the beast ignored his friends to charge him, seeing the new threat. Before anyone could move to assist, a spiral ring of fire surrounded it, causing it so stop and roar with pain. This quickly became a white-hot, twisting column of incandescent flame, an inferno that obscured the beast from vision and whipped the air around them with the heat of an oven. As quickly as it had begun, the fire dissipated, leaving behind nothing but stone that had melted into a misshapen solid shape and bits of glass where sand had fused together. Panting heavily, Lys swayed on his feet, still holding on his palm a dancing flame.  
  
"Nngh, damn, I was careless," groaned Elliott, standing up with Sam's help, "that was amazing dear, how did- Ah! Lysander!" The rage that had powered him through the entire fight faded at the sight of his husband, safe and unhurt, and Lys collapsed. Elliott rushed to him, sighing with relief to feel breathing and a pulse.  
  
"He seems to be fine, but at the same time, what all of us just did right now should have been impossible. I would claim it a dream, as would most of you, but dreams have never hurt like that."  
  
"This was no dream, wordsmith, and the wizard will see you know," offered a new voice. They all sought for a name to put to the face of the raggedy, unkempt, yet unassuming man, dressed in tatters and holding a strange, small piece of carved hardwood and wound with vines. Linus, he was called, they finally remembered. He saw the questions that they were about to form and shook his head. "He will answer and explain it all, though it may take some time. This was neither chance or a mistake, and your help is needed. Your home is in danger and you have been chosen to fight for it. And yes, your companion will be fine," he reassured, nodding to Lys and Elliott, "the wizard will make sure of that. Here, this will take you to him right away."  
  
Placing the wooden item on the ground, it stood on its point without assistance, and a bright circle appeared around it, interlaid with runes and arcane symbols, which flared brightly to open a portal above it into... nothing. It was six feet in diameter and completely flat, with an edge sharper than a razor on its side. Elliott picked up Lys and strode toward the portal without hesitation or to wait for his friends, stepping through it and vanishing. The others paused, unsure if they should follow, until Sam shrugged and grinned.  
  
"It's not the weirdest thing we've done so far today, yeah?" He leapt through as well, and after a moment of hesitation, everyone else followed.


	2. Aftermath and Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Holy exposition, Batman! Soooo many words today. Class is in session, readers, be sure to take notes, and if you fall asleep, well, it's your problem, 'cause this will be on the test later! ;P
> 
> Today we try to make a bit of sense of what just happened. Or a bit of less un-sense, as this all is very confusing. Will the wizard sufficiently explain everything, or is the writer too much of a talentless hack to properly explain everything in a satisfactory manner? Read and find out! Also, you all have NO idea how much fun I'm already having with Sam's dialogue, and Friday's is going to be just as good. ALL HAIL THE MEME-LORD.//

Elliott stepped aside after passing through the portal, knowing that his friends would be close behind. His eyes adjusted to the slightly dimmer light, and he looked around to gather information about his surroundings. He was inside of a very large, circular room with a ceiling that was easily thirty or forty feet high, apparently a tower, built out of heavy, carved, dark stone. It was illuminated by arcane lights, much brighter than torches, and put him in mind of magical LED lights from their clear, bright color. Numerous doorways led to stairs that went both up and down, the arched frames inscribed with softly glowing runes and sigils. The room was clean and tidy, and the walls were lined with shelves, stacked with books, scrolls, notes, and items to numerous to list or identify. A large, hexagonal circle took up a significant portion of the floor in the exact center of the room, which also bore the same faintly glowing runes and sigils as the doorway, though they looked far more complex and important. In front of him and slightly to the right, toward the back of the room, was a work area, clearly well-used and currently in use; three long, sturdy wood tables met up in a "U" shape, covered with even more notes, books, glass vials and containers, though there was an apparent method and madness to the mess.  
  
Standing in the middle of the table was an older man with violet hair and a matching moustache and beard, wearing what one would generously call "wizard's robes," all in black and purples, replete with matching cloak, but wearing a somewhat battered and worn cowboy hat. He was adding something to a steaming mug, stirring it before sniffing it, which had apparently produced the desired result, because he set the mug back down and put on a curious set of glasses, with multiple lenses that could be raised or lowered in conjunction with each other. The rest of the group now appeared through the portal, and took in their surroundings much as Elliott had. With a sigh of long-suffering weariness, the wizard picked up the mug and walked toward them, fiddling with the lenses in differing settings as he scrutinized them thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmm, that's promising. You all display an unusually high level of thaumic entanglement." He peered at Elliott and Lys with surprise and switched a couple of other lenses. "Particularly you two. Well, it looks like you all might survive this after all. And yes, he'll be fine, he simply over-exerted himself. It's not uncommon, and the mana concentration around here his high enough that he should passively regenerate quickly enough. There, see?" Lys groaned, putting a hand to his head and rubbing his eyes, blinking away blurry images.  
  
"Bloody hell, whatever I just did I really shouldn't- The hell." Elliott carefully let him drop to his feet, still supporting him as he figured out his balance and looked around. "Okay, so that wasn't a weird dream from dozing off at the community center. I really did channel fire and flame to smite my enemies. That's pretty badass. Ah, thanks," he remarked, taking the mug from the wizard, sniffing it experimentally before taking a drink.  
  
"Dude, you're just going to drink something that some random dude hands you?" Sam asked, happy to see his friend doing well but curious about his actions.  
  
"All of you are here and safe, and if he really wanted to harm or kill me he'd have done it while I was out cold. What is this, anyway? Doesn't taste like much, but it's somehow refreshing." The wizard was gruff but patient, apparently used to having this sort of discussion, and strode back over to his work area to rummage around for a few things.  
  
"For lack of a better term, mana potion. You drained your internal reserves far too quickly with that visually impressive but reckless display of power. Yes, yes, it got the job done, but you expended your mana too quickly and in a real fight that is dangerous, and often deadly. Though I'm not surprised, someone _always_ drains themselves in the first few days, and it's damn near always the fire element."  
  
"So we're not the first to do this."  
  
"And you all likely won't be the last. You're fortunate that not only was that wave of Shadows extremely underpowered but that you were Activated in time. I shall have to have words with Krobus and the Adventurer's Guild, they are supposed to be the early warning system to ensure that I have time to train you lot before sending you off to do Yoba's dirty work." Elliott was watching and listening carefully, wearing a calculating look that they did not often get to see.  
  
"You were observing our battle. How? And you speak of others before us. I assume that there is a story to be told, and that our... skills have a purpose. One does not suddenly attain the ability to control the world around them without reason. Further, you mentioned 'thaumic entanglement.' I am familiar with the concepts of quantum entanglement, in which subatomic particles are bound to one another and influence each other's state simultaneously, regardless of distance. There is a similar state for arcane particles?" Lys drained the mug and grinned.  
  
"So what, do mages have lengthy arguments about whether thaumatomic particles act like waves as well, and whether or not the two -slit experiment can be replicated in an arcane setting? Do you prefer the Copenhagen Interpretation or the Many Worlds theory, or do wizards have their own?" The wizard gave the both of them a flat look, not amused, but not bothered at the same time.  
  
"You may be jesting, but you are closer than you think. However, I do not have the time right now to delve into higher level arcane theory. Perhaps later. Right now you need to understand why you were Activated and what your enemy is."  
  
"Oh, nifty, only an hour or so since I discover that I'm a pyromancer and I already meet up with the wise old mentor who will provide the necessary expository backstory in order to set me off on my own Hero's Journey, where I engage in self-discovery and self-actualization as I attempt to save the world, or at least a small part of it, from some Big Bad that will destroy or consume or corrupt all the things if we're not successful." The wizard gave him another look, this one most definitely unamused. "What? I'm a bard, stories are kinda what I do."  
  
"It's very nearly a pity that the valley will lose your bloodline," the wizard sighed, "it's almost worth wishing that you'd gone and spread your seed or wild oats or whatever euphemism is in use these days." Lys sputtered as Elliott looked embarrassed, and Sam and Abigail laughed.  
  
"Excuse you! I'm quite pleased with the fact that I shagged half of university campus but didn't walk away with or leave behind anything unexpected or unpleasant, thank you very much! And what does that even mean, that this sort of thing runs in families? Elliott just moved here, so unless there's something that he's never mentioned you've left out details."  
  
"There are a number of things I've not mentioned because you won't shut up," the wizard snapped as he took back the empty mug, "now if you'll kindly stuff it for a few minutes I can explain and get you out of my hair that much sooner."  
  
"Totally not a natural color," Sam remarked in a loud whisper, nudging Abigail.  
  
"Of course it isn't. It's magical, you prat. And if you all keep interrupting me I'll never get some peace and quiet around here." Alex stepped in to try and smooth things over.  
  
"Sorry, we're all a little wound up and, well, Lys and Sam are both kinda cheeky even at the best of times. Let's start over. I-" He noticed at that moment that he was still holding the warhammer that he'd shaped from the park bench and winced. "Damn it, I forgot about that. I'm going to have to find a way to replace that bench. Um, I don't think we ever caught your name, mister...?"  
  
"I am Rasmodius, and that is all you need to know about me for now. As for all of you, be seated, this will take a while, though hopefully not as long as I despair it will." He folded his hands behind his back and paced back and forth while he gathered his thoughts as everyone sat down around a table, which was set with cups and a large pot of tea. "You, Lysander. You state that 'stories are what you do.' Very well, tell me about the legend of Yoba and The Shadows."  
  
"What? Wow, that's a pretty old story, but it's interesting. As I recall, it starts..." He dropped the empty teacup, eyes and mouth wide, and gave Rasmodius a look of horrified understanding, which the other man found satisfying. "HOLY SHIT. You have _got_ to be kidding me! There's no way in hell we should have survived that sort of fight! Even if stuff is lost in translation or myth, or things are exaggerated or changed over time for the purpose of making a better story, we all should have been completely slaughtered by those things."  
  
"I concur," stated Elliott, pouring tea for himself and Lys, "it is a story that is as old as anyone can remember and a tale that has endured the ages, despite it being a local legend. Further, it apparently has roots in reality and truth, which pertain to our current situation." Abigail stared into her cup, fists on her chin, remembering the story in question.  
  
"Mom used to tell me that story when I was growing up, and I loved it. I always wanted to be a heroic adventurer, with shiny armor and a sword and magic, going off to fight back the bad guys and saving the world. It's weird how it's actually a thing."  
  
"I've played tabletop and video games forever to escape reality and immerse myself in a more interesting world," Sebastian commented, taking a sip of his tea, slowly sweeping the bookshelves with a longing gaze, "the thought of being able to study something beyond reality is fascinating, and now... I could actually be a proper wizard. Sam can give me all the shit he wants, but this is almost a dream come true." Sam jabbed him in a friendly manner, grinning like usual.  
  
"Yer a wizard Sebby. Though now that I think about it, you're a sorcerer, since this was something that we did naturally instead of studied from books. Though you're screwed if you're casting off of your charisma score."  
  
"And _you_ are screwed if you have to cast off of your wisdom score."  
  
"Oooh, nice!"  
  
"We did fight a dragon of sorts, didn't we? Though it looked...small," Haley commented, neatly sipping at her tea. Rasmodius nodded, continuing to pace back and forth.  
  
"Technically, a beast of that type would be called a 'wyvern,' although classic wyverns lack the forelegs and simply have legs and wings, whereas dragons possess six limbs. However, its size and shape give it the diminutive moniker. And to answer your question, Lysander, yes, by all rights you all should have died in that fight. The only two things that saved you were that it was a hasty, underpowered raid, and the Junimos saw fit to Activate you as quickly as possible. There was no time to properly Awaken and Empower everyone, but they were able to nudge in the right direction." Everyone heard him pronounce the capital letters, and they latched onto those words. Rasmodius waved a hand to forestall the questions that he saw them simultaneously form.  
  
"You will learn about that in a moment, but for the moment know that you have simply been 'Activated,' in which you have been granted your abilities, but you do not have full control of them nor do you have your full power available to you. And no, while it does not run in families, nor is anyone a 'chosen one' of your story tropes, some family lines do tend to carry the right temperament and skills that are called upon each generation, much as certain animals are bred 'pure' for specific known and guaranteed traits. The von Morgensonne line is one, and every fire wielder has come from your ancestry. That is not to say that every one of your predecessors had been Activated, but they were a known quantity should the need arise.  
  
"As for the fight, well, I am waiting on word from Linus about Krobus, as well as reports from Marlon and Gil. With the Junimos I was able to scry remotely and view your battle, but only because they were actively assisting. Usually we have some warning of the Shadows preparing to move and attack, but this time it was completely unexpected. They likely attacked in order to cause fear and panic, despite them being weaker and less effective in daylight. A nighttime raid upon the town would have harmed and killed, but not produced nearly the level of terror that they needed in order to derive the power that they sought." Lys set down his cup properly this time, reaching for the pot to pour a second.  
  
"The stories tell that the Shadows are beings not quite of this world, and they feed off of negative energies. Usually they are only a nuisance and cause small problems, but now and then they get strong enough to form an army and invade. Once they draw enough power they are able to summon Umbra Volatus, and the only people who can destroy it and send it back to the void are the Chosen of Yoba. So how much of this is embellishment and how much is real? And what has been left out?"  
  
"All is true, and much has been omitted. It is a cyclic event, and one that I and my colleagues have worked for years to try and break, or at least mitigate. They were dormant for three generations, and we thought that the cycle might have finally been ended. But it is this time that might be the last, and for which side I do not know. Usually the Shadows resurface every other generation, and each time I train and instruct those chosen by the Junimos to send them back from whence they came. This is the first time in memory, though, that they have moved like this. We have always been warned and prepared, but this was a surprise assault." He pulled a gold pocket watch on a chain from one pocket, very old and worn, but still in good condition, and frowned at it before continuing.  
  
"They are thaumavores, feeding off of magic and energy in general, but gain the most from human emotions. Further, this was a relatively small force, so they did not want to waste too many resources on this attack, or they do not yet have the ability to summon more of their kin from beyond. It takes considerable energy for them to remain on this plane, which is why the valley is not constantly overrun. Years will pass before enough power is collected to call forth enough of them to this world to be a threat, but once here they cause untold chaos and fear, which power them further, and can allow them to bring into our world their lord and master, who is capable of existing on our plane indefinitely once summoned, and can use his life force to sustain his followers. Killing him sends him back and scatters the lesser Shadows, but it is a difficult and dangerous fight, and the cost is always paid in lives. ...So many lives..." He sighed and sagged wearily, appearing much, _much_ older than he initially seemed, before sighing once more and composing himself. Alex's forehead wrinkled as he thought of something.  
  
"So that's why there's no Chosen that are... What was the word, 'Activated' at all times? Because there's no need for it unless there's enough of them to be trouble?"  
  
"That is correct, and it never fails to surprise me that it's always the one with your power that is the one who considers and asks about a standing army of our own. In addition, your abilities take power from you as well. Having even Awakened members, not even fully Empowered ones would be taxing on the land as well as well as them. I gave up my abilities long ago, but even being merely Activated I cannot stray far from my tower, as the lack of mana outside of the valley would slowly drain and likely kill me."  
  
"So you were one of us until you took an arrow to the knee?" snarked Sam, earning a punch in the arm from Sebastian and irritated looks from the rest of the group. Rasmodius looked confused, wondering what he had meant by that.  
  
"No, I simply stepped down and have not re-Awakened my abilities since. The Shadows do not use arrows and I have taken no injuries of that sort. Why, do I walk with a limp?"  
  
"...It was a joke... Screw it. So what were you?" Sam asked, pouring a second cup for himself and passing the pot to Elliott.  
  
"None of your damn business. All that you need to know is that Marlon, Gil, and Linus were Activated with me, and we have retained some level of our abilities in order to provide guidance to each next generation so that they are not blind and defenseless, like we were. We are the keepers of lore and memory, and we search for answers, for alternatives. Our desire is to see that nobody ever need to attain this power ever again, but our search has as of yet yielded nothing. And speaking of, where in the name of the light have you lot been?" he demanded, as two men strolled in through a portal that just opened. One wore an eyepatch under silver, unkempt hair, wearing a red cloak over one shoulder and a well-worn but functional green tunic over heavy brown trousers and boots. His companion reminded them of a Gold Rush miner, with a suspenders holding up denim jeans over a grey flannel shirt, sporting a rather thick beard, and almost no hair under a round, wide-brimmed hat.  
  
"We've been scouting the upper levels of the mines and tracking that pack back from where it came, Ras," replied the man with the eyepatch, "we had no warning, either. One moment I'm honing an edge on a sword and the next a swarm of Shadow-beasts is hauling ass out of the mine and down the mountain. We're lucky it was a daylight raid. They didn't even trip any of our wards."  
  
"And don't give us crap that we're not maintaining them," his companion added, "I checked them just last week and everything was just fine. Had a look just now and they're _still_ good, still intact. We might be dealing with a new type, one that either we can't detect or is smart enough to mask itself for a short time. Where's Linus? Krobus should have sent up the alarm, unless he's managed to break his binding spell or something and get free." At the mention of his name, there was a swirl of golden light, and the man in question appeared, bouncing a black, flat, smooth stone on his palm.  
  
"He's still bound to this world, and he's not the least bit happy about this attack. Mostly because he knew we'd breathe down his neck for not saying anything. He's been cut off from the swarm, apparently, because he felt nothing. Usually a buildup even this small would have been enough for him to sense, but he had no idea until I confronted him. This is bad, Ras, we're just lucky that these Chosen are also strong and instinctively skilled in their abilities. How's their bond? They fought well together out there, it looks like they trust each other, and their Voice is good at seeing both the big picture and details at the same time."  
  
"I've not seen a level of thaumic entanglement like this before, we may yet stand a chance."  
  
"So what's our power level? Over nine thousand?" Sam asked, grinning so hard his face must surely have hurt. Everyone around the table groaned at the reference, and Sebastian punched him even harder in the arm than last time, which only served to encourage him. The four elders stared at them, wondering what joke it was to which they were not privy. Shaking his head, Rasmodius resumed his pacing.  
  
"I suppose that it is time to move on and get them Awakened. No time to lose, we may be too late as it is. Finish your tea and we will depart."  
  
"What is it?" asked Sebastian, peering quizzically into his cup, "I'm not a tea person but this doesn't taste or feel the way tea normally should."  
  
"It is a mana drink, similar to the one that Lysander was given earlier, though not as potent. I will teach you all how to brew it so that you can more easily replenish your internal mana reserves, but do not become too dependent on it, as you need to passively regenerate through your respective elements as well as the world around you. Mana poisoning is difficult to obtain but once one is ill it is unpleasant until its effects pass. Though I know that at least _one_ of you will try anyway and discover for themselves the hard way, and I've a fair idea of who." He shot a meaningful glance at Lys , who glared right back. "I will explain further and answer questions in a short while. Right now, let's see just how good your bond is, and whether or not you all will have the strength to fight and win."  
  
He strode off across the room to one of the many doors leading out, taking a flight that went upstairs. Shrugging, Lys pushed back his chair and followed, as did the others after finishing the last of their cups. The other three men watched them go and sat down at the vacated table, pulling out maps and discussing their findings, not at all happy about what they had discovered and what it might mean.


	3. Stardew Valley Power Make Up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Do you ever have moments where you stop what you're doing, sit down, and think to yourself, "what the HELL am I doing?" ...Been getting that all of this chapter, but maybe it'll be easier to be epic when I'm not basically describing Pretty Power Soldier Dress-Up or some nonsense. Also, because it was all descriptors I didn't get to riff on this chapter as hard as I wanted to, but I still got a couple of references, so yay me. (Maybe I should make a game of it, see how many people get and what ones...) And my hat is properly off to and a cookie for anyone who gets the Everquest ref, that's gotta be properly obscure. :3 (Also, yes, Elliott is totally pulling a Log Horizon glasses-adjustment thing, and Shiroe's character design kinda did influence what I wanted his armor to look like. GODS I wish I was a better artist........) I promise to start being more awesome with this soon, just gotta get all of the boring setup out of the way first. ;P//

The stairs led up into the room directly above the one that they had just left, which was empty save for the same rune-circle in the center of the floor, and even more sigils, markings, and inscriptions covering nearly every other surface. Rasmodius reached into his cloak and pulled out seven pendants; flat, rounded glass in a gold-colored setting on a chain.  
  
"In order to Awaken everyone you will first require a focus. It has no intrinsic magical power, but once you have attuned to it you will be able to draw on your abilities, as well as channel mana from your environment instead of just from your internal reserves. You will be much more powerful and have greater control, though not as much as your Empowered state. However, it does not draw as much power to remain Awakened, whereas being Empowered constantly drains your mana to maintain your armor, weapons, and abilities. I will elaborate further, but for the moment, put these on and assemble at a point around the circle. Haley, I will need you in the center. You are the Voice of Yoba, and you are the nexus of everyone's power, in addition to allowing skills to be transferred to or shared between others."  
  
"So, what, the world revolves around me right now? I can live with that," she giggled, putting on the pendant and flipping her hair out of the way. So what do I do? Just stand here and look awesome?" Rasmodius sighed again (and definitely not for the last time) and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Close your eyes and look inward. Hear the song of the world around you, and reach out to it through your focus. Draw mana through it, and in doing so, merge your mind with the focus. Let it become an extension of yourself." Frowning, Haley did as was asked, and for a moment nothing happened, until the pendant flickered briefly, then shone with a warm light, transmuting from a shard of plain glass to an opal. The rest of them felt as though a door in their minds had been opened, and through it they could feel...something...  
  
"Good, the Voice has Awakened. Now for the rest of you, your turn." This sort of self-reflection was second nature for Lys, and he expanded his consciousness to the entire room, feeling and hearing every sound, more clearly and vividly than he ever could have before. Holding the pendant in one hand, he reached out to the power that filled the room, calling to it, providing a conduit through which it could flow. He felt it respond to that call, same as he had done earlier that day, but this was _so_ much more... Energy suffused him, filling him with warmth and strength he'd never felt before, and with a flick of his mind sent it spinning and dancing in and around himself.  
  
The pendant grew warmer, but not unpleasantly so, and he felt it become something different, something familiar, an extension of himself. Running a thumb over it, he inspected the new gem, which was now a deep red garnet. He looked around the room to see that everyone else had been successful; Alex now wore a diamond, an amethyst for Abigail, Sebastian admired an emerald, a topaz matched Sam's hair and vibrant grin, and Elliott held a dark, ocean-blue sapphire.  
  
"That went better than I had expected," Rasmodius commented, suitably impressed, "it usually takes a couple of tries to get everyone Awakened. You all show promise."  
  
"Looks like we missed part of the show," said Marlon, sauntering up the stairs, followed by Gil and Linus, "but now the _fun_ part begins. I've half a mind to go make popcorn, this part always amuses."  
  
"Laugh all you want, Marlon, but training and guiding them is my responsibility, so you'll excuse me if I'm delighted to find my job made easier. Now sit down and hush, I've work to do." He turned back to the Chosen, most of whom were stifling giggles. "You should be able to feel the ambient mana in your surroundings now and properly channel it for your use. You have numerous skills and abilities available to you right now, but they are not as powerful or versatile as those in your Empowered state. Further, while you have limited ability in sharing and transferring skills, you suffer no such limitations when Empowered." Haley saw something moving at her feet and squealed with delight.  
  
"Ohmigosh, they are so _cute_! What are they?" Small, apple-shaped creatures with spindly arms and legs began to materialize in the room, and everyone stared in delighted wonder.  
  
"These are the Junimos, and they are your guides and assistants. Now that you have Awakened you can see and interact with them. They are the ones who chose each of you for your mission, and they are what allow you to channel the elements." Sitting down, Haley reached out to them, and giggled happily as one bounced into her lap to be hugged. Alex looked at them with a puzzled expression, trying to remember something, then gaped in awe.  
  
"Before time there was only the endless golden light. The light called out to itself...'Yoba'. Yoba wanted more. Yoba swirled the golden light into a vortex. Yoba swirled and swirled until a hole formed in the eye of the vortex. From this hole sprung a seed. Yoba smoothed the golden light. Yoba smoothed and smoothed, and the light became soil. Into this soil, Yoba planted the seed. The seed sprouted, and behold! A vine sprung skyward, twisting and probing, casting a writhing shadow onto the golden void. After 11 days, the vine bore fruit. Yoba, with knowing wisdom, peeled the tough skin off the fruit and saw that the world was inside. And so that is how the world came to be." Everyone looked quite impressed, especially Rasmodius.  
  
"Very impressive, young Alexander, you know the scripture of Yoba from memory. Forgive me if I did not take you to be devout in your beliefs."  
  
"Err, I'm not, actually," he averred, blushing a bit, "but grandma has that on a needlepoint in the living room that she did years ago, before I was even born, so it's just something that I kinda picked up, y'know? They look exactly like the fruit she stitched, so... Well..."  
  
"You remember correctly. Yes, the Junimo are made in the image of the fruit of the world, and are the valley's protectors and guardians, though they cannot do it alone, just as we cannot fight the Shadow by ourselves. We must all work together." Lys was amused by the multicolored creatures, and knelt to offer a hand to one. The ones near him squeaked in terror and backed away. He stood up quickly, startled and shocked, not expecting this reception.  
  
"Did I do something to offend them?" Rasmodius listened to their frightened chirping and shook his head.  
  
"...The Wildfire. That is their name for you. They fear your power and lack of control. You have always had a volatile temperament, and apparently at one time you threatened to 'burn the world.' They have not forgotten this."  
  
"I- That was for something entirely different! I couldn't hurt them!" Rasmodius raised an eyebrow in reply, and Lys felt Elliott's hand on his shoulder. There was sympathetic sadness in those blue eyes for a moment that he didn't understand, until he realized that he had summoned fire without thinking about it; flames flickered and twisted around his clenched fist. Dispelling it, he looked away, embarrassed. "I've always tried to protect everyone. Have they forgotten that, too?"  
  
"It is not a matter of forgetting, it is that they do not yet trust you to maintain control when lost in, well, to make a joke, the heat of the moment. And with that, let us proceed to the next step and unlock your next state." Removing and carefully folding the glasses, he put them in an inside pocket and gave everyone in turn a stern and determined look.  
  
"Not only will you be at your full power, you will draw upon the skills and knowledge gained by those before you. Currently you are novices learning your first steps, but when Empowered you can delve into the thaumic memories of your predecessors and learn from them. Hundreds of years of knowledge and fighting prowess will be at your command. Clear your minds of everything. And I mean _everything_. The only thing in your thoughts will be your focus. Study it, embrace it, become one with it. Reach through it into the past, grasp the knowledge latent within, and draw it to you. You will find a shape within your mind: it is the armor that was used before, and though you will craft your own, you must first reach out to what was before you can create what will be. Haley, once more, you will lead."  
  
Again, Haley did as told, her face scrunched up in concentration. A brilliant light surrounded her, and her clothes changed, shifting and morphing into something new: a simple a-line dress in white, with butterfly sleeves, and the symbol of Yoba in gold across the bodice and again at the waist in a belt, remarkably resembling the dresses traditionally worn at the Flower Dance. Gasping again in delight, she twirled around once to see the wide-paneled skirt flare out as she admired herself.  
  
"Oh, it's lovely! I wish I had a mirror! Though... Something is missing. I think, yes..." Focusing again, her eyes narrowed as she saw something not quite there, reaching out to grasp something unseen, and a golden staff, topped again with the symbol of Yoba, appeared in her hand. "Ah-ha! I thought that I was missing something. But now I'm not missing anything. My mind has expanded beyond the boundaries of space and time. I may be the Voice, but my eyes and mind are more open than they ever have been. So this is what it's like to be clairvoyant." Abigail bounced up and down with unbridled glee.  
  
"Eee! We get transformation sequences! This is so freaking amazing! I'm going to be _such_ a badass Magical Girl!"  
  
This new surge in power was felt by everyone, and once more Lys was the first to try it for himself. He called out to it, inviting it, like a partner to dance, and it replied. In his mind there was a form, but he couldn't see its shape. That shape now called to him, asking him to give it form, and he replied.  
  
_I am a Bard. I am quick of wit and blade, skilled with song and sword. All skills are mine to know but none to master. Dance with me, sing with me, let us resonate..._  
  
He felt himself swell with energy, and a shape took form in his mind. Pouring energy into that form, he felt his clothes change and shift around him, being more than mere garments. A tunic-shirt, open at the neck, flared out over his elbows and hips, in dark crimson, over which a waistcoat in black similar to the ones that Elliott wore wove itself into existence. The waistcoat was lightly armored, enough to protect, but not at the cost of agility. His trousers shifted slightly, from the cargo pants he'd favored into something heavier and more reinforced, again providing defense without costing speed. Fingerless gauntlets that covered his arms almost to the elbow and belted, knee-high boots completed his change, but there was one last detail, one more thing that called to him...  
  
Reaching through space, he opened his mind and sought two last items: the swords that he and Abigail would practice with. He felt them with his mind and grabbed them by the hilt with his hands, pulling them from their previous location. As he did so, he felt the scabbards follow, materializing to affix crossed across his back. Marlon stared at him with a mix of relief and anger, which was impressive for a man with only one eye.  
  
"That's where the hell those have been?! We've been searching for those since the last Chosen were called up!"  
  
"I found one in my attic, but I've no idea how Lys got it just now," Abigail replied, as surprised as Marlon. Sebastian crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"And I found the other while swimming in the lake by the house a few years ago. I also want to know how the hell Lys pulled that off, though it is pretty cool." Marlon huffed with the same mixture of relieved anger at this information.  
  
"That would explain it. The last Chosen took the death of the owner of those pretty hard, but we never expected them to hide them to hide away those blades like that. Regardless of their loss, it's a weight off of my mind to get them back." Lys sheathed them neatly over his shoulders, noticing that it was a practiced, fluid, and instinctive movement, though it was something he'd never done before. Apparently one or more previous fire wielders had used this style. His hand brushed something protruding from his back, and he reached over his shoulder to bat at it, grinning as he felt something bat-like.  
  
"Oh, no _way_. Guys, I've got _wings_. I'm a sexy incubus, yes! Totally rocking the corsair swashbuckler look, too!" Small wings, barely a foot long, twitched as Lys tried to figure out what new muscle groups controlled them, or if they were just a part of his clothes. Rasmodius tilted his head to the side, examining Lys's new form.  
  
"I am not surprised. Fire and air are the two elements who have the innate ability to fly, though you are the first fire Chosen to have manifested a physical trait, and I do not know if it will give you greater control and stability or if it is merely for show. I hope that they are functional, as wind flyers are slower but more stable, and fire is fast but chaotic. You had best stock up on bandages, as you're going to find yourself losing to gravity quite often for some time."  
  
"That will be unnecessary," remarked Elliott, pushing his silver half-rim glasses back up his nose, which he hadn't been wearing earlier, "I will see to his injuries, as well as those of my friends. I believe that I have found my calling, and I shall now answer."  
  
Like Haley and Lys before him, he opened his mind to the past and the present, and summoned his own armor: elegantly tailored slacks and a coat in white over a sapphire-blue shirt, with buttons and accents in gleaming silver. Knee-high belted boots, similar to the ones Lys wore, white with blue and silver were next, but not final. Silver armor flowed like mercury into place over his left shoulder and covered diagonally the left side of his chest, protecting vital areas but leaving him free to move. Other segments of armor flowed into place over his arms and legs, but were not fully connected, simply providing some level of defense. A white cloak settled into place, clasped under the armor on his shoulder, and he brushed it aside with a dramatic flourish, holding out one hand, palm up, willing one last item into existence. A massive book, leather-bound and silver-accented, dropped into his waiting hand, opening neatly, its pages turning of their own accord as they were rustled by the arcane power that its owner imbued it with. Heavy silver chains now spun into place around his waist, linking to the book, which Elliott closed with a snap.  
  
"I do believe that I now possess sufficient skill as to put our good doctor Harvey to the test. If knowledge is power then it appears that I have ascended."  
  
"Dang, bro, I totally wouldn't have pegged you for a cleric," laughed Alex, and Sebastian shook his head.  
  
"Arcanist. This is healing power derived from study and knowledge, not granted from an outside power. Though that may be a misnomer if we're being powered by the Junimos. And speaking of knowledge, I know exactly how this needs to go."  
  
Closely mimicking his coat that he wore when performing with the Elements of Sound, he was enveloped in a dark green set of robes with a double-breasted row of obsidian buttons, and a silky black shirt and trousers. Arcane runes in black shone around every edge; collar, sleeves, hem, and hood, and he was the third to sport the tall boots, though not as heavily armored as Lys and Elliott. A slim, glasslike staff of solid obsidian appeared in his hand, and after a moment of thought and a cheeky grin, the material at the top flowed and solidified into a thin, sharp, and glinting scythe blade.  
  
"Now _that_ is a proper wizard's staff."  
  
"Aww, no more sexy butler, but you do have the Gentleman Wizard thing going on," noted Abigail, observing him with her fists on her hips and a pleased smile. "Well, looks like it's my turn. Sorry, sweetie, no chainmail bikini, but if you ask politely later I _may_ try to make an exception!"  
  
Her armor was very similar to Lys's, though a vibrant violet shirt instead of red, and a snug-fitting black leather armor chestpiece with matching gauntlets, and small, feathery black wings. Holding out both hands, she called to herself the weapon of her element, a large compound recurve bow, etched with runes and sigils.  
  
"Kick ass, I bet I can wreck fools from a crazy distance with this! Though I can also see an improvement..." She stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth as she focused, and with a strange warping of the material, the bow broke in half and melded into twin pistols. "Freaking YES, ranger _and_ gunslinger. I've got slow, hard-hitting power as well as fast and reliable damage. I am going to kick so much Shadow butt, you have no idea." She twirled both pistols expertly and secured them in holsters that had formed in response to her new weapons.  
  
"Not as much as I will," rebuffed Sam, "I've got a good feeling about this."  
  
His clothes didn't change much; the denim of his jeans and jacket looked more reinforced and sturdy, and he was the only one to retain sneakers instead of boots in addition to adding fingerless gloves (not the long gauntlets that Lys and Abigail wore), but copper lines, resembling the circuits on a silicon chip, worked themselves around every edge of his clothes, same as Sebastian. The air around him seemed to crackle with power, and a simple, six-foot long staff of solid copper was his only weapon.  
  
"Looks like I'm already badass enough, I didn't need fancy stuff like you all do. Wow, I feel so... _fast_. It's like the most amazing caffeine rush ever, but without all of the bad side effects. I can't wait to grab my skateboard, I bet I could set some land speed records with it. Hmm, this is cool, but it's kinda gonna get in the way. Let's see..." A moment of concentration later, and the staff neatly wrapped itself in a coil around his left arm, and a look of comprehension dawned as he realized the implications of his new abilities. Alex rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.  
  
"Looks like I'm last. As weird as this is, it's kinda cool. I wonder what I've got going on."  
  
Armor. All of it. Gleaming steel armor with runes and sigils covered him in a manner that would have made warriors of old stand up and take notice. Full plate allowed for no breach in his defenses, and though it looked heavy enough to weigh down even someone of his strength, he wore it as if it were no bulkier than a windbreaker. At his mental command, a shield affixed itself to his left arm as a warhammer materialized in his right, and he laughed as he saw the resemblance to the one he had crafted earlier.  
  
"I think I could get used to this. I used to look up to the idea of the heroic, chivalrous knight as a kid, especially when dad got really..." He trailed off sadly as he recalled bad memories. "I wanted so badly to be strong and honorable, who would look out for people that couldn't. It looks like I've got that chance."  
  
"You have for a while now, y'know," Lys smiled, "I picked a fight with you and you still took the high road and became my friend anyway, and you've watched my back ever since. You've been the knight in shining armor you've always wanted to be for a lot longer than you think." Sam pumped his fist in the air and called his staff back to its original shape.  
  
"And _I_ think we're going to kick all of the bad guy ass! We've got a tank, heals, deeps, and crowd control. Let's do this! Leeeeeeeeroy-!"  
  
"No," Sebastian interrupted, punching him in the shoulder again, "we are not going to Zerg the mines today."  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
"I'm in no mood to get _my_ ass kicked before I get the chance to figure out all of my spiffy new powers." Rasmodius sighed again and disrupted the banter before it could get going again.  
  
"This was a far smoother process than it has been in the past, so for the moment I am encouraged. Now the difficult part is to see whether or not any of this information is going to stick. Notice, for instance, that you all feel much, _much_ more powerful than you did just a few minutes ago. But notice also the toll that it is taking on your bodies. In time you will learn to boost your natural regeneration from the world around you in order to maintain your Empowered state for longer, but right now the only thing that's keeping you at this level is the tea you just drank. I have two last things to instruct you while in this state before I must ask you to revert back. Linus?" Nodding, Linus rummaged in a bag on his shoulder, producing more of the strange vine-wrapped shards of hardwood, passing a handful to everyone.  
  
"Even in your Activated state you will be able to teleport short distances around the valley, but only to specific locations. These shards will allow you to open a portal to any destination of your choice, but they are destroyed by the arcane energies that they channel and can be used only once. The portal will remain open as long as the person who created it powers it, so all of you can travel via a single portal, but the person who opens it _must_ be the last through. There are, however, a few places to which you can travel to and from without the need for the warp shards. You all are familiar, I am certain, with the carved stone statues around town?"  
  
"Hey, yeah! I wondered what that thing was behind my house!" Lys piped up, and Sebastian seconded the statement. Elliott tapped a finger to his chin as he thought and remarked that he'd seen the same on the beach near his old cabin.  
  
"Those are statues and many others are ones that we carved and empowered ages ago to allow fast travel across the valley for a minimal power cost. They derive their energies from the land around them, and can be used to travel between each other without burning your internal reserves, and if you are attuned to them, you can teleport to them directly from nearly anywhere in the valley. Simply visualize the statue in your mind, open your power to it and once you feel the link connect, step through space to it, as though- Damn it, not yet! Lysander, you- Augh!" Slapping a hand over his eyes, Rasmodius made a strangled noise of frustration as the red-clad and red-haired man grinned with understanding and vanished in a swirl of light.  
  
"Pay up, Gil," Marlon remarked, and the gray-bearded man muttered something unintelligible as he rummaged in a pocket and handed something over. "It's always the fire wielder who teleports first and without warning. Every damn time. Runs in the family, I guess!"  
  
"Is there anything that the pyro-guy does that _doesn't_ annoy the hell out of Razzy, 'cause this is honestly kinda funny," Sam laughed, earning him a look of irritation from the wizard in question.  
  
"First, no. Second, don't ever call me 'Razzy' again. Third, I shall return presently." He vanished in the same swirl of light and reappeared about ten seconds later through a portal, holding Lys by the scruff of the neck, who was having a very good laugh.  
  
"What? You said to pay attention and I did! It's not my fault that you're such a good teacher that I just did it automatically." Rasmodius now shot Elliott a frustrated look.  
  
"I should feel empathy for you in that he is your problem to deal with on a daily basis, but at the same time you _are_ the one who was foolish enough to marry him even though you knew what you were getting into."  
  
"He has redeeming qualities, I assure you," the Arcanist replied, chuckling politely, "though sometimes I do confess to experiencing moments of frustration as well."  
  
"But I always make it up to you, love," Lys replied, flashing Elliott a leer and a wink.  
  
"I do not think that that will help ameliorate the situation with him, dear, so you'd best be on your best behavior if you wish to avoid future altercations."  
  
"You're probably right. He's too old, and he looks like he could be Abby's dad, and that's just weird for me." Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, Rasmodius took several deep, calming breaths as this time Linus nudged Marlon.  
  
"It's _your_ turn to pay up."  
  
"If you three are done having bets at my expense..."  
  
"For the moment."  
  
"...Right. You all have about another half an hour of power left in this state, so while you are here it is a good time as any to practice your abilities, in addition to learning to work together. This room is heavily shielded and warded, so nothing you can do will damage this place."  
  
"Challenge accepted!" piped up Sam and Lys at the same time, earning a flat, blank, unblinking stare that Rasmodius held for so long they almost began to worry.  
  
"...As I was saying... I will watch and guide, but I will not intervene unless something becomes too dangerous. Time to see just how skilled you are and how good your teamwork really is."


	4. Come At Me Bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //In today's news, I love thinking about real-world applications for magic and how it could be possible. This chapter was so much intellectual fun, and I hope some of you get a kick out of it as well. I'm an Engineer; understanding how the universe works is my bailiwick and drive, so this kind of storytelling is just so cool for me. <3 Think I'm awesome or full of crap? Challenge me and call me out in the comments! I wanna know what you think. But for now it's time for our heroes to learn how to use their skills. Grab some popcorn, this will be fun.//

At first they mostly tinkered and tried out their abilities alone, getting the feel for their new-found power, and learning how to not only channel the energies but control them. This relative peace ended as soon as Sam decided to see if he could “taze” someone, and since he knew that Sebastian would be immune to such shenanigans, and that water conducts electricity, snuck up behind Elliott and gave him a rather impressive shock. Neither he or Lys were amused, though everyone else was, as he artfully and almost unsuccessfully dodged lashing tendrils of water and searing bolts of flame. Because of his complete lack of armor, Sam was the fastest of all of them, thinking and maneuvering much more quickly than his two opponents. Eventually Lys decided to close the distance, as Sam was just too fast to hit with ranged attacks, and summoned fire to boost his own speed and agility and launch at close range. Sam somehow held his own between them, as Lys provided a powerful distraction up close while Elliott focused on trying to grapple him with a serpentine length of mana-infused water. However, Lys and Elliott already had a close bond, and with that and the link they formed through Haley, their teamwork led to Sam dodging out of the way of a feint into Elliott’s attack, which he immediately froze around the lightning-wielder, sending him sliding across the floor from his existing momentum.  
  
“Damn, that was pretty good,” Sam grinned from on the ground, “I kept you two busy for way longer than I thought I could. But as the saying goes, I needed to be lucky a lot, you two had to be lucky once.”  
  
“Are you injured? You did fall rather hard and fast,” Elliott asked, releasing Sam from his icy bonds and helping him to his feet.  
  
“Nah, I’m good, we seem to be really resilient in these outfits. I mean, even I was kinda surprised at how hard I zapped you, but it looked more annoying than painful, and that ice-thing you did was chilly but not as cold as it should have been.” Sebastian was shaping bits of stone as though it were modeling clay, making it flow between shapes as they came to mind. Watching him curiously, Abigail grinned and nudged his arm.  
  
“Hey, Sebby, you think you have enough control to throw those?”  
  
“Yeah, what do you have in mind?” She drew her pistols and twirled them again, grinning. Sebastian knew what she was thinking of and returned the smile, forming the stone into several discs of varying sizes.  
  
“Are you ready?”  
  
“Pull!” Lys and Sam sat down to watch them work together; Sebastian was trying to give her a challenge, but at the same time trying to maintain control over the discs, in addition to reassembling them as they shattered, and Abigail getting used to the way her weapons worked, as well as tracking multiple targets with two weapons. They both improved with amazing speed, confident in their own abilities and trusting each other to know what to do. By the time they had to pause to take a break, Sebastian was forming and sending the discs out as quickly as Abigail could shatter them, which was the time it took for her to line up with it.  
  
“You two are proper impressive,” Lys commented, standing up and brushing himself off, “you’re a better team than Elliott and I are. And you know, I wanna try something. Hey, Alex, are you up for a little sparring?”  
  
“Bro, that is _such_ a bad idea, I could wreck you in one hit.”  
  
“That’s the idea. I seem to be the second fastest out of all of us, and you’re the strongest and most heavily armored. A straight-up fight would end badly for me, as I don’t think it’s possible for any of us to get through your defenses, and I really don’t want to test out Elliott’s healing skills just yet. I’m just thinking of a little game, to see if I can successfully disarm you. You just have to keep me away for a bit. Maybe set a time limit, just so we’re not here all night?” Alex smiled and hefted his warhammer to rest it on his shoulder, looking relaxed and confident.  
  
“Fine, you have five minutes, but I can give you more if you need it.” Lys’s smile was cocky and self-assured as he drew both swords with a flourish, already flowing into a fighting stance with his dancer’s grace.  
  
“Talking trash so soon? Your arrogance will be your undoing.” Spinning the warhammer in one hand in a manner that normally should be impossible, Alex adopted a sturdy stance of his own.  
  
“You’re the one that’s all talk and no fight right now.”  
  
“Very well. _En garde_.”  
  
“ _Allez,_ bro _._ ”  
  
Springing forward, Lys moved on his toes, nimbly dodging around behind Alex, who almost was too slow to step out of the way of a leg sweep, swinging at the space that his cousin had just a second ago occupied. Dancing and feinting, Lys was in constant motion, flowing between forms and stances as he probed Alex’s defenses with the occasional slash or stab. Alex, in contrast, changed his footing very little, moving to block or turn aside attacks, but otherwise allowing Lys to do all of the work, preparing to wear him down through endurance. Expecting this, Lys continued his multi-sided assault as well as testing his boosted physical abilities, performing a neat flip over Alex’s head that allowed him inside of Alex’s defense for only a second, before it was blocked by that massive shield and he was forced to retreat. Even Marlon and Rasmodius were impressed by the friendly combat, with Lys now adding fire to his attacks in order to distract or disable his opponent with a second front to defend against. Alex smirked as he blocked Lys over and again.  
  
“Time’s running out, you better think of something clever.”  
  
“You asked for it.” For the second time, he leapt high, but instead of over, he tried to land on Alex’s shoulders. Ducking slightly, Alex raised his warhammer above his head and parallel to the ground, holding the haft in both hands. Lys was unable to change his trajectory, only able to try to land and not lose his balance before he could spring off again. The moment Alex felt Lys’s weight on his weapon, he tightened his grip and swung as hard as he could, sending the other man flying across the room. Without really knowing how, Lys dumped power into his wings and rotated around his own center of mass, allowing him to land on his feet and skid to a stop rather than crash haphazardly. The wings flexed again as Lys tested something, and his grin was predatory as he crouched, gathering power.  
  
"Round two, _fight!_ " Alex was caught by surprise as Lys sprang off again, though this time much faster and with acceleration that he didn't expect. Blocking the initial strike, he was forced back a few steps as Lys attacked with a flurry of strikes and fire, and when by all rights he should have swung and connected, Lys pirouetted away, somehow turning again around without touching the ground and launching himself in a different direction for a short distance before pivoting again and diving at Alex. Rasmodius and Marlon were no longer watching with relaxed interest, they now watched intently, studying every move.  
  
The fight had gone three-dimensional; Lys was no longer limited to the floor, as he could now use those wings to immediately redirect his momentum in any direction or cancel it entirely, storing it for later use. Burning even more power, he dodged and maneuvered in every direction, keeping Alex off-balance and forcing him to fight completely defensively. Finally, he saw his opening and landed directly in front of Alex, who ducked again behind his shield and changed his stance to drive forward in an attack. The wings immediately grew in size, now as tall and as wide as Lys was, which he used to catch the edge of the hammer head and parry along its length, knocking it aside and leaving Alex wide open to attack. Unable to regain his balance, Alex staggered back and tried to throw up his shield, but Lys was already inside of his guard and snapped the other wing open to send that arm wide as well. A well-placed kick sent the warhammer spinning across the floor as a flick of a wing caught Alex under the chin and knocked him to the floor. His head spinning, Alex was too slow to prevent Lys from pinning him, one foot on his chest and the other on his shield-arm against the floor, and a sword at his throat.  
  
"Bloody hell, mate, you made me work for that. Good show." Sheathing the swords with effortless ease, he hopped aside and offered a hand to his defeated opponent, who recalled his weapon and secured it across his back, although there were no attachment points or straps to be seen.  
  
"Same here. You got crazy fast there at the end. And how did you just start flipping around like that? Wings might let you fly, but you were violating the... The... Conversation of, no, that's not it..."  
  
"Conservation of Angular Momentum," supplied Elliott, who was inspecting Lys with great interest, though the wings had returned to their small size, "and I agree, one should normally be unable to instantaneously change their rate and direction of travel like that." Lys shrugged and pointed over his shoulder with a thumb, flexing the wings for emphasis.  
  
"It's these. I can't quite explain it yet because it's still intuitive, but with a bit of power and focus in them I can halt what direction I'm going in, and either stop entirely or redirect that energy to send me moving elsewhere. And apparently they give me a bit of defense, too, 'cause you saw how I was able to block and deflect Alex's attack. Doing that with a sword would have hurt or outright not worked, but I think I was able to 'steal' a bit of the momentum and use it to redirect his hammer. I am a walking violation of Newton's laws of motion, among others." He thought about something for a moment and grinned again. "Be right back."  
  
With a bouncing stride, he ran across the room to the door. Elliott watched him go with a perplexed expression.  
  
"What are you doing, dear?"  
  
"Heat rises." He took the stairs going up, and for a few seconds the room was quiet as everyone digested these words but came up with no logical answer. Then Rasmodius and Elliott came to the same conclusion in panic, and with a simultaneous shout of, " _LYSANDER!_ " charged the door to the stairs. Everyone else followed, though more out of the desire to obtain an answer than the purpose that stirred the wizard and the Arcanist. These stairs led up and outside, to the top of the tower, which had a wide, flat area that contained only a few tables and chairs, a telescope, and some assorted arcane items that nobody bothered to identify. Lys was standing near one wall, his wings now at their maximum size, with a wingspan of over fifteen feet. He flashed everyone a grin of confident mischief as he took off sprinting to the other side of the roof. Hastily, Elliott pulled water from the air and their surroundings to create a tendril of water, hoping to reach out and latch onto him, but he wasn't fast enough, and Lys got up to speed and leapt off of the edge.  
  
"Ahh! Shit! Damnit- Wait- Woo-hoo!" They crowded the edge as Lys pulled up after plummeting a good twenty feet, arcing up neatly and gaining altitude, wrapped in a bubble of energy. Shaking from rage and latent panic, Rasmodius pounded a fist against the top of the wall.  
  
"Fool of a Morgensonne!" Sam laughed at this, and when the wizard gave him an angry look, he shrugged.  
  
"What? That was a good reference, and I think you did it better than the other guy."  
  
"'Other guy?'"  
  
"Yeah, that famous wizard that- Holy crap, dude, you haven't read _that_? How long have you been stuck in here?! That's a classic, even I've read it."  
  
"...A very long time..." Elliott was only half paying attention to this exchange, drumming his fingers on the wall, and watching Lys with relief that he wasn't hurt but with fury that he'd done something so foolish.  
  
"I love him dearly and I do not want to shout, but it is for that reason I _shall_ have to have loud and angry words with him when he returns." Lys was slow to return, as he looped a couple of times as he appeared to try something without success, until on the fourth or fifth try he suddenly took off like a round from a rifle, flying with incredible speed. He was very nearly out of sight before he turned around and returned, shooting past once and turning around again. On the next pass he suddenly dropped his speed and the bubble around himself, retracted his wings, and once more rotated around his center of mass with just enough momentum to let him drop neatly and softly to the ground. Seeing Elliott storming over, Lys at least had the grace to look slightly abashed and offered a smile of apology.  
  
"Sorry to scare you, love, but I just _had_ to try that while I was thinking of it." Gripping him by the shoulders, Elliott appeared to be caught between wanting to shake, slap, and hug him all at the same time.  
  
"Do not _ever_ do something like that again. Though my curiosity barely outweighs my frustration for the moment. How _did_ you do that? Your wings are far too small to create sustained and powerful flight of any sort more than a mere glide, and the speed you displayed indicates some level of propulsion."  
  
"Well, I was thinking about something I'd read previously and wanted to give it a try. You know that new idea for an engine that basically folds space by contracting it in front of and expanding it behind a vessel to theoretically produce speeds greater than light? I gave it a try with energy instead. Though I guess it produced more of a vacuum than a folding of space, but it worked because I felt the energy wanting to move from a higher state, in front of me, to a lower state, behind me, and since I was in between, I got carried along with the effect. Kinda cool, hunh?" Elliott stared at him in disbelief and awe.  
  
"My dear... You are a living Alcubierre Drive. That..." He tried to start a sentence again a couple of times but gave up, shaking his head. "Just please be careful in the future. While I understand your enthusiasm, please understand my concern for your health and safety." Lys hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, trying to be reassuring.  
  
"Sorry, love, I'll be more careful. Like I said, I don't want to test your healing skills _quite_ that quickly. Though playtime may be over for the day, I'm feeling a little tired."  
  
"I'm surprised that you haven't passed out already," huffed Rasmodius, watching him with a stern glare, "you are new to this and your abilities, and have three times pushed yourself beyond expected boundaries. All of you, release your Empowered states, it is time for you to rest. Linus should have another pot of tea ready for you with which you can recover, and we can review your training at that time." He turned to go back down the stairs, not bothering to see if they would follow.  
  
Sighing deeply, knowing what it was like to not have that level of magic, Lys reluctantly allowed himself to return to his Awakened state. There was still some magic there, definitely more than he'd had when he woke up that morning, but he still felt diminished. He wasn't the only one, judging from the expressions around him, and they filed back down the stairs after the wizard, back to the main room.


	5. The Reason We Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I am really enjoying the backstory and drama I'm developing for this. Ideas are just rushing in and I like where things are going. Like I said in R&S 1, I know how it starts and how it will end, but the "getting there" is still a work in progress, and will evolve as the story writes itself. In the meantime, our heroes wind down with a nice cup of tea and another info-dump. Grab a cup for yourself and relax, try not to doze off. :)//

Lys rubbed at his arms as he followed Rasmodius back to the main room. It almost felt strange to be back in his normal clothes, after the protection and freedom that his other garb had offered him. Linus nodded to them cordially before disappearing in a swirl of light.  
  
"Drink up," instructed Rasmodius, "Gil will procure a small bundle of the herbs and materials you will need in order to brew this yourselves. I will answer any questions that you have at this time, within my ability and within reason." Lys reached for the cup that Elliott had just poured for him before pausing to think of something, then pulled out his phone to stare at it, prompting Sam to laugh at him.  
  
"What, you spent so much time using magic today you forgot how technology works? I'll give you a hint, you use it to talk to people."  
  
"Not that, you dingus. Where the hell was it?"  
  
"Uh, in your pocket, duh."  
  
"Exactly." There was a thoughtful silence around the table as Lys stood up, put away his phone, and shifted back up into his Empowered state, staggering on his feet at the sudden drain on his power. Elliott supported him until he was able to regain his balance, and he immediately reached into the pocket that he had just used and pulled out his phone again. Amused, he set it on the table and rummaged through the rest of his pockets, just now noticing that he had the same number and location of them as he did with his normal clothes.  
  
"Okay, that's just nifty. It looks like magic is 'smart' enough to recognize what is clothing and what are items and accommodate for it. I've got everything I started with today. Even..." He brushed the carved pendant at his throat with his fingers and breathed a sigh of relief, also seeing the platinum ring on his left hand. "So I retain those in this state as well. Neat, we'll have to tinker with this in the future."  
  
"Oh man, I just thought of a thing," remarked Sam with his ever-present grin, "you remind me _so_ much of that one series now that I think of it. _Sind sie die essen, nein, wir sind die Jaeger!_ " he sang, and Lys laughed in reply.  
  
"I can sorta see the weapon and fighting style parallels, but I've got wings and not grappling hooks. Though my butt would look great in those pants and that harness setup. Besides, none of the walls in town are _that_ high, and our enemies came from underground." Rasmodius shrugged, arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Your armor has many abilities, and more than simply being impressive or decorative. You are protected from your respective elements in that state, your defenses in general are stronger, when Linked and focused you can avoid or repel each other's elements, and drawing upon your own power your armor can turn aside nearly any attack, in addition to being able to repair itself if you concentrate and have enough mana left." Once again searching his pockets, Lys pulled out his lighter, flicked it open, and held the flame under his opened palm for several seconds.  
  
"Yeah, this isn't bothering me. It's taking a bit of my mana to keep me from being hurt by it, but I can feel the flame and absorb it if I need to. Interesting." Releasing his Empowered state again, Lys sat back down, almost unsuccessfully hiding fatigue as he dropped the lighter on the table. "Hey, Ras, those herbs, can I grow them myself?"  
  
"First, do not call me 'Ras,' as you have not yet earned that privilege. Second, it is not so much a matter of permission but ability, but yes, you are able to grow these at your home. Linus should have prepared some cuttings for you already and will show you what needs to be done when you return home tonight. Having them close at hand and cultivated yourself will make them more potent and accessible for all of you, and I'd rather you took care of it yourselves rather than having to pester me each time you need a pick-me-up." Sam rolled his eyes and took a long drink of his tea.  
  
"Damn, dude, you don't have to be such a grump. Lys and I can be a pain in the ass but I didn't think that we were that bad." Rasmodius shot him an angry violet glare before pacing back and forth across the room. Marlon and Gill were forced to dodge aside as they returned down the stairs, nearly getting shoved aside by their companion.  
  
"Your healer was very close to being critically injured this morning, and your fire-wielder almost burned himself out completely, in addition to nearly killing himself out of foolish curiosity later on. If I am vexed then I have a good reason to be. We were unprepared and unwarned for this situation and are scrambling to ensure that you have the knowledge and power to combat this enemy, and I fear that it will not be enough. So forgive me if I am trying to prevent having the blood of others on my hands once more." Elliott set down his cup and peered at Rasmodius critically, running a finger around the rim.  
  
"You stated earlier that some of our predecessors have perished in battle with these beasts. Please elaborate."  
  
"Hey, yeah," Sam piped up, "there's only four of you here, where are the other three?"  
  
"They fell in combat against Umbra Volatus. Our battle was arduous and costly, and even those who survived carry scars." All three men looked suddenly old and tired, lost in the pain of old memories. "Every generation is the same; no matter how hard we try to prepare you and how hard you train, the beast is eternal and his memory long. We mortals fight with strength and conviction, but every time he returns he learns from the past and never repeats his mistakes. That is why we do this, because we had no such guidance then and seek now to prevent the future loss of life. The Junimos have always done this on their own in the past, but with our assistance, the Chosen after us have had better chances, but even so..." Rasmodius stopped pacing and stopped at his work area, placing both hands on a table for support as he sagged with the weight of time and memory. There was one question that they all wanted to ask, and it was Alex who finally spoke up.  
  
"Before you were Activated and began training others, how many survived the final fight?" The cold silence from all three elders was the answer that nobody wanted to hear, either. Marlon walked over to Rasmodius and put a hand on his shoulder as the wizard pulled out his pocketwatch again, opening it not to the clock but a picture within.  
  
"Ras, how many times do I need to say it? We're here and able to do this because of her."  
  
"If I had just-"  
  
"Damn, it Ras! We've been over this a thousand times and I'll say it a thousand more! With our Voice dead we couldn't Link up and that damn beast knew it. He crippled us from the start and we're all alive now because she put our safety ahead of her own. Quit beating yourself up. You know she'd be angry at you for holding onto her memory like that. Let it go and remember the good times." Closing the watch, he clasped it in his fist, holding it close.  
  
"I failed her, Marlon. I will never forgive myself for being unable to protect the person who meant the world to me." The Chosen sat quietly, almost uncomfortable at being privy to the private conversation, and Lys and Elliott reached for each other's hand at the same time, sharing a quick smile of understanding as they realized each other's intention. The mood shifted as a portal opened up and Lewis stepped through, followed by Linus.  
  
"I still can't believe that the stories really are true. I know you explained this to me when I became mayor, and I understood it when you showed me proof, but-" He stopped abruptly as he saw who sat around the table and gaped in shock. "No... No! Not them! By the light, you can't-"  
  
"This isn't our decision," Gil sighed, patting Lewis on the back, "the Junimos choose those who are most connected to the land and its energies, and are therefore the best equipped to fight for it. You've heard their music and seen how well they work together, and we just saw how well they can fight together. They'll be fine. Believe in them." Marlon gave Rasmodius a look of sadness but support as he approached Lewis.  
  
"Follow me, please, I'll brief you on everything we've learned and what you'll need to do in order to protect and guide the townsfolk. You can talk with the Chosen tomorrow, but right now they've had a hard session of training, and that's after a rough Activation." They walked off to one of the other doors and took a set of stairs down, and Rasmodius stood quietly for a moment longer before putting away the pocketwatch.  
  
"Long have we been guardians and watchers. And long have we carried the knowledge and pain of those before you who gave their lives to protect everyone else. We must do so, because nobody else can. Everything about this, us, you, the dragon... It must all remain stories and myths, and the memory of those who fell must fade into it as well. We alone carry the burden of remembering, and with each generation of Chosen that weight grows more heavy." Haley sniffed and dabbed at tears with a handkerchief.  
  
"But... Why do people have to forget? What's so wrong with knowing what happened?" Squeezing Elliott's hand, Lys answered for the wizard.  
  
"Because people can't handle something this unnatural. We're all a bit strange as it is, and we grew up around stories and games and being immersed in alternate worlds. It's natural for us to think like this and adapt, but think about your parents and many others in town. Most people can't handle anything that isn't 'normal.' They wouldn't understand. I'm not speaking badly of anyone else, but I've done theater and acting for as long as I can remember, and I know how people think. They'll happily believe and accept anything if it's a story, but reality needs to conform to specific parameters. Further, what do you think they'd do if they knew? They'd ask the same things we did but demand answers that cannot be given. How can we defeat the dragon permanently? Why are these abilities limited and why don't we have a standing army at all times? It's more dangerous to people for them to know than to remain unaware of this." Sam looked unusually downcast, holding his half-drunk tea in both hands.  
  
"Lys is right. When we were coming back down here I was thinking the same thing. Dad's a Soldier, fighting in the war right now, and I thought, just for a second, _I could help him_. With this power I could obliterate the bad guys and keep our people safe. But that means using this power against other humans, not shadow-monsters, and with too many people with access to our abilities... I don't think everyone else would be so ethical. This has to stay a secret."  
  
"You might have to fight humans anyway," Rasmodius sighed, "there are people who have in the past pledged themselves to the Shadow. They are dark and twisted people, seeking power and domination, uncaring of the toll it will take on others. Should you encounter them show them no mercy. They know fully what it is they are doing, and like you, their power is granted through desire, it cannot be forced upon someone." Frowning, Sebastian put down his now-empty cup as Abigail refilled it and hers.  
  
"How many, and how often? And why are you so sure that they're beyond help? Maybe they're just confused or were lied to."  
  
"Too many, and too often. Not every generation, but most have had humans on the side of the Shadows. They call themselves the Gifted, as they sought out the Shadows specifically to seal a pact, as opposed to those who receive their power through the blessing of the Junimos. You may have been Activated unexpectedly, but you were not unwilling in assuming the mantle of being chosen. Rather, you all have embraced it and worked in synchronous from the beginning. Before you realized what you could do you still ran _at_ the Shadow swarm, not _away_. You all are already stronger and braver than those before you. Perhaps...there might be hope..." Silence fell across the table again as everyone let the information sink in, realizing the very real possibility that the fight would not end completely in victory. Unable to take the tension anymore, Lys stood up and slammed his hand on the table.  
  
" _No_." Everyone glanced up in surprise, wondering what triggered this outburst. He looked around the table, making eye contact with everyone one by one as he spoke. "No. I won't allow it. Nobody dies, nobody gets hurt. We will all do this together and we will all come back. Sam will write a kick ass rock opera about it while Elliott and I novelize it, and Abigail will draw the most amazing graphic novel. Alex will go on to be a star gridball player and Haley will achieve her dream of making a living of photographing hot men. We will fight together and _together_ we will _win_." He smiled warmly now, spreading his arms wide to encompass everyone.  
  
"Because I believe in everyone here, in the strength that every one of you carry, and because I love you all as friends and family. That thought, that power, that's what keeps me going. Because I want to see all of you smile and laugh, and to help you all achieve your dreams. You are amazing, all of you, and the love I've received from you has made me a better person." Without looking, he reached over and felt Elliott lace his fingers with his own. "I've never been stronger or more confident in my life, and I will fight to my last breath to defend everyone here. Sam once said that you all are better people simply because I believed in you, and you believed it as well. We are going to be _brilliant_. Besides," his smile suddenly got cheeky and his posture more flamboyant, "how many songs are there about the power of love and how it's unstoppable and everything? Nothing can stop us!" Laughter and shouts of support resonated around the table, and only Lys was in the right position to see Rasmodius smile, albeit a bit sadly.  
  
"...Yes, there is hope after all..." He removed his hat and inspected it, turning it in his hands a couple of times before donning it again. "You all carry the song of the valley, as well as one that binds you all together. It is more than mere thaumic entanglement that connects you, it is mutual love and respect, and I am certain that you all will overcome any obstacle you encounter. Never, _ever_ underestimate the power of a suitably determined and motivated Bard. Even I find myself inspired now. Remember your song, Lysander, the one passed down to you through your family. It is the song of this valley and will guide and protect you all." Abigail realized something and groaned.  
  
"But there's more than just this valley. We have classes and musical gigs, Alex has practice... What are we going to do about that? I mean, are we stuck here until this is done? If we're free to roam what happens if something attacks and we're out of town? Ugh, this is going to be a mess, isn't it?"  
  
"Not as much as you might worry. Your abilities will work outside of this valley, though it will be more difficult to replenish your mana. If distant, you can still teleport to any of your attuned destinations, although it will cost more power the farther you are. It will also be possible to use the portal shards if you are together. You will be free to live your lives as you need, provided you adhere to the training and lessons that we provide to you. If fortune sees fit to favor us, you should be able to complete your out-of-town activities without the concern of being recalled unexpectedly. Repelling a Shadow attack depletes their numbers and energy, and it takes a few days for them to properly regroup and resummon. Further, once you are attuned to each other, it will be possible to teleport directly to each other if you are able to Link through your Voice. Haley, you will be vital in establishing and maintaining communication between your friends, as well as being a conduit for power. You all will draw both passively and directly from your surroundings, but the Voice can allow you to channel much more than you could unaided, and this will be a vital skill to master in your upcoming battles." Gil returned to the room, weighed down by seven satchels, which he passed to everyone.  
  
"This should be enough tea for everyone for a week. Instructions are in there, and Linus will meet with you in the morning, Lysander, to show you how to plant and care for the live plants. We'd do it today but there are a few things we want to investigate while the trail is still fresh. Ras, you can take care of the rest from here? Marlon finished briefing Lewis a few minutes ago, and as soon as he's back we're off to hit the mines."  
  
"Very well. I will send them on their way for the evening myself. Good hunting." Gil tipped his hat and teleported away in a swirl of light. Sighing, Rasmodius shook his head again. "Your last lesson for the day is to attune to the statues in town. In that bag is a map with their locations. You have already attuned to this tower, and as such are able to return at any time. We will meet again tomorrow morning at Lysander's home, do not keep me waiting. For now, I will sent you back to the community center so that you may retrieve your belongings there and return home as normal." With a wave of his hand, the black circle into nothing appeared. "I bid you all a good night and a restful sleep. And for what it's worth, I do wish to see all of you safely through this."  
  
One by one, they entered the portal and found themselves back in the community center, everything as they had left it.


	6. A Waltz in Elemental Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //*YAAAAAAAAAAAWN.* Long night, not much sleep, need coffee SO BAD. Have a cute chapter of cute stuff, 'cause I wanted to write this because damn it, it's cute and sweet and it just fits them. More shenanigans on Monday, but for the moment, our heroes are taking care of final business for the day and having a bit of a wind-down.//

Nobody spoke for a minute as they sat back down where they had been earlier that afternoon. Alex picked up the crumpled soda can and looked at it with a smile, suddenly thinking of something. Crushing it further between his hands, he rolled and shaped it into a sphere before flattening it out into a neat, flat square. Focusing intently, he began to fold it as though it were a piece of paper, and everyone watched with fascination as a flower took shape, which he offered to Haley.

"Oh, sweetie! That's so sweet and clever, thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek, and he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It just occurred to me that I could do something like that when I picked it up, y'know? I felt so strong and invulnerable in that armor, but I suddenly wanted to see if I could do something small and delicate, too." Sam was typing furiously on his phone, and Sebastian leaned over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Electrical engineering? Magnetic fields? What's that all about?" Flashing his friend a thousand-watt grin, he waggled his phone for emphasis.

"Making notes for stuff to look up later. I've got SO many good ideas, and I wanna do a bit of research to make it all happen. There's a lot of stuff that's already intuitive 'cause of that genetic magic memory or whatever it's called, but-" He stopped as something amazing came to mind, and his eyes widened almost as much as his smile. "Guitar. Electric guitar."

He sprang up from his seat and picked up his guitar, which was on its stand but not plugged in. Slinging the strap over his head, he settled it in place, examining it with new eyes as he ran his fingers over the instrument, attuning with it completely. That smile returned with a brilliant intensity as he played a loud rock chord, which by any normal means should have been impossible. Unable to resist the call of song, Lys bounded over to his bass, and Sam, knowing exactly what he was thinking, extended himself to the other instrument that was also disconnected. Doubly impossibly, the bass produced music as well, and they launched into one of their guitar-heavy songs, singing in harmony, joined shortly by Elliott on piano, who likewise could not sit still. Abigail picked up the beat on drums only a few bars later, feeling the sound and vibration of her instrument like she never had before; her element was wind, air, and she could hear the way sound carried through it in a new way, giving her ideas. Swept up in the moment, Sebastian took his place at the keyboards, almost dancing in place at the infectious energy radiated by the two guitarists.

They only played the one song, but all of the fatigue and concern that they had carried back with them was gone. Bouncing up and down, Sam giggled incoherently as he tried to articulate a sudden avalanche of musical inspiration, putting his guitar down to sit in front of and type furiously on the laptop, jotting down every thought before it could have the chance to escape. Laughing with delight, Lys returned the bass to its stand and hugged Elliott from behind, kissing him brightly, and Abigail and Sebastian were already engaged in a back-and-forth discussion about theories and ideas for their abilities. Haley was still humming the song, eyes unfocused as her thoughts turned inward, considering and contemplating the spontaneous act of performance and how everyone connected to each other. With a sigh and a lengthy stretch, Alex stood up.

"Sorry to be the voice of reason, but we just had a long day and still have to do a couple of things before we can go home. Might as well take care of it while we're still going strong, right?"

"You are correct," agreed Elliott, "I do not yet feel exhaustion, yet I am certain that when it finds me I shall be quite unaware of its presence until too late. May I suggest that we finish attuning to this location, then our home, the mountain, and then the ocean? Lysander and I can leap ahead to provide a reference point for everyone else, and we can go from there." Sebastian picked up his backpack and the satchel of tea, nodding.

"Good idea. Most everyone lives close enough to the beach that it'll be a shorter trip home after, and it'll just leave me to pop back up the mountain, and you two back to the farm."

"Well, I've got this place locked in, so I'll blip back home," offered Lys, retrieving his own backpack and satchel, as well as Resonance, "see you all in a few minutes, I'm going to drop all of this inside as soon as I get back so be careful if you're going to try to 'port in directly on my location." He disappeared in a swirl of light, followed by Elliott, who was in possession of Harmony and his relative satchels. With an easy, smooth stride, Lys jogged from the back of the property where the statue was to the back door of his home, setting everything just inside the door to run back so that everyone else wouldn't have far to go. He felt a tingle in the back of his mind as Haley "requested" a Link, and he complied, smiling as he felt the points of light of his friends through that link. Without really knowing how, just knowing how, he let them connect to his mind, letting them "see" where he was. Five lights appeared and faded as they jumped to his location.

"Not sure how, but I already knew how to get here," he remarked, "maybe it's because I've lived here so long, or because I already had a latent link when I found this thing last year." Abigail shrugged, poking the statue curiously.

"Good question. I've been up and down the mountain for years, but I don't have the location in my head. Sebby does, so maybe it's a 'home' thing. Anyone got a lock on the beach?"

"While I cannot explain it myself, I do possess a link to the statue on the coast, even though I encountered it only once. Perhaps it is a matter of it being one's 'home,' as Lysander has spent considerable time in my company at my cabin, but I do not know if he can access that location."

"Nope, I can't. So the 'home' theory holds water, so to speak. You know, I wonder... I'll have to test idea later, but for now, if we're all set up here, let's get set up at your place, 'Bas."

"Okay, gimmie a sec." He disappeared, and they waited for him to give the 'go ahead' signal through the link. It was Lys's turn to reach out through their connection, finding Sebastian's mind, and he suddenly knew exactly where to go and how to do it. With his friend as an 'anchor,' he teleported to his location, automatically offsetting so that he would not collide with him or anyone else. Once the other six were familiar with this new location, it was Elliott's turn to lead the last jump to the beach, and moments later the mountain was silent and empty.

"It's not quite as much fun as riding a motorcycle, but it is pretty damn amazing," Lys remarked to Sebastian, who grinned in agreement. Elliott was looking out over the ocean, lost in thought, smiling faintly, and as soon as he had attuned to the last location, Lys approached him, brushing his back gently. He nodded in reply, humming something to himself, and Lys left him to his ideas, having one of his own. The fire pit was still where it had always been, and was still stacked with wood, damp as always from the moist ocean air. Snapping his fingers, Lys produced a spark on the logs, willing it to catch, and nurturing it to life. The fire was slow to build, but it crackled warmly as the wood dried out and got up to ignition temperature. Everyone save Elliott took a seat around it, enjoying the warmth and light it provided against the backdrop of the setting sun. Recognizing the look that Lys always wore when he felt the urge to perform, Haley reached into her bag, pulling out her video camera.

Humming the same song to himself, Lys reached out with his hand and mind and called a bit of the flame to himself. A ribbon of fire wound itself around him, flickering and weaving like a living thing as it fed off of his mana, and as though it were an old habit, shifted back up to his Empowered state, even though he should have been too tired to do so. Continuing to hum the song he felt, he danced with it, a duet of life, moving on the sand with complete freedom of self and mind, feeling delight at the physical representation of his current mood. Somewhat aware of his husband's actions, Elliott extended his mind to the ocean, having studied and connected with it in the time he'd been standing there.

The other chosen watched with fascination as Elliott adopted Lys's rolling, fluid stride as he walked toward the water, shifting up as well as he stepped out onto the ocean's surface, which froze neatly into a fractal -edged circle of arcane power, inlaid with runes. The Gem Sea was massive and slow to move, but Elliott could feel how it moved, and nudging it, guiding it, infusing it, he called it to himself and danced with it as well. The circle under his feet continued to follow his steps, with ice spiraling out around him as he wove and wound tendrils of water into a gently weaving dance, mirroring Lys's. Where Lys was flashy and energetic, Elliott was stately and powerful. They reached out to each other's minds at the same time through the Link, asking the same thing: dance with me. Everyone else could feel and hear it, and though Sam would usually have laughed and sassed them for something so dramatic and silly, he sat quietly, smiling to himself as he vicariously experienced the exhilaration his friends felt.

Without fear or hesitation, Lys stepped from sand to ice, trusting his partner to support them both. Water and flame twined around them as they lost themselves in the energy, in the mutual joy of resonating with each other and their respective elements. Sharing their thoughts, they felt how each other guided and controlled their abilities, gaining a deeper understanding of the other person, feeling more alive and connected than they ever had before. Haley had carefully followed Lys as he had joined Elliott, and now filmed from the shore, trying not to sway in time with their dance as she felt the music that they carried and shared through the Link, in addition to the sensations of mutual respect and trust, and the joy of life and sharing it with someone else. Lys's laugh of pure delight carried over the water, echoed by Elliott; bright and energetic, deep and warm.

Their urge to test their powers sated, they released the elements that they had held onto, standing alone on the ice, feeling the rush of adrenaline and mana. Wrapping Lys in a warm embrace, he kissed him softly, feeling the harmonic tingle through the Link, loath to break the connection just yet.

"We should get back," Lys whispered, breaking away for only a moment, "I can feel you getting tired, and I don't know if you can support us both out here much longer."

"You are correct, though I think you will forgive me for desiring to prolong this moment as long as I can." With sure footing and unwavering confidence, Lys returned to shore next to Elliott as the ice faded behind them. Once upon the sands, they released their Empowered forms and stepped back down, sighing at the loss of the power and connection that they had shared. Stopping the recording, Haley checked the camera and giggled with satisfaction.

"Oh, this is going to be amazing. We'll never be able to share it with anyone else, but this will be such a great memory to watch again in the future. You two are just so elegant together."

"After today's events I suddenly felt the draw to reconnect with the element next to which I had lived for a year. I feel a greater connection and understanding of it now, and I simply could not contain a moment of flamboyant enthusiasm. I believe that I also understand the warmth and drive that Lysander feels at all times, the exuberance and love for life that inspires moments of spontaneous expression." Lys chuckled again, squeezing Elliott's hand.

"And I think I've got a better understanding of that patient strength you always carry. Though I'm feeling a bit weak now. It was a really long day, and I kicked my own ass up and down this place." Sebastian had helped Abigail to her feet and picked up their bags, approaching the three by the ocean's side with his hands in his pockets.

"I'll catch you in the morning at your place, then. And that dance out there should have been goofy or strange, but it was actually neat to watch. You guys have something good going on. Hell, even Sam was fascinated, and he's usually full of piss and vinegar." Their spiky-haired friend had also gotten to his feet and was brushing the sand off of himself.

"That's 'cause I don't snark on stuff that's genuinely cool. I still remember when I nearly got his ass drowned last year, and seeing that out there just now was pretty awesome. Way to give the finger to your fears and to show total trust in someone else, right?" Haley put away the camera in her bag by the fire pit, hefting it, her purse, and the tea satchel over her shoulders.

"Until tomorrow, then. G'nite, all, I wonder what weird dreams all of this will bring."

Sam, Haley, Alex, and Abigail walked back to their respective homes, while Sebastian, Elliott, and Lys opened their minds and teleported, the latter barely having enough power left to do that. Sagging for a moment against Elliott, he smiled and squeezed his hand in thanks and entered the house through the back door. He stepped around the bundles that they'd discarded just inside and strolled to the bedroom, pulling his shirt over his head, and throwing it across the room without looking to land neatly in the laundry bin. Feeling Elliott's fingers on his shoulders, he leaned into his husband's touch, gasping at a new sensation as Elliott nuzzled his neck.

"What in the- What did you just do and how?"

"Well, the human body is mostly water, and I know yours so well..."

 

In the quiet darkness, Lys rested against Elliott's shoulder, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed the relaxed, even rhythm of sleep. Carefully, he got up and out of bed, unable to sleep, though it wasn't for fatigue of the day or a lack of skill on Elliott's behalf. He shrugged into the dressing-gown that had been a wedding gift from his parents and padded softly into the living room, trying to silence the noise in his mind. Xander chirped at him as he sat down on the couch, and he gave the ginger tabby a distracted scratch between the ears before he reached for the large photo album on the coffee table. The wedding had only been a month previous, and the memories were still fresh in his mind, but he turned the pages to refresh those thoughts, sorting out the mental tangle. He smiled faintly as he slowly looked at the photos, remembering how happy everyone had been, forcing himself to commit every picture with his friends to memory, because...

He jumped in surprise as he felt Elliott's touch again, and looked up to see him, clad likewise in his own robe, but also wearing a look of concern.

"Dear, is there something the matter? Was I too-"

"Not at all, I liked it. You know how to make me feel good, and that was delightfully creative. It's just that..." Sitting down next to Lys, Elliott put an arm around his waist and waited for him to find his thoughts. "Despite what I said earlier today, I... I'm scared, love. We were lucky this afternoon, and I almost burned myself out recklessly when I saw you hurt. Later on I stupidly jumped off of a tower on a whim because I had an idea I thought would work. Yeah, it worked, but if it hadn't... And I watched them. I can read people, and I saw the pain that Ras and the others carry. They didn't bother to put on a brave face for our benefit, and I don't blame them. I believed my words at the time, because how can you do the same if I cannot? But now, since I've finally had the time to really think about it, after our dance on the water, I know we're strong and a great team, but we're up against something ancient and dangerous. I'm scared that I'll be wrong, that I won't be strong enough to bring everyone home safely."

"Do you trust us?"

"Of course. All of you. With my life."

"I feel the same, and I am certain that everyone else would say the same. So trust us to be strong as well, that we will fight as one and be victorious. Do not defeat yourself before the enemy can have the opportunity to do so," he smiled, with that gentle warmth that touched his eyes. Sniffing back tears he didn't realize were starting to form, Lys sighed and hugged him.

"Just promise me you'll be careful, love. You scared me this afternoon, and while it's my fault for having a lack of self-control, I'm irrational when it comes to your safety. And I'm sorry for causing you worry, too, I'll try to be more aware of that in the future. It's... You're the best thing to ever happen to me." He brushed the pendant again without thinking of it, subconsciously reassuring himself. "Maybe I'm just a little on edge because so soon after we're finally together and things are working out and looking up that this happens. The author that writes my life is a bit of an asshole sometimes, y'know?" he joked, flashing Elliott a cheeky smile which earned a chuckle of good humor.

"Well, were it earlier in the evening I would make innuendo toward offering a different sort of a 'happy ending,' but for now I simply want to coax you back to bed so that we may rest and recover. It is lonely and cold without you. Let me hold you and keep your concerns at bay." Nodding, Lys closed the photo album and stood up, returning to the bedroom and hanging up the robe. Elliott's warmth and firm but gentle hold around him were enough to push aside the nagging doubts that had kept him up earlier, and he quickly dropped off into deep sleep, completely exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had that scene with Lysander and Elliott in mind for AGES now, and I'm so happy to have it written down, though I didn't get it quite as impressive/cool as I was hoping. Some stuff I still can't translate well enough from a visual concept to a literary one. However, this week I saw the first two episodes of Yuri on Ice (basically, hot men doing figure skating), and I am simply smitten with the opening theme. As such, not only did I loop the shit out of it when writing that bit, I can't think of them dancing to anything but this piece, even though I already had it blocked out like two months previous. It's funny what inspires and when. But you have to agree that 1) this is totally a kickass and inspiring piece, and 2) that it matches the moment and the mood.
> 
> [History Maker: Yuri on Ice Opening Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5u3RGhznctE)


	7. Garden of Mana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //No commentary today, it was a VERY long but VERY satisfying weekend where I got a lot done, and I am physically and mentally wiped. I'll be chatty on Wednesday. :D//

Elliott woke up and for a moment was confused as he looked out the window to see the sun as high as it was for the morning. Releasing Lys and rolling over, he reached for his phone on the night stand and swore quietly as he realized that he had switched his phone to "mute" instead of "active" when he'd gone to bed. Several messages from his friends warned of them arriving soon. Grabbing a fresh pair of trousers, he hastily put them on and checked Lys's phone on the night stand on the other side of the bed, wondering why they had not heard the alarm that he always set. He picked it up and found that the battery had died, since Lys had forgotten to plug it in. In fairness, he admitted to himself, he _had_ been quite distracting when they had returned. A knock at the door prompted him to grab a shirt as well as he strode briskly to answer, shrugging into it and opening the door. Abigail smiled in greeting, and her eyes went wide with approval when she noticed his state of dress.  
  
"Lys is a _very_ lucky man if this is what he wakes up to every morning."  
  
"Then he is not that fortunate this morning, as he is still abed. My apologies for our lack of readiness, my phone was muted and his off, so were unaware of any attempts to contact us."  
  
"I tried to reach you through the Link," commented Haley, "but neither of you responded. So either it's not possible to contact someone when they're asleep or you were really out of it."  
  
"I would suppose the latter, as I recall waking briefly, thinking that I'd heard something, but I promptly returned to sleep before I could ponder it further." Sam dropped his backpack just inside the door and trotted to the bedroom.  
  
"I'll deal with Sleeping Beauty in here, time for him to get up. We've got so much cool stuff to do today and he's not helping."  
  
"Ah, Sam, that's not the best- Oh, never mind, this is one of those life lessons that one must learn for themselves," Elliott sighed, buttoning his shirt and following the energetic man to the other room. Lys had rolled onto his back with Elliott's departure, and was now snoring loudly, mouth wide open and one arm trailing off of the edge of the bed.  
  
"And this is what Elliott has to wake up to? I think Lys got the better deal," snickered Sam as he leaned over to pinch his friend's nose closed, "let's see if I can solve the noise problem. With the way he's sawing logs I'm amazed you have any trees left around here." Lys stopped snoring for a moment, and it appeared that Sam’s prank had worked, until Lys grabbed him around the waist and rolled onto his side, pulling his friend over and wrapping himself around him.  
  
“As I was about to warn, he is rather…grabby when asleep. In addition to…” Sam gasped and laughed as Lys muttered something to himself and ran a hand up the other man’s shirt. Sensing that something was amiss, Lys woke up enough to give Sam a perplexed look that transitioned into an annoyed frown.  
  
“Well, there goes _that_ good dream. What the heck are you- Shit, what time is it?” He reached for his phone and realized as soon as it was in his hand that it was unplugged and what that implied. “Damn it, phone died, didn’t it? Right, push off a few minutes so I can figure out pants for myself.” As soon as Sam had departed, having a good laugh, Elliott closed the door behind him so that they could prepare in privacy.  
  
“I wonder if we would have responded to our respective devices even if they had been functioning properly in the first place. The moment I settled back in last night around you I remembered nothing else until just a few minutes ago.”  
  
“I believe it. I’m pretty sure that if I was to react to my phone at all it would be to turn it off or throw it across the room, provided I wouldn’t have slept right through it completely. Guess that’s a lesson for all of us, don’t use too much mana or you’re going to crash out _hard_.” Having dressed in beige pants and undershirt with a bright yellow unbuttoned shirt over it, Lys hastily laced up his boots and grabbed the hairbrush off of the dresser as he departed for the living room. Elliott followed a moment later, in gray trousers and waistcoat and a violet shirt, taking the brush from him and gently working out the tangles that Lys was struggling with.  
  
“Have any of you heard from Ras and crew yet?” Lys asked, enjoying the personal grooming, “I remember that he and Linus were supposed to drop by.”  
  
“It is fortunate that we chose to give you time to rest, as it appears that you needed it,” commented the man in question, letting himself in through the screen door, “but now that you all are awake we can get to some ‘housekeeping,’ as it were. When you are ready join us in your garden. Linus will instruct you all in the proper care and growth of these plants.”  
  
“Damn, no time for a coffee, then,” Lys remarked, taking the brush from Elliott and returning the favor, “and now I wonder if I should have put on my work clothes instead. I’m not off to a good start this morning.” He tied his hair back and followed Elliott outside, who saw Rasmodius walk to the far side of the greenhouse in the section of the garden that they had not yet had plans to cultivate. Linus was rummaging through a satchel and carefully pulling out sprouted plants, their roots wrapped in cloth. All of the necessary gardening tools were already at hand, and Lys recognized them as his, so apparently Linus had been there for some time already and had had the opportunity to explore his tool shed a bit.  
  
“Good morning, it appears that you slept long, and therefore possibly well,” offered the shabby man, dusting off his hands as he stood, ”I have fourteen plants, two for each of you. _Camellia Arcana_ is a hardy breed, but I’d just as soon prevent you from harvesting too often from a single plant. There is no need to attune to these, but it is probably a good idea to find a way to ‘mark’ your own plants so that you do not over-harvest by accident. In the meantime, it is fortunate that both The Fire and The Water are together and living on suitable land for cultivation, as it is your abilities that will nurture and replenish these plants. At full maturity you will be able to harvest cuttings in order to have more, for yourselves here or for your companions, but in my personal opinion, it is best that these plants are never seen by others.” Lys nodded and knelt next to him, picking up and examining one of the tiny bundles.  
  
“Fair enough, fewer questions that I don’t think we’ll have good answers to. So what do we do? And I get that Elliott is important, ‘cause plants need water and all, but I’m _fire_.”  
  
“You are also warmth and light, and your aura will help them grow and thrive. Not just as they are reaching their full state, your aura and mana in particular, since you are so closely bound to this land, will make them more potent and compatible, and you will gain a greater benefit from their use than you would an unattended plant.”  
  
“Hey, this place has been in my family for ages, and Ras said that the fire element always came from us. Why aren’t there any plants already here? Did someone tear them out, or are we the first to get our own cuttings?”  
  
“As I mentioned, it is a hardy breed, but it requires mana to survive, and though it is able to survive by passively drawing energy from the land, it needs mana from a caretaker in order to thrive.” Sam perked up an tilted his head to the side, realizing something.  
  
“So we’re kinda storing up energy for later use, like organic batteries, right?” Elliott chuckled, having had a similar thought.  
  
“It appears so. We pour power into it when it is not needed in order to draw it out when we are drained. How clever.” Linus nodded, picking up one of the cuttings.  
  
“You are correct, and the ‘flavor’ of mana is irrelevant, it simply needs to receive it from someone, but The Water and The Fire are the most suitable for it. Now attend, Chosen, and learn.” The next couple of hours went by surprisingly quickly, and nobody found themselves bored or confused. Linus was a patient and enthusiastic teacher, answering questions thoroughly without being long-winded, and anticipating others. By the end of the lesson they all knew quite possibly everything there was to know about _Camellia Arcana_ , and Lys was extremely pleased about the new and amazing addition to their farm. Rasmodius returned at this time, and before he and Linus could catch up, they peered over behind Lys, who also turned at a curious chirping. A Junimo, looking very much like a bright red apple, squeaked at him before dropping a folded paper packet and disappearing.  
  
“What was _that_ all about?” he wondered, picking up the palm-sized object. Linus stepped over to have a look as well, and Rasmodius shrugged and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
“They still fear you, Wildfire, but apparently this was important enough to approach you directly. I cannot think of what, however.” Lys carefully opened the packet, and inside was a small, round, purple seed. There were strange squiggles on the paper, which seemed to change and move of their own accord. Frowning, Linus passed the paper to Rasmodius and prodded the seed in Lys’s palm.  
  
“You’re the only one of us who can read their glyphs, Ras, what is this all about?” Blinking a few times, Rasmodius was next to frown as he tried to parse the information.  
  
“’Fallen star?’ No, that’s the wrong tense and case, it’s ‘drop.’” Both he and Linus shared a look of shock. “ _Stardrop_. Light help us, I thought that we had lost that cultivar ages ago.”  
  
“This one also needs mana or something?” Lys asked, and Rasmodius and Linus both replied in the negative.  
  
“It is a difficult breed to maintain as it is, and a very long time ago the Shadows conducted a raid upon our gardens, destroying any and all plants, specifically targeting the Stardrops. It has been so long since I have seen this that I had forgotten what it looked like. I do not know how the Junimo were able to get this or why they never shared it with us previously, but I am delighted to be able to revive a long-dead line.” Abigail sat down, her elbows on her knees and fists on her chin.  
  
“So what does it do, then? Give us awesome cosmic powers or something?”  
  
“Very close, yet very far off,” Rasmodius replied, somewhat lost in thought, “it will expand your powers permanently. You will be able to channel more energy at once safely, you can use your abilities longer, and you will have more mana, among other things. There is a limit to the number that one can consume, but even so they are a powerful and useful additional to our proverbial arsenal. Linus, do you still recall how to grow it?" He sadly shook his head in reply, standing up and sighing.  
  
"Regrettably, while I am adept at its care, we discovered it as a full tree, and we never made cuttings or attempted to cultivate and plant seeds. I have no idea what we need to do." Haley looked at the seed thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe we can ask it." Rasmodius and Linus shared another look of surprise, and Lys offered her the seed, which she examined and concentrated upon. After a moment, she sat down and scooped up a handful of slightly damp earth, forming it into a ball with the seed at the center. "I didn't get words so much as an image, or thoughts, just...sensations. It seems to want a bit of fresh soil as well as mana." She closed her eyes and opened her mind, Linking with the seed. Everyone else felt this and joined, trickling their mana through her to the tiny purple orb. There was nothing at first, but they maintained their focus, trusting Haley to know what to do. After a few minutes, however, a small leaf on a stem emerged from the handful of dirt. Almost reverently, Linus reached out to touch the new sapling, then stood up suddenly and looked around, infused with new energy.  
  
"It will be a large tree, it needs space. I think... Here, this shall do." A little farther away, with nothing above or nearby that could interfere or get damaged, Linus scooped out a small hole, just enough for the plant that Haley carried, and set it into place as though it were made of spun glass. "I do not know how long it will take for this tree to achieve maturity, but I have no doubt that under the care of these Chosen and on this land it will thrive." He seemed both giddy and bewildered, sitting next to it with a distant look of delight, and Rasmodius's lips quirked in a quick smile at his companion's enthusiasm.  
  
"It appears that we've not lost as much as we had feared, it was simply...misplaced..." Lys couldn't help but feel further pride at his home being the site of something so special, and he felt the same in Elliott's touch as he put an arm around his waist and kissed him softly.  
  
"Our home has become quite remarkable, my dear."  
  
"Especially since you moved in, love." Sam made a gagging noise and pulled an exaggerated face at them, giggling as Lys rolled his eyes and Elliott smiled with gentle patience. Straightening after examining the new Stardrop tree, Rasmodius brushed off his robes and turned to the Chosen.  
  
"Linus and I will delve into our notes to glean what lost information we can about this. It has been very long since we last thought about Stardrops, and that which is not practiced atrophies and is lost. Speaking of which, we will resume your training shortly. I have taken the liberty of borrowing your kitchen to prepare another batch of tea. Partake quickly so that we can return to the tower with due haste. I wish to see what you can do when properly rested and ready."


	8. Of Teamwork and Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //More practice for our heroes, and their first mission! Oh yeah, it's getting interesting now...//

Even more enthusiastically than the day before, they sparred and tinkered with their abilities, both alone and in conjunction with each other, though they had moved outside to a neatly-kept garden. It was still warded against damage like the tower, but now that they had a better idea of their limits and skills, they had more freedom to safely experiment. This also opened up more possibilities by being able to use their surroundings, which had been limited in the tower to whatever small amounts that had been provided for testing purposes.  
  
Abigail and Lys had made great progress toward being proficient in their respective modes of flight, as Abigail had slower but stronger power, and Lys was fast but erratic. She also took the time to practice with the compound recurve bow, learning how to power her shots, and how to make stronger or weaker shots as needed. Her accuracy was still impressive, and the earthen backstops that Sebastian had provided for her to shoot needed to be rebuilt every time. Grinning, she described herself as "both small arms _and_ artillery," and enjoyed having two forms of combat, giving her both slow, hard-hitting power as well as quick, accurate finesse.  
  
While she was happily attuning further to her element and weapons, Sebastian actually smiled a bit as he rolled bits of dirt, stone, and clay in his hands, learning how to "read" them; their structures and compositions that made them unique but still familiar. The dirt variants shaped themselves as his mind guided them, and for a moment he was reminded of Leah and how she sculpted. She would probably give _anything_ to be able to do it like this, he thought to himself, and he was also amused at himself in that he'd never had any skill for art, yet here he was, shaping a rock into complex forms because he could now _see_ it and make it happen.  
  
Alex and Elliott teamed up to practice defending, and Lys and Sam were more than happy to provide offensive capability to test that skill set. Water and Steel were a powerful combination, and despite Lys's victory the day before and their impressive speed and agility, they were unable to crack the defenses that their friends established. Elliott frosted the ground around them, making for treacherous footing that kept Sam from utilizing his full speed, but Lys was able to float above it and utilize his zero-point flight. Despite this, he was unsuccessful in his assaults, and found himself burning extra power to stay warm and flexible, as Elliott was also chilling the air around them, making their movements sluggish and stiff. Easily distracted, Sam found that the slick surface was quite a bit of fun to skate on, and zipped around merrily, lamenting that he had left his skateboard in his room, but couldn't be bothered to go and get it just yet.  
  
Haley sat and meditated the entire time, learning to expand and maintain her focus as well as the multiple Links, studying the battlefield up close and at a distance. Everyone benefited from this, as they learned how to better connect to each other's mind and jump straight to each other, something that could prove highly useful not just when travelling quickly, but possibly in combat, and with the close distances in the garden, it took less mana to teleport. At first they were only able to Link to each other one at a time, but as they learned the feel of each other's minds and the act became more of a reflex, they were able to connect with more of each other at once, and coherently so. This allowed them to start sharing and borrowing abilities, which Lys demonstrated by borrowing Wind from Abigail and Water from Elliott, then blending it with his own to create Hard Light platforms upon which he could stand or spring off of, further boosting his maneuverability on the battlefield and taking less power than it would using just his wings.  
  
Rasmodius and Linus watched the training quietly, making mental notes but not interrupting in any fashion. For a couple of hours the Chosen experimented tirelessly and with enthusiasm, until Marlon and Gil ran up, breathing heavily and looking extremely worried.  
  
"Ras! This is bad! _Really_ bad!" All activity ceased as everyone turned to the newcomers.  
  
"You are not often worried, it must be serious. What did you discover down there? You were gone for quite some time." Marlon nodded and took a second to catch his breath.  
  
"Krobus didn't know anything because they cut him off somehow. He's been bound to our world for a while though our abilities, but we always thought that he still fed off of the same link that the others did. At some point that link got weaker and he was severed completely, and even he doesn't know when that happened. It may have been recently, could have been as long as years. Regardless, he's pretty much useless to us now. Worse..." Gil took off his hat and ran his fingers through what remained of his hair.  
  
"They had help, Ras. My wards were intact, but when I had a good look at them, _all_ of them, I found that they'd been tampered with. It was careful, and whoever did it did a damn fine job of not only not tripping them but putting them back together so they wouldn't be found out. And yeah, I know what you're thinking, that should be impossible. Only another Chosen should be able to mess with them. We're not dealing with mere Gifted anymore, the Shadows have their own champions now." Rasmodius did not immediately reply, and shot a glance at the Chosen before sighing deeply.  
  
"Then we have little choice. They must go in and take care of what infestation lurks down there as soon as possible. I am loath to send them in so quickly, but it seems that time is a currency in which we are poor." Sam perked up and spun his copper staff enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh heck yes, we're doing our first dungeon crawl? Freakin' sweet! Wonder what cool loot we'll pick up. Hey, Lys! You're not a Rogue, but Bards are close enough. How's your lock picking and trap sense?"  
  
"Funny you should ask that..."  
  
"Wait, you can seriously pick locks?"  
  
"...It's a long story..."  
  
"You will have time to tell it," Rasmodius interrupted, "time is of the essence but yours is depleted. Your training for today is complete. Go home, prepare and sleep. I shall send you on your way in the morning. There are things that we must do as well for you to be successful." Giving the Chosen a rather sad look, Marlon crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"I figured you'd say that. I had Linus start another pot of tea as soon as we 'ported back in. No sense in sending them away completely drained." He turned to everyone else and sighed sadly to match his look. "We'll brief you in the morning, so be here at dawn. We still need a bit of time ourselves to go over this info and send you on the right path down there. I wish we wouldn't have to send you on such a dangerous mission so soon, but..."  
  
"No worries," Lys shrugged, sheathing his swords with fluid ease, "we're pretty confident as-is, and the info and training you have given has been excellent. I mean, think about it, we've had this going for us for a day and we're already a party that would make most RPGs proud. We'll be okay. Although... Hey, love, we haven't practiced one last thing. Gimmie a quick ice shard, nice and sharp." Curious but confused, Elliott complied, handing over a small blade of ice, glinting in the light.  
  
"What is it that you- _Lysander!_ " He recalled the elemental weapon as Lys used it to score a shallow but long mark on the back of his hand, leaving a thin cut that began to bleed.  
  
"Healing. You haven't worked on that yet, and I know we're probably going to need it down there. And since I don't know if you'd be able to effectively practice on yourself, and I don't want to ask anyone else, I'll take on the burden of being the test subject. Besides, you know me and my body better than anyone else, so you've got a bit of baseline knowledge." Taking his hand, Elliott gave him a look of frustrated understanding.  
  
"You are correct on all counts, but you do seem to nearly make it a game of causing me concern. Now, I think I can do this without Linking... Yes, I can, though it is a bit difficult, not as 'clean.' I can apparently repair damage by consuming your body's mana and resources, but if I am not connected to your mind it is more of a slap-dash patch rather than a proper heal."  
  
"I can cut myself again if you-"  
  
"No! That is not necessary."  
  
"Love, chill. Heh, chill... Seriously, it doesn't hurt, and you need to learn. I'm not bothered."  
  
"But _I_ am. I do not like seeing you injured, particularly when it is self-inflicted."  
  
"Then don't watch."  
  
"Dear! Please, don't." Sighing, Lys smiled and examined the back of his hand, which showed no sign of what he'd done to himself a moment before, save for a small smear of dried blood, which Elliott washed away with a thought.  
  
"Okay, you win. I won't deliberately do anything. But you need to do this more than once, you know."  
  
"You are correct. For now, however, let us call it a day."  
  
"I dunno about you two, but I'm famished," Sam remarked, folding his hands behind his head, "I didn't eat much before I bounced out to your house and we just had a massive training session. Wanna pop down to the saloon and grab some munchies after we chug that pot of tea?" Alex looked embarrassed as his stomach rumbled, having thought about food when Sam mentioned it.  
  
"Sounds great, I'm starving, too."  
  
  
They finished their tea quickly and teleported to the beach, which was the shortest route to the saloon, though more likely to have foot traffic than the mountain. Elliott went ahead first to check, and sent the all-clear for everyone else to follow. Chatting amiably, they walked back to town, and upon entering the plaza, stopped to see Lewis surrounded by other townsfolk.  
  
"Please, calm down, yesterday's incident was nothing-"  
  
"What the hell _was_ that, Mayor?" someone asked, and Lewis's answer was lost in the sudden swell of voices demanding the same thing. Before he could calm the noise and repeat himself, he saw the Chosen, and his shift in attention likewise shifted the attention of the crowd.  
  
"Hey, they were involved as well, weren't they?" another person asked, "they're okay, ask them what's going on." Everyone froze, unprepared for this situation. Well, everyone but Lys, who felt the call of the stage and reached for his mask instinctively. Laughing in self-deprecation, he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Really, _really_ sorry, all, Lewis talked to us about it afterward. I know we should have told _somebody_ , but that would have ruined the surprise, and we needed genuine reactions. I think I'm the only professional actor in town." The crowd was no longer angry, just confused, and curiosity began to creep in.  
  
_Perfect. Misdirect and redirect. I should feel bad about playing a crowd instead of playing to it, but I really have missed the stage._  
  
"Whaddya mean, 'surprise?' You think it's okay to prank the town?"  
  
"Far from it!" he laughed again, though this time with delight, "it's a new project with the Elements of Sound. I'm really sorry that I can't go into details about the effects, either, but if they caused that much panic then they must be really convincing. Again, proper sorry about that, it shouldn't happen again." Lewis nodded, catching on.  
  
"Just don't let it happen again, okay? Your grandfather and I gave the last mayor more than his share of grief, so I can't be too mad at all of you, but you only get one get-out-of-trouble-free card, okay?"  
  
"Can do, sir. I promise that if we do anything else in town again you'll know all about it."  
  
_And every word is true, just not in the way that the townspeople think._  
  
"Very well. Be on your way, all of you. Nothing to see here, nothing wrong, just our local musicians getting into shenanigans." The crowd dispersed, and the mutters and whispers were laced with the start of rumors, which Lys made a mental note to encourage and spread.  
  
"If nothing else is going to get in the way, it's time for lunch. I could devour an entire pizza myself. Though we'll have to order a couple anyway, I hate combo, and I think that that's all that Sam will eat."  
  
  
They took their time eating, not wanting to stuff themselves so quickly after not having eaten that much earlier, and after such exertion. Besides, it was nice to just sit down and chat again, as they all felt the need to converse about random things to take their minds off of what was to happen the next day. It wasn't until evening that they left for home, though half of them _did_ cheat and teleport, but they had plenty of power left and would regain it overnight. Back at home, Lys yawned and stretched, sitting on the edge of the bed as he unlaced his boots, and Elliott began working on the numerous buttons that fastened his waistcoat and shirt.  
  
"I'm not nearly as wiped out as I was last night. I feel like I used roughly the same amount of mana, but it's not as tiring. But I was also using it a bit more efficiently and smartly, so that could be part of it." He pulled off both shirts and discarded them in a practiced arc across the room, and Elliott's smile gained a sultry edge as he pushed Lys into the bed, kissing his neck.  
  
"If you aren't tired then I shall have to find ways of mending that."  
  
"You're nearly as bad as I am," Lys grinned, winding a lock of his husband's hair around his finger and kissing him warmly, about to-  
  
_Help! Someone!_  
  
The mental shout got their attention, and they both knew who it was.  
  
"Sam!" Reaching out at the same time, they found an open Link, as Haley had apparently heard it as well and knew that they'd respond. Connecting to Sam's mind, they both jumped to his location, wielding a sword of ice and a ball of concentrated flame. There was nobody there save for their friend, curled up on the floor, looking very ill. Releasing their respective elements, Lys put a hand on his arm and winced at the crackle of electricity. The other four had teleported in just in time to see this. At first there seemed to be no explanation for Sam's state, until Abigail picked up a mug and sniffed the residue.  
  
"Mana tea? Why would he- Damn it."  
  
"Mana poisoning," Elliott snarled, reaching through his thaumic memories, "and I know how to deal with it, fortunately. However, with him sparking off like that I will have difficulty in cleansing him."  
  
"I've got it, love," offered Lys, pulling his friend into a hug and gasping in pain at the random arcs of electricity that leapt off of him. Leaning up against the bed, Lys gritted his teeth, holding Sam tighter than he meant to.  
  
"...Hurts..." Sam whispered, twitching as his power discharged and burying his face in his friend's chest, "I can't...stop the..."  
  
"Relax, mate, I've got you, I- Ow, damn, can't do this much-" He shuddered as the pain went away, and noticed Sebastian sitting next to him, a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Got you two grounded. Elliott, you're up." Sitting down between them, he took Sam's hand and Linked with him, closing his eyes and focusing.  
  
"You drank too much, Samson, but you will not suffer any lingering effects now that I am here. Empty your mind and allow me to assist." He still breathed swiftly and shallowly out of fear, which subsided quickly as Lys began to hum his song. The resonating tenor and warmth seeped into the Lightning wielder, and he slumped into Lys's arms, making Elliott's task easier. Alex and Abigail flopped onto the floor, watching and waiting, and Haley sat on the edge of the bed, focusing to provide the steady Link that Elliott needed. There was silence save for Lys's song until Elliott stood up some minutes later, nodding in satisfaction. Groaning, Sam tried to push himself up unsuccessfully, running a hand through his hair and mussing up the spiky hairdo.  
  
"Thanks, dude, I no longer feel like I'm gonna die, though for a bit I wasn't sure if I was more scared 'cause I would or that I wouldn't. I just wanted to try something before I went to sleep, so I made a massive batch of tea so I'd have enough power for it, and... Guess I was already capped out or something. Shit, that was awful. And you too, Lys, I-" He paused as he noticed his friend's lack of a shirt, and the unbuttoned state of Elliott's, and chuckled at himself. "Damn it, I owe you both so many beers if I interrupted nookie. Though you're pretty awesome friends if you put my safety over a good time." Lys hugged him again, further messing up Sam's hair as he ruffled it.  
  
"You called out in pain, so we replied. I'm just glad you're okay." Smiling, Sam returned the hug and went limp. Surprised, Elliott reached out to his mind again when Lys shook his head.  
  
"It's okay, he's just out. I'll put him to bed, the rest of you can head back." Relieved, the other four disappeared, and Elliott helped Lys stand up and put their friend on top of the covers, who was already deep asleep. "Well, as much as I'd like to pick up where we left off, love, we should get some sleep ourselves."  
  
"Regrettably, you are correct. That was not as taxing as I had feared, but we should avoid a repeat of this morning."  
  
"I am going to give him _so_ much crap about this later." He turned off the light, and Sam's room was illuminated momentarily by twin swirls of light that quickly faded.


	9. Shadows Without and Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Oh dear, Lys, you really need to get your power under control. I don't think that this is the way that any of them expected their first fight to go...//

Shortly after dawn, the Chosen loitered in the tower, Sam and Sebastian yawning deeply, and everyone else not looking much more cheerful. Lys and Alex weren't quite as bothered, given the morning routine that they'd had for a year or so, but they weren't exactly keen about it.  
  
"Should'a made coffee," Lys sighed, stretching his arms over his head, "I'm sure I've got a travel thermos somewhere. Anyway, we're going underground, does it _really_ matter what time of day it is?"  
  
"The time of day is irrelevant, it is the time remaining that is important," Rasmodius answered, followed by his companions, "were it not for the need for you to rest after your practice I'd have sent you yesterday. We have prepared travel bags for you that contain food and potions that will restore you as you journey. They are no substitute for proper food and rest, but they should keep you going in a pinch."  
  
"What, like healing and mana potions? Kick ass, this is a _real_ dungeon crawl!" Sam grinned, rummaging through the bag.  
  
"Be careful this time," Lys smirked, bumping him with his hip, "you already had one incident, and I didn't get any last night because of it, so you're on my shit list for a while."  
  
"You and your libido, dude. I'm not sure if the mana poisoning or your guilt tripping is worse."  
  
"What happened?" Queried Rasmodius, not quite sure what direction the conversation was going.  
  
"Sparky here nearly OD'd on mana tea last night, and awesome friends that we are came to his rescue right away." Linus burst out laughing, slapping Marlon and Gil on the back.  
  
"Pay up, all of you. Double for you, Ras, you were wrong on _both_ counts." Frowning in confusion at the look of semi-apology that Rasmodius gave him, the puzzle pieces clicked for Lys in just a few seconds.  
  
"Oy! You mean to tell me that almost all of you really thought that _I_ would be the one to do it first? And given the 'both counts' comment, I assume you thought I'd do it two nights ago, hunh?" Rasmodius huffed but said nothing, Lys sniffed with injured pride and folded his arms across his chest, and Linus shrugged in good humor.  
  
"You may be wild and unpredictable, but you're still calculating and thoughtful. Sam, however, is a bit more impetuous and prone to acting without thinking."  
  
"If we're done psychoanalyzing us I thought we were supposed to be getting on our way," muttered Sam, slinging the satchel across his chest.  
  
"Nearly done," Marlon commented, "I'll brief you all on where you're going and what you're doing, but Gil has something that Sebastian needs to know."  
"I assume since we're going into the mountain it deals specifically with my element." Nodding, Gil took out of his pocket a smooth, palm-sized piece of round obsidian, cut in a cabochon, with runes somehow etched inside of it  
  
"Correct. You need to know how to read and follow my wards, among other ways to navigate the mines safely. I'll also show you how to make your own waypoints and markers to you can teleport to and from them safely."  
  
Separately briefed, they regrouped and teleported to the statue on the mountain, following Marlon and Gil to the entrance to the mines. Pausing at the mouth of the cave, Marlon leaned against the mountain and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"If you get into big trouble just teleport on out. We trust you to know your capabilities and strengths, but we've never had to send a group out this quickly before, and we're facing a new type of enemy. You know how to contact us in an emergency, but Gil is the only one that's properly attuned to the waypoints down there. Sebastian should be able to pinpoint the location of what we suspect to be their 'nest.' Destroy it, search the area, and see if you can figure out how the hell they got past our wards. And if you see any other people down there..." He trailed off for a moment, setting his jaw firmly. "Destroy them as well. This mine has been abandoned for hundreds of years and we've been watching it for just as long. Anyone else in there has intentions in mind that do not include your well-being. May the light of Yoba illuminate your path."  
  
"I carry the light with me always," Alex replied automatically, and Marlon smiled at the correct response to the old blessing.  
  
"You'll need that light down there. Get back here safely, all of you."  
  
  
Following Sebastian's lead, they waited for him to leap ahead to Gil's waypoints, joining him once he had given the all-clear. This allowed them to bypass a considerable amount of the journey down, though Lys and Sam noticed that it took more and more power with each jump, while Alex and Elliott were mostly unaffected. Abigail noticed it a little as well when they mentioned it, but it wasn't as pronounced. Haley was unaffected, apparently, and naturally, Sebastian teleported effortlessly.  
  
"Okay, we're at the last waypoint they scouted before they had to go back up. It's still a way down, and I can sense the other points, but he didn't clear them as safe, so I don't want to jump ahead that far."  
  
It was completely dark in there, and though Lys had summoned small spheres of fire to provide some level of illumination, it barely kept the darkness at bay, leaving sharp, defined shadows at the edge of the light that somehow felt alive and hungry. They had brought flashlights and a camping lantern, but didn't want to burn the batteries just yet, even though Sam stated that he was certain he could recharge them himself. Besides, the organic nature of the fire was more comforting than the harsh beam of a flashlight, and that small bit of focus required to keep the orbs active gave Lys something to think about other than the darkness that felt like it was trying to swallow him.  
  
Rubbing his arms without realizing it, Lys jumped as Elliott touched his shoulder gently, and flushed a bit red at his reaction. Sam was a little on edge as well, but not as much as Lys was, mostly because he could sense how his element wouldn't be much use down there. They continued their trek in silence, observing the cave system around them, which honestly wasn't much to look at; it had been mined out rather thoroughly to this depth quite some time ago, so there were no trace of precious metals or gems, only jagged and ragged outcroppings of rock, resembling earthen fangs. Brushing the bottles in his satchel with his fingers, Lys felt concerned that it was taking too much of his power to maintain those fire spheres, but damn if he'd let them go. He'd never been scared of the dark, and he had even less reason to with his abilities, but at the same time, there was something here... Passing another waypoint, Sebastian knelt to examine it and attune.  
  
"We've been going for several hours now. How's everyone holding up?" he asked, straightening and putting the obsidian talisman back into his pocket.  
  
"Not bad," Abigail remarked, "I could use a chance to sit down for a bit, but I can still press on." Alex, Haley, and Sam had similar opinions, but Lys was silent, lost in his own thoughts, holding his arms tightly. Elliott gently connected with his mind and felt a wave of pulse-racing anxiety.  
  
"Dear, shall we stop for a while?" Snapping back to reality, Lys looked around at the concerned faces around him and blushed again in embarrassment, shrinking further into himself, unable to answer.  
  
"Let's take a breather," Sebastian suggested, sitting down, "I could use a moment to check our path and make a few notes anyway. Grab a drink and a snack. Here, break out the camping lantern, give Lys a bit of a rest." Lys relaxed a little at the touch of Elliott's fingers on his back and the soft kiss on the top of his head.  
  
"Sit with me, dear, rest a while, we all could use it, as we are likely nearing our enemy. Meet them fresh in mind and body." Elliott sat down with a large rock to support himself and Lys was grateful to recline in his lap, feeling a bit less worried as his husband held his hand and ran his fingers through his hair. That gentle, warm touch dispelled the tension that had gripped him for most of their journey, and without trying, he dozed off.  
  
  
Lys swayed on his feet, exhausted, looking around in the darkness through blurred vision, only able to support one fire sphere. The Shadows had come out of the solid emptiness, silent and swift, crashing upon them like a wave of entropy as they had rested, without warning or preamble. The fighting had been loud and full of energy, but the cavern was now silent and the Shadows appeared to have retreated.  
  
He reached out for Haley's mind to connect to everyone else, his mouth too dry to speak. Nothing. The meager light illuminated a white-clad figure sprawled on the floor, though there was more red than white... Alex lay nearby, his armor more closely resembling a crumpled soda can, and Lys was for some reason reminded of the first day that they had received their powers.  
  
Staggering, he somehow maintained his balance, reaching out to Sam until he saw that his friend was smiling, he always smiled, even though most of his throat was missing. Abigail and Sebastian held hands, her weapons twisted and warped, his staff broken, their armor shredded.  
  
_No... My friends... My love, where are..._  
  
Turning around, he felt bands of horror and pain tighten across his chest. Torn pages were scattered among scraps of white fabric, stained red. The silver armor was dented and scored with the marks of claws formed from shadow, somehow stronger than steel. His head spun and he dropped to his knees, not noticing the pain, reaching out to him, but... The light was gone from those blue eyes.  
  
_All of you... I wasn't strong enough. I failed you all._  
  
He felt the shadows stir and saw pinpricks of white in the darkness, the eyes of this enemy. Filled with burning hate and rage he reached deep within and called up his last reserves of power, leaving nothing behind. In a moment he was surrounded with a corona of white light that illuminated the cavern as though it were midday. With a scream of rage he drew his swords as the Shadows attacked once more.  
  
  
Sam was playing a small handheld game while Sebastian and Alex discussed their path, and Abigail and Haley shared a bit of girl-time as they brushed out each other's hair, which really didn't need doing, but the little bit of physical contact and mundane action reduced the tension that they all felt. Elliott reclined against the rock, now lost in his own thoughts as Lys napped on him. The quiet peace was shattered when Lys screamed and jumped to his feet, shifting up to his Empowered state, drawing both swords, and surrounding himself with fire that hurt their eyes from the sudden change in light. Wings fully outspread, his stance was defiant and proud, though his face was a mask of hate and pain.  
  
"You cost me my friends, my husband, _my life_. I will burn the world and you with it. I am The Oblivion, the Incandescent Swords of Vengeance, the Winged Angel of Destruction. Be consumed in righteous fire and know my wrath!!"  
  
"Oh _SHIT_ , this is bad," Sam said, in what could be best described as an understatement, "what the hell-" They all dodged aside as he swept the area with a flamethrower-esque cone of fire.  
  
"Nightmares," interrupted Elliott, shifting up as well, "and I can't snap him out of it." Haley was already in her Voice armor and grimaced as she gripped her staff.  
  
"Neither can I. He's blocking me, or something else is."  
  
"It's time for another nap," grinned Sam, electricity crackling around himself as he ran around and behind his friend and shocked him with enough power to put him on the ground. It should have, anyway, but with the adrenaline rage and the amount of power that Lys was holding onto it simply hurt, and that only fueled his ire. Squeaking in fear, Sam dodged away again with speed that his friend couldn't match as both swords swung through the air where he had been.  
  
"You _dare?_! Wearing the faces of my loved ones?! I will _END YOU_!" Abigail thought carefully as she formed a vortex of wind around him, hoping to draw out the available air for him to breathe and sustain his fire, taking care of two problems at once. This only became a vortex of fire as he poured his energy into it, merging with and taking over it. Hastily, she released it before he could do anything with it and avoided another lash of fire.  
  
"Damn, that didn't work. Sebby, got any ideas?"  
  
"Yeah, stand back." The stone below Lys's feet suddenly flowed like a liquid, flowing up and around and binding him up to his shoulders before solidifying back into solid rock.  
  
"Your tricks have no power over me!" Lys snarled, and the air became dangerously hot as he channeled even more mana.  
  
"Oh come _on_!" moaned Sebastian as the rock melted away, forming a large pool under the Fire wielder, above which he floated, hissing angrily.  
  
"HOLY SHIT THE FLOOR IS LAVA." yelped Sam, who had tried to sneak around for another shock attack and barely missed dipping himself into the molten rock. Alex hefted his warhammer in one hand and raised his shield as he charged in to attack.  
  
"Looks like it's my turn. Hope you've got your heals handy, bro, 'cause I don't know if I can be gentle- WHAT THE HELL." Alex was forced to retreat as Lys sheathed one sword and grabbed for the shield, his fingers sinking into it as though it were made of foil, and crumpling just as easily, before yanking it off of his cousin's arm. The shield deformed, resembling taffy rather than hardened steel, and Lys dropped it with a clatter, drawing his other sword again.  
  
"Filthy face-stealers, I will destroy you all!!"  
  
"My dearest, please, wake up!" Elliott shouted, stepping in front of him, and for a moment it seemed to have worked, until the look of surprise turned into twisted fury.  
  
"And _you_ dare to wear the visage of my beloved. _DIE!!_ " Dancing back, Elliott, raised his hands, as though working a marionette, and Lys staggered on his feet, looking surprised for a moment before regaining his footing and pressing forward.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Sam, and Abigail gasped as she realized what was happening.  
  
"We're mostly water, you know? And Elliott knows him better than anyone."  
  
"...That is both amazing and terrifying. Let's hope it works, 'cause I'm out of ideas."  
  
Continuing to focus, Elliott and Lys danced around each other, as Elliott played the puppetmaster and tried to restrain or wear him out and Lys tried to close the distance to strike with his swords. Elliott's influence was enough to suppress some of his fire abilities, though it was also possible that he was almost out of power anyway.  
  
"This is taking too long, and I fear the results should it continue longer," snarled Elliott, "I must take drastic action, though I wish I did not have to take it this far." Abruptly, Lys collapsed, the swords clattering on the floor before they vanished along with the rest of his armor. Silence and darkness fell like a lead weight and everyone held their breath, blinking away afterimages. Sebastian righted and turned the camping lantern back on as Elliott tended to their fallen friend. At Lys's groan of pain, everyone froze, ready to fight again, but he merely sat up, holding a hand to his head.  
  
"What the... Everything hurts, and I'm freakin' exhausted. What did- Oh gods, I... I didn't mean to... By the light, I..." Tears welled up as he buried his face in Elliott's chest, sobs shaking his entire frame as he remembered the fight. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I thought you'd all been killed and I just lost it, I shouldn't have believed it but it's so _empty_ down here. I can't feel the sun, it's gone, I can't feel the light anymore. I'm scared, I can't do this, _I can't do this_. I'm so cold, I'm sorry, I can't..."  
  
"What did you do? He just dropped, but since you weren't Linked I've no idea what happened," Haley asked, sitting down and sighing in relief. Elliott held Lys firmly and warmly, needing the physical contact just as much as the other man did and wrapping his cloak around them.  
  
"Carotid artery. I cut off circulation for just a moment, and that was enough to render him unconscious. It was a very delicate maneuver and one I did not want to attempt in the heat of battle, but I saw no other way to end the fight before it got even worse. And it's alright, my dear," he reassured, turning his attention to Lys, "this is a dangerous mission, and I don't think you've ever been underground before in any capacity. You have always lived your life in the light, whether it is the warmth of the sun or that of the stage. Your apprehension is not only understood but sympathetic."  
  
"I tried to kill all of you... I'm so sorry, I'm just so scared..." Lys jumped in surprise for the second time that day as Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder and smiled in a way that lit up his violet eyes that Lys didn't often see.  
  
"Cheer up, little brother, we're not hurt, and if that's how you fight when things get tough then we're going to be okay. Besides, I've got an idea and I want your help."


	10. No Running from Random Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Well, that escalated quickly.//

Lys nodded in response to Sebastian's suggestion, scrubbing at his eyes with the back of his sleeve and taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. Flashing him another violet-colored smile, Sebastian squeezed his shoulder and stood up.  
  
"Gimmie a few to talk to Abby, it involves her, too, but for the moment, put yourself back together. Grab a drink, because if you didn't burn through almost all of your mana pool I'll be amazed."  
  
Everyone shifted out of their Empowered state, relieved that the incident had been resolved quickly and without anyone getting hurt. Trying to lighten his friend's mood, Sam dropped into Lys's lap, laughing with his usual merry humor and sandwiching the ginger-haired man between himself and Elliott, who was amused by the spontaneous group hug.  
  
"That was crazy, dude, I put enough electricity through you to drop a horse and you just got angry. Well, okay, maybe not a horse, that would be way too much, but I did try to put your ass down hard and you just shook it off like a bit of static on laundry day." Seeing Lys's face fall even further, he put an arm around his neck and gave him a very firm noogie, which at least produced _some_ reaction as Lys snarled and punched him gently in the shoulder.  
  
"Ow, that hurts, knock it off. It wasn't crazy, it was stupid. I could have hurt you all, or worse."  
  
"Shut up and listen to yourself! ...That doesn't make much sense... But okay, think about it, on your own you kept all of us at bay and could have kicked most of our asses in a throw-down fight."  
  
"I was fighting angrily, all I felt was pain and rage."  
  
"Exactly! Holy shit, dude, you really weren't paying attention. You were just raging and attacking blindly. This wasn't anything like the skilled and tactical fighting you showed back at the tower, you were just brute force overpowering. Now think of how powerful you'll be when you really take off your limiters in battle and _think_ about what you're doing. We've got our very own boss encounter on our side! With more practice and upgrades you'll be raid-boss level and we're gonna wreck _all_ the fools! You were like some scary-ass avatar of war or something, and no lie, it was kinda sexy." Sam's electric grin was infectious, and Lys wiped away a few final tears, though these were of happiness, as he hugged him back.  
  
"You are such a goofy doofus and I'm so glad you're my friend."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm just awesome like that. Now quit moping around and smooch your hubby for being smart and taking you down safely," he snarked, mussing up Lys's hair as he stood up and suddenly remembered the handheld game he'd been playing earlier, searching for it and whooping with glee to find it intact and undamaged. Elliott disentangled himself and stood as well, offering a hand to Lys, who was still a little unsteady, and pulled him back into another hug, which was gratefully accepted.  
  
"Sam might have been jesting, but his words were true. You fought with the uncontrolled fire of one who has lost everything and holds back nothing as they obliterate those who have wronged you. I am certain that against our foes you will be a force to be feared and respected."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything. I lashed out at all of you, even you, and-" Sam unsuccessfully smothered giggles as Elliott interrupted the Fire wielder using his earlier suggestion. Taken aback for only a moment, Lys ignored him and leaned into Elliott's act of affection, finding that he had needed it without realizing it. "Heh, feels like you needed that, too," he remarked running a hand through his hair, "I'm feeling a bit better now. Just... I..."  
  
"Take responsibility for it but no blame," Elliott replied, reaching into his satchel and pulling out a mug and a container of mana tea, "and as strange as it is, you should be flattered. When I fought against you I attempted to Link in order to better exert control and to possibly break you free of your mental bindings. Here, drink this." He handed Lys the filled mug and continued. "I felt something deliberately blocking me, and Haley stated the same. You were specifically targeted, my dear, and it was a tactically sound choice. True, it would be a good idea to disrupt communications by controlling our Voice, or by crippling our healing abilities by taking me out of the picture, but you are possibly the strongest offensive fighter we have, and your mind was already vulnerable. By tapping into some of your deepest fears and giving them life, our enemy very nearly damaged us beyond repair by turning our own weapons within, not only depriving us of a powerful warrior, but crushing our morale by forcing us to combat a dear friend and companion. And please, drink up. You burned yourself quite hard."  
  
"...That's why. I don't want to risk another incident. I'll take a potion if something happens, but I'd rather not.." He trailed off as Elliott put his fists on his hips and glared.  
  
"Dear, I realize that you just had a rather traumatic moment, but if you do not stop acting silly I _will_ slap you." Blushing a little, Lys channeled a bit of mana to warm the mug in his hands.  
  
"I'm just on edge, not hysterical. Besides, this is a bit cold, gimmie a sec." With the drink finally at an acceptable temperature, Lys sipped it, which did the trick of restoring both his heavily depleted mana pool and his spirits. "Yet again, you're right, love, that's helping a lot. Hmph, you're both sweet and stern, and often within just a few minutes of each other." Sebastian turned to him after conversing with Abigail about something.  
  
"And in just a few minutes we need to get going again. No rush, but finish that up and we can get on our way. The sooner we leave the sooner we can get you back home." Everyone packed their gear, and Lys finished the tea, handing the mug back to Elliott. Sebastian picked up the camping lantern and noticed Lys's momentary look of fear. "I told you, I've got an idea, and I want your help. We need to conserve our mana and batteries, and there's something I want to try. Trust me." Lys nodded but reached for Elliott's hand as the cavern went dark once more. His heart pounded so loudly that he was certain that everyone else could hear it and felt the prickly burning of tears in his eyes, embarrassed at being scared of the dark. In a strange dichotomy, he was grateful for the darkness so that nobody could see it. He felt Sebastian touch his shoulder again, but this time he was expecting it.  
  
"Okay everyone, Link up to me and take my lead. Lys, I need you to give me a 'C.'"  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Just like tuning an instrument. Nice and clear, doesn't have to be loud." Not sure what Sebastian was trying, Lys complied, though his first attempt failed as his voice cracked. Taking another deep breath to calm himself and focus, he gave his friend the note he wanted, and cut off in surprise as he "saw" the cavern around them light up, but not with light, with...  
  
"Echolocation? And something else," Elliott remarked, very impressed, "very clever. Our eyes will only hinder and misdirect us down here. We require other senses in order to navigate."  
  
"Exactly. With Abby and I we can use sound waves passing through earth and air to produce a better picture than we could with light alone. I mean, hell, we only use a tiny portion of the visible spectrum to see, so let's try to use something different down here where light is limited. Lys, give me that 'C' again, and I want an 'E' out of Elliott, no pun intended. Let's see what happens when we start building harmony." The two-part resonant notes provided more "vision" than one did alone, but without being "blinding" or oversaturated. Sam picked up the fifth in the harmony, which provided the final calibration that Sebastian needed, as well as a small perk-up to their mood.  
  
Sam and Lys provided travel music, as their voices were enough to "illuminate" their path if they walked on opposite sides of the group, as well as a morale boost. Continuing on, they descended deeper until they saw actual light ahead, and their voices trailed off as they entered a section of the tunnel that was lined with bioluminescent organisms. The soft, multicolored light left them all speechless, and they walked slower as they took in their surroundings, barely able to resist the urge to touch the glowing plant (and possible animal) life on the walls and ceiling. Sebastian knelt to scrawl a waypoint here.  
  
"This is really fascinating, and maybe later I can grab some samples for Maru. I bet she'd get a kick out of studying some of this stuff. Ready to go on?" This strange change of scenery was apparently permanent, stretching ahead of them in the tunnel that wound its way into the heart of the earth. Quietly, they pressed on, wondering when or if they'd encounter any-  
  
Voices. Everyone froze, holding their breath, waiting to see if they had been discovered. Kneeling again, Sebastian put his hand on the ground and closed his eyes. Gesturing to Abigail, he opened a Link, which they opened up to everyone else as soon as they had coordinated their abilities. In a manner similar to what they had done earlier, he sensed and broadcasted the conversation just ahead and out of sight.  
  
"You wasted both my time and energy with that foolish rush, Echo, this had better not be a repeat incident. I barely had enough power to properly summon Umbra Terra and you know-"  
  
"Enough, you have made your position quite clear more than once. It needed to be done, and while it cost you a bit of power you didn't overexert yourself, and if you had, the onus would have been on _you_."  
  
Two voices, both male, were arguing, though not angrily or heatedly, just a disagreement. But about what? Sam frowned, noticing something but unsure exactly what it was that caught his attention.  
  
"Well, it's back on _you_ now, because now the Chosen are active and roaming around, which makes our job that much more difficult."  
  
"It needed to be done," repeated the second voice, sounding annoyed but patient, "this forced their hand, and they had no choice but to Activate their Chosen. It was a gamble that they might be injured or killed, which did not pay off at this time, but it gave me the information that I need so we can better combat them. They are strong, yes, but two of their number are particularly reckless, and one of them has fears and failures that I can exploit. His mind is too open and I was able to induce him into attacking his allies."  
  
"Which I notice failed. _Again_. Your plans aren't terribly successful, Echo."  
  
"Mind your tongue. I'm the one who gave you life after it was taken from your host."  
  
"Yes, taken by _your_ dragon. Do not get me wrong, I am grateful for this mortal shell, it is a much better existence than what can be called a 'life' in the old realm, but I can still feel the mind of its previous owner scratching at mine. It will not wrest control from me, I have been in possession of this body longer than he did when alive, but it should stand to reason that this form is now mine in entirety."  
  
"The previous soul is necessary to grant you your elemental power and memories. Further, it is what anchors you to this realm without the mana requirements of your full-Shadow brethren."  
  
"And what of The Fire and The Water? They are your two newest Reclaimed, are they not? And yet they are willful and stubborn, defying you at nearly every opportunity."  
  
"Is that so different from you? They are new and powerful, and their seeds have not yet had sufficient time to properly take root in their hosts. You are the oldest and have had plenty of time to conquer your host, they will do the same eventually. For now, deploy to the surface as planned. The Chosen are on their way, and with them wandering aimlessly and endlessly down here you will be able to operate with impunity aboveground. Report back to me when you are successful. I trust that this should not take long."  
  
Sharing a look of matching worry between everyone, they knew that it was time to move. Haley stood and Sent a group message.  
  
_No time to waste. Empower and fight._ Shifting with ease, Lys grinned at her, his fire and confidence back in full.  
  
_Ready, Player One? Time to see how well we paid attention in the tutorial levels._  
  
_Save the sass for after the battle, sweetie, and Alex, you're up first. Get in there, get their attention, and we'll see how the music changes from there._  
  
_Looks like we're all ready to dance the Charlie Foxtrot, then. Follow me!_  
  
Borrowing a little of Sam's speed, Alex led the charge, flanked by Sam and Lys just behind him. Haley was right behind, with Sebastian and Abigail on opposite sides, weapons out and ready. She opened her mind, expanding her thoughts and sight, observing everything at once. Two figures; a man and a six-legged beast of shadow. The man was dressed in what could only be called wizard's robes and ragged leather boots in unassuming shades of brown. Everything about him was earth-tones; his eyes, hair, and the somewhat overgrown beard and moustache, though his skin was closer to olive. But those eyes, there was something not quite right about them. They stared too much, unblinking, and while they watched and saw, there was something behind them that wasn't quite human. An obsidian staff appeared in his hand, and as it did so, the beast charged. It wasn't a dragon in the traditional sense in that it lacked wings and scrabbled like an alligator on six somewhat squat legs, but it moved with blinding speed, meeting Alex and impacting the shield with a loud _clang_ that left his arm tingling.  
  
"Cursed Chosen," the man intoned with a frustrated sigh, "meddling where you are not wanted. It appears that it falls to me to destroy you before I can carry out my mission."  
  
_He's talking, this is good!_ Lys Sent as he drew his swords, _let me run with this._ Haley replied with a mental nod of approval.  
  
_Do it, see what you can find out, maybe it will distract him. Split your attacks! Abby, Seb, back up Alex on Umbra Terra. Sam, assist Lys in talking to and taking down the other guy. He might be controlling or powering the beast. Elliott, you're on the dragon but watch for heals._ Everyone responded with a thought and moved as directed.  
  
"Oh? What is that mission, screwing up in front of your master?" Lys taunted, taking an experimental swing at his enemy, which was blocked by the staff before he had to dodge shards of earth that erupted under his feet. "I mean, it sounds like you're just a reject anyway, might as well surrender and save yourself the embarrassment."  
  
"I am the Earth Reclaimed, and I was chosen by a new master when my host fell in battle." Sam was fast but his electric powers were useless against the Reclaimed, so he resorted to swift strikes with the copper staff, which the other man continued to block, fighting defensively.  
  
"And he left you all alone. Guess he doesn't like you much."  
  
"I am one of six but I need no allies to defeat you children. I am the eldest of our number and-" He almost was unable to dodge a wild, two-sword attack from Lys that forced him to change his footing and shift his earth-shard attacks to keeping the twin-bladed assailant at a distance. Abigail was using heavy bowshots to deal massive damage with each shot to the dragon, while Sebastian tried to slow or trap it by manipulating the room around them, but he was having to fight against the Reclaimed, who had much greater mastery over the element. Elliott had brought along a gallon of water, and like Alex's armor, he was not bothered by its weight or bulk. Opening the cap on the waterproof container, he coaxed free the liquid within, splitting it into a tendril of water and shards of ice, which he sent at the dragon in slashing arcs. Haley pursed her lips thoughtfully, reading the fight and changing tactics.  
  
_Change targets! Lys, on the dragon, Seb, on the caster. Drop him first, but be careful, he's alone but dangerous._  
  
Feinting, Lys dumped power into his wings and launched himself at the dragon, leaving the Reclaimed to attack empty space, barely missing getting clipped by Sebastian's scythe. The three of them danced around each other, Sebastian and Sam attacking with coordinated strikes through the Link, but unable to penetrate the defenses raised by the older man, who wielded both staff and stone with incredible accuracy. Slashing at the dragon's hind legs, Lys ducked and rolled under the massive tail that could easily have crushed him if he'd not been paying attention, pressing on to harry and lash out with flame and steel. He cut deeply into the beast with every attack, who began to show signs of looking fatigued. With a roar of anger, it turned away from Alex and lashed out at Lys with claws as long as his swords. Once more, with agility unmatched, he launched off of a hard light circle and leapt up and over, landing on its back. Raising both blades over his head, he plunged them into the dragon's back with all of his strength, struggling to maintain his grip and footing as it howled in pain and thrashed about, trying to throw him off.  
  
"Your confidence is your undoing," the Reclaimed smiled, dropping to one knee to slap a hand flat against the ground, which rose up under the dragon. The beast knew what to expect, gripping the stone with its claws and arching its back, slamming Lys between it and the ceiling with a bone-crunching impact. Lys fell off and bounced twice before sliding to a stop, his swords and armor vanishing like before.  
  
_Fire down, alive but out,_ Haley Sent, _stay on your targets. The dragon looks hurt, keep at it then focus on the Reclaimed._  
  
"Big mistake," growled Sam, moving with greater speed than before, "that's my best friend and big brother, and I'm gonna kick your ass for that!"  
  
"You are all noise and no effect, little Chosen. You of all are the most powerless against me. Only fools would- Umbra Terra! Damn!" The dragon finally collapsed and began to fade away into thick wisps of shadow-smoke, after one final hammer blow to the head consumed the last of the power that kept it bound to that realm.  
  
_We've got him! Drop him before he can escape!_ The Reclaimed dodged the water and ice that Elliott sent his way, putting up a sturdy shell of earth around himself  
  
"You have won this time, but next time you won't be so-" He cut off as the head of an obsidian spear, the blade wider than his hand, protruded from his chest. Gripping the staff so hard his knuckles were white, Sebastian twisted as he pulled back his weapon and reformed it into the scythe from behind the Reclaimed, whose shield had been no barrier to him.  
  
"And your arrogance is _your_ undoing." The Reclaimed collapsed, eyes wide with surprise, but moved no more. Cheering, Sam spun his staff over his head.  
  
"Hell yes, we did it! Let's get Elliott on getting Lys back on his- NO!" A cloaked and hooded figure, wearing dark grey robes, similar to Haley's, also with the symbol of Yoba on the collar and waist, but inverted and in silver, was striding toward a portal with their unconscious friend slung over one shoulder and a silver staff in the other hand, also bearing the inverted symbol. Every element under their command leapt toward the figure, but they were too late, and the portal snapped shut. Horrified silence fell on the group, and Elliott's hands shook with rising fury.  
  
"...Lysander... I..." Everyone felt the sudden surge in power and got as far away as possible as the floor around him in a ten-foot radius immediately iced over, dotted randomly with razor-sharp shards. "They took him. My dearest, my light, my untamable fire..." Sebastian grabbed him by the shoulders and made eye contact with him.  
  
"I can track them. I think. Maybe. I'm going to need Gil, but I think we can track where that portal went. It's our only option until Lys wakes up." Nobody wanted to say it, but the collective fear was that it would be "if" and not "when."  
  
"He's right," Haley said, trying to keep her voice steady, "we can try. Set a waypoint, grab the Reclaimed, and let's get back to the tower. We can't do anything else here." Alex put a sympathetic hand on Elliott's arm, seeing frost form on his gauntlet.  
  
"Bro- Elliott, c'mon, he'll be okay. Trust him."  
  
"...I failed him..."  
  
"We all did. Let's go."  
  
Six points of light flashed and faded, leaving the cavern silent once more, still bearing the marks of a hard-fought battle, though none of the Chosen would call it a victory.


	11. Despair and Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Oh dear, this _really_ isn't his day...//

The arrival of the Chosen got the attention of the previous wielders of the title, and immediately they knew something was wrong.  
  
"Where is Lysander?" asked Rasmodius, looking uncharacteristically worried. Elliott's voice was barely above a whisper but it cut through the room like a knife.  
  
"They have him." Alex put the body of the Reclaimed on the ground and grabbed his arm again, seeing the frost form faster and more thickly this time on his gauntlet and wincing at the cold that now bit through.  
  
"Step down, you're not going to be any good later if you don't put down your power for a bit."  
  
"I... I need to..."  
  
"What you _need_ to do is stand down and let Gil and Sebastian go have a look, they'll-" He cut off as Haley dropped her staff with a clatter, putting her face in her hands, unable to hold back tears any longer.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Elliott, it's my fault! I'm supposed to see and watch everything and as soon as he was out I stopped monitoring him because I thought they'd leave him alone and I needed to focus on the fight and I wasn't paying attention and...and..." This snapped Elliott out of his own reverie and he got to her before Alex did, wrapping her in the same warm hug he always gave to Lys.  
  
"No, not at all. You were overwhelmed by the battle at hand, and your strategy and coordination were masterful. We worked flawlessly as a team and complemented each other at every turn. We... I..." Abigail managed a small smile.  
  
"Like you said earlier, 'responsibility, not blame?' I mean, who would have expected that?" Linus straightened after examining the Reclaimed, not at all happy about what he saw.  
  
"This was The Earth from the second generation after we were Activated. He died against the dragon but we were unable to recover his body. You all need to tell us exactly what the hell happened down there, and don't leave out a single thing."  
  
"Linus, put on a pot of tea, you all look ragged. Ras, you'll have to- Ras? _Rasmodius!_ " The violet wizard had been lost deep in his own thoughts and jumped when Marlon shouted his name. "This isn't the end, Ras, we've still got hope. He'll be fine. Alex, what did you mean by Sebastian and Gil needing to go back?" With a glance at Elliott, who had thankfully returned to his Awakened state with the rest of them, Alex filled them in.  
  
"Lys was knocked out in the fight with a dragon and the Reclaimed over there. Right after we killed those two he was taken away by... I don't know who. Two people were arguing before we fought, and we only saw one, so he must have been the other. I think he was called 'Echo.' Was wearing something like what Haley does, but in reverse. Y'know, gray and silver, inverted Yoba symbols. He left through a portal, and we were hoping you could track that." The silence from the other four was all the answer they needed.  
  
"If he had traveled by my waypoints I could," Gill offered, "but a portal? I'll go down and look. If he uses the same or similar shards that we do I might be able to get something, but I can't guarantee it. Sebastian, you have the location?"  
  
"Yeah, here," he offered the obsidian stone, "last waypoint, way deep down."  
  
"I've got it. I've not been down that far in ages. Lead on, I'll follow once I feel it activate." After they disappeared, Marlon shook Rasmodius, breaking him out of another self-imposed trance.  
  
"Ras, get a hold of yourself. Once Lysander wakes up he'll signal their Voice and the cavalry can ride in for a rescue."  
  
"...Did you see his face?" It took a moment for the Chosen to realize that this question was directed at them. Once again, Alex answered for the group as they sat down around the table.  
  
"No, he was cloaked and hooded, and his back was to us."  
  
"As weird as... Nah, _I'm_ just being weird," Sam mumbled, about to suggest something but catching himself. Linus approached with a pot of tea and cups on a platter.  
  
"It may not be as strange as you think, young Lightning, any ideas or impressions of any kind may be useful." Taking a cup as they were passed around, Sam rubbed the back of his neck and scrunched up his nose in thought.  
  
"You're gonna laugh, but I swear that this 'Echo' dude sounded like my boss." Abigail's eyes crossed a little as her vision unfocused, thinking about this.  
  
"Wait, him? He's weird and kinda smarmy, but he doesn't look nearly old enough for that. Did you guys ever know a 'Morris?'" Once again the older men were silent with thoughts that they didn't like.  
  
"No. Not a 'Morris,' but a 'Maurice.' It was too long ago, though, surely he'd have..." Linus forgot the end to his sentence as Sam handed him his phone, on its screen a random photo that he'd taken of his co-workers and boss one day. Marlon took the phone and swore loudly when he saw the photo, and Rasmodius's silenced deepened as he clenched his fists. "He looks a little different, but it's been a very long time, and even we have resorted to appearance-changing magic. But he was the first to fall, how could he-" For the third time they shared the same thought.  
  
"We never recovered his body. The other two, yes, but once the battle was over we found no trace of him."  
  
"For once I hate to interrupt," piped up Sam, raising his hand, "but could you please share with the rest of the class? You knew my boss back when or something?" Rasmodius's voice was a low growl, and though there was hate in it they weren't sure if it was directed at himself or the other person.  
  
"Maurice was our Voice, and we were ambushed by Umbra Volatus without warning. He perished instantly, yet when we attempted to recover our wounded and fallen he was nowhere to be found."  
  
"My boss is a zombie? Cool! Ow!" Alex slapped him upside the back of the head but he still retained his grin.  
  
"No, not a 'zombie.' Something worse, and much more terrifying. Alex, what was that word you used, 'Reclaimed?'"  
  
"Yeah, does that mean anything to you?" Sebastian and Gil returned at this moment, both looking very somber.  
  
"Not at the moment, but perhaps we require clarity and context. Sebastian, sit and refresh yourself with your companions. And all of you, relate to us everything that happened down there. Leave behind _nothing_. Any detail, any tidbit may be of grave importance."  
  
Sebastian and Haley told most of the story, with Alex and Abigail filling in intermittent details and Sam providing colorful and amusing commentary, but Elliott said nothing, his forehead pressed against folded hands and elbows on the table. The old Chosen listened carefully, sometimes prompting for clarification or details, but otherwise allowing the story to unfold. The pot of tea was empty when they finished. Rasmodius had been pacing restlessly the entire time, and Marlon was about to tell him to quit doing that when Haley stood up and knocked over her chair, eyes wide with surprise and joy.  
  
"Lys!"  
  
  
Cold. It was very cold. _He_ was very cold.  
  
_Twice in one day I wake up feeling like I've been hit by Alex's warhammer. I'm going to need a few really good beers tonight. And Elliott's...attention..._  
  
Trying hide the fact that he was awake, Lys listened carefully, hearing voices. They echoed slightly.  
  
_Enclosed room, probably metal. Freaking cold... I'm in a freezer? What the hell?_  
  
He felt something constricting around him, as well as the sharp jab of something almost biting into his skin. Risking a look, he cracked open one eye a bit and saw that he was bound with thorny vines of ice, from ankles to chin, where it ended in a collar of the same. Swallowing carefully, he felt sharp pressure on his neck and tried not to grimace.  
  
_Damn, I'm proper trapped. I can't do this alone._  
  
"What is your game, Echo? It is dangerous to bring anyone here, especially a damn Chosen, and particularly _him_. Kill him quickly before he can cause an even bigger mess than you've already made."  
  
_Oh dear. Apparently I have a reputation, and she's got an attitude._  
  
From the small slit of vision he allowed himself, he saw a hooded and cloaked figure with his back to him, in grey and silver. In front of him was a slim woman of medium height, her raven-black hair tied back in a bun.  
  
"Simply killing him won't do. I need to wipe his bloodline from this world, and I want that fool Rasmodius to see and know it. It would be easy enough to snuff out this candle, but to have it light my path would be the final revenge I seek. "  
  
"Hmph, it seems that you already carry a torch."  
  
"Touché. I shall return presently; I require a seed in order to Reclaim him, and his power is greatly reduced in here."  
  
"What do you need with a second Fire? It was The Earth that they struck down just a bit ago."  
  
"It is not another fire, it is him that I need. Besides, I shall rebuild our numbers and more soon enough from their ranks. Just stand guard and please try to avoid killing him until I command it, I need to make certain that this seed properly takes root and I will have difficulty enough in battling his fire as it is."  
  
The grey figure vanished in a swirl of shadow, eerily reminiscent of the way Lys and his companions teleported.  
  
_Okay, bad news here. Time to call for help. Haley, can you hear-_  
  
He screamed as the icy thorns dug into his skin and cold raced through his veins. Gasping for breath, he made no pretense about being unconscious any longer, and felt a sharp jab as the woman strode over and planted the point of a summoned rapier of ice firmly in the center of his chest.  
  
"You hide yourself well, Fire, but your eavesdropping will do you no good. And do not consider calling upon your friends for help. Spare them the same fate you are about to befall."  
  
Her armor reminded him of fencing gear, in snowy white and gleaming silver, snug-fitting but not constrictive. Sensible boots laced up past her ankles, and she wore a half-cloak that clasped at the left shoulder, which was apparently where Elliott had derived inspiration for his. Ice-blue eyes stared down from above a nose as sharp as her sword and out of a face that was so pale it was nearly translucent. The same as the Earth Reclaimed, there was something not-quite-right with her eyes, in that they stared too much, but there was still a bit of humanity left to them and emotion in her face. Those cold eyes narrowed with suspicion as Lys gave her his most infuriating grin.  
  
"Too late."  
  
In that earlier moment of blinding pain he had sent his location to Haley, and the rest of the Chosen now appeared simultaneously, fully armored and weapons drawn and ready for battle. The point of the sword dug in more firmly, eliciting another gasp of suffering. Taking in the situation at a glance, Haley Sent a frantic message for nobody to attack just yet. Sam stared around, his mouth open in shock. The room was already cold and covered in frost, but at Elliott's arrival all nearby surfaces began to fully ice over. Summoning a blade of his own, he pointed it at her, his voice as cold as the room.  
  
"I am here to reclaim what is mine. Stand aside or face the fury of the tempest." Unimpressed, she gave him a look of pure disdain.  
  
"He is not yet Reclaimed, in either sense of the word, and though I do not care what the Echo has planned for your Fire, I find myself defying you on principle. Further, we seem to be at an impasse. You cannot fight me without endangering your companion."  
  
"Why have you not summoned allies of your own? Will they not answer your call?"  
  
"I haven't notified them yet. This room is too small for all of us and would cause needless casualties for which I might be blamed, and I cannot be bothered to deal with that."  
  
Lys was getting colder, finding it harder to think. His mana was almost depleted as well, and he'd already fought hard and been badly injured earlier. Weakened in every sense, he was a liability right now and the reason his friends were powerless to act.  
  
_They can't do anything because of me. I need to change that. Just one last burst..._   
  
Her attention no longer on him, Lys was able to focus inward and gather the last of his power, concentrating it and releasing it all at once, shattering the bonds that held him and the first few inches of the rapier. Without hesitation, the fencer drove her sword downward into his chest, the blade ablating against the heat until Lys's mana was exhausted. It wasn't enough to stop her attack, and the remnants of the rapier were jagged and sharp, piercing all the way to the hilt. She teleported away the moment she felt resistance against her weapon, too fast for even Sam to retaliate. Alex dashed over as Abigail reached into her pocket and slammed a portal shard onto the floor.  
  
"Portal up! GO!" Elliott was the first though, followed by Alex carrying Lys, who clutched at the shattered weapon, his shirt already staining red. Seconds after Abigail opened it, she was the last through, leaving behind yet another scene of wreckage.


	12. The Song That Lights a Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I don't know about you, but I'm glad that this is all over with. ...For now...//

Rasmodius froze with horror as the Chosen poured through the portal. Shoving him to knock him out of it Marlon pointed at the center of the room.

"The circle! It will provide you power and stability. By the light, this is dire. Ras! Boost the circle's power, Elliott is going to need every scrap of mana we can give him." Alex set Lys down in the center of the circle, trying to be gentle, but his cousin still groaned with pain, gritting his teeth as his knuckles whitened around the sword.

"Shouldn't we get that out of him?" Sam asked, reaching for the icy blade, and was very nearly tackled by the Gridball player. Junimos appeared, squeaking softly in what was obviously concern, and the circle glowed even brighter. Elliott sat down and held Lys's hand, trying to smile and be supportive, opening a Link with Haley to his husband. He doubled over as he sensed his pain and fear, grasping the sword with his other hand to steady and channel through it.

"We cannot, not yet. It has caused great damage but it is keeping him from bleeding out any further. I will extract it as I work, but I must move swiftly. It will be alright, my dear, and I apologize for your discomfort, but we lack anything that can relieve your pain." Diving deep into his predecessor's memories, Elliott began the arduous and intensive task of healing the extensive level of damage that Lys had suffered. He was now having trouble breathing, shaking as his pulse raced and he felt himself begin to go into shock.

_This is it, I've used up all of my luck. I'm... I'm so cold, so scared... I..._

Squeezing Elliott's hand with what strength he had left, he smiled, trying to put on a brave face that he knew was a lie.

"...I love you," he whispered, as consciousness faded. Elliott almost lost control of the Link, only able to maintain connection with Lys's mind because of the Junimo-boosted power of the circle.

"Damn it, _damn it_! I... He's losing too much blood, I'm having difficulty in stabilizing him." Rasmodius finally took action, stepping into the circle, removing his coat, and rolling up his sleeve.

"Blood transfusion. Linus, Gil!" They vanished, returning a minute later with an armful of supplies. "We'll apologize to and reimburse the good doctor later, but this is an emergency. Marlon, see if you can dive into Elliott's memories as well, if there's any memory of how to do this."

"Whoa, you can't just do that blindly," Sebastian interrupted, "you need to match blood types."

"He is B negative," offered Elliott, sounding distant through his concentration, "but I do not know of anyone else here who could be compatible."

"It will work," Rasmodius asserted, sitting down across from Elliott, "and right now, we have no other option. Someone look up the information, just in case our memories hold no answers." Gil took a knife from Marlon's belt and slashed Lys's sleeve to the shoulder, giving Marlon access to Lys's arm. The one-eyed man fumbled mentally a couple of times as he attempted to Link with Haley, out of practice for so long. As he downloaded the memories that Elliott sent him, Alex pulled Haley into his lap and held her supportively, noticing her getting overburdened. With the knowledge that he needed in the front of his mind as well as something that Sebastian had pulled up on his phone, Marlon swiftly inserted the needle into Lys's arm, taping it down, then moving over to Rasmodius to do the same.

"You've got it going the right direction, right?" laughed Sam, trying to bring levity but unable to feel it himself, "it's a bad idea to drain him even further." Marlon bristled his moustache as he checked the connection and flow.

"I saw how to do it, and yes, it is already working. Now we must see if it is enough to keep him alive long enough for Elliott to save him."

Silence fell in the room as they waited; Alex continued to hold Haley, who leaned into him and maintained the steady Link. Abigail sat next to her and held her hand, unable to do anything else. Marlon monitored Rasmodius and Lys, ensuring that the flow remained steady and uninterrupted. Eventually, Sam and Sebastian seated themselves on either side of Elliott, providing moral and physical support, seeing him starting to get fatigued. The Junimo faded in and out, fresh creatures trading places with those whose power was exhausted, supplying mana to Lys and Elliott that far exceeded what they could hold and channel on their own. Slowly, as he healed the damage that the sword had caused, he pulled it out, finally drawing it completely free and casting it aside with a loud clatter. Taking a deep breath to clear his head, he resumed his task, feeling so much to repair and prioritize.

"There was so much damage. I have healed most of it, and he is no longer in peril, but- No, NO!!" Abruptly, the Link completely vanished, and Elliott half stood up, reaching out to Haley with his hand and mind. "Get him back! Please! I am not yet finished."

"I... He's... I can't reach him. Elliott, I can't- There's nothing, I can't connect to his mind. It's...he's..." Haley slumped against Alex, too worn out to cry though she wore openly the pain she felt. Elliott pulled Lys into his arms and put his fingers to the other man's throat, searching for a pulse. It was there, but he could feel it growing fainter, and his breathing was becoming more shallow. Brushing aside a few stray copper-red hairs, Elliott ran his fingers down his husband's face.

"...My dearest, please, come back to me... I..." Rasmodius sagged, pulling the needle free from his arm and dropping it carelessly.

"So this is how it ends. Hope is such a harsh mistress." Marlon hastily applied pressure and a dressing to the needle site while Linus carefully removed the other one from Lys, also bandaging it, though he thought to himself that it wasn't really necessary anymore. Securing the tape, Marlon squeezed his friend's arm in support.

"I'm sorry, Ras. We all tried. Your idea worked for a time. Elliott did his best. This was just..." The Junimos began bouncing up and down, squeaking loudly, and Sam shot them an angry glare.

"Show some damn respect! He might have been dangerous but he was still fighting for you!"

"They're not happy, Samson, they're...worried," replied Gil, and Rasmodius looked up at this, listening to the frantic chirping.

"Music? What song?" Elliott held Lys close, hunched over and wrapped around him, as if he were trying to hold in the last of his life himself.

"...Spring's cool breezes call out to me, they sing the song I once knew..." Softly he sang Lys's song, a final memory and farewell. The Junimos went quiet, now watching with what they could only guess was respect, but there was a bit more...expectation... Scrubbing at his eyes with the back of his sleeve, Sam sniffed and glanced over at Lys, then froze as he saw him weakly mouthing the words along with Elliott.

"Guys, he's... It's working." Almost too quiet to hear, Lys's voice still got everyone's attention.

"...n't believe you...let me...get away with those...silly lyrics..." Elliott cut off mid-verse, his chest tight and unable to breathe for a moment, releasing Lys enough to see his face, and he drew a ragged gasp of relief as he saw him smile weakly.

"They're...your words. And they're perfect." The smile faded a little to apology as Lys reached up to touch Elliott's cheek, almost knocking askew the silver spectacles.

"I'm sorry, love."

"What? Whatever _for_?"

"For making you cry. Those eyes are too pretty to have tears in them." Halfway between a sob and a laugh, Elliott hugged him tightly, his head swimming with tangled emotions.

"Even after being torn from death's grasp just moments earlier you still have the presence of mind for a terrible flirt. Your fire truly is unquenchable. By the light, I was terrified, I thought that I had lost you." Still weak, Lys talked slowly, pausing for breath often.

"You did. For a while I was out but I could still sense you and Haley, and I could feel you working. But as you healed the damage it kept costing more and more of my own energy and resources, and I tried to hold on but... My mind became too weak and I felt myself fading. I couldn't feel me anymore. I didn't know who or what I was. It was all...going away. I was floating and falling at the same time and I felt so _tired_. And just as there was almost nothing left I heard you. I remembered it, my song, and I followed it."

"Like Orpheus of myth I have brought back my love from the underworld with the power of music." Chuckling, Lys tapped Elliott on the nose, the way he always did when playfully correcting him.

"Really now. _I'm_ the talented and enchanting performer whose music can charm and amaze anyone. And remember, he didn't successfully rescue her, so your analogy rather falls apart at that point. Also, mom's a dancer, not a poet. Wrong muse." Elliott laughed with delight and hugged him again, unwilling to let go in any fashion.

"My brilliant, beautiful phoenix."

"Okay, I'll give you that one." The Junimos had vanished, but nobody had noticed until just now. Rasmodius got to his feet and stumbled while doing so, accepting a steady hand from Marlon. Lys glanced down and saw the dried blood on his hand and shirt, and grinned wryly. "This is the second time I've woken up covered in my own blood. This is a bit of a morbid and creepy habit I don't want to develop. But what happened to my sleeve? And why...a bandage?"

"Ras totally saved your ass," Abigail replied, helping Alex in getting Haley to stand as well, "looks like he's got a compatible blood type or it's 'just magic' or something." Silent with respect, Lys sought the correct words but couldn't come up with anything appropriate.

"I... I really owe you, Rasmodius. Even after everything I've put you through, you did that for me. Thank you." It was brief, but there was a small, pleased smile.

"It needed to be done. I am simply relieved that it worked. Be more careful in the future."

"Good thing you stepped in, it would have been a bad idea for Elliott to burn both his mana and blood, yeah?" laughed Sam, finally able to find something genuinely amusing to reduce the tension.

"It would not have worked anyway, I am A positive. We are compatible in a number of ways, but it appears that this is yet another cruel joke that fate plays upon us." Sebastian was examining the remains of the rapier, his forehead creased in thought, which deepened with worry.

"Your swords." Lys was able to sit up with Elliott's support, and regarded Sebastian with confusion.

"What about them? They're wherever my armor is right now, unsummoned."

"Exactly. And they belonged to the last Fire element. So how the hell did Abby and I find them? If they're supposed to be bound to an owner..." He glanced up at the old Chosen for confirmation, and Marlon nodded and sighed.

"That is correct. We were likewise perplexed that the blades remained in this world once their owner had died, but now that I think about it his body was never recovered, either. We'll sit down tonight and compile a list of everyone who vanished and what we know about them so you'll know who you're facing. For now, though, well, I think that I speak for all of us when I say that I am proud of all of you. You handled yourselves well in your first fight, particularly against a new and dangerous enemy, and you recovered your companion, in addition to healing him from a deadly injury. No other group before you could have done this on such a short notice. You should all be proud of yourselves and what you've done." Standing only with the help of Gil and Linus, Rasmodius agreed.

"We will do what we can to provide you with the intelligence you need. For now, return home and rest. Take your tea there, as it is likely that you will not be awake for much longer. We will drop in at Lysander and Elliott's home tomorrow evening in order to present you with our findings. Linus, if you could send them through portals, I don't think anyone has the power to return on their own." Elliott released his Empowered form and picked up Lys, who felt far too light, much as he had when he was ill the year previous.

"Thank you for that, and your kind words. Please, all of you, any of you, drop in at any time, we enjoy the company. In the meantime, good night, I hope you all rest as well as we will." Striding through the portal, there was a moment of darkness before he stepped through into the area of the farm behind the house. Lys opened the door for them both, as he was too weak to walk on his own just yet, and Elliott promptly went through the bedroom to the bathroom. "After all that has transpired I assume that you'll want a shower before sleep."

"You know me so well, love. I'm totally grody. Here, I can stand a bit if I lean against the sink counter." Elliott put him down and, once he was sure that the other man was steady, dashed back to the kitchen to start a pot of tea. With difficulty, Lys tugged off the short-sleeved shirt, happy to note that it was undamaged, although slightly blood-spattered. Tossing it on the floor, he completely failed at the coordination needed to remove his completely ruined undershirt, not even able to get it over his shoulders. Elliott returned presently and assisted him with that task, smiling fondly and brushing the carved pendant with his fingers and Lys's lips with his own.

Lys turned to check his reflection and gasped, hand over his mouth and eyes wide as he saw a new scar through the dried blood; the rapier had left a slim, short, but ragged entry wound that Elliott had been unable to properly heal with the time and resources he'd had. He saw Elliott's face fall at this and turned back to him, almost falling over.

"Love, it's okay. You saved my life, that should have killed me. I'm just... I didn't expect to see something like that. She got me really good, and that strike hit a couple of vitals on the way through. Seeing that just really drives in, well, the point that this could've ended a lot worse. C'mon, let's get cleaned up. The sooner we do the sooner I can have a nice cup of tea and sleep for the next two days."

Lys had to rely on Elliott for support the entire shower, as while he had just enough energy to stand, it was only with assistance. Despite this, it was reassuring and comforting to have Elliott help scrub his hair and back, and he was certain that the emotion went both ways. As he reached for a towel when they were done, he felt the sensation of what he could only describe as being _un_ -splashed, as Elliott had used what was left of his power to pull the excess water off of them both, leaving them completely dry.

Feeling himself winding down and fighting fatigue, Lys staggered to bed and was only able to get under the covers with assistance. Elliott shrugged into his robe and went into the kitchen, returning with two cups and the pot, sitting on the edge of the bed and pouring for them both. He ensured that Lys drank exactly half of the pot before allowing him to recline back against the pillows and go to sleep. Finishing the last of his drink, Elliott set the cups and pot on the dresser, hung up the robe, turned out the lights, and curled up around his husband, finally feeling the worried tension melt away. Lacing his fingers with Lys's, he smiled faintly at their rings next to each other, and was asleep in only a few breaths, completely exhausted by the day's events.


	13. Of Food and Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Good Monday morning, time for another update! No major commentary, just remarking that RWBY season 4 just started, and ooooh it looks good! I admit to being a bit inspired by that as well for this story, but can't really think of a way to incorporate or have a nod/homage to it without completely cribbing or copying it. Still, that sort of thing and the fight scenes are the sort of thing that go through my mind when putting this together, even if I can't script or describe something quite as kickass. :D//

It was early afternoon when Elliott woke up, and as neither his nor Lys's phone yielded any messages, he assumed that their companions were likewise still resting. Lys hadn't reacted at all to Elliott's movements, which concerned him for a moment. A quick check confirmed that Lys was breathing deeply and evenly, quite well asleep, especially since he didn't respond the way he usually did when Elliott gently brushed his hair out of his face. Smiling fondly and with relief, he kissed him and got out of bed, at which point Lys _did_ move, but it was simply to roll over, grab the pillow that Elliott had been using, wrap himself around it, sigh happily, and continue sleeping.  
  
Elliott dressed like he usually did, finding that he desired a rather rich color palette that day, and shortly was wearing the black trousers and waistcoat with a plum shirt, though he carefully rolled up his sleeves instead of buttoning them as he strode to the kitchen to begin cooking. Setting his phone on the counter where he could see it if a message came through but not where it could get dirty or damaged, he began slicing up meat and vegetables for soup, humming to himself. Shortly after he'd finished and set it to simmer, Sam was the first to message the group.  
  
  
**RawkStar:** hey d00ds, how's everyone feeling?   
  
**SeasideScribe:** quite well, thank you. Lysander is still resting, but all of you are welcome to drop by at any time; I have started lunch and it should be ready within the next hour or so.  
  
**RawkStar:** omg no way Lys is such a lucky guy  
  
**ShutterBug:** oh ! I've never had your cooking before, I'll definitely be over soon  
  
**PurpleGoth:** me neither, can't wait. Lemme wake Sebby and I'll blip on down  
  
**L33tK3ys:** for once I'm the one that woke up before everyone else. I've been awake a couple of hours now. I'll be down in a few minutes, will bring along something for you guys  
  
**ProBro:** guess I'll do the same. Grandma made some cookies yesterday, I'll bring a batch over  
  
  
About fifteen minutes later the rest of the group showed up, all within minutes of each other. Sebastian had brought a large pitcher of cold-brewed coffee, something he was experimenting with, and put it in the fridge. Alex set the covered plate of cookies on the kitchen counter, and Abigail found room next to it for a crusty loaf of bread that she'd brought from the store, as it would make a good complement to the soup. Sam arrived with a couple of packs of beer, and Elliott was impressed by the wine that Haley had supplied. Seated comfortably around the table, they chatted amiably and had a quick snack of cookies and the cold-brewed coffee as Elliott tasted and adjusted the soup.  
  
Lys yawned and stretched on his back, taking a moment to sort out his thoughts. He was alone in bed but he could hear talking from the main room and smell something cooking, so apparently he'd been asleep for quite a while. Sitting up took a bit more effort than he'd have liked, but he managed it without difficulty and rummaged through the dresser for a fresh set of pants. He had to lean on it as he put them on and worked the zipper and buttons, however, and deciding that he didn't quite have the energy to try pulling a shirt over his head, reached for his robe and found even that to be difficult work. With a hand along the wall for support, he walked into the main room and felt a warm rush as everyone turned to greet him enthusiastically. Pushing off of the wall he waved and continued forward, but staggered and began to fall. Elliott dropped the lid to the soup pot, instinctively wanting to run over, but was beaten to it by Sam, who didn't even need his enhanced speed.  
  
"Shit, dude, you're heavy," he grunted, bending under Lys's weight, "let's get you to a chair. Here, have a cookie, someone pour him a coffee. That stuff's good, Sebby."  
  
"Thanks. I've found it's great for when I'm pulling long nights of coding, and it comes out a lot smoother than if I use the coffee pot." Lys tried to hold himself back from simply devouring the cookie, as it was warm and delicious. From the smell in the kitchen, they had been carefully reheated in the oven, and that combined with the savory aroma of the stew on the stove made Lys quite ravenous. His injuries from the day before and his severe mana depletion didn't help matters any at all. As he forced himself to chew slowly Elliott ladled out a bowl for him, setting it on the table and offering a quick peck of greeting.  
  
"Mmf. Thanks love," Lys replied, pausing to hastily finish and swallow the last of the cookie, "this smells amazing and I'm proper starving. It's funny what nearly getting killed will do for one's appetite. Hope you all don't mind if I'm a bit rude and dig in right now, I'm so hungry it hurts." Elliott had returned to the kitchen and had pulled out every bowl that they had, which was just enough for everyone.  
  
"By all means, dear, go right ahead. I was concerned that you'd sleep longer, but it appears that my cooking also functions as an alarm clock."  
  
"No kidding, dude, I'd wake up, too, if I smelled something this awesome-" Sam stopped short as when he had reached for Lys's bowl with a cheeky grin, Lys hunched over it and growled at him. This reaction caught Lys by surprise more than anyone else, but before he could apologize Sam laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "That was _funny_. If you're strong enough to try to kick my ass over food then you're in good shape."  
  
"Sorry, just crazy hungry right now."  
  
"Do I look bothered? It's all good, dude, we're just glad to see you up and about." Alex looked particularly downcast at this, and Sebastian nudged him with a curious look. Glancing around, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Just... I've been feeling a bit off since last night. I'm glad it all worked out, but he still nearly got killed because I wasn't doing my job keeping that beast focused on me. If I'd just..." He trailed off and shook his head, unable to find an answer. Lys glared at him from over the bowl that he'd just emptied, which Elliott took back to refill, having just set out a serving for everyone else.  
  
"This isn't a video game that's all numbers and using the right abilities at certain times. It might have been some kind of weird summoned creature, but it could think and move on its own, and it was being commanded by that Reclaimed guy. I did something that made it really angry and really hurt, so it switched its focus to me. So if anyone is to blame at all, it's me for pulling aggro. You yank it, you tank it, right?" His smile was warm and snarky, and Alex couldn't help mirroring it.  
  
"Yeah, that's true, isn't it."  
  
"And can we talk about Sebastian's awesome one-liner?" Sam piped up, gesturing with his spoon for emphasis, "I'm still tingly thinking about it. And that wicked backstab? Badass, dude."  
  
"I was kinda unconscious for that, so you'll have to elaborate," Lys replied, eating the second bowl a little slower, but still having to remind himself to chew thoroughly.  
  
"Oh man, you should've seen it. Y'know how that guy said that 'Your confidence is your undoing?' After you got yourself knocked out we totally laid the smack-down on that dragon, but instead of running like he should have he tried to bubble and brag, and Sebastian just blew through his shield like it wasn't there and speared him like a fish, and said, 'And your arrogance is _your_ undoing.' Just, epic, am I right?" Lys chuckled at Sebastian's embarrassed but pleased expression.  
  
"I _told_ you that you were braver than you give yourself credit for, it just took a while for you to realize it." He put his spoon into the re-emptied bowl and sighed. "And I think I'm done for the moment, don't want to over-stuff myself. Though...I hate to be a nuisance, but I'm feeling tired again." Elliott kissed his cheek and helped him to his feet, leading him to the couch.  
  
"That is unsurprising. Given yesterday's events you should do nothing more than rest and replenish yourself for the next day or two. Recline here and rest at your leisure."  
  
"Thanks, love, that stew really hit the spot. So did that cookie, Alex, send my regards to Evelyn." He didn't bother to stifle a yawn as he snuggled back into the pillow on the armrest, though he did grunt with discomfort as Xander hopped onto the couch at one end, walked up his leg, made certain to step on his groin with at least two paws, and sat down on his chest. "Fuzzy pain in the ass," he smiled, scratching the ginger tabby behind the ears. This provoked a body-vibrating purr, and he settled down happily, paws on Lys's shoulder, ears and whiskers forward, and eyes shut tightly in a contented squint. In less than a minute Lys was asleep again, in the middle of petting his companion.  
  
"Um, so, do we need to be quiet or something?" asked Sam, finishing his own bowl of soup.  
  
"That is unnecessary. He is quite the deep sleeper, and even without a Link I can feel his exhaustion. Haley, when he wakes again, I would like to scan him and see how he fares. At some point I want to try to repair the hasty work I did to simply keep him alive, but for now I want to ensure that he is not in any further danger."  
  
"Sure. I still can't believe that you pulled that off, even with Junimo help. I mean, I was wiped out just keeping you two connected and you were doing all the work."  
  
"Not only were you maintaining the connection you also handled a significant amount of mana transfer. I could only work on him the way I did because I had a direct connection to his mind and body, and though I was able to work externally for the most part, I did require significant amounts of mana to be 'sent over' in order to give me a foothold in which I could work. Trying to mend his body was difficult, but by infusing my essence I was better able to work because I could 'see' where I was and what needed to be done, in addition to bolstering his fading resources."  
  
"Now I'm even more impressed. It looks like your magic-memories had a lot of good stuff in there. I wonder if we all should take some time to dive back into our past 'selves' and see what we can learn that could help us in the future. Especially if..." Abigail got up to get a beer from the packs that Sam had brought, bringing back a couple of others for those who wanted them.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. If we can find out more about the people who were 'Reclaimed' we might have a better idea of their strengths and weaknesses and how to fight them. We saw Earth and Water. Have you two..." Sebastian and Elliott both replied in the negative.  
  
"It didn't occur to me when we were at the tower, and as soon as I got home I crashed out."  
  
"And I was otherwise occupied at the tower, likewise retiring to bed shortly after my return. Though I had shared the thought of diving through my predecessor's thoughts as well, I did not plan to do so until I was certain that I had the leisure time in which to do so. I had quickly pulled from specific entries for the information that I needed last night, and I am of the impression that what awaits me will take a not-insignificant amount of time to explore thoroughly. While my memories may be more technical than those all of you possess, it is likely that I am not alone in the wealth of knowledge that I will soon unlock."  
  
For a while they talked back and forth about the previous day and how the fight had gone; what had gone well, and what could be done better, aside from the obvious. Lys slept deeply, though he began to twitch with discomfort as the tendrils of a nightmare invaded his dreams. Even without the Link Elliott sensed this and turned to regard his husband, and upon getting up to investigate Lys awoke with a shout of terror. This surprised Xander, who launched himself off roughly and hid under the table, lashing his tail before composure grooming.  
  
Sitting up and sweating slightly, Lys gasped for breath and put a hand to his chest, recalling some part of the nightmare, and froze as he felt dampness on his fingers. Xander's flight had left small scratches from where he had dug in for purchase in his escape, and though they were shallow, the slight amount of bleeding was enough to send Lys into a panic attack, breathing quickly and placing a hand over his mouth as he doubled over, eyes shut tightly. Elliott sat down next to him, providing a warm, secure hold that Lys mentally and physically latched onto as he tried to calm down, reminding himself that it had just been a dream.  
  
"You are troubled, dear, your mind is still in chaos. What haunts you this time?" About to answer, Lys saw his friends and their mixed looks of concern and worry, and shrank into Elliott's arms, trying to hide. Sighing, Sebastian got up as well, while Elliott shifted Lys to sit and hug him from behind, playing with a lock of his hair. Sebastian sat down in the vacated spot next to his friend and rested his elbows on his knees, his hands dangling between his legs, and gave him his usual look of sensible patience.  
  
"What's up, little brother? Talk to us. We're not going to laugh or give you shit or anything. Hell, after yesterday, if you _didn't_ have problems sleeping I'd be surprised." Lys relaxed a little into Elliott, feeling comforted by his presence, as well as Sebastian's grounded support.  
  
"...I relived yesterday. And I re-died as well. But this time, I... I had no fire, I couldn't fight. I was useless, a liability. There was...I... Useless..." Tears burned his eyes as he gripped Elliott's hand. Sebastian's gaze was now sympathetic, and he glanced at the new scar that Lys wore.  
  
"You're not useless or a liability. You just got screwed, that's all. In fact, if you hadn't dumped the last of your mana the way you did things might have ended even worse. We were the ones who couldn't do anything, and we're the ones who felt useless. By jumping in like that without trying to get more intel on the situation it could have ended up worse. You were awake and cognizant, and to be honest, I don't know why you didn't teleport out the moment you had the chance."  
  
"I wanted to, but I didn't have the time to focus to try once she noticed that I was awake. It would have taken me a few moments to try to cache enough mana once I'd 'calculated' the jump back home, and she would have seen that. I had to call for help and... I don't even know if I'd have had the power to do so. I've no idea how far away I was."  
  
"You were being held in the walk-in freezer at work," Sam piped up, grimacing as he took a swig of his beer, "and yeah, I'm certain, 'cause I freakin' work there. We all know Morris is the Echo, so don't be so surprised he'd use known locations like that. Oh, damn, you weren't there for that, were you, Lys?"  
  
"I... I appear to have missed a critical conversation..." They filled him in on the events between his capture and rescue, which he absorbed silently. "I think I need a bit of sunlight. And a smoke." Sebastian supported him as they made their way outside, sitting on the porch in the light of the summer afternoon, though Sebastian did tuck himself into the shade. Everyone else followed suit, bringing the snacks and drinks with them, as the day was too nice to spend completely indoors.


	14. The Unsteady Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I've gotta run out of town over the weekend, so hopefully Friday's and Monday's updates should go up without a problem. Provided that I'll have the chapters finished and will be able to post from my tablet, finding wifi out there is sometimes a pain in the ass. Also, I'm doing Nanowrimo for kicks and giggles, though I'm almost cheating 'cause this is already at 43k words. Just for reference, the original R&S finished at 142k, so this might end up being longer, and that is just freakin' weird to me...//

Pulling out a pack of the flavored cigarettes, Sebastian flicked one to Lys and took one out for himself. With a snap of his fingers, Lys produced a floating flame, as though he were holding an invisible lighter. Sebastian stared at it for a moment before breaking down into laughter.  
  
"Just how long have you been waiting to do that?"  
  
"Just occurred to me. Here," Lys offered, lighting Sebastian's cigarette, who accepted with another laugh, and Elliott sat down next to him and took his hand once he had lit his own.  
  
"If you are feeling well I'd like to scan to see what was done and what needs to be done."  
  
"Go ahead, love, let's find out what's still wrong with me."  
  
"I didn't mean-"  
  
"I'm joking. You did a hell of a job putting me back together. Have at it." Haley sat on the bench on the patio, closed her eyes, and opened a Link between them, and Lys smiled around his cigarette as he felt the presence of Elliott's mind within his own again. It wasn't intrusive at all, it was welcome and reassuring. Taking one last, deep drag on his smoke, he exhaled slowly, leaning against one of the supports for the patio awning, closing his eyes as well and letting Elliott dive into 'himself,' feeling him probe and examine his injuries. Even though it was his body and he'd always had an excellent sense of self and what his condition was like, it was only with Elliott's assistance that he could 'see' and feel everything that he could now, and mentally catalogued anything of note. This only took a couple of minutes, and Elliott withdrew from and closed the Link, looking both thoughtful and relieved.  
  
"Currently, you are in no further danger, and though I could leave you as you are now, I would be dearly remiss in not doing my best to bring you to complete health in the near future." There was something that he hadn't mentioned in front of the others, and Lys knew what it was, keeping quiet about it himself. They didn't need to know just yet.  
  
"Works for me. Looks like she managed to go exactly between my ribs so I don't have bone shards scattered about, but that collapsed lung scared the shit out of me." Sam dropped his empty beer bottle at this news and gave him the same horrified stare that everyone else wore.  
  
"You're _kidding_. You really..."  
  
"Yeah, you heard how funny I was breathing? She nicked a few vitals going in and outright punctured a lung. Patching that was the first thing he had to do, as well as keep me from drowning in my own blood at the same time from all of the internal hemorrhaging. Shit, it's like a nightmarish combo of the last two times I nearly died." Despite his attempt at a dismissive laugh, Lys's hands began to shake as he felt himself gripped by terror of all of those memories combined, and his pulse raced again as for the second time that day he could feel the onset of another panic attack. Elliott pulled him over into a hug, and Sebastian squeezed his wrist in solidarity. He regained control of himself a bit more quickly that time, taking a deep breath and an even longer pull on his cigarette. Abigail stood up and walked around to look at him a bit more closely, her hands in her pockets.  
  
"So, when Elliott goes back to work on you again, you gonna have him fix your scars, too, or...?" Thinking quietly, Lys examined his left wrist and hand, the cigarette held loosely between his lips as he ran his other thumb down the fresh scar on his chest.  
  
"No. The ones from when I... When... Shit, still can't admit it to myself even after all this time." He ran a hand through his tousled, loose hair and sighed. "The ones from when I tried to kill myself are part of me now. They're a reminder of not only what I did but how I survived, and how I changed. Same for the one on my hand, your knife cut clean but still left a bit of a mark. That's a reminder of how not to be an idiot." Opening his hand completely, he showed Abigail the thin line that bisected his palm but wouldn't have been noticed had he not pointed it out. "As for the one that I got yesterday... No, I'm keeping them all. The internal scar tissue needs to be mended, but the ones on the outside? They're proof of just how damn hard I am to kill and how I'm going to keep on fighting. Besides, like I said last year, it's kinda nice to finally have one that isn't self-inflicted." Putting the empty bottle under the bench so it wouldn't get knocked around or broken, Sam stood up and got Sebastian's attention.  
  
"Hey, I wanna try a thing, need your help, be right back." Without further explanation he disappeared in a swirl of light, reappearing seconds later holding his skateboard. He fished into the pocket of his denim jacket and put on a pair of bluetooth sport headphones, tossing the jacket onto the porch. "Lys, mind if I borrow your yard to try some moves? I've got a bit of energy to burn and it's awesome outside."  
  
"Sure thing. Just as long as you put it back the way you found it." The long bond of friendship told Sebastian exactly what his friend had in mind, and he chuckled and shook his head as he merged his mind and mana with the earth in front of the house. With a flick of his fingers as he took another drag from his cigarette, he formed a half-pipe skateboard ramp out of hardened earth for his enthusiastic companion.  
  
"Hell! Yes! Skate park on demand! Time for some sick tricks!" For nearly half an hour Sam amused both himself and his companions as he practiced, and Sebastian formed new terrain for him to tinker with at his behest. Several times he fell and should have done so painfully, but he'd picked up the ability to blink-teleport a short distance away, usually a bit higher up, so that he could redirect his energy in the right direction or land properly. Though he was interested in his friend's antics, Lys became withdrawn as his thoughts again turned inward. Alex noticed it the same time that Elliott did, and he left Haley's side to sit at his cousin's. Also picking up on the downcast vibe, Sam halted his practice for a bit and flopped down on the ground near everyone else as Alex ruffled Lys's hair.  
  
"Hey, you're looking distracted. Things okay in there?"  
  
"Mm? I... Just that dream earlier. It's nothing."  
  
"That one today and the other you had yesterday in the mines... I didn't know you were prone to nightmares."  
  
"I'm not, or, well, at least, I didn't used to be..." Sighing again, Lys held the stub of his cigarette in his palm and slowly incinerated it with his power, watching it change colors as it burned to ash. "I never had a problem with bad dreams growing up. To be honest, up until university, I was a bit of an airhead. I just...did things, and went about my way. I trusted that things would eventually work out and never really worried about anything. Then I had that incident with Allen and... I had trouble sleeping the next couple of weeks because I kept reliving that moment over and over again. It went away when I came out here, and I was okay for a while, funny enough, up until Elliott and I hooked up." He let the small pile of ash trickle off of his palm and gently dusted off his hands.  
  
"It was the same thing again, and it got worse after the next incident on the docks at the jellyfish migration. Between those two nightmares I was at my nerves' and wits' end, and it led up to our fight at the community center that day. Even stranger was that after Elliott and I...became intimate, the nightmares shifted. It was no longer about myself, I now dreamt of losing him and others. I've not had bad dreams since Allen and I made up over the winter, but now I can feel that darkness tugging at my mind again. Deep down I'm terrified that I won't be able to protect everyone, that I'll lose everyone and everything because I wasn't brave and strong enough." Sagging and leaning into Elliott again, he felt tired again. "I'm such a damn coward."  
  
"Bullshit," offered Sebastian, handing him a beer, ignoring the look of challenge that Lys gave him, "do you know what the definition of bravery is?" Lys shook his head and took a drink. "It's doing something even though you're scared. Did nearly dying wipe your memory of yesterday? You were completely terrified in the mines and you still pressed on. Even before your nightmare nap I could tell that you were uneasy, but you kept it to yourself and kept going. And don't give me that 'but I only' or whatever crap you're gonna say is going to be, yeah, I gave you something to think about and latch on to that was something other than the oppressive, crushing darkness, but _you_ are the one that still chose to stand up and keep going. And by the _light_ , you should have been paralyzed with fear waking up like you did in that freezer, but you know what I saw when I jumped in? Confidence. _Arrogance_. You were badly hurt, completely restrained, held at swordpoint, and nearly out of mana, and yet you still had a grin like it was all a minor inconvenience, like _she_ was the one in a trap. You are _weird_."  
  
"Heh, yeah. I guess I am. And I wasn't bothered, I was annoyed when I realized what was going on. More than anything else I was embarrassed because I felt like I was the helpless princess that the prince has to go and rescue, and all she can do is sit there and look pretty. That almost hurt worse than getting stabbed. Although..." He took another drink and frowned. "The Echo said something weird, and I need to run it by Ras as soon as he and the others get here. It's not got me worried, that's not the right word for it, but... I think I'm being targeted specifically, and I need to know why." Elliott's eyes went wide with concern, and Lys squeezed his hand, flashing him a soft smile of reassurance.  
  
"You're certain that you are a direct part of their plans? What was it that was said?"  
  
"Verbatim? That he would 'wipe my bloodline from this world.' Further, he specifically wanted Ras to know about it. And he also wanted to try to turn me into one of those 'Reclaimed' guys, so it's a good thing I woke up when I did. I just... What the hell did I do to warrant that sort of thing? Or someone in my family? This sounds like a grudge that's gotten twisted over time. I mean, what, did Ras or one of my ancestors shag his sister or something? Muh, speculating won't get anywhere. Where the hell are they, anyway?" He finished his beer and handed the empty bottle to Elliott, who collected up the rest and brought them inside. Getting annoyed and frustrated, Lys stood up with the aid of the awning support, but still almost found himself doubled over and out of breath. This further exacerbated his irritation, compounded by the desire to punch or incinerate something but lacking the strength, mana, or target to do so. Glancing up at the sky, something clicked for him.  
  
_Power. Energy. Fire. This is MY element. I can feel it. I'm tired of passively drawing from my environment. It's time to draw it in myself._  
  
Shrugging out of the robe, he dropped it carelessly on the porch and staggered out into full sunshine, dropping to one knee as a fit of dizziness overtook him. Alex nearly got up to assist him, but a snarl of fury kept him back.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"I'm tired of being weak and helpless. I'm tired of being _tired_. We could be set upon again at any time, and I can't just be sitting around taking my time to recuperate. I'm taking action, and I'm taking _power_." Opening his mind, he cast about, feeling for the threads of mana that connected him to the world and provided him with energy. Now that he focused, he could "see" them better, and saw that they were different; most were spider-silk thin and shimmered as such as they connected to him, and he recognized them as the threads of passive regeneration. But now that he actively looked, he could see thicker, brighter threads that were far fewer and did not connect to him directly, but he knew how they could. Reaching out, he grabbed several of those threads and connected them to himself, grinning in satisfaction as he felt the warm rush of power.  
  
_Yes, there it is again. Why the hell did Rasmodius never tell us how to do this sooner? I could have done so much more._  
  
The multiple threads were a bit too much for him to handle at the moment in his weakened state, but another flash of insight told and taught him how to "braid" the strands into a single cable, all funneling their energy to him as one. Sam watched him with a birdlike air, head tilted to one side.  
  
"He's weirder than usual today. Though if he starts sparkling I'm'a look for a bit of sharpened wood to stake his ass with, even if Elliott would bitch about healing him." Lys's somewhat dangerous smile interrupted him, and Elliott returned outside to see him stand up completely under his own power, stretch languidly, and channel a quick flame on his palm.  
  
"A little better. But not completely." With a thought, he shifted up to his Empowered state and laughed with delight. " _Much_ better! It was quite unpleasant being without-" He gasped as his armor and weapons faded, leaving him as he was before, and collapsing from the dizzying sensation of sudden mana drain. Sam and Elliott rushed to his side, pausing when he growled and pushed himself to his knees. "Damn it, _DAMN IT!!_ I... I had it again, that power, I was strong again. That just means I need to try again." Gritting his teeth, he opened his mind again, but the connection broke as Elliott dropped down to his level and wrapped him tightly in a hug.  
  
"Dearest, stop, please. I know what you are doing and why, and I understand your frustration, but right now you cannot."  
  
"I will not-"  
  
"No, you _won't_. Stop. You have figured out how to actively regenerate from your surroundings. That is _brilliant_. But even though you can replenish your power on a whim your body cannot yet support it. The vessel that holds your power is damaged and must heal before it can contain the energies that you desire to wield."  
  
"Then Link up and heal me again. I've got the mana for it and-"  
  
"No! Listen to me." Lys felt Elliott's fingers dig into his back and knot in his hair, as well as the sudden tension in his shoulders. "Dear, you need to rest. Time is the currency in which your injuries must pay their debts, and no amount of magic or medicine will alter that. I..." His words were too quiet for anyone else to hear. "I nearly lost you once more yesterday. Let me be the one to protect and support you, even for a short while." Lys was silent, but Elliott heard what was not spoken; it was not a sulk, it was assent. Elliott hugged him again before he stood and offered a hand, and Lys accepted it, though they both knew that he was capable of it on his own now. As they did so there was a quadruple swirl of light as the old Chosen teleported in, with Linus carrying a small stack of papers. Rasmodius shot Lys a look of surprise.  
  
"You are awfully spry for one who nearly perished not a day previously." Shrugging, Lys gave him a grin of amusement as he put the robe back on but left it untied.  
  
"Well, I am a bit off-kilter, but even phoenix hatchlings are a little unsteady at first."


	15. Dossiers of the Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Well, nine hour drives may be LONG but they're great for creativity. I was able to plan out and figure out the details of this chapter on the road, even though I didn't have the opportunity to type it out until I got here. And the barracks have decent wi-fi, too, so tonight's update is on time, and I'll be able to take care of Monday's as well. Woo-hoo!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy these characters as much as I did in creating them; I had such a massive burst of inspiration on the way and was really able to flesh out the details. But holy CRAP, I'm going all Wheel of Time with all of this mythology and background characters. Is it weird that I'm going into this much effort for a story that's only tangenitally related to the game? I'm not sure anymore...//

Sebastian returned the yard to its original state as everyone filed back indoors to take up seats or stand wherever possible, as while they had a few chairs and the couch, they hadn't ever quite anticipated this number of guests at once.  Linus set the stack of papers on the table and Sam took the top sheet, which was a charcoal drawing of a tall, muscular woman in heavy plate armor, her light colored hair tied back in a long, thick braid.  A broad smile split a rounded face with an equally broad nose, and one would find themselves describing her as "handsome" rather than "pretty."  Abigail whistled, quite impressed.

"Dang, Linus, these look great.  Chalks and charcoal are so much fun but make such a mess.  Good job on keeping these clean."

"My thanks, young Wind, I have found that in my wilderness isolation the charcoal from my campfire was the easiest artistic medium to come by, and as such it is what I prefer, even though I have access to more modern materials."

"Who is she?" Sam asked, examining the picture, as everyone else took a page or looked over each other's shoulders.  Rasmodius resumed his thoughtful pacing as he explained.

"The picture that you hold is of Birgitte, the third Chosen that we were unable to recover.  She was a powerful warrior and fiercely protective of her companions.  Always ready with a smile or a laugh to brighten the mood, she took great pride in being the protective older sister to the other Chosen.  Which is why in the final battle she pushed herself beyond her limits and refused healing in order for The Water to keep everyone else alive, and her efforts saved all of their lives, as Umbra Volatus raged against her the entire battle, allowing the others to fight with impunity.  But eventually her strength waned and she bade The Earth to cause a landslide at the cliff’s edge where they fought in order to drop the beast into the chasm below.  Though her idea was successful, she was too weak to evade the dragon’s grasp, and it dragged her off of the edge as well."  Elliott set his jaw with anger at the drawing of a woman of medium height with dark black hair tied back in a bun, wearing armor that was reminiscent of fencing gear.

"The woman of ice.  Tell me about her."  The cold edge in his voice was not lost on anyone, and he very nearly crumpled the drawing in his hand.

"Edelweiss, the fifth lost Chosen.  A brilliant medic and talented fencer.  She was calculating and precise, and though she appeared standoffish and stern to many, she was simply a woman of logic and careful thought.  Most Water Chosen are proficient with water alone, but she was a master, or perhaps a mistress, of its solid state.  Her extensive fencing background made her a force to be feared on the battlefield, and she and The Fire would often spar, out of mutual respect for each other's talents and elements.  She wielded both blade and floating shards under her command with deadly skill, and in conjunction with The Wind was capable of forming a vortex of shards that would cut anything caught in it to ribbons.  The killing blow against the dragon was both elegant and vicious; she froze the surface of the lake in the south of the Cindersap forest, and when the beast dove at her, she shattered the lake and pierced it with a thousand shards of ice.  It plunged into the waters and she froze the surface after, which should have been the end of the battle, but it had just enough strength to break through the surface and grab her, pulling her into the watery depths below.  In full honesty, when I saw the broken blade with which Lysander had been attacked, I lost all hope for any chance of recovery."  Lys rolled his eyes and grabbed the final page from the stack.

"Thanks for your concern."

"You never saw her in action, boy, so you should count yourself extremely lucky that you only suffered the injuries that you did.  She knew exactly how to strike to hurt, and how to kill.  I can only surmise that either she desired your suffering or that she did not have the opportunity for a proper killing blow."  Lys didn't respond to this, and Haley tapped the sheet that she held, its drawing of a shorter man with neatly cut hair to his shoulders, dressed in what appeared to be fine silks, in a style that was both stylish and that allowed for free and swift movement, with ankle-high boots and a bandanna with long tails.

"Looks like this guy was your lightning element.  What about him?"

"The fourth to be lost, Nikolai.  Charming and cheerful, he was a rogue and a scoundrel.  Always smiling at and propositioning women but never following through, he always preferred the chase to the conquest.  A notorious pickpocket and lockpicker, there was nothing that he couldn't get and nowhere he couldn't go.  But despite all of that he was one of the bravest Chosen I've ever known, and valiantly kept Umbra Volatus focused upon himself when The Iron was felled by a swarm of smaller enemies.  The others successfully fought them back and The Water got him back on his feet, but Nikolai's speed only kept him safe for so long; he had to be lucky several times, but Umbra had to be lucky once.  Crushed beneath the dragon’s talons, he reached out to the storm that had raged around them and called down lightning with all of the power that he had left.  For a moment the night became day and the world became nothing but sound, and when both faded there was nothing left."

Alex held a page with a tall, slim man, whose appearance brought to mind the word "fey," with long fair hair and armor that was similar to Abigail's; a light chain shirt over a clean long-sleeved one, with heavy trousers under a chain skirt, and the often-popular knee-high boots.

"So I guess this guy is our Wind.  Hunh, he looks like an elf, that's kinda cool, actually."

"Anadlwyn.  The second to be lost.  The finest archer this land has ever seen.  Sparing with words, he was often silent and introspective, but when the subject of literature was broached he was gregarious and verbose.  He spent considerable time at the home of The Fire, studying and documenting the flora that grew there, both cultivated and wild.  Most of the books at the library that speak of this valley were penned by him, as he was also an avid historian and delighted in gathering stories and tales from any who would offer them.  He was not as strong a warrior as many other Chosen, but his attacks were precise and deadly, and he never missed a shot.  When the dragon broke from The Iron and targeted him, he took to the skies to evade and return fire.  However, The Wind is a strong, stable flier, not swift and maneuverable like The Fire.  Loosing a powerful volley that blinded the dragon, he very nearly escaped, but by chance and perhaps other senses, the beast lunged and seized him in its jaws.  With no other recourse, he summoned powerful winds to buffet and knock it out of the sky, and they crashed deep into the forest.”  Lys was staring at the last page, and everyone knew who it was.  Sparing him a glance of sympathy, Rasmodius cleared his throat before continuing.

“Finally, the sixth and last, Leodegrance Regulus von Morgensonne.”

“Who was he?” Lys asked, and Rasmodius paused for thought, understanding the context.

"He was your great-grandfather.”

The drawing was of a tall, muscular man, whose thick, flowing hair and beard reminded one of a lion’s mane.  The Morgensonne grin was obvious even in the charcoal sketch, and his attire was similar to what Lys had chosen, though there was something more…noble about it.  Biting his lip as he felt the sting of tears, Lys set the drawing on the table but still stared at it, taking in every detail.

“He preferred to go by ‘Leo,’ didn’t he?”

“You are correct.  He was a large, bombastic man with a regal bearing, and even those who had been lifelong friends of him would swear that he was a lost king.  So much to the point that The Iron, an accomplished gold- and silversmith, fashioned a crown for him out of respect and friendship.”  Sebastian cocked his head to the side, remembering something.

“Hey, that crown…  Did it have laurel leaves and a lion’s head?”  Four matching expressions of shock were his confirmation, and he disappeared for half a minute, returning with a somewhat battered yet dignified crown of gold.  Laurel leaves met at and framed a roaring lion’s head in the center, both simple yet distinctive.

“I found it, what, over fifteen, nearly twenty years ago when playing by the lake.  It was a little dirty and dented, but I cleaned it up and tried to fix what I could without breaking it.  I never told anyone about it, but weird as it is, this inspired me to look into fantasy games and books.  Lys, I…  I think this technically belongs to you now.”  Lys hesitated, half-reaching for it.

“But you found it.”

“And it’s your family heirloom.  Not like I can use or wear it anywhere anyway, right?”  Once more Lys hesitated, then accepted the item, surprised at its weight.  He examined it silently as Rasmodius continued.

“Though he was a large man he was never intimidating, unless the situation called for it, and even then it was dire.  He had a deep bellow of a laugh that never failed to inspire laughter in others, and he used it freely.  Easily the most physically strong of any Chosen, he still had the gentlest touch when the situation called for it, and everyone felt safe and protected when in his presence.  All were friends and family in his home, and visitors were plied with good food and drink until they could no longer stand.  All that he asked in return was their companionship and perhaps a story.  He was not a musical man, which was rare in the Morgensonne line, but he was fond of and had a knack for spontaneous acts of poetry, particularly after a few mugs of whatever libation he had imbibed.

“But the king was dethroned in battle when Umbra Volatus struck down The Iron with a fatal blow.  With a roar of victory, the dragon attempted to fly off to attack from above, but Leo grabbed it by the tail and held on, dragged into the sky with it.  Undaunted by the dragon’s attempts to shake him off, he climbed up the beast’s tail to its back, and with all of the fire that he could muster consumed Umbra completely in a cloak of searing flame.  The dragon’s wings were nearly destroyed, and they fell like a meteor.  Leo could have leapt free and flown to safety, but that would have allowed dragon to do the same.  He held on to its shattered wings, forcing it into a dive, laughing like a madman the entire way, and they plunged deep into the heart of the mountain lake.”

The crown fell from Lys’s hands as he put his face in them, unable to hold back tears any longer.

“I never wanted to be a hero, I always wanted to support and defend one.  Despite that I took up the call when the Junimos Activated us, even after learning of the danger.  I could deal with that, I want to protect others.  But now I have to fight an ancestor that I never knew, and yesterday I found out that my family is being targeted.  Why?  Four days ago everything was normal, and now I’ve found out that this 'Echo' person want to use me to get back at Rasmodius.  What did you do, and why the hell is it my problem?”  There was a momentary look of guilt that the wizard was unable to hide, and Lys’s inward pain became outward anger.

“You know something.  There’s something that you know that you didn’t tell us about.”

“It was not important at the time, and we did not-“

“The HELL it isn’t!” Lys shouted, standing up and slamming the table with his fist, causing everyone to jump, “your damn secrets nearly got me killed.  What are you hiding?”

“We all have secrets and for our own reasons.   There was no reason for-“

“DAMN your bloody secrets, old man, I want answers now.”  A sword of flickering flames appeared in Lys’s hand, and Rasmodius glared at him.

“You dare channel at me, boy?”

“This takes focus and power, and therefore is keeping me from breaking my fist upon your face.  My patience wears thin, explain yourself or I will have difficulty in holding myself back.”  Marlon attempted to talk to Rasmodius at the same time that Elliott tried to soothe Lys, but both of them were rebuffed.

"Do not shout at me, I will have none of it.”

“And I will have no more of your evasions.”

“Impudent little boy!” Rasmodius spat.

“Insufferable old man!” Lys roared.

“I have suffered enough and that is all that you need to know!”

“And I have not?!  What the hell is so damn important to you that you’d put your secrets over my life?!”

“I am only doing what I must in order to protect this valley and the last of my children!” Rasmodius snarled, a halo of fire forming around his clenched fist.  The room went completely silent and Lys released the blade of flame.  As soon as he spoke the words and channeled the mana, Rasmodius realized what he had done and sagged, defeated.  Marlon put a hand on his shoulder in support, saying nothing.  It took Lys a couple of tries to form words, as his mind was a jumble of confused thoughts, latching onto a random one.

“…You said that that color was magic…”  Sighing, Rasmodius removed his hat and ran a hand slowly through his hair.  As he did so, the enchantment rippled and faded, replacing the deep purple with a very familiar shade of copper-red, though it was streaked with white, with wings at the temples.  His eyes were now hazel, and very sad and old.  Still poleaxed by the discovery, Lys continued to chase his current thread of thought.  “But…why violet?”

“…It was her favorite color…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Well, what did you THINK the "M" in "M. Rasmodius" stood for? :P
> 
> Also, I drew heavy inspiration for Leo from famed British actor Brian Blessed. If you have not seen any of his works you are truly missing out, and I urge you to fix that immediately. :D//


	16. Legacies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I promise to get back to the action soon, I really do, but I am having SO much fun developing these backstories, and at the same time I feel like such a doofus because I'm playing fast and loose with the history of the game and estabished characters. *Flails around.* Also, I'm amusing the hell out of myself with all of this clever dialogue and names with hidden/extra meanings because yessssss, I love that sort of thing.
> 
> Post is going up early today 'cause I've got a nine hour drive back home and it was a LONG but good weekend. (It's pretty awesome when you encounter a Star Wars Imperial officer applying her eyeliner in the restroom and you give each other props on each other's uniform. :D) I had other commentary but I'm tired off of my ass and I just wanna post this without any errors or shenanigans, as posting from the tablet is still a bit wonky...//

Dropping his hat on the floor, Rasmodius’s gaze likewise fell in that direction, lost in memory as he pulled out the ancient pocketwatch and opened it to the portrait inside.  He gazed at it for a moment before passing it to Haley, and she in turn handed it around to everyone else.  
   
“Her name was Violette Soirlune.”  The way he said her name was unusually musical, and one could hear the love he still felt for her as a sad smile flickered across his lips for the blink of an eye.  “She was one of the most charming, brilliant women I’ve ever known, and some days I still wonder what it was that she saw in me.”  Lys was the last to receive the watch, and the picture within was of a woman in her late twenties, possibly early thirties, but it was difficult to tell, as the creases at the corners of her deep blue eyes hinted at someone perpetually young at heart.  Dark black tresses fell in waves past her shoulders, framing a face that looked as though it had been carefully sculpted; firm, fine, aristocratic lines that were defined without being sharp, and a petite nose above lips that seemed to perpetually be smiling.  
  
“Her laugh was like music and every movement was a dance.  I see so much of her in you, Lysander, and I find it strange yet comforting to see her memory alive while bearing the markings of my lineage.”  Nearly dropping the watch as well, he gaped at Rasmodius.  
  
“Wait, she’s my…”  
  
“I have almost lost count of the generations that separate us, but yes, she and I are responsible for your family line.”  
  
“ _Our_ family line,” Lys corrected, finally able to find a smile, and Rasmodius echoed it.  
  
“You are correct.  But she was responsible for all of the good qualities of our descendants.  Your song is the one that she wrote for our son, and she sang it to him every night.  It has been passed down ever since, and I dare say that it’s very nearly a part of your- our line as much as this color is.  It has changed lyrics and the method in which it has been performed over the years, but at its root, it is unchanged.”  Chuckling, Lys picked up the crown and regarded it thoughtfully before setting it on the table.  
  
“You were right, Alex, my song really is an heirloom.  So what happened?  Why does Morris- _Maurice-_ hate us so badly?”  
  
“He did not at first.  Rather, he was a good friend and companion.  We had met when I traveled to this town, before it was even a proper town, just a village.  Long ago when I was young, much like you, I had set out on my own to make my fortune and way in life, and ended up here.  With hard work and help from other villagers I was able to build a modest home and begin my own farm.  Maurice’s family were merchants in the village, and I got to know him as I purchased and sold goods and supplies.  And then one day I met her…  She came to my farm to bring some goods that I had requested but had not yet arrived, as Maurice, her brother, was busy with other business.  I was smitten instantly, but said nothing, assuming that a prosperous merchant’s daughter would have nothing to do with a lowly farmer.  For reasons I shall never know she was also intrigued, and I shall never forget that moment,” Rasmodius smiled, and one could see the warmth of the memory as well as the pain of its distance.  
  
“She asked me my name, and I was tongue-tied, unable to answer.  Without thinking I offered her one of the flowers I had been gathering, one of the violets that grew wild in the area that I had hoped to replant and cultivate.  She laughed, and it was like the sound that light would make as entered an open window, for that is what I felt deep in my soul.  ‘How did you know?’ she asked, and I confessed that I knew nothing.  ‘I am Violette,’ she said, and once more I was without words, barely able to form the sounds of my own name.  Her smile was like the warmth of a sunset on a summer evening.  I finally remembered how to speak, and we conversed for hours.  She returned again the next day, having found some pretense to visit, and I was delighted at the opportunity.  This continued for a week, until Maurice found out about our dalliances.  I was concerned that he and his family would disapprove of us associating with each other, but they approved of my work ethic and the quality of the produce and flora that I grew.  The three of us quickly grew to be dear companions, and when I mentioned after several months to Maurice that I had considered asking her parents for her hand, he said that he would be honored to call me ‘brother.’”  Rasmodius continued to wear his distant look as he replayed memories that were older than any of them had expected.  Marlon, Gil, and Linus listened as well, remembering the events from their own perspectives, nodding along, and also wearing expressions of nostalgic warmth.  
  
“I had also made strong friendships with others in the village; Marlon Smith, Linus Fletcher, and Gil Potter, working the professions from whence their names originated.  Klaus Gewitter was son of the family who operated the tavern, and as the rest of us congregated there routinely to socialize, we became friends with him as well.  Once I felt that I had amassed enough wealth in order to properly provide for a family, I proposed to Violette.  …She accepted, and it is a moment that I will carry with me to the end of my days, even should the rest of my mind and senses fail me.  We were wed shortly, in a festival the likes of which the village had never seen, and I do not think I saw her stop smiling the entire time.  Later that year our son, Philippe, was born, and I had never been happier.  Maurice was elated, and the time that he did not spend managing the shop was spent at the farm watching and playing with his nephew.  It seemed as if those days would never end, and we lived life to its fullest, enjoying each other’s company and building better lives for ourselves and improving the village.  And then we were Activated…”  His voice trailed off and he sighed, closing his eyes, and sagging further under the weight of memory.  Marlon again provided a supportive hand on his shoulder, and Elliott approached him with a glass of wine, having opened the bottle that Haley had brought as well as another from their cabinet, pouring a glass for everyone.  
  
“Take a moment to compose yourself.  It appears that this tale’s ending is one of sorrow and pain, and though it is fermented and not a liquor, perhaps wine and not spirits are the ones that will lift yours.  _In vino veritas_ , as it is said.”  Taking the glass, Rasmodius chuckled and took a sip.  
  
“And the truth will set you free.  One day we were all gathered at the farm, but none of us knew why, we were simply drawn there.  Without warning, we all felt a strange surge of power, and not quite enlightenment, but understanding and access to greater knowledge.  Then they appeared before us, the Junimos.  Somehow they communicated to us their intentions, and though my connection to the land gave me a better grasp of their language, I was hardly fluent.  We were incredulous, unable to believe what we heard, but Violette, so clever and full of life, reached out to the pond and called the water to herself.  She danced with it, weaving and flowing, completely in tune and harmony with her element.  All of us reached out and drew upon our powers, and as we did so, the Junimos explained how to Awaken ourselves, presenting us with the blank glass shards that I later learned to create for future Chosen.  Marlon became The Iron, Gil The Earth, Linus The Wind, Klaus The Lightning, Violette The Water, Maurice The Voice, and I The Fire.  At first we were apprehensive and worried, but swiftly we became enthusiastic, bolstering and encouraging each other, working as a true team.  Later, our first encounter with lesser beasts of Shadow left us confident in ourselves and each other, and subsequent victories left us certain of eventual triumph.  Such hubris…”  He swirled the wine in the glass for a moment before taking another sip, steeling himself for the next part of the story.  
  
“One day Philippe was with his grandparents so that Violette, Maurice, and I could have a day out together.  I had plaited a crown of violets for her.  As I finished it and placed it atop her raven locks the sky suddenly grew dark.  Death flew swiftly and silently on wings of deepest ebony as Umbra Volatus struck without warning.  Maurice knocked Violette and I out of the way, suffering a dire wound for his efforts.  Without hesitation he called the rest of us to him, and this cost him his life; already staggered and injured, he was unable to both contact our brethren and evade the dragon’s talons.  He fell and didn’t move again.  We engaged the beast with all of our power and fury, but without our Voice to guide and connect us, we were weaker and uncoordinated.  Klaus was the second to perish, tripped up by a lucky tail swipe that allowed it to seize him in powerful jaws, crushing him mercilessly.  The rest of us frantically tried to distract it so that Violette could heal Klaus, but it only worked until she was focused upon her task and helpless to defend herself.  She was also knocked aside, and…”  He almost dropped the empty glass, then nearly shattered it in his grip as he tried to compose himself.  
  
“It pinned her to the earth, its fearsome talons gouging deep into her flesh.  Bravely, she demanded that we fight on, calling the contents of the pond to herself as she had that first day, using it to freeze the winged beast of shadow in place, preventing it from evading, defending, or attacking.  I begged her to release him so that she could likewise escape and heal herself but she refused, imploring us to battle on.  We fought with everything that he had left, hoping to destroy it in time for Violette to have the strength and power to heal her wounds.  We were too slow, too weak…  Marlon finally slew it, severing its head with one final strike from his sword, and Violette recalled her power.  The dragon collapsed to the ground, slowly evaporating in twisted wisps of shadow.  I ran to her, and…”  He was silent again, and everyone waited patiently for him to continue.  “I held her in my arms as she faded away.  I was helpless to aid her, having no medical knowledge, and even then, only magic could have treated her injuries in that state.  She smiled at me one last time, caressing my cheek.  ‘ _Je t’aime, ma chérie_.’  I had promised to protect both her and her brother and I had failed them both.”  He tried to continue a couple of times but shook his head, caught up in grief and guilt.  Marlon handed the empty glass to Elliott to refill as he took a sip from his own, continuing where his companion had left off.  
  
“Nobody in the village had heard the fight nor knew about our abilities, and we couldn’t very well tell them what had really happened.  A story was concocted about a wild animal attack, and though the villagers were devastated by the news the truth was never learned.  Young Philippe grew up assuming that his mother and uncle had been killed by creatures from the forest, though he had no idea how close and how far that was from the truth.  We grew old as we watched our families grow and have families of their own.  Philippe married and had a son as well, and we all thought that the danger had passed, that we had destroyed the monster for good and that the sacrifices of our loved ones had meant something.  More years passed and Rasmodius became a great-grandfather, and like his son and grandson, the fiery hair and personality showed strongly in the next generation.  But peace was not to last, as all of our grandchildren were Activated one day.  Knowing what they would face, we revealed our past and offered our knowledge.  It was…not well received.”  Rasmodius had composed himself, tracing a finger slowly around the rim of his glass.  
  
“Philippe was furious, demanding to know why we had lied to him about the fate of his mother and uncle, but his son assuaged him, understanding the burden that we had borne and explaining it from his point of view.  Philippe still did not like the situation, but there was nothing that he could do to change it, and so he did his best to support his son even though he did not completely understand what was happening.  We trained them with all of the knowledge and skill that we possessed, hoping that they would surpass us and be the ones to be victorious in battle.  Light help me, we tried…  Like us they grew confident in each other and themselves.  In their final battle we were unable to assist, as while we still had some abilities as Activated, we did not have the strength to fight and would only have been a liability.  Once again Umbra Volatus took its payment in blood and souls, taking Gil’s and my grandsons, and his was never recovered.”  Sebastian grew rather pale and gripped his glass in both hands.  
  
“You mean, the guy that I…  In the mines, that was…”  Gil looked away and didn’t answer immediately.  
  
“You didn’t know.  And until you brought his body back to us, we had thought him lost ages ago.  What you did was a mercy to his soul and a weight off of my mind.  I now understand how the swarm from the mines was able to bypass our detection earlier this week; I had taught him how to use waypoints, as well as how to borrow and utilize my own.”  
  
“As for Philippe…  I devastated to lose another loved one to this beast, and in our grief we were irrational and hotheaded.  All of you are familiar with Lysander’s moods, and as such can imagine the altercation that erupted from two of us coming to verbal blows.  Things were said, words that could never be taken back, spoken in anger and pain.  I do not know if he ever came to regret that moment or if he took his anger to his grave, as I left that day, disappearing into the forest.  I fully expected and planned to die there, having nothing left to live for, but my friends tracked me down, hoping to bring me back.  I refused, and after much discussion it was decided that we needed to disappear, to fade from memory.  The dragon would appear again, we knew it, and the Junimos knew not when it would happen, only that it would.  We made a pact with them; extend our lives and we would train and mentor the next generations of Chosen, in the hope that not only would they survive their ordeal, but that perhaps someday they would break the cycle of death.”  Finishing his wine again, he returned the glass to Elliott but refused another refill.  
  
“Ever since then we have been distant watchers and guardians, dedicated to tracking and monitoring the movement of the Shadows, and when their numbers spill over and their power becomes great enough to summon the dragon, we seek out the Chosen and set them on their path.  We never spoke of our past, and we never sought to reconnect with what was left of our families.  Marlon’s line ended when Birgitte fell, and Linus’s when Anadlwyn perished.  Gil’s grandson was the last of his blood, and though my line remained small it burned brightly.  Even so, I did not attempt to make a connection with any of the Fire Chosen.  Why should I?  Why would I expose them to the pain and sadness that I had experienced, assuming that they would believe me?  Would they even be willing to open that line of communication anyway?  Regardless, it was already difficult enough to watch from a distance as my descendants were born, grew, had children of their own, and passed away.  To form a bond only to see them die after making that emotional connection…  No, it was best for me and my memory to fade into the past and be forgotten.  After my grandson was killed I created the enchantment to change the color of my hair and eyes, knowing that my true color was too familiar, and to keep alive the memory of the one who made my life worth living.  Dearest Violette, I would give anything to hear you, to hold you one last time…”  Abruptly, he turned and walked outside, to the surprise of his companions.  Marlon was about to follow when Lys put his empty glass on the table and strode toward the door, stepping into a pair of slip-on sandals that he kept by the door for quick jaunts outside.  
  
“I’ll talk to him.  I’m either the best or worst person for this, and I’m really not sure which.  Besides, I’m the one that sparked this entire conversation, at the very least I need to apologize for opening old wounds that scarred over long ago.”  Laughing in his throat, Marlon clapped him on the back, smiling sadly.  
  
“You remind me so much of my friend when he was your age.  And for that reason, you are both the best and worst person to talk to him right now.”  
  
Lys had seen Rasmodius take a right turn after stepping off of the porch, and following that path he saw the wizard walking slowly past the mana tea plants, stopping to stare thoughtfully at the stardrop tree that was already two feet tall and beginning to generate a woody trunk.  Hearing Lys’s approach, he sighed and shook his head.  
  
“If you still want to take that swing at me you’re free to do so.  I never wanted to lie or deceive, and it was partially due to vanity and selfishness that we kept our past hidden, but-“  He was interrupted as Lys put his arms around the wizard’s shoulders and hugged him protectively, being slightly taller.  
  
“You have suffered for several lifetimes in order to protect everyone that’s ever lived here.  I don’t know how, but I’ll find a way to fix it and make things right.  I’ll find a way to end this, so that you never have to go through this ever again.  I’m sorry for shouting at you, that was rude of me, regardless of results or intentions.  And…I hope that I will be as strong as you are.  I’m still so terrified of losing everyone and I’ve nearly hurt them all because of it.  I’m not brave enough, not yet, but I'll still make sure everyone comes home safe, I promise.”  Almost as if he had forgotten how to do so, Rasmodius slowly returned the hug, feeling both warmth and pain from the form of physical contact he’d not felt in so long.  
  
“Such nobility and honor.  Her blood runs strong through you after all of these generations.”  
  
“Oy, give yourself _some_ credit,” Lys smiled, cuffing him in the shoulder, “you’ve got good qualities that got passed along as well.  I’m stubborn and volatile, but that also means that I’m going to fight as hard as I can to look out for those I love, and I’m pretty sure that you’re responsible for that.”  
  
“Just…  Be more cautious in the future.  Thrice I have despaired that I had lost you for good, and I do not think I can take the news of a fourth incident, even if you do escape death once more.”  
  
“…Sorry that I’m going to be the last one.  I’m bi, but I met Elliott, and…”  
  
“Do not concern yourself.  He is a remarkable and brilliant man, and I understand your devotion to him.  You are happy and content, and that is all that I can ask for my children.  Win this battle against the dragon and live a long life with him, with no regrets or anything left undone.  Do what I could not.”  Lys hugged him again, this time warmly.  
  
“I’ll make you proud, granddad.”  
  
“You already have.”


	17. Company and Companions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //...I have a problem. Long drives are good for creativity. As such I pulled up my power mix playlist and looped the hell out of it while on my way back and began to spin up Wednesday's update. At some point I got a bit distracted thinking about something else and...
> 
> I HAVE AN IDEA FOR A THIRD BOOK, WHAT THE HELL RISU. It's R&S1 as told from Elliott's perspective, and I already have a subtitle for it: A Different Perspective. It's clever because it's told from his point of view, and he left home for Pelican Town for a change of scenery. And I just... WHO CARES, we already saw everything in R&S1, is it really necessary to rehash it from someone else's side? Besides, I'm still knee-deep in Vox Arcana as it is. This is what insanity feels like, isn't it? *Throws stack of papers in the air and flops on the floor, lying in angry silence as papers flutter down.* Oh yeah, and I have at least SIX CHAPTERS already blocked out. *Continues to lie silently and angrily among scattered papers.*
> 
> A slightly shorter chapter today to close out some loose ends. We'll pick things up with interesting things again on Friday. ...And if anyone IS interested in that third book, well, let me know. It's little more than an amusing distraction right now and a thought exercise, but it could further develop the world and motivations. Or it could just be a repackaging of the same old thing. I don't know. XD//

Lys turned to return to the house and staggered, but smiled in thanks as Rasmodius reached out to support him.  
  
"If I'm not in better shape tomorrow I'm going to be annoyed. Half a moment, I'm still short on mana, let me regen really fast and we'll head back." Opening his mind again, he checked the passive threads that connected to himself and noted with satisfaction that he was drawing from them properly. He reached out to the thick threads of power and carefully connected to them, drawing actively but trying not to overload himself. Rasmodius was genuinely surprised, and yet not at the same time.  
  
"That was something that I had planned to teach all of you in your next training session, but it seems that you have already figured it out. For what it's worth I am glad that you have. Your injuries and total drain of your mana yesterday have put you under greater strain than you should ever have had to deal with at once, and that you are not only walking but able to channel at all is reassuring."  
  
"It's not helping much that I think the stardrop tree is pulling from me to grow, too, I can see threads from me to it, and while I'm happy to see it flourishing, this really isn't the time. Ah well, I'm alive enough to complain, so I guess I can't really complain."  
  
Elliott sighed with relief as Lys and Rasmodius returned, the latter assisting the former to a chair at the table. Bouncing to his feet, Sam loped over to give Lys a hug.  
  
"As fun as today was, I gotta get going. Dinner's soon and I hafta get a few things ready before tomorrow. Uh, dang, I just remembered that I work tomorrow... That's either gonna be awkward or dangerous and I'm really not sure which. But I don't think he really got a good look at any of us except for Lys, so it might not be so bad. I dunno."  
  
"Y'know, I was thinking the same thing," Abigail piped up, "Lys and Elliott are lucky enough to live on their own, but we've all gotta work around families and work schedules. It's gonna be difficult to do this stuff and still keep it secret. As for work tomorrow, well, shout if something goes crazy, but otherwise just act normal. Well, as normal as YOU can be." Sam stuck his tongue out at her and hugged Lys again before grabbing his backpack and skateboard.  
  
"Time to bounce, thanks for the food, Elliott, Lys is _so_ lucky. Catch you all later, here's hoping that things go okay for the gig this week." He promptly vanished, and everyone else stood up to stretch and gather their belongings as well.  
  
"I should get going too, I still need to finish a few last lines of code for a project so I can send it off tonight."  
  
"And I'm having dinner with Alex's grandparents, and they eat _so_ early. Hugs, sweetie, glad you're feeling better."  
  
Once everyone else had disappeared the kitchen was occupied by the old Chosen, Lys, and Elliott, who had just checked the soup on the stove.  
  
"There is still enough for everyone else, could I invite you all to stay? There is also enough of that lovely bread that Abigail brought over to bulk out the rest of the meal, so do not be shy about asking for seconds." Rasmodius was about to refuse when Marlon slapped him roughly and strongly on the back.  
  
"We've gotta get back ourselves to check on some stuff, but Ras has nothing but spare time tonight. You three get better acquainted and have a nice evening. My thanks for your generous hospitality, misters von Morgensonne, I look forward to dropping in again later." He, Gil, and Linus vanished, leaving the red-haired wizard to give the empty space they departed an annoyed look.  
  
"It is a pleasant offer, but I do not wish to intrude upon your home and time." Elliott took his hand in both of his and smiled warmly.  
  
"Please do stay a while longer. He is alive thanks to your quick thinking and generous gift of life yesterday, and I am delighted at the prospect of getting to know more of his family. Let me repay your efforts with a meal and drink, as well as good company." Unable to refuse the kind and heartfelt offer, Rasmodius nodded and took a chair, looking rather confused as to what his role in the evening entailed. Lys got up again to get something but was stopped by his husband.  
  
"Dear, sit and entertain our guest. I will take care of everything."  
  
"It will go faster if I-" Elliott put an arm around his waist, pulling him close, tilting up his chin with gentle fingers.  
  
"My dearest, be seated, be comfortable. Allow me to play the role of the dedicated host. You are not weak, but you are recovering from dire wounds that took all of my skill to repair. Take this opportunity to be pleasantly selfish and let me do all of the work. And it _will_ go much faster if you do not argue with me."  
  
Sighing and trying to pout, Lys couldn't help the flicker of a smile turn up the corners of his mouth, and Elliott really did try to not let his kiss linger too long so that he wouldn't make their guest uncomfortable, but they both did seem to need that contact, and Rasmodius seemed more amused than anything else. Lys sat down again, nearly dropping into it, and poured another glass of wine for them all as Elliott set out the bottle and glasses.  
  
"So this was your home?" Lys asked, trying to slow down and eat slowly as Elliott set down a steaming bowl of soup.  
  
"More or less. The house itself is different, it has been changed and rebuilt more times than I can count over the intervening years, but the location, the _home_ , that remains the same. It has been long since I resided here yet I feel at peace."  
  
"You are welcome to visit at any time," offered Elliott, "you are not only family, you are progenitor of his line, and have been a guardian of this land and its people of your own volition for generations."  
  
"I... I shall have to take you up on your offer again. Thank you."  
  
Conversation was slow to start, but as Rasmodius grew more comfortable in their company he gradually became more vocal and gregarious. Elliott had a knack for keeping a topic going or segueing to a new one, as well as making their guest feel welcome. For a few hours they socialized until Lys found himself yawning broadly and apologized for it. Rasmodius stood and retrieved his hat.  
  
"Quite alright, it is growing late. I shall take my leave. Once more, I thank you for your gracious hospitality and excellent repast." He was about to put his hat back on but paused, thought, and ran a hand through his hair, re-enabling the enchantment. "I hope you do not find this offensive, but I've seen this color in the mirror for so long that it almost feels more natural. And her memory... Perhaps one day I will walk as I once was once more, but until I can make amends for what I have done..." Elliott nodded and helped Lys stand.  
  
"It is understandable to mourn and seek to fix what was broken, but do not let it consume you."  
  
"...I have something new to fight for and protect. Perhaps soon I will make peace with myself. I bid you both good night, rest well." He vanished in a swirl of light, and Elliott put an arm around Lys to help support him.  
  
"It is not late, but it is also not a bad idea to retire-" Lys grabbed him by the collar, kissing him deeply and forcefully, but there was desperation in it as well. Elliott pushed him back and held him by the shoulders.  
  
"Dear, there is something on your mind. I am not averse to pleasing you tonight, but first I must ascertain your needs." Retaining his grip on Elliott's shirt but shifting it a little, Lys leaned into him.  
  
"I'm scared and cold. I'm still in pain and so empty. So much has happened in such a short time and I've learned of so many things. Family that I never knew existed, some of whom are not only out to kill me but use me against other family, as well as my friends. Right now I need to forget everything else, to lose myself in your touch. Tomorrow I can be brave again and face the world and our enemies, but for now I..." Elliott ran his fingers through Lys's hair and hugged him softly.  
  
"I fully understand, and will do my best to assuage your concerns and ease your mind. I will give you all of my warmth and care, and keep you close and safe through the night."  
  
"Thanks, love, I'm not trying to run away, just- Ah! Put me down, I can still walk!"  
  
"For now."  
  
  
Lys awoke as normal the next day, feeling much more like himself, and while he was still a little sore in places (though not due to Elliott), it was a minor irritation and one he dismissed shortly after rising. His puttering around to get dressed woke Elliott, and he apologized, hoping to let him rest further, but the offer was refused. Together they changed into work clothes to deal with the garden, as they'd let that set of chores slip the last couple of days. They took only enough time to have a quick cup of coffee and a bit of toast, as neither of them were fond of breakfast, and they had a lot to do that morning. It took longer than normal to harvest, replant, and care for everything, but everything eventually was dealt with sufficiently, and they returned to the house to clean themselves up and get something to eat.  
  
The rest of the day was theirs, as the rest of the Chosen were busy with work or other tasks, but would meet the day after for one last bit of practice before their gig in Zuzu City. They took the time to take care of errands in town, visit with a few people, and have a walk in the early-summer warmth. Lys was no longer unsteady or tired, and seemed to grow stronger during their outing, pulling power from the town and the bright sun. Picking up a few things at Pierre's, they returned home in no hurry and began making dinner. Still not very good at cooking, Lys needed frequent help from Elliott, who was eager and happy to assist and share his knowledge. After living together this long, however, Elliott correctly pointed out that it was a lack of confidence, not ability, that was his greatest hindrance.  
  
Not too long later they sat down to a meal that surprised Lys with its quality, and Elliott playfully gave him sass about his self-confidence and often lack thereof when it wasn't called for. After the fuss and bustle of the last few days they were content to enjoy a quiet meal together, and once the kitchen had been cleaned and everything put away they once again went to bed earlier than they normally did.  
  
"We must be getting old, love, it's only just gotten dark out and we're already crashing out," Lys remarked, yawning deeply and getting tangled in his shirt at the same time.  
  
"You continually over- and under-estimate yourself, my dear," smiled Elliott, unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt and hanging them up, "you suffered a severe injury the other day that should normally leave one hospitalized for quite some time, and that and our battles consumed your mana and left you dangerously low."  
  
"Everyone feels the need to remind me of that," Lys muttered, pulling free the ribbon that held his hair, "so I got hurt. You got me back up, time to move on." As he was about to remove his pants Elliott hugged him from behind, kissing his neck.  
  
"This isn't a game, figuratively or literally. I did not cast a white magic spell that fixes everything, it was accelerated healing that consumed a great amount of resources from us both. I too am fatigued, and surely you must be feeling it more strongly. I apologize if it appears that I have focused too strongly and too often upon this point, but I..." Lys felt Elliott's hold tighten around him and heard the pain in his silence. "I thought that I had lost you. For a few moments I felt emptiness and despair the likes of which I had never before felt and never again want to experience. Forgive me for being obsessive and overprotective lately, but..." Lys turned in Elliott's hold to return the hug and brush aside a few stray wisps of hair.  
  
"It's okay. I understand, and I'd probably do the same. Sorry if I was a bit flippant, I didn't mean to disparage your feelings on the matter. I'm alive and doing well all because of you. Well, and a little help from Ras, and Haley, and... Okay, everyone chipped in at least a bit. But you're the one who called me back when I had almost completely faded away. That's special. I don't know if I'd have responded to anyone else." There was relief in Elliott's kiss, and Lys felt his fingers tighten in his hair, holding him as close as possible. "C'mon, let's get some sleep. We've got practice tomorrow, and maybe things will be a bit more normal for a few days."


	18. Ship Happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //*YAWN.* It's almost four thirty in the morning. I had this in mind but wasn't able to type it up because errands, chores, and other stuff got in the way. (Also, trying to finish stuff in Final Fantasy 14. AUGH, so close to Heavensward content!) Despite the late hour, I'm pleased with the content, and absolutely love the first half of this chapter. I am such trash, and I love it. XD//

Reclining comfortably in one of the community center chairs during a break in practice, Lys checked the band forums on his phone and burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh my gods, this is amazing. Hey, have you been reading the forums?"  
  
"Comment sections give you brain cancer," Sebastian replied, checking another part of the band's site. Abigail was on the same part of the forums and cackled loudly.  
  
"Freakin' wow, this is great. There's enough ships here to call our own fleet." Sebastian regarded her with a pained look.  
  
"I don't want to know, but you're going to tell me anyway, aren't you?" Curious but confused, Elliott looked over Lys's shoulder, and his eyebrows went up in surprise.  
  
"Ah, well, I suppose that everyone needs a hobby." Sam looked up from making changes to the music in front of him.  
  
"What're people saying? I mean, I know we're awesome, but do they?"  
  
"Even better. They're convinced that I'm totally shagging at least one of you, but they're split on exactly who."  
  
"No _way_. That is hilarious, dude. So what's the rankings?"  
  
"The choices are almost as funny as the ship names. So far the polls are first with Sebastian and I as 'Scorched Earth.' You and I are second most popular as 'Electrical Burn,' Elliott and I are third with 'Frost Fire,' and with very few votes is Abby and I as 'Fire Storm.' This is just amazing, I can't stop laughing." He wiped tears from his eyes as Sam joined him in giggles, scrolling through a couple of threads.  
  
"There's a few votes for Sebby and I as 'Grounded,' I kinda like that. Oh wow, only two people think Sebby and Abby are a thing, 'Sand Storm.' What the... We've had three live shows and people are already doing fan art. Some of these are pretty good- ...Um, wow, that's... Hey, Elliott, is Lys really hung like that or is the artist being really generous?" Abigail had found the picture in question at the same time and showed it to Lys, who was now gasping for breath and holding onto the table for support. Continuing to read through, Abigail giggled madly.  
  
"So everyone assumes that you and Elliott are totally hooking up with _someone_. Oh my gods, he and I are 'Hurricane.' That's adorable. Ahh! He and Sebby are 'Ocean Shores,' I ship that so much!" Lys was now on the floor, holding his sides, and though he wasn't nearly as amused as his husband, Elliott chuckled heartily at the report.  
  
"I fear that we will ruin their fun at our next engagement, as the status of our relationship is quite evident if one is paying attention," he smiled, brushing the platinum ring on his left hand. Alex perked up at this and walked over.  
  
"Hey, if you wanna mess with them a bit I might be able to help."  
  
"You have something in mind? I am not above a bit of playful mischief if it shall further amuse our audience."  
  
"Yeah, gimmie your hand, I need to have a look at that ring." Complying with the athlete's request, he felt the tingle of Alex using his power on the ring, and heard Abigail try to smother another fit of giggles.  
  
"You are _such_ a _fujoshi_ ," Sebastian sighed, which sparked further merriment.  
  
"What? Can't I appreciate hot men in close proximity?"  
  
"I'd ship it if I weren't already tapping part of it," Lys grinned, having finally recovered, "so what, they'd be 'Cold Steel?'"  
  
"YES. I love it. I feel the need to make fanart of my own friends, I am total trash." Haley was only partially paying attention, as she was scrolling through some of the art threads, eyes wide and cheeks red.  
  
"Oh my. These are...detailed... Um, they really need to label these threads better, or tag them properly."  
  
"Not it," Sebastian answered, and Sam burst into laughter again.  
  
"I've got dibs, then, I need to make a troll account just to mess with people."  
  
"And that is why I never gave you admin rights." Lys giggled again as he showed a few pictures to Elliott, who was not certain whether to be flattered or amused.  
  
"Looks like Rule 34 affects everything, even us. That didn't take long at all. Dang, that one's pretty good, I may have to commission them." Abigail pouted in mock offense at this.  
  
"Oh, so what, my art isn't good enough for you anymore?"  
  
"It's great, but it might be awkward asking you to draw something a bit more risqué," he replied, grinning broadly and shooting a glance at Sebastian, who was very pointedly trying to ignore them.  
  
"Will I be working from photos or do I get you two to model, 'cause that might be a deal-breaker," she grinned right back, which was the final straw to get her boyfriend to put his phone on the table, his hands over his ears, and groan loudly in frustration.  
  
"I don't need to hear any of this. Just...why..." Elliott kissed Lys on the cheek and took a chair next to him to look over the music and set list for their performance the next day.  
  
"I believe that it is time to wind down our shenanigans and get back to rehearsal before it gets too late. We do not have to be up terribly early yet it is in our best interests to be rested and hale for our audience."  
  
  
Lys paced back and forth, watched by his friends.  
  
"Dude, you're not going to be any help to him if you don't chill the hell out and step down. Your Empowered state draws crazy amounts of power."  
  
"I know. I know! But, at the same time... Damn it all, I know exactly how he felt when I disappeared, and I can't help but want this power, just to feel like I can do something..." Reluctantly, he dispelled his armor and dropped back to his Awakened state, sighing not only at the loss of power but increase in fear and frustration. Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder, being supportive and sympathetic.  
  
"This was nobody's fault, same as last time. Shit just happens. We'll get him back, too. The moment he's awake Haley will reach out to him and we can pop out to him. At least this time we can actively search for someone instead of passively waiting."  
  
"You're right as well. This waiting... I wonder, how did Elliott handle it?"  
  
"Not well, though not as well as you. He was deeply afraid for your safety. Just have patience. I know it's difficult, but-"  
  
"Elliott!" Haley gasped, lighting up with delight, "and he's alright." With a swirl of light, Elliott appeared in the middle of the group, smiling faintly.  
  
"That I am, lovely lady. My apologies for any worry that I may have caused, but as you can see I am undamaged and have been returned to the warm and loving embrace of my comrades." Lys sagged, feeling the weight of despair and fear fall from his shoulders, and strode over to hold him, when he noticed that something was a little strange about that smile... Raising his hand and opening the book that hung on the chain at his waist, Elliott focused and channeled, freezing everyone solid in thick blocks of ice. Only swift reflexes and his fire saved him from the fate of his friends, and he gaped at his husband.  
  
"Love! What in the hells are you _doing_?!" Elliott turned to him, that strange smile still hovering over his lips, and Lys saw that there was also something wrong with his eyes. They looked...empty... "No... You're... You're Reclaimed..." The smile gained a sharp edge as the corner of his lips quirked upward, in a mockery of human expression.  
  
"You are both brilliant and correct. Ah, what was it that this one called you? Mm, that's right, 'my dearest.' I can hear him screaming in my own mind, now that it is _mine_. Such a lovely voice, I look forward to hearing it beg me for mercy in the coming years. As for you, I shall not silence yours, I seek to add it to the chorus that we all sing in the name of the Echo." A cold chill crept over Lys, though it was not due to Elliott's power, and his knees gave out from under him.  
  
"No... My love, you..." The Reclaimed tilted his head to the side and regarded him with interest, and noticed the ring on his own left hand, which produced another smirk of amusement.  
  
"Oh yes, this strange custom that you light-walkers have. A promise made with shiny trinkets. How droll." He pulled off the ring to examine it before tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. The chains around his waist clinked against each other softly as he casually and slowly walked over to Lys, forming the familiar blade of ice. "I have orders to bring you back alive, but the given measure for it was not specified. As long as you draw breath the Echo can still implant you with a seed, so it is up to you the manner in which you meet your destiny."  
  
"I... I won't fight you."  
  
"I know that you won't. You haven't the courage. You gladly and gleefully throw yourself against any foe, but a friend? The Echo was incorrect in targeting you first; though it would have deprived the Chosen of a strong warrior, you proved too difficult to seed and wasted many resources. But Reclaiming your Water?" He laughed, a cold, empty sound. "We have taken your healing as well as your morale, and I will take you with me. Either get up off of your knees or die upon them, we must be away and I'm so delightfully keen on getting to know and use this body. Mm, speaking of bodies, this one has so many interesting memories of _yours_. Perhaps I shall try a few of those things, provided that your seed is willing. I certainly hope so, this sort of thing looks quite intriguing." His mouth dry and throat tight, Lys's vision blurred with tears as he tried to stand, only to fall backwards. He found the point of the icy sword at his throat and didn't resist it. The fire inside of him was gone, he could no longer feel it.  
  
"You...monster..."  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere. Ah well, it appears that your spirit is broken. This is all that it took? I must say that I am disappointed. From all that I had heard you were supposed to be a powerful fighter with an undying and ever-burning flame. And the only thing required to shatter you was to deprive you of your beloved. As much as I am enjoying your suffering, there is much to be done. Goodbye, Chosen of the Flame, I await your rebirth and reclamation. I think that I shall make you mine, as it is the right of the conqueror to claim treasure from their victory." The point of the sword dropped to Lys's chest, and with a smile as cold as winter, the Reclaimed lunged powerfully and deeply.  
  
With a scream of pain, Lys felt himself falling, then a sudden impact on the side of his head. Dizzy and terrified, he opened his eyes to the darkness of their bedroom, tangled in the sheet that he had dragged with him in his fall to the floor, clutching at his chest from the cold, sharp pain he still felt. Panting deeply in panic, he saw Elliott sit up and reach out to him, and reflexively flinched and curled up in on himself.  
  
"No! Go away!!" As he said it, he felt another cold stab, this time of realization, and looked up to see shock and pain on Elliott's face, which further deepened the ache he felt. He tried to explain, but choked on the words as he felt his eyes burn again.  
  
_Damn it, no, NO!! Stop it!!!_  
  
Elliott hesitated at the edge of the bed, wanting to comfort and inquire, but still feeling the hurt of being rejected and Lys's fear of him. They both felt the tingle of the Link as Haley opened up communications with them, and everyone else broke in, querying frantically, having heard and felt Lys's terror.  
  
_GO AWAY!_ Lys Sent, not intending to shout, but still feeling overwhelmed and scared, and Elliott replied for them both.  
  
_It is of no import, just dreams, it appears. My apologies for waking everyone. Please, return to your beds and let your minds drift off once more._  
  
Unable to hold back any further, Lys dug his nails into his arms, trying to stop the tears welling up from deep inside.  
  
"Please, let me... I can't... Gods damn it, I'm so _weak!!_ Why?!" His rage and frustration made it worse, and he tensed as Elliott pulled him into his lap, holding him softly and providing he comfort that Lys both wanted and rejected.  
  
"What happened, my dearest? Was-" He cut off as Lys twitched at the term of endearment, biting the side of his hand. "Stop that! What happened?"  
  
"...You had been Reclaimed..." Elliott's eyes widened as he went silent, considering and chasing the thread of implications.  
  
"I see. And I understand. Little wonder that you reacted as you did. I will not press you for details, but I hope that you will share them with me eventually, if anything to clear your mind. "  
  
"I can't fight you. I _won't_. I'd rather..." Lys ignored the marks that he was now leaving in his skin, and Elliott forced him to let go, as he was very nearly drawing blood.  
  
"Should the worst happen and I fall only to be Reclaimed, then I ask that you be the one to strike me down."  
  
"No- _No!!_ You can't ask me to-"  
  
"I am. You are the only one strong enough to match me, and you are the only one who knows me well enough to battle me in a full fight. I ask this because I love you, even though I know it will cause you suffering. Please have the strength to set me free."  
  
"I'm... I'm _not_. I'm a coward, I just sat there while you killed me, and I can't stop crying. _WHY?!_ " Stroking Lys's hair, Elliott held him closer, kissing him on the top of the head.  
  
"You are not a coward, my dear. I have seen you countless times throw yourself into something without heed of the danger, particularly when defending another. And tears are a side effect of pain. You feel so deeply and strongly that your wounds are made plain for others to see. I, for one, am glad for it, because whatever hurts you is always a wrong that needs to be righted, and it is never selfish. And that is why I ask of you what I did. Last year I made you promise to fight on should something happen to me. I now amend that request. Please, my dearest, promise me once more."  
  
"I... I don't want to hurt you, ever."  
  
"Should I become Reclaimed there will be no 'me' to harm. I will be lost, and my body no more than a puppet for a Shadow's seed."  
  
"I don't want to think about this..." Brushing the copper-red locks out of Lys's face, Elliott smiled at him sadly.  
  
"Better to discuss it now while we are able to consider all possibilities than to be forced to make a hasty choice later." Lys leaned into him, silent for a moment as he worked up the strength to reply.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"To?"  
  
"...I promise that if you are ever Reclaimed then... Then I will fight, and I will set you free."  
  
"And I promise the same. Let us hope and work toward safeguarding the future so that it never becomes a concern again." Gasping again, Lys hunched over, feeling the cold ache in his chest flare again. Elliott continued to support him, his mouth set in a tight line as he understood his husband's pain. "Damn, I wish that I could have done more about that. It is giving you trouble?"  
  
"Yeah, it's... I don't want to wake Haley again and Link up, and I don't want everyone else to know. But I don't know if you can do anything."  
  
"I have been connected with you, physically, emotionally, and mentally, for long enough that I can provide some level of comfort and assistance even un-Linked. Rest against me, I shall do what I can." Closing his eyes and focusing his power, he channeled into Lys, seeking the damage that he knew was causing trouble and working to contain it, at least for a little longer. When he felt Lys relax he knew that it had worked, and kissed him with relief. "I have done all that I can for now. We will heal it properly and completely in the next few days, but this should give you respite for a small time."  
  
"I'm much better, thanks, love."  
  
"Are you able to rest, or is your mind too busy and loud for sleep?"  
  
"I'm... I'm still a bit scared, and a little cold, but it always goes away when next to you. Let me get comfy and you can curl up around me, I need that right now." Sorting out the sheets that had gone askew and awry in Lys's sudden departure, he turned to rest on his side, holding a pillow close for comfort as he felt Elliott shift into place behind him and pull up the blankets. Elliott's presence and warm breath on the back of his neck slowly melted away the pain and fear until he was able to return to sleep, this time dreaming of more pleasant, if inconsequential and unremarkable things.


	19. Backstage Banter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //This chapter wasn't supposed to be as long as it got initially, so I snapped it off so it better segues into Wednesday's update. Things are going to pick up again this week, and it's going to be FUN. :D//

Backstage, the members of the Elements of Sound and their two support crew were preparing for the show in a half an hour. Checking their outfits and appearances, they bantered and chatted as they got themselves into the right mindset and reviewed the set list one final time. Lys removed the ribbon from his hair to change it for a nicer one, and as he picked it up he felt Elliott running a brush though his hair to remove any final tangles.  
  
"Thanks love, that always feels nice. You've got such a gentle touch, I don't think I've ever felt you tug at it." Elliott leaned over to whisper in his ear with a playful grin.  
  
"Only when you ask me to." Giggling, Lys traded him the hairbrush for the ribbon and waited for him to tie it into place, and laughing again as Elliott kissed his neck when his hair was neatly tied back again.  
  
"Get a room," Sam sassed reflexively, and Lys reflexively returned it.  
  
"I know all of the places around here we could, are you _sure_ you want us to do that?"  
  
"Save the sexy stuff for the stage," Sam riposted, amused by his own alliteration, "and you're telling me that you already know this place? This is our first gig here."  
  
"I told you a couple of times already that I've performed all over this city, either with dad's group or the theater."  
  
"You have, but dang, I thought you were kinda exaggerating. Well, point still stands, save your mojo for the stage, we have an audience to entertain tonight." Alex reached into his pocket, just remembering something.  
  
"Hey, if you're still keen on messing with everyone, here, they're not an exact match, but they look close enough if you're not looking that close." He handed out rings that were strikingly similar to the ones that Lys and Elliott wore, and he, Haley, Sebastian, Sam, and Abigail put them on, noticing that they fit with varying degrees of success. "They're one-size-fits-all right now, lemme adjust them to everyone." As they were occupied with this, Lys grimaced and swayed on his feet, gritting his teeth against sudden pain. Elliott put an arm around his waist, appearing to simply be affectionate, but gave him a glance of concern. Lys returned the hug and shook his head, giving him a weak smile, and though it didn't ease his mind any, Elliott did not worry any further about it for the moment. Grinning with a smile that nearly connected both ears, Sam examined the simple white band.  
  
"Heh, silly as it is, I kinda wanna mess with them _just_ a bit longer, those forum comments and pics were great. And if they can't be bothered to look us up and check our personal stats, well, that's on them, right?"  
  
"To be honest, none of us have a major social media presence," Sebastian replied, also examining the ring, "and neither does the town. Tourism picked up a bit because of us but we're still pretty low-key. There's a bit of stuff here and there, but it's not like we've got our own wiki pages or anything."  
  
"That would be weird," Abigail snickered, the third to be intrigued by the new item of jewelry, "someone showing up knowing stuff like what your favorite foods and things are. But yeah, we've got a bit of data about us here and there, but other than Lys and Elliott I think we're all mostly off the grid, so to speak. We're a mystery, and I think that they're getting a kick out of that." Elliott nuzzled Lys, who laughed and leaned into it.  
  
"That is quite true. Given my background and family I have endeavored to maintain a low profile, and thus far I have been successful. Unless I am mistaken, the only places in which my name can be found also mention Lysander, and each time it is his- now _ours_ \- that is referenced. I noticed a couple of posts that referenced our novel together, but the opinion is both split and confused as to whether we are related or married. Though anyone who bothers to check the author information in the dust cover will have their answer most readily." Checking himself one last time, Sam was the second to remember something.  
  
"Oh yeah! Lewis got a hold of me earlier today, looks like they want us to perform at the Luau again. ...Again... Wow, it's been almost a year already. That's..." He scratched his head and let out a low whistle. "It's kinda weird to wrap my head around that. This time last year it was still kinda a dream, even though we'd picked up you two and were actually having _real_ practice sessions, not just three of us goofing around. I'm...just a little blown away that my dream is actually real. I never thought it would happen, but I kept chasing it anyway _just in case_. And now that dream is actually in my hands, right now, and I'm almost scared that it's gonna break on me just as I'm used to it." Elliott nodded, understanding his thoughts.  
  
"Success can be almost as terrifying as failure. For years I had despaired that I would never be able to create that novel of which I had dreamt. I also did not expect success, though I had long pursued that ambition, and when I finally held a published copy in my hands I felt like a father holding his first child, and was overwhelmed by both elation and trepidation." He gave Lys an insulted look as his husband tried to smother laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry, love, I'm not giving you grief, it's just that you paint such an excellent mental picture, and, well, you're just adorable. That really was sweet, I mean it."  
  
"I should hope that you are proud of your labors as well, for I could not have done it without you. It may not have been your dream but you have achieved that which many have not." Arm still around him, Lys gave Elliott as small hug.  
  
"I am quite proud, and I don't mind you reminding me now and then. It feels good to have that validation. I don't feel it quite as strongly as you do, not the same way, as I'm a musician and actor. But I guess it's right to call myself an author now, and while it's a bit weird, it's not unwelcome."  
  
"Have you got another book in the works or are you two a one-hit wonder?" asked Sebastian, also doing one last appearance check.  
  
"Indeed we do, and not only have we have planned a sequel, we also have the beginnings of another book, and potentially another series. I do not think us overly ambitious, rather, it appears that together we are capable of forging tales and building worlds as though we were gods in our own right. The stage adaptation is also progressing well, and Charles has promised to furnish us with a copy of the script shortly."  
  
"Well, _technically_ we've got three new books, but I'm taking responsibility for the last one," Lys added, grinning in a manner that made Elliott blush.  
  
"Ah, dear, I do not think that they will be interested in works of that sort." Sam's grin threatened to completely bisect his face.  
  
"No way. You're writing _PORN_ , aren't you?" Elliott groaned and put his face in his hands as Lys had a merry laugh.  
  
"I have nothing to do with this course of action."  
  
"Yeah, he's not, I am. Though it's a bit closer to 'smut,' I guess, though the lines are a little blurred. I just figure that with all of my 'personal' knowledge and newfound skill in writing I might as well put the two together. And relax, love, this time I'll definitely use a pen name, as I'm pretty sure that what remains of my body would never be found if your mom found out about us trying to publish something like that alongside our current book. _My_ mom, though, I don't think she'd ever stop laughing. Though it also means that neither of us will be able to be used for the cover art, which is a complete shame, really." Sam was laughing hard enough to require support from someone, and grabbed onto Sebastian, nearly knocking him over.  
  
"What, Sebby and I aren't candidates?"  
  
"I'm not writing about skinny nerds, so no. Though Alex could be in the running." Haley laughed and hugged her boyfriend, who wasn't sure whether to be flattered or concerned.  
  
"As fun as all of this silliness is, you all should be getting ready to get on stage. It looks like another full house, and I'm set up to record."  
  
"Thanks for the heads-up. Right, let's do this." Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and as he did so, he relaxed and sagged. Then he straightened, somehow different, though nothing visible had changed. He gave them his familiar, flirty, sassy smile, and gestured with a flourish. "It's showtime!"  
  
  
  
After their performance, and after they'd finished mingling and socializing, they returned backstage to get changed out and prepare to pack what they'd brought. Sam was his usual, never-ending font of energy, bouncing around and giggling at another successful gig.  
  
"And with another amazing night our legend grows! Man, it was fun leaving everyone guessing like that, do you have any idea how many people asked me if- Lys!!" He tried to catch his friend as he clutched at his chest, doubling over and gasping in pain, staggering a few steps before collapsing. "What's going on? I thought that Elliott took care of that already." The blue-accented man put a hand on Lys's shoulder as he knelt to check on him.  
  
"I did, of a sort. Dear, how bad is it?" Suddenly pale, Lys answered, pausing to catch his breath every few words.  
  
"It ached for most of the show, but I had enough mana and adrenaline to keep going. Now that it's over I'm...just drained. We're too far from home, my power drains faster out here. If you can patch me up I'll be okay for the ride home-"  
  
"No, you will return in the truck. Someone else can ride with me on _Morgenlied_ if it's too crowded in there. And I am quite tempted to burn a portal shard to return us that much sooner."  
  
"What have you not told us?" Sebastian demanded, albeit a bit impolitely, but only because he shared the concern that Elliott just now saw in his friends. Squeezing his hand, Lys nodded and gritted his teeth again.  
  
"I did heal the damage caused by Edelweiss, yes, but as her blade encountered his fire, it fragmented and splintered. Shards were left behind, and I had no time to attempt to extract them, all that I could do was 'seal' them off for the time being so that they would cause no further harm. It appears that she has deliberately kept her broken sword persistent so that these pieces could continue to cause pain and injury. However, those seals are created of both of our power, and only last so long. I've needed to refresh them at least once a day, and planned to extract them when I went back to repair the damage once Lysander had recovered, but now I do not think I should wait any further."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Haley asked, not the only one with that thought.  
  
"What could any of you have done?" Everyone shared a look of realization and understanding. "To tell you would have caused unnecessary concern that would likely distract at a critical juncture, as well as guilt that there was nothing that you could do. For the moment, it was between us, and that is where it needed to stay."  
  
"...Tonight, when we get home, do it. I'm strong enough now, you know it. Link up and pull them out. For now, just seal them back up so we can break everything down and get home." Sitting down and stroking his hair reassuringly, Elliott took his hand and focused, this time opening the Link with Haley.  
  
"There is no need to hide it any longer. I can do a better patch now, it will last until we are home." Rubbing the back of his neck, Alex looked curious and worried.  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"He could share it through the Link, but it is not pleasant. We would spare you the-"  
  
"No," Sebastian interrupted, "show us. All of us. We're a team, and he's carried this without complaint for nearly a week."  
  
"You are certain? All of you?" Unanimous assent left him with a grim expression, which faded as Lys squeezed his hand again.  
  
"Thanks, guys, this means a lot to me. Sorry for what I'm about to do to you all, though." Haley opened the connection to everyone else, and Lys "uploaded" his physical state for a couple of seconds, but only that much. Everyone gasped and staggered, looking shocked.  
  
"Dude! This is what you've been holding back since then?!"  
  
"Not this bad. It's often just been an irritation or minor ache, but it does get like this once or twice a day."  
  
"That doesn't matter! Damn, dude, I see why you two didn't say anything, but at the same time, I feel a bit crap that you didn't."  
  
"And I must now get to the task of mending it for the time being. Pardon me." Alex took charge as Elliott went to work.  
  
"C'mon, get changed out while I go break down the synth rig and bring back the guitars. The sooner we clean up the sooner we can get home."  
  
By the time that Elliott finished the rest of the band was in their regular clothes and all instruments had been packed but not yet loaded.  
  
"Thanks, love, I'm good to go. You drive, I'll ride behind."  
  
"Dear, you-"  
  
"The Link helped, and you know I'll be better protected the closer I am to you. It's not a long ride home. I'll keep a line of communication open with Haley just in case."  
  
"Very well. Let us get changed and suited up ourselves."  
  
"We'll all meet up at your place, then," Sam remarked, grabbing two cases to take out to the truck, "and we'll handle the last of the loading. Everything else is taken care of, and we can bounce right away."


	20. Icy Shards and Sandy Shores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Awright, enough of this fluffy nonsense, let's get back to the story! *Rubs hands together with glee.*
> 
> Also, I love writing for Sam, his lines always make me smile. :D//

They departed at the same time; Alex, Haley, and Sam in the truck, Sebastian and Abigail on _Nachtlied_ , and Elliott and Lys on _Morgenlied_. Feeling strange at being a passenger again, he relaxed against Elliott as he opened a Link with Haley so that she could monitor his progress, leaving Elliott free to concentrate on piloting the bike. Their return was quick and without incident, though Lys nearly fell off when dismounting, caught from doing so when Elliott grabbed him by the arm to steady him, expecting it to happen. They stripped their gear as Elliott unlocked the house and let everyone in, turning on the lights. Lys dropped his gear haphazardly by the bench as he sat down to remove his boots, feeling fatigued. Standing with effort, he staggered over to the couch and took off his layered shirts, tossing them over the back of the couch.  
  
"Not going to want this in the way when you finally extract those damn things."  
  
Elliott sat down and waited for Lys to sit perpendicular to him; legs across his own while leaning back against the arm of the couch. Haley took a place on the other end, sitting with her legs tucked up comfortably under her, as she relaxed and closed her eyes, devoting all of her concentration to maintaining a steady Link. Elliott once again took Lys's hand while placing another on his chest, opening the Link again and scanning, building a mental map of what he needed to do. The others dragged chairs over from the kitchen table and waited patiently, providing moral support. After several minutes, Lys shook his head.  
  
"This is taking too long. I know you're trying to heal around each one as you drag it out, but it's taking too much time and too many resources. Just... Just like a bandage, rip them out and go back to fix everything."  
  
"I-! I can't do that to you, it would-"  
  
"It already hurts enough, love, the quicker you get them out the faster I can heal. Worst case scenario, you do another hasty patch and go back in a third time for final clean-up."  
  
"Then I will do as you ask, but it will be unpleasant, even if momentarily." Alex got up from his chair to offer a hand to Lys.  
  
"Here, I'm strong enough that you can squeeze as hard as you need to and it won't bother. And it'll keep you from accidentally thrashing about and taking a swing at him." Elliott was silent and focused, when he sighed and nodded.  
  
"I have identified all shards and their, well, exit trajectory. Alex, if I can impose upon you, you do not need to restrain him, but..."  
  
"Got it. Sit up, cuz, lemme get behind you there." Putting an arm around his cousin's shoulders and waist, he held him firmly, and Lys gripped both of the other man's wrists as he tried to relax, twitching as he felt Elliott "grab" the fragments in preparation for extraction.  
  
"I am ready. My apologies, my dear, I will be unable to be gentle."  
  
"It's okay, I asked you to-" He interrupted himself with a throat-rending shout of pain as Elliott dragged them free, without any finesse, just brute force. Alex inhaled sharply as Lys's nails dug in with greater strength than he'd expected. Nearly a dozen fragments of varying sizes, all of them jagged and unpleasant, floated above Elliott's palm. He eyed them with distaste as he wrapped them in a handkerchief and set it on the coffee table, turning his focus back to Lys, who was still shuddering from the pain as well as its absence.  
  
"Son of a _bitch_ that stung... It still hurts, but differently now. Just... Damn, that was worse than I was expecting. Thanks, Alex, I needed that, sorry if I left any marks. And I know that look, love, I told you to do that. It's okay."  
  
"And I know _that_ look, dear, you did nothing wrong to receive this injury. I am simply relieved that I am able to finally mend you once and for all this time." Lys nodded and let himself melt into Alex's hold, grateful for the physical and mental support.  
  
Feeling relieved that part of the ordeal was over, Abigail tapped Sam and Sebastian on the shoulder, gesturing to the kitchen. They both gave her a look of surprise and remarked that they weren't very good cooks, but a stern look sent them in there anyway. With patient guidance she performed a quick inventory of the pantry and refrigerator and directed them to assist her in making dinner for everyone, though Sebastian didn't look terribly confident and Sam was afraid of setting something on fire again. Or worse. They talked quietly as she directed them in their duties, encouraging and assisting as necessary, but otherwise trying not to be overbearing. In a surprisingly short amount of time they had put together a basic beef stew, which surprised both men but left them feeling very pleased with themselves. Instructing them to start a pot of mana tea, Abigail teleported home for a few minutes to fetch something, returning with another loaf of bread, and checked the stew once more before sitting down at the table to share a drink with the other two as they waited for the operation to finish. Sam fiddled aimlessly with his handheld game while Abigail and Sebastian idly checked random things on their phones until they heard Elliott sigh and sit up.  
  
"It is done. I was able to heal both current and previous injuries, as well as remove and repair all of the scar tissue that had been left behind in my haste last time. Edelweiss has no more power over you, my dear, I have set you free." He looked tired but relieved, as well as quite proud of himself. Lys shifted his legs to let him stand up, then accepted a hand to do the same to free Alex. Stiff but steady, Lys examined himself with Elliott's support and smiled before locating his shirts and putting them back on.  
  
"I'm good to go, love. And I see you left me the scar, nifty."  
  
"I had not planned to, but external wounds like that aren't quite as easy for me to break down and repair as internal ones, and you did state that you wanted to keep it. You are also not as exhausted as I had feared, that eases my mind considerably."  
  
"And my stomach is growling," Alex remarked, "whatever you started there smells really good." Haley stood up as well and stretched lazily.  
  
"Good thing all of our families are assuming we're grabbing something to eat anyway after the gig, saves us time having to mess around with excuses and stuff."  
  
"Well, our kitchen is intact, so thanks for the effort, Abby, I owe you."  
  
"The boys helped, too," she grinned, "I made extra sure to be careful that they couldn't cause any damage to your house. Or themselves."  
  
"I'm not _that_ bad," Sam grumbled.  
  
"As I recall, you were the one that shouted 'shit's on fire, yo' and are responsible for the scorch mark by the stove back when I was sick, and I'm pretty sure that that wasn't a fever dream."  
  
"Set a kitchen on fire _once_ and nobody lets you live it down..." Ever pragmatic, Elliott inspected the stew and nodded.  
  
"This should be excellent, and exactly what he needs to finish healing. Since this will take a little bit to cook, let us put away our gear and equipment, which should allow enough time for this to finish."  
  
Alex went out to the truck to drive it back to the community center while the rest of them teleported over. The unloading of everything and putting it back in place took almost no time at all, and Alex left the truck there to 'port back to Lys and Elliott's house with everyone else. The rest of the evening was spent happily sharing a good meal, enjoying not only another successful performance but the knowledge that their friend was no longer in danger. Elliott and Lys hardly tasted the first cup of mana tea, drinking it as soon as it was cool enough to gulp down, but took their time with the next one. Sam checked his phone while they ate and sighed with amusement.  
  
"Aww, game's up, they figured out you two are hitched, but that doesn't mean that the forums aren't still funny as hell. Apparently there's a thread where someone's wondering if we're all poly, since we're all wearing matching rings. This just gets funnier and funnier." He shoveled stew in his mouth with one hand while scrolling and tapping with his other, giggling intermittently at various comments and pictures. Sebastian was also on his phone but checking other things.  
  
"Wow, downloads of our album are doing pretty well, we just had another massive burst of sales tonight." He paused mid-bite to really think about that and stared at his phone. "... _Our album_. That's just so weird. I wasn't ever sure if we'd actually perform live this time last year, and here we are, making and selling music. Oh, I hope you guys don't mind if I route part of that toward server and hosting costs, not sure where or how else we're gonna fund that."  
  
"No worries," Sam replied, almost licking his second bowl clean, "might as well keep all of the income in a central account and use it to cover band-related costs so it's not putting any of us out. Mm, and Lewis is actually gonna pay us to perform at the Luau. I told him we'd do it 'cause it's our home and all, but he said that since we're pro now it would be impolite not to." Abigail helped herself to another bowl and a slice of bread, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Ooh, it just occurred to me that it's gonna be hard to get the piano all the way out there. It was easy last year 'cause Elliott was living out by the beach, but..."  
  
"It is not an issue, we already learned how to safely transport one when I moved up here, so with a little preparation we can transport the one from the community center in Alex's truck. It will be more of a nuisance to return it after, but that is an engineering issue that we can later address."  
  
Conversation turned toward their playlist and setup for the town festival, until they all felt their energy finally fade. They stacked their used dishes in the sink to take care of later and gathered up their belongings, preparing to head home as if they were returning from the city. Once the house was theirs again Lys and Elliott turned out the lights and retired to the bedroom, feeling tired but relieved. As Elliott removed and hung up his waistcoat, he felt Lys hug him from behind, as well as his thoughtful silence.  
  
"Something is on your mind, dear?"  
  
"That nightmare I had the other night, I haven't told you about it yet."  
  
"You do not need to if you are uncomfortable with it."  
  
"No, I'm fine, it's just... No secrets, I want you to know exactly what's going on in my mind." He stepped back to let Elliott continue changing and removed the ribbon from his hair, winding it around his fingers as he thought out loud. "I've been thinking about what we both said, and... I'm still scared to lose you, but more than anything else I'm scared that I won't be able to look out for you when you're in danger. Sometimes bad things just happen, like what happened to me, but the thought that I might not be fast or strong or brave enough when you're in trouble... _That_ is what terrifies me the most. Do I make any sense?" Elliott hung up his shirt and turned to hug his husband, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I do, and I share the same fear. Thus far I have been able to bring you back and erase the mortal damage that you suffered, but more than once I have lain awake next to you in dread of what would have happened had I failed. Further, while it is your sleeping mind that conjures these visions of peril, it is my waking mind that prevents me from resting as I am subjected to self-doubt and vivid images of despair. Twice I have nearly lost you to the element that I claim as my own and of which I am a guardian, and both times I claim partial fault for it. Tell me of what it is that haunted you so that we both may rest with ease." Hugging him again and chewing his lip thoughtfully, Lys replayed and relayed the dream.  
  
"I don't know how it happened, but you had been taken, and the rest of us were back at the tower, same as when I went missing..."  
  
  
  
The evening of the Luau was warm and soft, same as the sands underfoot. Ocean waves crashed lazily against the shore as though it also felt the ennui of a hot summer day, and the breeze that kept the heat from being oppressive was cool and relaxed. The Elements of Sound had set up several hours previous and were now doing final testing and tuning, trying not to grin too obviously at the audience's enthusiasm.  
  
"We've got some familiar faces," Haley noted, pretending not to notice as she make one last inspection of her cameras, both photo and video. "Looks like word of this event made it onto the forums and some people came out to see us again as well as check out the town festival. This could be good for Pelican Town, tourism can be a decent boost to an economy."  
  
"It also looks like they're behaving themselves," Sebastian averred, glancing at the attendees, "it looks like they're mostly here for us but are also taking the time to visit the townsfolk and learn about the place. And not in a creepy stalker way, either." Sam brushed a bit of sand off of his pants as he stood up from checking a connection and plucked a couple of guitar strings.  
  
"Then we'll rock their faces even harder this time, 'cause now they're on our home turf. And you two are dancing again this time? So it's gonna be an annual thing or what?"  
  
"This time it is actually _planned_ for us to perform together, whereas last year it was intended to be a solo effort on his part."  
  
"Ehh, you two still made it look awesome. I regret nothing. Heh, I guess after tonight there'll be totally no doubt on the forums that you two are together. Nobody can dance like that unless they're really close."  
  
"I wonder if we can make it better than last year," Lys wondered, brushing Elliott's arm with his fingers as he walked by the piano, not enough to be noticed by the crowd, just him.  
  
"I am uncertain as to how we can make that happen, but I will do my best. First, however, we have a different performance upon which we should focus. I believe that we should be going live soon." Lys checked his watch and picked up his bass, trying not to smile too hard when the crowd noticed it and began to comment among themselves.  
  
"It's showtime." Sam needed no time at all to don his entertainer's persona and flashed the audience an electric grin as he slipped the strap of his guitar over his head and took the microphone in front of him.  
  
"Good evening Pelican Town! You already know who we are and why we're here, so let's just get to the part where we're amazing!"  
  
  
  
Amazing they were, and though they had grown accustomed to the sound of an enclosed room, the open nature of the oceanfront was just a different venue, therefore yet another place to hone their skills, and they still retained their harmony and balance of sound. It was a different playlist that they used than the year previous, as they rotated out old songs for newer ones, including one that they hadn't yet tried in a live performance. Lys hadn't expected to perform his song, but upon near-unanimous request from the audience as they ended their set he was quite glad that he'd brought Resonance with him after all. When it was finally over and they accepted their applause, Lys took a microphone and stepped forward.  
  
"Thank you all! We never tire of seeing the delight that we bring to those who are kind enough to come see us. Your enthusiasm and love are what inspire us to do our best and create music that makes you feel brilliant and wonderful. But it is not just music that inspires, dance can do so as well. Last year you all were kind enough to indulge me when I asked to perform for you, and this year you have asked me to return. I cannot turn down such a generous offer, and this time I intend to _start_ with a partner." He shot a meaningful look at Sam, to the amusement of the crowd, who shrugged and grinned without shame. "With your permission and approval, we give you the Dance of the Summer Flame."  
  
Sam took a seat at Elliott's vacated piano bench as Sebastian and Abigail prepared to play, and Elliott and Lys strode out to the sands to take their place.  
  
"I really wish that we had the proper drums for this dance, Abby does great with what she has, but this needs something more epic."  
  
"Perhaps that can be arranged next year. In the meantime, this is our stage, let us stand upon it together."  
  
"I'm still surprised you were okay doing this, love, you've really changed."  
  
"Alone I would not have the courage, but together we can accomplish anything."  
  
There was silence for a moment, and Lys drank it in; the sense of anticipation and inertia before the energy flowed and was shaped. That inhaled and held breath of expectation... The music started, and Lys and Elliott moved together, with, and around each other. The previous year had been fun, if unexpected, and was almost flirtatious, of two partners learning about each other. This time it was dignified and stately, dancers who knew themselves and each other deeply and honestly. Where the previous year was energetic, this dance was powerful; it was a challenge to each other and a declaration to others, a promise of strength and devotion. Lys could feel the fire inside dancing with him, and saw the same in Elliott; one flared, the other flowed, and he was quite certain that Elliott was also having to consciously hold himself back from channeling their respective elements, much as they had earlier that week. This was _their_ stage, and they danced upon it together for each other.  
  
All good things must come to an end, and the music finally finished, though while this time Elliott remembered to restrain himself, Lys felt no such compunction and was the one to kiss _him_ this time, to the further amusement of the audience.  
  
"Really, my dear, " he smiled, "you seem to derive delight from being mischievous."  
  
"I don't care who knows. And this year it's _my_ turn."  
  
The laughter and applause changed to gasps and shouts of confusion, and the dancers' minds were suddenly bombarded with mental shouts as everyone Sent variations of " _oh shit_ " and " _what is she doing here?_ " Out on the water, walking with an elegant, measured stride, approached Edelweiss, smiling coldly.  
  
"Your doom is now made manifest, Chosen of Yoba! Despair as I destroy you and the inhabitants of your pathetic little town!" The voices of the audience now sounded fearful, and Lys could feel the energy begin to shift from pleased to panicked. This was _very_ bad. And yet...  
  
He had an idea.  
  
_It's showtime!_


	21. In the Name of Music I Will Punish You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //:D//

There was a half a second of silence before a six-part chorus of " _what?!_ " echoed in his mind. Striking a dramatic pose, he grinned broadly and gestured at Edelweiss, already having fun at her expense.  
  
"How dare you interrupt our festivities and threaten our fair community? You are truly a villain of the highest caliber and must be stopped at once! I had hoped to keep my identity hidden for longer, but it seems that I must reveal myself for the sake of those who cannot fight." The voices changed again, this time to curious, and to those that knew of Lys and his reputation, expectation. The members of the band, however, were not quite as enthusiastic.  
  
_What the_ hell _, bro?_  
  
_Dude, are you doing what I think you're doing?_  
  
_Are you really going to transform right here?!_  
  
_Oh my gods, this is going to be just like my shows! Yesssss!_  
  
_I see the ruse that you have planned, my dear, this shall be most entertaining._  
  
_You are such a nerd. I can't believe you're going to do this._  
  
Edelweiss was likewise unimpressed, though she was also vaguely curious, as this response was not at all what she had expected.  
  
"You dare taunt me, Chosen of the Flame? I nearly destroyed you once, it will be my pleasure to finish the job this time." With further flair, Lys sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Alas, I am truly unmasked! Then it is time to discard it even as I put it on. I have recovered from the grievous wounds that you inflicted and have become stronger for it. Prepare yourself, villain, for this is your hour of defeat! With me, my friends, it is time for battle!" Channeling flame for further effect, he shifted up into his Empowered state, to the applause and cheers of the audience, who were now convinced that this was some sort of extravagant show. He posed again once more, almost unable to keep from breaking into laughter. "The Garnet Fire, champion of love and music, will punish you for your misdeeds!"  
  
_EPIC. NERD._  
  
_I want to laugh so badly right now. HASHTAG DYING!_  
  
_This is going to be amazing!_  
  
_Our cover didn't even last a week. That never happens in the stories._  
  
_Looks like it's time for us to suit up, hunh?_  
  
_It appears that I shall be the next to advance. This story has become quite interesting._  
  
Chuckling and shaking his head, Elliott followed Lys's lead, though not quite as flamboyantly.  
  
"I also cannot allow harm to befall our friends and family. Though we share an elemental affinity, the manner in which you use its life-giving powers to take and harm is inexcusable." Likewise channeling water for the appearance of it, he summoned his Empowered gear, also to audience approval. Holding open the book with one hand, he adjusted his glasses with the other, which Abigail and many others sighed at with glee. "The Sapphire Water, scholar of knowledge and healing, will cleanse the world of your evil." Now completely unamused, Edelweiss summoned a circle of power beneath her feet, which somehow glowed though it seemed to have been created from shadow.  
  
"Very well, Chosen of Yoba, it seems that I must teach you fear before you die. Umbra Aqua! Rise up and destroy them!" The water's surface rippled as a massive dragon of shadow emerged from the depths. Like Umbra Terra, it lacked wings, instead possessing webbed, heavily clawed forelegs, enormous rear flippers and a thick, powerful, scaled tail, almost as long as the rest of its body, ending in a wide, flat fin. Empty white eyes glared out from a head that was mostly mouth and teeth, perched atop a long, slender neck, putting them in mind of some sort of plesiosaur-dragon hybrid.  
  
_Better make this fast then, which means me!_  
  
The air crackled with electricity as Sam shifted, laughing as he spun the copper staff in one hand.  
  
"The Topaz Lightning, avatar of being totally freakin' awesome, is gonna rock your world!" Wind swirled around Abigail, and she grinned as she twirled both pistols with elegant skill.  
  
"The Amethyst Wind, creator of art and imagination, is going to blow you away!"  
  
_That was terrible. I love it._  
  
_Thanks!_  
  
Sighing deeply, Sebastian shook his head before being temporarily being surrounded by a swirl of sand.  
  
"The Obsidian Earth, the only logical and sane one here, feels bloody well silly referring to himself in the third person." Grinning as he was caught up in the energy of it all, Alex summoned his armor and hefted his warhammer, eager to get into the fight.  
  
"The Diamond Steel, guardian of justice, will send you back from where you came."  
  
_You are adorable, sweetie. Guess the best was saved for last!_  
  
Haley called her robes and staff into existence around herself, embellishing with hard light projections.  
  
"The Voice of Yoba is here. When I whisper, the world hears and listens. When I speak, the world hears and obeys. When I shout, the world hears and trembles."  
  
_Ohhh, that was GOOD, Haley, I'll make an actress of you yet._  
  
_Thanks, sweetie, I'm kinda pleased with that myself._  
  
The audience was cheering and applauding loudly, already speculating among themselves what was going on and what sort of event it was going to be. Lys allowed himself a small grin of success, as now that the people were convinced it was all an act the band could operate with impunity under the guise of a show. Umbra Aqua hissed loudly, thrashing about in the water to whip up waves to send at them, which Alex ignored as he charged in, followed swiftly by everyone else, save for Lys and Elliott. Elliott was about to make for Edelweiss, but saw that Lys had the same thing in mind.  
  
"I challenge you, Reclaimed of the Water. The last time we met I was helpless to defend myself, but this time you'll not find me such easy prey."  
  
_Go on, love, I'll take care of her, you see if you can get that damn thing out of the water and onto land, as you and Abby are really the only ones who can affect it much at the moment._  
  
_An excellent idea, my talents are better served in leveling the battlefield._  
  
Elliott dashed over to join the group as Lys extended his wings, formed a hard light platform, and kicked off of it to launch himself at Edelweiss, rotating around his center of mass and drawing both swords to land neatly near hear, grinning cheekily.  
  
"Never underestimate the power of a properly motivated Bard." She summoned her rapier of ice and lunged at him. The battle joined, they parried, blocked, attacked, and dodged, though Lys did showboat a little bit for the benefit of the audience.  
  
"And do not underestimate me, 'Champion of Music,' I may have had an advantage previously but I need no such benefits to kill you again. This time I will bring you back to the Voice and seed you properly."  
  
"Really, now, that sort of thing should be discussed on a second date! At least offer me dinner first."  
  
"It seems that my greatest mistake was not cutting out your tongue first."  
  
"You'd change your mind if you knew what I could do with it." This startled her enough to barely miss getting clipped by one of his swords, which she blocked with a hasty shield of ice as she gave him a look of disgust.  
  
"How indecent!" Smirking, Lys continued his twin-bladed and fiery assault, dancing to the rhythm of battle.  
  
"What? I'm a skilled vocalist. What were _you_ thinking of?"  
  
Between the duel on the sands and the battle on the waves stood Haley, staff planted firmly in the ground in front of her as she directed the dragon fight. She had created hard light projections ostensibly for appearance's sake, but found that her connection with everyone else actually allowed her to create a visual representation of the battlefield, better enabling her to direct and assist. Out on the surface of the ocean, Elliott was providing mobile platforms of stable ice for his friends to move on, which helped greatly, but were still precarious, and Umbra Aqua kept trying to destroy them as they were created. Alex did his best, however, to keep the dragon's attention on him, despite Sam using some of his most powerful elemental attacks. Salt water being extremely conductive, the dragon was not at all pleased with this and kept breaking away from Alex to deal with the obnoxious yellow threat, but each time Alex drew on his new skills and got the monster's attention again.  
  
"I've no idea how my taunt abilities work, but they sure as hell do. Though it would help if you'd quit pulling aggro every other attack!"  
  
"Sorry, but I haven't found any threat-reducing powers just yet, maybe next level," Sam replied with gleeful sass, teleporting around with impunity so that Elliott only had to focus on stable footing for Alex and Sebastian. The earth-wielding member of the team had called over a large tendril of sand that he used like a band of sandpaper, abrading and causing continual damage as it lashed around the monster with incredible speed.  
  
"I'm glad that at least _you're_ having fun over there, I can't seem to do a damn thing to this one, and it's taking a lot of concentration to keep shifting location without going for a swim." Abigail was in the sky, and though she had started initially with the twin pistols, she re-formed them into the compound recurve bow to launch powerful shots at it from where it could not reach. It tried to bite at her, and failing that, launched water bolts in her direction, but even her slower and less-maneuverable flight than Lys's kept her well out of harm's way.  
  
"I'm hitting him as hard as I can with every shot , but I don't know how much we're actually doing to it. This one is _way_ stronger than the earth one. We've at least gotta get it out of the water." Elliott's smile was reminiscent of the one that his husband often wore, as the pages of his book fluttered and glowed as he pulled more mana to himself and focused.  
  
"I think that I have a way to take care of that."  
  
The fight between Lys and Edelweiss was still ongoing, and neither of them seemed to be ready to back down or away just yet. Rather, Lys kept up a running line of conversation and banter, not only to potentially distract his opponent, but to glean valuable intel.  
  
"So this 'Reclaimed' thing seems to be working out pretty well for you. Immortality, keeping all of your powers, not too bad. The only downsides seem to be losing your identity and the whole dying thing, even though I should be used to the second part by now. How's Edelweiss in there? Still fighting you like she should?"  
  
"If you fought as well as you ran your mouth this fight would be over. And this body is mine now. She is no more than an annoying buzz in the back of my mind."  
  
"Then why keep her around? Are you too weak to completely subvert or destroy her?" A sudden flurry of shards flew at his face, and he was forced to duck behind his wings and retreat a few steps. "Ooh, touchy subject!"  
  
"The only reason that I keep that mortal's mind around is that it is what allows me to access her abilities. Were it not for that necessity I'd have excised her the moment I took control."  
  
"How was there anything left if she was dead?"  
  
"She was near to death, but only just. She had enough life to sustain the seed that allowed me to take root and grow, but not enough to successfully resist and reject me. Once I had taken control this body became mine, though I draw my power from the Shadow realm, not the mana of this world." Lys was taken by surprise at this information and almost let his guard down, parrying and sidestepping an attack that glanced off of his armor.  
  
"Wait, you don't channel the mana from the world around you? How does that even work?"  
  
"This body is an anchor to this world. By giving me physical form in this realm I am able to move and act freely, while still drawing my energy from my home."  
  
"So if I find a way to purge you she'll be free, nifty."  
  
"And she will die." Lys stumbled and gasped as the he avoided her sword but not a flying shard, which opened a long, thin gash on his cheek.  
  
"Wait, how-"  
  
"You talk but you don't listen. This body is an anchor. My power comes from my home, including the power that keeps this body alive. Should I be removed it will die, as I am the only thing sustaining it." This fueled his anger for a moment and he pressed forward with a flurry of strikes and multiple tendrils of flame.  
  
"You said that she wasn't dead when she was seeded, you're lying." With ease, she blocked his attacks with ice and flashed him a smile colder than her weapons.  
  
"I am not. She survived the fight, and I consumed what was left of her life in order to grow and take over. I need not food nor water nor rest, and as such do not suffer the limitations and restrictions that you mortals do. Sadly, however, we are unable to possess regular humans, as they have no mana upon which we can thrive, thus limiting our numbers."  
  
"We already reduced that number by one, and you're next."  
  
"I doubt that. You are a child in comparison to all of us. What makes you think that _you_ can be victorious?"  
  
"Well, as I said, we already took out one of yours, and secondly, you may have given me the key to your defeat." Her laugh was dark and humorless.  
  
"Once more I doubt your confidence, though your attempt at bluffing is rather adorable."  
  
"I never bluff and I can't lie. And you _did_ give me something useful; you're powered by the energy from your realm. So all I have to do is exhaust your body's store of power and possibly cut you off from your energy source entirely." This statement was right on the mark, and one sword scored a solid strike on her non-sword arm. She gasped in pain and retreated a healthy distance, glancing at her injury with distaste.  
  
"You really think that you're capable of such a feat? I am skeptical."  
  
"And I think that _you're_ bluffing. That was a good hit, and you look injured and tired." Her lips twitched, without a reply but not wanting to admit that he was right. Then...  
  
_It is ready!_ Elliott Sent, _clear a spot on the beach, it is time to take this battle to a more suitable terrain._


	22. Hiding in Plain Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //And today we find out just how many ranks Lys has in not only Perform but Bluff. The little shit's not rolled anything under a 15 all night and has a stupidly high Charisma bonus, too. Bards are totally OP when they've got an audience. :D//

Edelweiss wasn't sure why Lys suddenly grinned with anticipation, but she knew that it meant nothing good.  
  
"Looks like the music's changing a bit. Can you still keep up with the dance?"  
  
Before she could reply to his strange comment she felt Elliott channel something massive and instinctively turned to see what he was doing. The sea around Umbra Aqua slowly churned and began to circle, gaining power and speed as Elliott continued to focus with a distant gaze, lips moving silently as he concentrated and guided the energies. Seeing what he was going to do, Edelweiss prepared to command her beast to move out of the area of effect, but she was interrupted when she had to leap aside to dodge a full-powered attack. Recklessly Lys continued to press the offense, knowing that he was free to do so to keep her from being able to keep her from changing the dragon's position. Elliott's smile mirrored Lys's as he finished his preparations.  
  
"The sea is slow to anger, but once its ire is roused, it is unstoppable. Abomination of Shadow, you shall not stain the waters of our home any further. By my will I cast you out!"  
  
_Wow, love, I've really rubbed off on you, haven't I?_  
  
_The ability was always latent but it was you who awakened it._  
  
_I can't wait to get you home tonight._  
  
_As much as I anticipate and appreciate your advances, we have a trifling task that requires our attention at the moment._  
  
The water around the dragon was now a rapidly-spinning whirlpool from which it was unable to escape. Caught inexorably in the whirling torrent that rose up to wrap around it, Umbra Aqua hissed and roared as it flailed against the element over which it should have had complete domain. To the awe and amazement of the audience, the dragon was rather unceremoniously thrown from the water to crash upon the sands. As it snarled and righted itself, it found a new enemy with which to contend; the sands upon which it lay. Sebastian wore an uncharacteristically predatory grin as he became the one to beleaguer the beast of shadow, changing the beach into something between taffy and quicksand. The sand almost seemed to be alive as it tried to pulled the dragon under its surface, and every limb that was pulled free was once again lashed and dragged back down. This freed Alex from having to keep threat off of the group and allowed them all to fight with gleeful abandon. Sebastian laughed darkly as he wove and shaped the energies that came alive in his hands.  
  
"He may have cast you out but I will drag you down. From hell's heart I both stab and spit at you, and it is there that I will send you, from where you came and where you will return and stay!"  
  
_Hot damn, 'Bas, I've rubbed off a bit on you, too, that was cool._  
  
_I'm not going home with you tonight._  
  
_Nah! You're Abby's boy toy._  
  
_I'm going to play with you so hard tonight, Sebby._  
  
_My girlfriend, too? You're a terrible influence, Lys._  
  
_You're welcome!_  
  
Lys shifted his mental focus as he fought, looking for the "threads" that connected he and his friends to the mana of the world, and possibly the ones that Edelweiss used. She was still distracted by his attacks to properly retaliate, and he finally saw it; a single, dark cable that connected her to...somewhere. He couldn't see where it went or how it connected, but he knew instinctively that it was her link to the Shadow realm, and at the same time, he saw that she was also connected to the dragon, in that it was drawing power from her. Not a lot, and he couldn't discern his purpose for a moment until-  
  
_Anchor_ , he Sent as he studied her and the connections further, _she's anchoring it to this world. We were right, kill the summoner and the beast dies. She's the one commanding it, I can see how the threads ripple as she tries to tell it what to do. I don't think that it can act on its own. It looks like it's mostly self-sustaining and is only drawing a little energy to keep itself manifest, but it's a continual drain on her, so maybe that's why we haven't been overrun by these things yet, they take WAY too much power to summon and keep around._  
  
He felt a mental nod from Haley.  
  
_I think you're right on all counts. Every time you've knocked her really off-guard the dragon got more uncoordinated and began to act randomly. And Rasmodius said something similar, that the Shadow creatures take a lot of energy to remain in this world, which is why they're not everywhere all the time. It looks like they summon their dragons for something specific each time right as they need it. Remember in the mines, they were waiting for us to get a way in there before they summoned Umbra Terra and were just about to go to the surface when we arrived._  
  
Alex agreed with this assessment.  
  
_And he also said that they feed off of negative energies as well, which is possibly the reason for that initial flood that got us Activated. This is a big event with a lot of people, and would have caused a lot of pain, fear, and suffering. That would have been a BIG boost of power for them. Good job on turning it around and on its head for the moment, Lys, but I'm not sure how we're gonna handle things when the fight is over._  
  
Lys's "voice" sounded a bit distant, as he was still busy keeping Edelweiss the same.  
  
_Leave all of the PR and talking to me, I've got a few ideas, and if I spin it right, people will support us for it._  
  
Though it was larger and stronger than the dragon of earth, their battle on the water had already done significant damage, and with it unable to defend itself, Umbra Aqua was dispatched smoothly, bellowing one final time as it dissipated into wisps of shadow. Edelweiss snarled and teleported away silently, knowing that she had lost completely. Smoothing out the beach to what it was before, Sebastian chuckled to himself.  
  
"Shadows to ashes, darkness to dust." He almost jumped in surprise at thunderous and rousing applause and cheers from the audience. Now that the danger was over, most of the Chosen were perplexed as to what would happen next. Except for Lys. Striding forward, he performed a tidy pirouette and shifted back to his regular form, and everyone else followed suit, though not as flamboyantly.  
  
"Thank you, thank you! You have been an amazing and wonderful audience for us tonight, and I do not have nearly enough gratitude for everyone for indulging us in our little project tonight."  
  
_Project? What are-_  
  
_Dude, you want to do this kind of thing again?_  
  
_I think I know what you have in mind, sweetie, but..._  
  
_You nerd, you're really..._  
  
_Oooh, I like where this thread is going!_  
  
_As do I. I see the full extent of your ruse, my dear. You have the soul of a phoenix but the wit of the raven and the mischief of the fox._  
  
_And the show's not done yet. Get ready, and follow my instructions, we're doing to end this with style._  
  
Holding up his hands to forestall questions, his smile grew even wider as he Sent something to his friends, who returned to their instruments, sitting down at or picking them up.  
  
"Yes, this is part of a project we've been working on for a little while, and we are completely blown away by how much of a success it was tonight. I cannot go into any more details at the moment as I do not want to take up further time from the festivities. Please, everyone, enjoy the soup and the evening together, and I will explain on the morrow what it is we have in mind." He turned and ran back to his friends, picking up Resonance and settling the strap across his shoulder. Flashing the crowd one last smile he blew a kiss and winked. "You'll have to pardon us if we don't stick around for a curtain call."  
  
A swirl of sand whipped up around them, obscuring the group and all of their equipment, and when the sands settled, there was nothing. The audience was silent for a moment before the sound doubled in volume from their previous response. The Elements of Sound were unable to hear this, however, as they were all back at the community center, in a random heap of equipment and scattered sand. Laughing heartily, Lys wiped tears from his eyes and cheered with glee.  
  
"We were _brilliant_! You all just... _nailed it_! Perfect cover 'Bas, I couldn't see anything through that, and good job on using the sand to shift the piano through, it saved us the problem of getting it back here. You too, Abby, making and holding the portal like that, looks like we got everything through. And, Alex, I did not expect you to be able to levitate everything metallic like that, I kinda expected you to just grab stuff since metals are light for you."  
  
"That was the initial plan, but we had quite a lot to move, and I had a cool idea. I mentally reached out to everything at once and just...called it all to me. It wasn't magnetic, it's... I dunno what, but it worked."  
  
"And now we're legends," Lys giggled again, "and we can pretty much get away with anything now in broad daylight. This totally ended up working out in our favor." Haley wasn't quite as convinced just yet.  
  
"Back at the tower you remarked that, well, regular people couldn't handle this kind of knowledge and things being different. What made you do that out there?"  
  
"Because this wasn't real, it was a story."  
  
"What?" He smiled again and brushed sand off of himself as he put Resonance in its case.  
  
"If we had tried to present this as real people _would_ have panicked because they have no frame of reference for it, and because that sort of thing doesn't happen in reality. But because I presented it as a story, one fun and fantastic and completely _not_ -real, they allowed it to exist. That sort of thing only can happen in stories, so it wasn't real, so it must have been a part of our show and therefore something to watch and enjoy. Maybe it's just more intuitive for me, doing theater and music for so long, but people will suspend disbelief for a little while as long as a story is good enough and is consistent with its own rules within its own universe. And because of that, anything we do in the future will fall into the category of this 'story' that we're telling, so they will once again suspend their disbelief and watch without fear, because they all _know_ that it's just a story, and therefore not real. Edelweiss was trying to cause damage and fear and ended up making things easier on us. I'm actually a bit grateful."  
  
His phone vibrated as it received a message, and he pulled it out to see a text from Lewis.  
  
" _I don't know what all of you did and how, but the town is completely convinced that you put on some kind of crazy performance and are demanding answers that I don't have. You better be able to follow up with your promise to explain tomorrow._ " Lys typed back a quick reply and helped to begin putting away equipment.  
  
"So it looks like I need to explain what the hell's going on at some point tomorrow. No worries, though, like I said, I've got a plan. Though... Hey Alex, you made those rings pretty easy, how hard would it be to modify them further?"  
  
"It's easy at this point. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, we were given those pendants, and I'm hesitant to make their presence known. I don't know how or if they're bound to us and our abilities, and they could be totally inert for all I know, but I'd rather not take the chance. I'm pretty sure that we all keep them on us whenever we leave home?"  
  
Lys and Elliott wore theirs under their shirts normally, but he wasn't sure about anyone else. Haley held up her hand, and Lys noticed that she had it wrapped around her wrist, hidden among a tangle of other bracelets with leather cords and opal-esque gems. Abby was wearing hers as an ankle bracelet, tucked safely in her boot, Sam had it looped around his belt and tucked into a pocket, while Sebastian's arm was slim enough to secure it just above his elbow, hidden beneath the sleeve of his hoodie. Alex wore a rather cheeky smile as he showed them his palm, turned it so they could see that he held nothing nor hid anything behind it, and with a flick of his wrist produced the gold-encircled diamond. Everyone was suitably impressed by this sleight of hand as Alex bounced the small object on his palm.  
  
"Apparently I've got not just an affinity for metals, it's some gems, too. I mean, crystalline structures are different than metallic ones, but they've for the most part just got more complex molecular structures and atomic impurities. Diamonds are just compressed, ordered carbon, so I bet that I should be able to do other cool stuff, like maybe trying to make carbon-fiber armor and-" He cut off as the impressed looks grew even wider. "Ah... I've been studying some stuff lately and doing a bit of practice. Anyway, I've been hiding it by disguising it as a wristwatch." He demonstrated, flicking his wrist again, and the pendant warped and changed shape to form a watch face, connecting to a bit of silvery metal that became the wristband.  
  
"That is wicked cool," Lys grinned, "disguised in plain sight."  
  
"Heh, thanks. But what about the rings? They were just for a little game we were playing on our fans. What do you want with them now?"  
  
"It has to do with stories."  
  
"Hunh?"  
  
"Look, in every story or series with, well, transforming heroes, whatever genre or medium, they _always_ have some special item that grants them their power, right?" Abigail was quick to catch on.  
  
"Oh, yeah! People will expect to see some kind of slightly-varied but unified items that grant us our abilities and powers."  
  
"Exactly. It's just a part of the narrative. It might be inconsequential now, but it also might come in handy later. I don't know. Anyway, ever since we've been doing this we've been seen with those rings when performing, right? And just now tonight. It's all a part of the story. So I'll need your help, Alex, to tinker with them a little bit to make them slightly unique for each of us." A sudden thought occurred to him and he turned to Elliott, blushing a little. "That is, if you're okay, too, love, their rings are just fabricated, but ours are-" Elliott smiled and put a finger to the other man's lips, kissing his forehead fondly and softly brushing the cut on his cheek, healing it over.  
  
"I do not mind, a little bit of distinction would be interesting. And with your cousin's abilities it would not necessarily have to be permanent, we can alter them to our desires at any time that he still possesses his elemental affinity." Lys smiled and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Right, since we're all in agreement and on the same page, here's what I've got in mind..."


	23. Doubts and Concerns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //*Yawns.* This chapter just wouldn't come out quite right, took forever to finish. Have a bit of bro-time, I'm'a get my ass to bed and put together something more interesting for Friday. *Yawns twice as deeply.*//

Lewis sighed and massaged his temples after Lys had finished his explanation, which prompted a broad, cheeky grin from the red-haired man as he reclined comfortably in one of the community center chairs.  
  
"It's bizarre and silly, but damn if it won't work. Everyone was completely convinced last night that you were doing some kind of extended show, but weren't exactly sure what . They were also quite impressed by your 'special effects,' though I've no idea how you're going to explain away that."  
  
"People believe what they want to," Lys replied, lacing his fingers behind his head as he shrugged, "eyewitness accounts are always unreliable. Memories are fickle, and even two people who were there at the same time will disagree on details. All we need to do is give them a narrative and they'll construct a story of their own. Any video taken will actually help our case, as while it will be 'proof' of something that shouldn't normally be possible, movie special effects are so good these days that anyone who watches it later will assume that it was edited footage or specifically scripted and filmed as such. And if we don't get at least a half a dozen comments that it totally looks fake then I'll dye my hair emo black like Sebastian." He giggled as his friend bounced an empty soda can off of the back of his head.  
  
"Ass."  
  
"Anyway," Lewis continued, shooting them both an annoyed look, "it looks like you've got a plan, and you're doing well against these... Whatever these people are. I'll relay it to the town, though you'll likely be questioned in person for quite some time. I'll leave you all to your own devices now, but despite the strangeness of last night, you did put on an excellent musical performance, and I thank you for that."  
  
"Thanks, we had a lot of fun. Sorry to cause you trouble like this, not sure how long this is going to go on. We'll do our best to avoid damage to town and injury to people, but..."  
  
"I understand, do what you can. Good day, then." Lewis stood up stiffly, sighing and muttering about old age, and closed the community center door behind him. Giggling again, Lys bounced to his feet and stretched, feeling very pleased with himself.  
  
"So we can pretty much do as we damn well please now. Not that I'm gonna flaunt it or anything, but it's a massive relief knowing that we don't have to worry about people getting scared or whatever." Sam pulled a soda out of his bag and cracked it open, throwing another to Sebastian.  
  
"Yeah, but we're gonna leave the talking and stuff to you. Elliott is the writer but you've just got that knack for improv." Lys smiled at the compliment and leaned against the table to pull out his phone to check something, and Sam perked up. "Oh hey, that reminds me, your birthday is soon-ish. What are we going to do for that?" Lys nearly dropped his phone and gave Sam a look of surprise.  
  
"Uh, nothing, we... I... It's okay, we don't need to..."  
  
"Dude, what's up with you? You're awfully shy all of a sudden. Seriously, what do you want to do? You've never mentioned before so I don't know what you like."  
  
"It's... I don't..." He turned quite red at this and looked away, hastily stuffing his phone into his pocket, looking extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"...Lys? Did you have like a bad experience or something?"  
  
"I... No, it's just..." He pulled his hair over his shoulder and fiddled with it, unable to make eye contact with anyone. "I don't like doing anything for me. Like that. I don't like being the center of attention."  
  
"Says the guy who's in a popular band and dances solo for the entire town."  
  
"Not like that!" Lys rebuffed, gripping his hair even more tightly, "for me, I don't like stuff being done just for me. It's... I just don't like it, okay?" Nobody was sure what to say for a moment, and Lys felt even more uncomfortable in the sudden silence. "I'm... I need a quick smoke. Back in a few."  
  
He hastily ducked outside and took a deep breath, sighing heavily. Leaning against the wall, downwind of the door and windows, he pulled out a pack of the strawberry-flavored cigarettes and removed one, pausing as he saw Sebastian saunter out and take a place next to him and do the same. For a moment he hesitated, then shook his head and put away the pack, snapping his fingers to produce a small flame to light his smoke, offering it to Sebastian when he was done.  
  
"Thanks. You know, you're pretty cute when you're flustered." Lys shot him a quick glare and took a short drag on his cigarette, hooking a thumb in his belt loop.  
  
"So I'm pretty sure you didn't come out here to give me crap about not wanting to celebrate."  
  
"Nah, I figured you wanted to be alone, but I needed a smoke, too."  
  
"Whatever." Chuckling, Sebastian took a long draw on his, exhaling slowly and watching the smoke dissipate.  
  
"He's not offended, you know, just confused. He's funny like that. He loves everyone and gets a kick out of showing affection. Not the same way you do, though, it took me a while to notice the difference. Hell, it wasn't until I met you that I actually found out what love was in the first place."  
  
"Heh, you and Abby seem to be happy together."  
  
"No, I meant _you_." Confused, Lys flicked the ash off of the end of his cigarette, giving him an odd look. Inhaling again, Sebastian blew a short stream of smoke as he took a second to gather his thoughts. "I've never been close to anyone. Even mom, I've always been friendly and everything to her, but I never _felt_ much, if that makes sense. Sam's a great friend, but I just felt less-tense around him than I did others, same for Abby. And then you showed up. You were weird, but I didn't feel weird around you. That night I took you back on the bike for the first time, I kinda wanted to get to know you a bit more and hung around after we got everything unloaded. For the first time in a while I was curious about someone else. You were honest and open, and I was kinda surprised at just how comfortable you were with yourself and your opinions. I realized that I could tell you anything and you'd never tell anyone else or be judgmental about it." He paused again to take another long pull on his cigarette, smiling faintly.  
  
"We all started hanging out together, and you should have hit on every one of my nerves, being so cuddly and energetic, but I enjoyed your company, and started looking forward to being around you. Same for Sam and Abby and everyone. I still preferred the solitude of my room, but I didn't dread leaving to go be with people. Eventually, I realized that I felt something for you. It surprised me, but it wasn't a bad thing. I was actually happy, and I realized that I understood you and Sam a bit better, because I finally understood what it was to feel love for someone else. Not the kind you and Elliott have, that's eros, the physical sort of passionate love, and not the kind you have for Alex, the love you feel for family. Sam has playful love for people, _ludus_ if I remember right, but that wasn't it, either. It was the sort you feel for close siblings, and I almost felt like a total asshole because I felt closer to you than I did Maru, my sister. That made me do a lot of thinking, and when she approached me to try and work on technical projects together, I actually was excited for it." Lys wasn't quite sure what to make of this. He was somewhat flattered and curious, though, and toyed with his smoke as he sought a reply.  
  
"So why are you telling me this? I'm not trying to be rude, and I'm glad that you told me, but..."  
  
"It's my gift to you. Talk to me, tell me anything. I won't judge, and I won't tell anyone else. I'm your older brother, remember?"  
  
"...You want to know why I didn't want to do anything for my birthday."  
  
"A little, but mostly because you're not often bothered by things and that question made you really uncomfortable. I want to know why because I don't like seeing you like that, so I want to either help you get through it or prevent a situation where you're not happy from happening."  
  
"You... Thanks... It's nothing big, though. I'm... Look, do _you_ want them to do anything for your birthday or anything."  
"Nah."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Like you said, I don't like being the center of attention. I don't like doing things _for_ me like that. I'm happy to be with everyone and do stuff as a group, but I don't want something to be all about me." Lys's smile was warm and sympathetic as he hugged Sebastian around the shoulders with one arm.  
  
"Exactly. I love the limelight, I enjoy performing, but that's because it's for _someone else_. I'm not doing it for the attention or to make it about me, I just want to see someone smile and make them feel good. It's something that Elliott keeps reminding me, that he thinks I'm not selfish enough." Sebastian felt Lys's fingers tighten on his shoulder for a moment as his friend got a suddenly distant look, and he knew what was on his friend's mind.  
  
"Are you two doing okay?"  
  
"...Do you...think we'll be okay? Long term?" He didn't expect this, and he turned to Lys, eyebrows raised and mouth open, confirming the other man's expression.  
  
"What's up? You're having doubts about yourself?" Lys's smile had a sad edge to it now, and he tried to pull back from Sebastian, only to have the shorter man put a supportive arm around his waist. "Hey, talk to me. I know he loves you, and you mean the world to him. I know that you know that, too. You never cast aspersions on others, it's always yourself. What's going on in that ginger noggin of yours?" Lys tried to take a drag from his cigarette a couple of times, finally sighing.  
  
"Am I good enough? I'm damaged, 'Bas, and I've healed over and recovered from a few things, but... I love him so much. I don't know if I deserve him, though. I'm trying. To earn it, I mean. Trying to be a better person. I used to be such a flirt and too pushy, I'm trying to back off and... Uh, what's that look for?"  
  
"You utter twit. I had to resist the urge to slap you because I'd be using my off-hand, and I'm still holding the cigarette."  
  
"What? Why?!"  
  
"What the hell did he see in you in the first place?"  
  
"I... I'm not sure, I guess..."  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that maybe, _just maybe_ , those qualities are what he likes in you and why he _freaking married you_?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but-"  
  
"If he didn't like something he'd have said something, right?"  
  
"...Yeah, he would. But-"  
  
"And has he?"  
  
"Well, no. It's still that-" Lys shut up in surprise as Sebastian growled at him.  
  
"I'm only going to say this once, so _shut up and listen_." Nodding, Lys almost dropped his cigarette at his friend's fierce violet glare. "It hurts him to see you do this to yourself, and he's too polite to say it to your face. I can see it, because he only shows that face when you're not looking. It's great and all that you've got the self-awareness to reflect on yourself and have the desire to improve, but don't disparage what's already there. You think it's a bad thing that you're affectionate with anyone? Do you think any of us would let you do something if we didn't like it?"  
  
"...No. But if-"  
  
" _SHUT. UP._ You're just fine. It's fine wanting to improve, sure. Stay the same too long and you stagnate and decay. But just changing because reasons? No. You're so worried that you'll hurt him that you're causing him pain. Stop it. And yeah, you're damaged and flawed. Guess what? We all are. That's part of being human. You do freaking deserve him, you two make each other happy, and if you doubt yourself again I'll hit you where it's going to annoy Elliott." He sighed and shook his head. "We miss you, Lys, _you_. That crazy, sassy, pain in the ass that we only get to see on stage these days. And this whole Chosen thing... It's still eating you up, that stuff with Rasmodius and the Reclaimed, those nightmares. I'm not telling you to get over it, but if you need to vent or talk or whatever, and you don't think you can go to Elliott about it, I'm here." Lys dug his fingers into Sebastian's shoulder again.  
  
"I'm not going to lose any of you. Everyone comes home." Sebastian gasped as Lys hugged him tightly. "I'm scared. I'm trying to be strong, but I'm not."  
  
"Part of being strong is knowing your weaknesses. You're fine, just believe in us, too. You're the leader but that doesn't mean we're pushovers."  
  
"Leader? What, no, Sam's the lead guitar, and-"  
  
"You totally are. When that flood of Shadows appeared you were the first to jump in. When Ras and the others were teaching us how to use our abilities you tried new things first and pushed yourself harder than any of us. When we all realized the full extent of what could happen you stood up and motivated us, ALL of us. And last night, holy _crap_ , last night. We all froze, worried that our cover was blown, and you just grabbed it and _ran_. You turned something that could have gone horribly wrong into an opportunity, and made it so wonderfully silly and bizarre that nobody could ever take it seriously. Embrace it, you're the leader of our little magical girl troupe, and nobody is going to take that title from you or give you grief about it."  
  
"...Thanks. You're right. You and Elliott always are."  
  
"Only because you insist on being wrong so often. C'mon, let's get back in there, we've got stuff to take care of." Following Sebastian back in, Lys rubbed the back of his neck as he approached Sam.  
  
"So... Sorry about that. I don't like doing stuff just for me. I'm happy to do something with everyone, and if you have something in mind I'm interested, so..."  
  
"Well, I was thinking of hiring a stripper, but I don't know if anyone here would get as much of a kick out of it that you and I would," Sam teased.  
  
"That's a terrible idea, I'd get up there and show them how it's done, and not only is that bad form, I'm pretty sure that only Elliott would enjoy it." Sam laughed heartily at this, grinning widely as Lys swept him up in an enthusiastic hug.  
  
"Hey, I keep forgetting, can I borrow that crown of yours?" Alex asked, "I haven't had the chance to learn to work with gold yet, maybe I can clean it up a bit and un-dent it for you."  
  
"Oh! Sure, be right back." He teleported home and back, handing over the ornate circlet.  
  
"Cool, this will be neat." Steering the conversation back on topic, Sam opened another can of soda.  
  
"So what _are_ we gonna do for your birthday, dude?"


	24. Confidence and Resolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Oh my gods, Risu, enough with the talking! Get back to the action already!//

A week after the Luau Lys reclined on the porch on a warm summer afternoon, enjoying the sunshine. He had taken off his shirt, as it _was_ his house, and the sun just felt so nice. Further, he noticed that he was drawing mana easier from direct light-to-skin contact, and relaxed against one of the support beams as he ran a finger around the rim of a glass of water. He had also removed the ribbon to let his hair free, as it became a vibrant, almost metallic shade after a bit of sun bleaching. Elliott had just finished something indoors and came out looking for him, amused by his husband's state of semi-dress.  
  
"You look delightfully comfortable, my dear. I should worry that you would burn after too much exposure, but then it occurs to me that this is your element, and therefore you have nothing to fear." Lys smiled and reached up to brush Elliott's fingers with his own as the other man sat across from him, gazing out across the garden.  
  
"It's such a nice day, and it's been so quiet lately, but I just know that the Reclaimed are going to start trouble again here soon. I'm trying to take a little bit of time to just...feel. To think and reflect and remember... I'm prone to self-doubt and losing hope too easily, and I want to make sure that I have good memories to hold on to when things get really bad. Gotta get yourself to believe something first if you're going to have any chance of convincing others, y'know?" He swirled the water in the glass with a flick of his wrist. "I'm also trying to understand everyone else's elements. I want to know how and why everyone does what they do, and see if maybe I can pick up on it. Alex has already done some amazing things with his gift, and he and Sam seem to be working on a few nifty things together. Sebastian has also made some impressive strides, especially when he collaborates with Alex, as their affinities are kinda opposite sides of the same coin. And I've been around all of you long enough, and having touched your minds through the Link, that I think I know how your abilities work." Quick on the uptake, Elliott nodded at the glass of water.  
  
"What is it that you are trying to accomplish? I would have thought that you would attempt to channel Abigail's or Sam's abilities, as theirs are closer in nature and less opposing to yours."  
  
"That's a bit true, but, well..." He set the glass down and ran a thumb over the scar on one wrist, thinking of something. "I'm trying to understand you better first, as well as do some self-reflection. I'm sorry for the last month or two." Surprised, Elliott sat up straighter, casting Lys a questioning look.  
  
"I've not felt cross with you lately, there is nothing for which you need to apologize, is there?" Lys held open his arms, inviting him in for a hug, which Elliott accepted, reclining against him and resting his head on the other man's shoulder, listening to the sound of Lys's heart and voice, and softly tracing the lines of his husband's neck and collarbone with his fingers. Lys hugged him firmly for a moment before kissing the top of his head and toying with a lock of his hair.  
  
"I've not been honest with myself lately. The last couple of months I've tried so hard to change, thinking and believing that I needed to, that I had qualities that weren't desirable. When we were dating I wasn't really thinking of it, because I'd never had anything long-term before, or that serious, and I was recovering from a number of bad things. At that point I was still putting myself back together, trying to figure out who and what I was." He paused for a moment, smiling at a memory.  
  
"Then you proposed to me, and I realized just how serious and dedicated you were, and I looked back at what I was, how I was so noisy and irresponsible and inelegant compared to you. I thought that you deserved someone more fitting of your social status and nearly threw away everything that I was to achieve it. I was trying so hard to be something that I thought you wanted and needed that I was blind to the fact that you loved what was already there. I wasn't improving myself, I was holding myself back, and in the process it hurt you, but you're too kind to say anything because you trust me to know myself and what I best need. I was oblivious of your pain, and that is inexcusable. I'm going to mess up now and then, that happens, and it _has_ happened, but what's important is what I do afterward. I've messed up, so I'm making up for it. I'm sorry for doubting your love for me. It won't happen again." Elliott chuckled and playfully tapped Lys on the nose.  
  
"It is not me that you must ask forgiveness, it is yourself, for it is your own doubts that clouded your mind."  
  
"...I have. But I still need to make it up to you for causing you trouble. It took Sebastian kicking me in the ass to get me to notice, and I still needed another couple of days to mentally sort it all out. I'm just fine with who, what, and how I am, because those qualities are why you fell in love with me in the first place. There's no need for me to change, because you love me for who I am right now, and I'm happy with that." Shifting so that he could see Lys's face, Elliott smiled, lighting up those deep blue eyes.  
  
"Thank you. It is a weight off of my mind, and I am relieved to see you comfortable with yourself once more." Lys felt tension vanish as well, not realizing that he had carried it. With a lazy flick of his fingers, Elliott called the water in the glass to himself as he relaxed against Lys again, guiding it to flow and weave around his hand. Watching carefully, Lys reached out with his mind to feel and interact with it, seeing how Elliott's mana infused with it. Elliott shaped it into a sphere on his palm, holding it up for Lys to experiment with.  
  
"It's weird, it's so...stoic. It feels like I have to put so much energy in to get it moving, but once it does, it just keeps going," Lys observed, attempting to merge his mana with it and getting a satisfying ripple on the surface of the sphere.  
  
"That is the nature of water; uncompressible and slow to move, but destructive and unstoppable once in motion. Ah, there, you seem to have the gist of it, don't force it, just nudge and guide." A marble-sized droplet split off from the sphere, and Lys put out his hand to better support it with his own mana, concentrating with difficulty.  
  
"I'm really trying, but I'm so used to having to maintain control at all times that it's a hard habit to- Drat, lost it." The sphere lost its coherency and splashed onto Lys's hand. Sighing, he found his focus again and took Elliott's advice, glancing over at what and how he was doing in order to copy it. The water rippled on his palm, almost alive, as it several times almost took shape before spreading back out again. After a couple of minutes, however, Lys laughed with delight to successfully coalesce the liquid into a sphere as well, slowly spinning in place as he imparted small pokes and prods of mana into it to keep it stable.  
  
"Very good, my dear, you picked up on that rather quickly."  
  
"Well, fire is basically energy, right? This is just channeling it in a different direction and manner. Want to give fire a try?" Elliott returned the water to the glass and sat up.  
  
"I would like that quite a bit. I seek to better understand you as well." Snapping his fingers, Lys produced a small flame that flickered and danced upon his palm.  
  
"Here, give me your hands, I'll support the flame while you study it." He cupped Elliott's hands in his, transferring the flame to him, feeding it mana and smiling as he felt Elliott investigate it with a thread of his own. Frowning in concentration, Elliott brushed against it several times before he finally merged with it, eyes wide with wonder as he suddenly understood the nature of his companion's element. The flame sputtered and vanished and he sighed, realizing his error.  
  
"I did not support it enough. I felt you withdraw enough for me to take over, but did not provide enough mana to keep it alive. I am accustomed to a significant initial investment and then minor changes later, but it appears that fire requires constant attention." Giggling happily, Lys leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, delighted at how quickly he had adapted.  
  
"Exactly. Some people think that you need to fight with fire. You don't. You dance with it. It is wild and unpredictable, and you'll get burned so badly if you're not paying attention. But fire isn't malicious, it's just dangerous. You need to respect it, not fear it. Fear will only make you hesitant and resistant. Embrace it, welcome it. Fire is the spark of life, and once you are in tune with your own you can work _with_ it, not against it. Yes, you can get burned, but that's how life goes; if you're going to be afraid of getting hurt you'll never grow. It requires constant vigil, so it can take a lot of mental energy that can wear you out quickly. It is powerful, but short-lived. Now, call on a flame of your own. Look deep within, and find a memory that you hold close. One that makes you feel warm and alive." Lys saw Elliott's smile and knew that he had found the memory he needed. "Good, now hold that memory in your mind and your mana in your hands. Merge them, give them a form. Give that memory _life_."  
  
Eyes closed, Elliott channeled and held mana between his hands, trying to spin and spark it, but he wasn't quite sure how. That memory, it _was_ warm, and he held it so dear... He felt a warm tingle as he recalled it and found the inspiration he needed, imparting that same tingle to his mana, and-  
  
Gasping with surprise, he lost his focus, and the tiny flame he had conjured vanished. Lys hugged him, laughing brightly.  
  
"That's it! Again, now that you know how." Feeling more confident from his success and his partner's enthusiasm, he gathered his mana again, seeding it with the memory, and sparking it the same as last time. Once more, the dancing fire appeared, but he maintained his focus and remembered Lys's advice, carefully feeding it mana, trying not to starve it of power or let it get out of control. He risked a glance up at Lys, who shared his enthusiasm.  
  
"I had sensed some of your ability during our dance on the water, but I did not fully comprehend both the danger and delight you derive from your element. I feel energetic and powerful, yet it is fleeting. It consumes me, and I feel as though I will lose control if I am distracted even for a moment. That you are able to wield it with such skill and confidence for so long is a testament to your unyielding will and love for life." He maintained the flame for as long as he could before his focus wavered and it vanished again. Still lost in thought at what he had accomplished, he stared at the space that the flame- _his flame_ \- had occupied.  
  
"What a matched yet opposite pair that we are. Contrasting yet complementary." Lys squeezed his hands and laughed again.  
  
"If you like I'll take you flying some time. I think I'm strong enough to carry both of us, and I'm pretty sure that you won't be able to do it on your own."  
  
"I do not know if I am brave enough to attempt that just yet, but perhaps I shall work up the courage to try some day. For now, however, I simply want to hold you close and share the warmth that I feel right now." Lys moved over to sit in his lap, this time being the one to be held. He was expecting Elliott to kiss him, but not be quite _this_ demanding and passionate about it.  
  
"Mm, love, we really should-"  
  
"Take this inside? An excellent suggestion." Lys smirked as Elliott kissed him again, getting quite free with his touch.  
  
"We have places to be soon, you know."  
  
"Then we should get started quickly so we have more time before we must depart."  
  
"So, what, learning to channel fire has you hot and bothered?" Elliott was amused by Lys's pun but it didn't dissuade him from his course of action, nibbling his ear and smiling as Lys giggled at the sensation.  
  
"You have been lounging about half-dressed and being so wonderfully intelligent and clever. That I've been able to keep my hands to myself thus far speaks highly of my self-restraint."  
  
"Fine then, it's not like I'd turn you down anyway, but if we're late to meet with everyone at the tower I'm assigning responsibility to you."  
  
"You speak as if I would ever regret pleasing you."


	25. Meta Smoke and Fourth-Wall Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Oh look, action. *Gets popcorn.*//

Another week passed without event, and all of the Chosen were understandably cautious. But until something actually happened, there was nothing that they could really do, so they remained vigilant but wary. Gathered at the community center for practice as usual, they waited for Lys and Elliott to arrive, checking the band's forums in the meantime, as they had gotten a LOT of traffic since they had uploaded the "story" video explaining the events at the Luau, the videos of which had already gone viral. Sam was re-watching it, feet kicked up on the table and wearing headphones. It opened with Lys grinning his usual, cheeky smile, and anyone who knew him saw mischief in it as well.  
  
"Hello, and thanks for joining us! Apologies for keeping this secret for so long, but we had to be sure that the script was finalized and all of the effects were ready to go. Today we're announcing the start of a new project: The Elements of Magic. Based on the story of Yoba and the Shadows, we're doing a modern interpretation of the old local legend, wherein a local musical group is called upon to defend their home from creatures from the Shadow realm. We're not just retelling the old stories, though, we're making a few additions and changes." Lys kept speaking, but the video shifted to a diagram laying out and describing in better detail what he explained.  
  
"A lot of people have asked us who our opponent was, as there was no mention of people fighting for the Shadow side in the legends. We decided to shake things up a bit with the concept of the Reclaimed, who were old Chosen who fell in battle against the dragon in the final battle and were basically resurrected for the other side. We feel that we can tell a deeper and more meaningful story with a more clever and relatable enemy than simply tackling a monster-of-the-week creature. Further, there is a lot more lore and backstory that we want to cover, particularly of the old Chosen, and we're in the process of finalizing the scripts for those parts so we can begin filming them soon." The camera shifted back to him, holding a book titled "The Legend of Yoba and the Shadows."  
  
"People have also asked why we're doing this project. Well, I've always been fond of stories, and after moving to the place that my family grew up in, I'm keen to share one of their oldest and most treasured tales with others. Being a part of this group gave me inspiration to adapt this story, and everyone has been kind enough to indulge me. We're not really sure how long it will run, as there is a lot of story that we want to tell, but at the same time we don't want it to drag on forever. We'll link to the videos as we get them uploaded, so keep an eye out for admin posts in the videos section. We'll answer what questions that we can without spoiling anything. In the meantime, we thank you all for your curiosity and enthusiasm. We're excited to tell this story, and hope that you'll stick with us until the end of it." He winked and posed for dramatic effect. "See you all soon! _It's showtime!_ "  
  
"He is _such_ a dweeb, and he's the only one here who can actually pull that off and make it _work_ ," Sam remarked, scrolling through the video comments, "I can't believe we're getting away with telling it to everyone's face like that. Freakin' ballsy." Sebastian grunted a chuckle, checking the comments one of the Luau audience-shot videos.  
  
"Looks like he gets to stay ginger, 'cause this one alone has nine people claiming that it totally looks fake and staged. Though I wonder if we can actually do this project like he's promising. It sounds like fun, and it's a hell of an endeavor, but I'm not sure how he plans to 'film' most of what he's said. I mean, yeah, it happened, but it's not like we had cameras rolling or anything."  
  
"Actually, I _might_ be able to help with that," Haley offered, garnering everyone's attention, "I've been experimenting with some of my abilities, and I think that I can-"  
  
She was cut off by twin shouts of _RECLAIMED! FARM!_ from Lys and Elliott, which everyone received from the passively open communication Link that Haley always maintained. Without a second thought, they all teleported in simultaneously to the position of their friends. Both men were already fully Empowered, wielding weapons and channeling their elements against two Reclaimed. The two new enemies backed off for a moment at the arrival of reinforcements to size up the situation.  
  
"The Lightning and the Iron," observed Alex, armoring up with a thought, "so you're finally working in teams. I was wondering why you hadn't done that yet." The Reclaimed of the Iron grinned and hefted her shield as she readied an enormous bastard sword.  
  
"There has been no need for us to work together in the past. It's not like we need all of us to crush you all like the bugs you are."  
  
"Oh? I think we put up a decent fight against your Earth and Water," returned Abigail, already taking to the sky and drawing both pistols.  
  
"The Earth was a fool with too much ego, and as I recall, our Water held her own in this last fight quite well, and nearly killed your Fire not too long ago. I'm not worried about our chances." Lys smirked as he shifted his mental focus, seeing the threads of shadow that powered them.  
  
"I call BS. You lot can't fight us all at once because there's not enough power to go around. I can see it, you're drawing off of a link to your home plane, but you can only pull so much, and you can't at all from our world. You all are sharing the same connection. Bloody stupid, but I'm happy to take any benefit that I can." Twin glares from the Reclaimed confirmed his statement, and he gave them his most infuriating grin. "So all we have to do is outlast you two. Easy enough." The Lightning summoned his weapons, copper tonfa, which he gripped with the confidence of someone skilled in their use.  
  
"We won't need much time to destroy all of you by ourselves. You are merely children who know nothing about their abilities. We've had hundreds of years to perfect ours."  
  
"Big talk from someone who's been dead longer than he was alive."  
  
"Bored now," Sam yawned, dashing over to get in a hit on Birgitte, only to yelp and teleport aside a few feet as her armor detached in several places to float around her, providing protection in all directions from other opponents. Alex saw how this both improved and reduced her defenses at the same time, and also saw that she held the sword with unsettling ease, which she noticed in return as she lunged in to attack.  
  
"You've not been to war, have you, boy? You're too fresh-faced, I can see that you've never had to truly fight for your life before. It's almost a pity that this will be your last battle. Maybe if I don't kill you too quickly the Echo can seed you and I can instruct you in some decent sparring."  
  
"This is good enough training, thanks. Let's see if you're as good as you talk or if that's all you are." Nikolai had tried to duck around to attack Alex from behind but was deflected by Sebastian, who wielded the earth of his friend's home with almost casual self-assurance. The Reclaimed then dashed over to test the green-clad man, hoping to take out the person most suited to nullifying his abilities, and found that his defenses were impenetrable. Abigail launched a volley of fast shots in his direction, leading her target carefully, but even so he still had the speed and agility to avoid and deflect her projectiles with his weapons.  
  
"He's too freaking fast, we need to- EEK!" Nikolai missed her with a bolt of electricity by mere inches, as he had to dodge a double-bladed strike from Lys.  
  
"I'll take care of that, Abby, you keep providing air support."  
  
_Sam, with me!_ he Sent, which was faster than talking and didn't alert their enemy to their tactics, _the rest of you take out Birgitte. He's got to be burning power almost as fast as I am to be moving like that, so we can wear him down ourselves._ Haley nodded and brought up the "Combat Interface" she had developed in the last fight.  
  
_Good idea. I'll keep you updated with his location, he's crazy fast and while not strong, can get in a lot of quick hits before we can react._  
  
The battle joined, Alex and Birgitte faced off, joined by the others. Lys and Sam did their best to keep Nikolai focused on them, but people, unlike brute monsters, have minds and tactics of their own. He ignored Sam, choosing instead to harry Lys, who wasn't nearly as fast as he was, and therefore had to fight defensively, while Sam played catch-up. Despite being outnumbered four-to-one, Birgitte held her own with defiance, laughing and attacking with glee, often breaking from Alex to strike at one of the other three. Despite keeping her at a distance and attacking with ranged abilities, they still had to maneuver and stay agile, as she used her armor offensively as well. Even Abigail had to dodge the random sharpened piece of armor that threatened to cut her or knock her out of the sky.  
  
The fight raged on for several minutes, with neither side gaining or losing ground, until Birgitte launched an armor piece at Haley. Their Voice gasped in fear, almost forgetting to dodge aside as she was so absorbed in directing the battle, but was prevented from doing so when Nikolai ran up behind her and struck her with a lightning-enchanted tonfa. The two part-strike from both Reclaimed knocked her out, and the connection that the Chosen had snapped. Elliott detached from the fight to run over and provide aid, backed by Sebastian to ward off Nikolai. Birgitte laughed again.  
  
"Foolish children, you were warned and now you will perish."  
  
Sebastian formed a protective shield of earth over Haley and Elliott so that the healer could work without interruption. This was only effective for a moment, as Nikolai feinted an attack against Sam before dashing over and hitting him in the same manner that he had Haley, dropping the Earth-wielder as well. Without his mana to support it, the shield failed, and Elliott and Haley were vulnerable once more. Too late, Elliott had to divert his attention from healing to defense, and threw up a hasty shield of ice, which Nikolai smashed in one hit. Grabbing him by the throat, he discharged most of his power, and Elliott screamed in agony before collapsing as well. Grinning, Nikolai dodged Sam and Abigail with careless ease, and Birgitte ignored Alex to run over as well, preparing to deliver killing strikes to all three prone Chosen. Elliott propped himself up on one arm to once more pour all of his power into a shield, but she broke this one as well, and he suffered a score on the arm and leg, his power reduced enough that his armor was unable to protect him. Despite this, he glared in defiance, prepared to defend his friends-  
  
Lys roared in unmitigated rage.  
  
" _MINE!!!_ "  
  
Attacking with incandescent fury, Lys was wrapped in an eye-watering corona of fire, wings fully extended, the same as in the mines during his nightmare. But this time, instead of swords, he wielded claws of concentrated plasma, fighting with a berserker rage. He eschewed defense for complete offense, which neither Reclaimed were able to exploit. Birgitte danced madly backwards as Lys pressed the attack, lashing and slashing wildly, ignoring Nikolai. Rather than try to take down any other Chosen, he assisted his companion, but Lys was oblivious to his attempts. Alex, Sam, and Abigail worked together to keep Nikolai busy and hopefully take him down, knowing that not only did Lys _not_ need help, he'd probably be angry if he received it. She tried to retaliate with her floating armor, but every piece sent his way was slashed into pieces as though it were paper.  
  
"Nikolai, you idiot, I could use some help here!" she yelled, losing a couple of strands of hair to a VERY close swipe. The man in question was too busy to reply, as though he was trying to break free, the other three kept him away from Lys and Birgitte.  
  
"I will _end_ you for what you have done!" Lys howled, knocking aside a sword strike that _should_ have hurt, but bounced off of his mana-reinforced gloves. Eventually, she stumbled, unable to back away in time, and struck out haphazardly in the hopes of getting a lucky strike. The talons of solid fire cut through both shield and sword, reducing them to multiple useless pieces. Before she could dismiss and recall either, another wild, slashing strike cut completely through her armor, gouging deep into her without resistance. She was the next to scream in pain and immediately teleported away, her armor and sundered gear vanishing as well.  
  
Nikolai was alone but not daunted, using his superior speed to get close. Lys allowed it, and the Lightning Reclaimed took the bait, only realizing his error when he saw that wide, feral grin. Grappling him with all of his strength, Lys channeled as much power as he could, igniting the grass around him from ambient heat. As soon as he felt the vorpal claws dig in and the unsurvivable fire, Nikolai teleported away as well. Lys snarled in anger and lashed out randomly with waves of flame, still holding onto the power that he had called down to destroy his enemy.  
  
" _COWARDS!!_ You _dare_ to harm him and run?! I will hunt you all down and destroy you myself!!" Haley and Sebastian had recovered, though they were still prone, and all Chosen stared at Lys with fear and awe, not certain if they should intervene or let him burn out his fury on his own. Panting with anger and slowly-mounting exhaustion, he glanced over at his friends. The look of concern that Elliott wore sent a cold shock through him, and he lost control over the energies that he held, thankfully dissipating from the lack of mana. His armor and weapons vanished as well, and he backed away, suddenly tearing up and finding it hard to breathe.  
  
"I... You're... I didn't..." He tripped over himself and fell over clumsily, about to get to his feet again as Sam approached. "No... Don't- Don't look at me, please, go away!" Stunned, everyone glanced among themselves before Sam hesitantly reached out to touch Lys on the arm.  
  
"Dude, it's okay, what-"  
  
"Please, go away. I'm a monster..."


	26. No Running from Boss Battles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Cool, even more action! *Continues to munch popcorn.*//

Perplexed, Sam grabbed Lys by the wrists and laughed, trying to pull him up.  
  
"Are you kidding? You were badass! That was- The wrong thing to say apparently," he corrected himself as Lys pulled back, still trying to shrink away. "Dude, you're not a monster, you saved our asses. You had her running scared and just _shredded_ everything she threw at you. I mean, damn, she kept four of us busy at once but you alone sent her _packing_. Then Nikolai? Man, your hugs are always warm, but that was a sick burn!"  
  
"I'm... I... I could have hurt one of you. I'm too wild, that was too reckless, I wasn't in control..." Sebastian had gotten to his feet, and snarled as he stormed over and roughly yanked Lys to his own.  
  
"Bull. Shit. I was down for part of that fight but I saw you drive her off by just being stupidly overpowered, something none of us could do at that moment. And if you _were_ just raging blindly you wouldn't have waited for Nikolai to come to you, you'd have charged _him_."  
  
"You don't know that, I could have-"  
  
Tired of Lys's continual self-doubt, he hauled back and punched him with a lot more skill and force than anyone expected out of him.  
  
"KNOCK. IT. OFF." Lys glared at him from the ground, resisting the urge to rub his jaw.  
  
"I'm just worried about hurting one of you."  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF-!!" Sebastian shifted back to his empowered state and swung at Lys with his scythe, which was awkward as it wasn't meant to be wielded like that, but it did have the desired effect of getting the other man to dodge aside and get him up again. "I've had enough of your emo shit. Fine. I am going to fight you and put an end to this because I am freaking _tired_ of this whiny garbage."  
  
"I'm not going to- SHIT!" Lys ducked and leapt aside, Empowering only to gain agility, not offense.  
  
"Yes, you _ARE_. We're not weak little children, we are _Chosen_ , and I for one am tired of you insinuating that we can't defend ourselves." Lys hovered overhead, still refusing to fight.  
  
"I never said that! I'm worried that I'll hurt you if I go all-out."  
  
"Tch. Idiot." Sebastian glanced over at Elliott and a smile flickered at the corner of his lips. "I've been going about this incorrectly. I'm trying to hit you where you're strong. I need to hit you where you're weak." To Lys's shock, Sebastian turned and swung his weapon at Elliott, who was still sitting and healing his injuries. Unable to defend or run as he couldn't redirect his mana that quickly and he was still too injured to stand, further compounded by the shock of Sebastian attacking him, Elliott was paralyzed by indecision. There was no reason for him to worry, however, as Lys intercepted his friend, hovering over the both of them as he gripped the haft of the scythe with both hands, the obsidian glowing red as Lys heated it to its melting point. Growling, he pulled the weapon from the other man's hands as Sebastian stepped back with a haughty laugh.  
  
"So _that's_ what it takes for you to get off of your ass and fight." The black weapon snapped into several pieces as Lys melted it through, and Sebastian dismissed and re-summoned it with a flick of his wrist. "Quit. Running."  
  
"I thought I was flying."  
  
Teeth gritted in pain, Elliott stood up, finalizing the healing on his leg and repairing his damaged armor. Lys and Sebastian paused in their half-duel as he pulled out a mana potion and drank it, tossing the empty bottle to Alex.  
  
"You are correct, Sebastian. He has treated us as inferior combatants for too long. This must be rectified, and I shall be the one to do so." Eyes wide, Lys landed and held out his hands pleadingly.  
  
"Love, you don't have to-"  
  
"I _must_ , because I am the only one who can. Drink," he commanded, throwing another bottle to Lys, who nearly fumbled it, "it will not be fair unless you can battle at full strength. Face your fears, and face _me_."  
  
"You were just hurt, I can't-" Now infuriated, Elliott's dark blue eyes were cold, and frost began to form on the grass around him. Lys couldn't ever recall him being this angry and was speechless for it.  
  
" _LYSANDER!_ Do _not_ insult me further! You continually back away, you always hesitate. Only once have I seen you stand up to me and even then you still chose to run at the end. It ends now. You will show me your true power and fight me at full strength, for I will not hold back."  
  
"...Please, love, don't do this..."  
  
"You think me _weak_?" Elliott hissed, summoning his sword with a snap of his arm and hefting the book in his other hand, "I will no longer endure your continual and condescending slights against my honor. You are ruled by your fears and will die by them unless you find the courage to resolve that which haunts and governs your thoughts."  
  
Hand shaking, Lys gripped the bottle tightly as his eyes burned once more. Finally, he threw the unopened potion aside, drew both swords, and kicked off of a hard light platform, launching himself at Elliott with all of the mana that he could hold. The blonde man smiled coldly and pulled most of the nearby pond to himself, as he had been pouring his mana into it ever since he had stood up. Lys had expected this, and had also prepared to shatter any shield that was summoned. He did _not_ expect, however, Elliott to keep the water liquid, which Lys's sword passed through easily, and he redirected his momentum and vector away before he completed the swing. He had felt Elliott increase the density of the water around his weapons, to either disarm him or completely envelop him and win the fight.  
  
Once more using the hard light circle, he attacked from a different angle, only to have to redirect again as Elliott kept the watery mass between the two of them, splitting off sections to freeze and send at him, which were recalled as soon as they were expended. Shattering the shards with a thought, Lys mirrored his husband and summoned flame to deal with the ranged threats as he dove and probed Elliott's defenses from every angle, sending bolts of fire at random, trying to find a weak point. Even without the Link, Elliott was adept at keeping Lys at bay, fighting the wild, powerful fire user with steadfast calm, and deflecting all attacks almost without looking. Lys knew that Elliott planned to wear him down, forcing him to use up all of his power attempting to break through his defensive barrier. The other Chosen backed off and watched silently and with trepidation, and Elliott glared at Lys as he repelled yet another attack.  
  
"Is this all that you have? I expected to combat you with nothing left behind."  
  
"I've got plenty left, and I'm going to use it _all_."  
  
Thinking back to the other day when they had experimented with each other's abilities, Lys had a quick idea. Sheathing his swords, he attacked quickly from multiple vectors, launching off of hard light platforms and using his zero-point turns to randomly strike from unpredictable angles. As predicted, though, Elliott abandoned his ranged attacks and wrapped the water around himself in a protective bubble, continuing to wear down his opponent through entropy. This gave Lys the opportunity he wanted, and he plunged both hands into the semi-solid liquid that surrounded his husband and dumped as much mana as he could into it, both heating it greatly and overloading the cohesion and stability that Elliott maintained. Lys's calculations were correct; the sudden influx of extra mana, particularly not his own, and the change in state as the water threatened to boil off, caused Elliott to lose his focus and hold over his element. Attempting to regain control, he "spun" it with new energy and redirected it aside to recall when it wasn't as scalding hot, and lost all hold over it as Lys landed in front of him, wrapping him tightly in his arms and summoning a spiraling column of fire around them both.  
  
Reflexively, and partially out of fear, he held Lys closer, holding his breath, until he realized that it wasn't hot in the eye of the fiery maelstrom, and that nothing had caught fire. He wondered how much power and focus it took to not only maintain this ability but not damage anything with it. Lys kissed him fiercely, and Elliott could now feel it, he could actually _taste_ the power that the other man wielded, and the razor's edge that he danced upon to maintain control. It was as though Lys were trying to balance a pin on his fingertip, and the slightest movement in any direction could either mean balance or destruction.  
  
"This is why I worry, love," Lys said, finally releasing him a little, "I'm too strong. When I have control I am brilliant and powerful, but that power has so many costs. I _am_ dangerous, and I'm only getting stronger. First in the mines, and just now, I can win simply by overpowering someone. No finesse, no tactics, just raw, brute strength. There's no elegance to it. That is what concerns me. Should I lose control of myself, either due to my own emotions or actions by our enemy, I could hurt all of you so badly. I could hurt _you_ , and I can't allow that. I'm not scared that I or any of you are too weak, I'm concerned that somehow my power could be used to harm you, and I need to ensure that that never happens." Silently regarding the fire that spun around them, Elliott smiled softly and nodded.  
  
"I understand. Thank you for taking me seriously, and for standing up to me like that. That was exactly what I had sought." Lys returned the smile, dismissing the fire, much to the relief of their friends. However, he was dredging the bottom of his mana pool by now, and his armor vanished as he fainted and collapsed. Barely catching him in time, Elliott sighed with relief as he dismissed his own armor and sat down, holding him gently.  
  
"Are...you two okay?" Sam asked, edging closer very slowly.  
  
"We have reached an understanding, it is done. He has simply expended himself once more, but he is swift to recover, particularly in the bright light of a summer afternoon. Ah, see, he is already coming around." Groaning, Lys didn't bother to try to sit up, choosing instead to lean into Elliott as he recovered.  
  
"Sorry about that, all, things should be okay now. I got a couple of things out of my system."  
  
"I think we can put practice on hold for today," Alex sighed, "I'm still a bit wound up myself, and after both fights I think we're all a bit tired."  
  
"I concur. Allow me to prepare some tea for us, there is no reason that we cannot be social in the mean time, and I want to examine Haley and Sebastian in order to ensure that there are no lingering injuries now that the heat of battle and its constituent associations have passed." Accepting help from Alex, Elliott stood up again, and the both of them helped Lys stand, albeit a little unsteadily.  
  
"Go on ahead, all of you, I'll take it slow back to the house, and I want to stay outside a bit to regenerate my mana."  
  
"I'll help," offered Sam, putting Lys's arm around his shoulders and his arm around his friend's waist, "I wanna bother him for a favor anyway." Slower than the others, Lys tapped Sam on the forehead with curiosity as they walked.  
  
"What's up, mate, you need me to do something for you?"  
  
"I kinda want your advice, actually."  
  
"I can't guarantee I'll be much help, but I'll try. What's on your mind?"  
  
"How are you and Elliott doing?" Not at all expecting this, Lys stumbled and almost knocked the both of them down.  
  
"I- What? We're doing well, things are good, we're happy. Why?"  
  
"It's...Penny. I..." Sam scrunched up his nose as he thought, wearing a look of saddened frustration. "She deserves better than that crap trailer and her drunk-ass mom. I know it's not cool to talk smack about someone's parents, but what Pam does to her is bullshit, and I just wanna take Penny away from all that. I want to give her the chance for a better life and... I'm not sure how. I... What should I do?" Lys smiled at his friend and this unexpected, softer side of him. Sam had always been energetic and cuddly, and this sort of caring and supportive drive suited him as well.  
  
"What are your dreams? What do you want out of the future? Both short- and long-term? Next year? Five years? Ten? What do you two have in common? What do you both like, what do you both dislike? What are your best similarities and worst differences? Find the root reason for why you like each other and want to spend time with each other. Talk to her, see what she wants out of _her_ future. I don't think she's been to one of our gigs out of town yet. Let's make sure she makes it to the next one, get her away from this place a little bit. Give her something to look forward to, a better future that she'll want to build with you."  
  
"You...think we'll be okay together?" Lys hugged him around the shoulders and laughed.  
  
"You two will be wonderful. She's a cinnamon roll and you're our delightful sun child, and together you're sweet and warm. If I were the jealous type I'd be totally envious of just how cute you two are together."  
  
"Why? You and Elliott are the sexy power couple. I bet everything's just awesome between you two. That fight a moment ago was scary but so cool. You're both just so in sync with each other." Silent for a moment, Lys hid it behind a false yawn.  
  
"Yeah, we kinda are. It's pretty spiffy being married to the hottest guy in town."  
  
"What are _your_ dreams? What do you two want out of the future?" Sam mused, unusually thoughtful, and again, Lys was without an answer, but covered for it with a slight deflection.  
  
"Oh, not much, just going to be totally famous authors, playwrights, and musicians, while having totally amazing sex every night. Think you'll need advice on that front? Of course you will, what am I saying. First you'll want to-" He laughed again as Sam put a hand in his face and shoved him playfully, giggling in good humor.  
  
"I think I can figure it out. Well, one day, if she's interested, I mean, I don't think she won't be, not that I think about her like that, she's just too nice and pure and I'm totally a dirty creep for even thinking about that sort of thing with her in the first place, but you never know and..." Trailing off as he realized that he was babbling nervously, he cleared his throat and glanced away.  
  
"You two are going to be just fine, mate. Believe in the both of you. Talk to her and be honest, I know that she'll do the same. Figure out what you both want and work together to achieve it."  
  
"Thanks, I feel better about that now. You're an awesome older brother. Looks like all of that dating and married life has given you some good perspective." Sam missed the look of pain that Lys wore as he sat down on the porch, as he was accepting a mug of tea from Elliott. Lys took one as well, offering a quick peck in return.  
  
"I'll join you both inside in a moment, I just need another couple of minutes to recharge. I've connected to a couple of active threads, so it won't take me long." Nodding, Elliott squeezed his shoulder in support and walked back inside. Xander padded over and headbutted Lys's ankles, purring louder than someone of his size should be able to do. With detached focus, he scratched the ginger tabby as he danced around with delight.  
  
"What am I going to do, fuzzy buddy? I've got to tell him, but I've already hurt him so much..."


	27. Dangerous Espionage and Damaged Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //*Groans, throws popcorn.* Oh my gods, more talking? *Sighs, gets up to get another drink.*//

It only took a few minutes for Lys to get back to a comfortable level of mana, even though he wasn't quite restored yet. He could feel the edge of, mana burn, he supposed?, if he drew too much actively at once. The passive threads were doing well enough, and he finished his tea as he stood and joined everyone else inside, pouring a second cup for himself and sitting at the table. Alex fixed him and Elliott with a look of inquiry as he did so.  
  
"Looks like you're better, 'cuz. Good. Now that you're here, any idea why those two came after you like that? I mean, tactically, it's kinda sound, splitting our forces like that, but..."  
  
"They were after the Stardrop tree," replied Elliott, gripping his mug tightly, "and possibly anything else that they could destroy in the mean time. As you stated, it is tactically sound, striking at our support like that. However, we had just finished cleaning up after the morning's work in the garden and greenhouse and happened to sense someone approaching it. We have not quite yet learned to 'ward' things as Rasmodius has, but we both have a strong connection to our home, and the tree draws mana from us both, so we felt those threads being disturbed." Alex shrugged in agreement.  
  
"That makes enough sense, but why the Lightning? The Iron I understand, but how would electricity help? Wouldn't the Fire have been more useful?" Standing, Sam waved at him to interrupt.  
  
"Whoa, you're missing something else. Elliott, you said that the tree is pulling mana from you both? At all times? Since when?" They knew exactly what Sam was thinking of and sighed at the same time, with Lys answering as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Since we planted it. Me at night, him during the day." The spiky-haired man's jaw nearly hit the table, and he gestured frantically as he tried to express a jumble of angry thoughts.  
  
"You mean to tell me that it was still bleeding you of mana after you were hurt?! Holy _shit_ , dude! Why didn't you cut it off for a while and reconnect later, that could have killed you!"  
  
"It's okay- No, really, it's okay. Yeah, I didn't have much to spare, but it wasn't drawing that much, it seems to pull based on a percentage of my available pool, not a fixed amount. Still, thanks for being concerned. We didn't want to mention anything 'cause we knew you'd be worried." He smiled as Sam stalked over to knuckle-tap him on the top of the head the way Sebastian did before hugging him.  
  
"You're too good at keeping secrets. Stop it, dude, trust us more."  
  
"I'll try," Lys chuckled, returning the hug, "but I'm not going to just dump on you guys, especially if all it's going to do is make you worry. As for your question, Alex, I think I know why. The Lightning is fast and could be an excellent distraction, giving Birgitte enough time to do what she needed. I don't think they expected us to pop out and challenge them, since they were _really_ surprised when the two of us 'ported over. As for Leo... He's my great-grandfather, and the newest Reclaimed. I don't think he knows about our relation, but the resemblance _is_ quite obvious. It's possible that the seed has already taken over, but there's the small chance that he might still be in there and might try to defect to our side or attack his own allies. If I were in Maurice's place, it's a tactical risk that I'd not take just yet. It's possible that he won't try to use him at all unless I'm..." He trailed off, unable to voice the thought, but everyone understood. Abigail shrugged and drank the last of her tea.  
  
"Then that means we have one less bad guy to worry about right now, 'cause I don't see you going anywhere. Any of us, today at least. I'm in no mood for practice right now. This attack's got me concerned that they might try again somewhere else, with more of them, and we won't be as lucky."  
  
"We should be okay," Lys soothed, "like I said, and you saw, they all seem to draw from the same mana pool somehow, so all of them burning their abilities at once might be less effective than just one or two at a time, especially if they're going to try throwing another dragon at us. Further, I just injured two of them pretty badly. Nikolai got away before I could do too much, but I took a fair chunk out of Birgitte's mana as well as herself. She's going to be out of commission for a while, if they have to heal in any shape like we do. As for their motives... Sam, I'll need you to keep an eye out, and Haley, keep a Link open. I'm going to talk to Maurice tomorrow."  
  
Everyone went quiet. Elliott tapped the table with a finger as he thought, considering this.  
  
"Dangerous, but necessary. He will not risk an incident in his own fortress, so to speak, not yet. We need information, and confronting him in this manner will not force him into a corner into which he will be desperate and act recklessly, but he will have no other recourse than to converse. I support your decision, my dear, and you have the skill and wit to pry from him that which we require. Perhaps... It is a far-fetched idea, and one not likely to be successful, but perhaps even a deal of peace and understanding could be reached. He is blood kin, and time can often heal old wounds." Lys shook his head in reply.  
  
"I want to be optimistic, too, love, but this wound has poison in it. We don't even know if that _is_ Maurice, or just a Shadow seed wearing his face. From his conversation with Edelweiss it appears that he has retained his 'self,' and that he's acting under his own motivations, but I need to know what they are and why. I also want to know how he was taken and why, because if he is himself, but none of the Reclaimed are, then there's something deeper going on, and we need to know what that is."  
  
  
  
They conversed for a little while longer to see if there was anything else that Lys should try to find out the next day. Nobody but Elliott was comfortable with this idea, but if he was confident then the rest of them should be as well. Once the house was empty again, Lys sat down on the couch with the laptop to write a little bit on the sequel to their first book, as the naughty novel was mostly to tease Elliott, and he preferred working on the ones they were writing together. However, his muse was silent, drowned out by his thoughts, and he stared blankly at the screen. Elliott noticed this as he walked over with two cups of coffee and sat down next to him.  
  
"You are troubled once more, my dear. Will you share with me your thoughts?" Lys tried to answer, several times starting to say something before he cut himself off. Sighing, he closed the laptop and set it on the coffee table next to the fresh drinks. He couldn't quite meet Elliott's gaze, clenching his fists on his knees as he slumped with despair.  
  
"...How long before you realize that you shouldn't have married me?"  
  
If he hadn't put down the coffee Elliott would have dropped it.  
  
"What-"  
  
"How long until you realize that you made a mistake? That you rushed into something, that in a few years you'll realize that you want a wife and family like regular people do? That you'll want someone stable and reliable... Someone who has dreams and a future..." Stunned, Elliott held Lys's face in his hands, hurt deeply by these words.  
  
"My dearest, what have I done to you to-"  
  
"No, it's not you, love, _it's not you_!" Lys was in tears now and bit the side of his hand again, resisting Elliott's efforts to get him to stop. "Damn it, I'm such a damn useless crybaby. You haven't done anything. You're perfect. And that's why. I'm damaged, I'm broken. I don't have a future-"  
  
"Yes, you _do_. What..." He reclined back against the arm of the couch and pulled Lys on top of him, brushing away tears and stroking his hair. "What brought this about? I was angry and shouted at you earlier today, but-"  
  
"It's not that. I needed it, and you needed to do it. It's... When Sam and I were walking back, he asked what my dreams and future are and... I don't have any. I just don't. And you... You and your family are so... I know that people talk and wonder, and I've got to be an embarrassment to them, to their peers. I rushed you into something, and while it's fun now, how long will it be before you learn that you need someone who's more stable and... I don't want to hold you back. You're amazing. I'm terrified of losing you, but I hate myself for being so clingy and hopeless."  
  
"Have I ever given you reason to feel or think this way?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Then why?" Lys didn't answer.  
  
"My dearest, look at me, please. Listen." Tightening his fingers in Elliott's shirt for a moment, he complied with the request, leaning into the soft touch that stroked his cheek. "I chose you. _You_. Do you not remember? I was the one to ask for your hand, that you would stand by my side ever after, and the delight that I felt when you accepted is something that not even I can put into words. I will carry that smile with me to the end of my days. You do have a future, for it is with me, and you do have dreams, for you have shared them with me. I could not have written that novel without you, and ever since we have begun working together I have been inundated with inspiration. My mind overflows with ideas, my mind with love, and my body with warmth. I will not trade you for anything." He untangled Lys's fingers from his shirt to kiss and hold them.  
  
"Before we met I was empty and adrift, unable to commit to anything. The one act of spontaneity I had ever made was to move out here, and by my second spring here I was consumed with regret. I lost hope. But you showed me how to live again, to be confident in myself and my decisions. I do not know what I can say or do to change your mind, to assuage your guilt and wash away the pain you feel. All I can do is tell you the truth. Know this: I want _you_. You are my family now. Yes, I dated women before we met, but it is you to whom I give myself with such enthusiasm and passion. It is your touch for which I ache and no other. You speak of children? That is a consideration for the future, if it is to be one at all, and it will be a decision we _both_ make. For now, I am ecstatic to no longer be alone." He rubbed his thumb over the carved pendant around Lys's neck, smiling at the memory of its gifting.  
  
"I do you believe everything that I have said? That nothing has been in jest or to deceive? That I am of sound mind and judgment?"  
  
"...Yes. But... I'm... I'm sorry, I promised I wouldn't doubt your love for me anymore, and I just did, not a week after I swore I wouldn't. Gods, I'm such a-" A finger to his lips interrupted Lys.  
  
"Stop. Not another word. I will not hear you speak such unpleasant and untrue things about yourself. You are so much stronger than you think, and I am proud of you for it."  
  
"...What?" Elliott smiled and hugged him warmly.  
  
"You are open and honest with me. You carry these fears and doubts, you bear such pain inside, none of it warranted, yet you still come to me with them. You can cry in front of me without feeling embarrassment or hesitation, and you speak your mind knowing that I will listen and understand. Thank you, my dearest. Your love for me is more precious than any gem or metal, more wondrous than any song. Do not despair ever again. I will never leave you, I will never grow bored. I have made no mistake in claiming you as mine, and will always declare it to others with pride. Do you know my most precious memory of you?"  
  
"No. What?"  
  
"The first time that I was able to taste your lips. I had feared and worried that you would reject me, that I had completely misread and misinterpreted your signs. Though my hands were steady my heart raced, and when you told me at first that you could not return my love, it shattered. But it was not that you were uninterested, it is that you feared for my safety and health, that you would put me ahead of your own needs."  
  
"I... I remember that. I was still a mess after everything with Allen, and was terrified that it might happen to you, too."  
  
"Though I did not know your reasons, I selfishly pressed you, desiring your companionship at any cost, and you relented. You had been a guiding light before, but at that moment you became the fire in my soul, and never once have I looked back with anything else but happiness." Lys managed a small smile, kissing his fingers in return.  
  
"And what about our first night together?"  
  
"Never before had I felt experienced such pleasure and contentment. I vowed the next morning that I would give you all of the love that I could ever have, concerned that it would never be enough."  
  
"...Thank you. Some stuff is still a bit messed up in my head, but this fixes a lot of it, and the rest will sort out once I've had some sleep. Sorry again to doubt you. _This_ time it won't happen again." Lys melted into Elliott's kiss, the concerns and worries that had incorrectly plagued him fading away. He felt gentle hands trace up and down his back, supportive and caring. That dark-blue gaze as Lys sat up erased the last of his negative thoughts.  
  
"Let us finish our refreshments and prepare dinner. A good meal will further ease your mind." Purring, Lys nibbled on Elliott's ear and playfully undid the top two buttons of his shirt.  
  
"That sounds excellent, I know exactly what I want to eat." Laughing with delight Elliott kissed him again and accepted a hand to stand up.  
  
"That is the fire that I want to see every day. Come, let us dine, and then show me how hot that fire still burns later tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apropos of nothing, I was at the grocery store the other day and saw this, and actually did Laugh Out Loud. They do look rather nice together, don't they?


	28. The Voice of Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Well, things just got even more interesting for our heroes.//

Hands in his pockets, Lys strolled confidently to Joja Mart, very nearly getting lost because he'd never actually been there before. He was vaguely aware of its location, but that was pretty much it.  
  
_How's everyone doing? Sam?_  
  
_It's all good. Well, as good as one can be working here. You're sure you wanna do this?_  
  
_It needs to be done, and I'm the only one who can do it._  
  
_I trust you, my dear, let us see what information we can glean from this meeting. I still hold out hope for peace, as unlikely as it is._  
  
_You're a good person, love, don't lose that. Me, I'm just hoping he actually talks and doesn't try to have me evicted or something._  
  
_You've got this. Nobody can bullshit like you can and get away with it._  
  
_Thanks, Abby, but this is stagecraft, not BS. I'm not convincing him of anything, I'm simply giving him an opportunity to, well, monologue. One thing I've learned is that if you give someone the chance and a sympathetic ear, they'll talk it off. You'd be amazed at what people will spill if you just shut up and listen. And remember, I know stories, I know people, and I know how both are supposed to flow. If I walk in there like he's a villain then of course he'll resist and fight. But if I show up as merely an adversary, or even a potential equal, well, you'll see._  
  
Pausing for a moment at the doors, Lys checked his reflection in the glass, preparing to go "on stage." Black cargo pants and undershirt with a violet overshirt were his colors for the day, as he planned to do a bit of subtle psychological warfare, remembering that Violette's colors were the same.  
  
_And here I am. It's showtime._  
  
With his sassy grin, he entered the mart and glanced around, quickly taking in the layout, and striding in the direction that Sam mentally nudged him. His bored confidence told the even more bored employees that he knew what he needed, and they were all too happy to let him find it on his own.  
  
_He walked into his office about five minutes ago, so unless he's got a secret exit or teleported out he should still be there._  
  
_Good, thanks._  
  
Lys stopped in front of an office door, simply labeled "Manager," and knocked briskly. His grin widened as Morris- no, _Maurice_ , told him to enter, and he did so, closing the door behind him. Maurice was looking over some paperwork, grimacing at something in their contents, but that expression changed to shock and then anger when he saw who it was that had interrupted his work. He stood up, hands flat on his desk.  
  
"You-"  
  
"Now, now, I'm not here to fight," Lys smiled, holding up his hands, "if I were I'd have been a lot more subtle about it. But since I came in here in full view of pretty much all of your employees, it would be difficult to pick a fight and get away with it." Maurice's expression didn't change, but Lys could tell that he took it as truth and sat back down.  
  
"Then get out. I have nothing to say to you." Shrugging, Lys casually pulled a chair to himself and sprawled comfortably in it; not disrespectfully, but in a languid pose that would make it very difficult to attack or defend should the conversation come to blows, and Maurice knew it.  
  
"I highly doubt that. You have a _lot_ to say, and I'm certain that most of it could and should be directed at me. I heard the entire story from Rasmodius. I know who and what the both of you are. I want to hear _your_ side of the story now, and, if possible, I'd like to put an end to all of this. I don't like fighting family."  
  
"You dare come to me like this, speaking of a truce while bearing her voice and face but tainted with that bastard's colors? Your arrogance is almost unbelievable." Chuckling politely, Lys rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Oh come now, certainly I don't look _that_ much-"  
  
"You think that I do not remember the visage of my beloved sister? Even after all of these years her image is burned into my mind. And you, _you_ of all people, wear her face, speak with her voice, dance with her moves, sing with her soul..."  
  
"No, really, I don't think I-"  
  
"You call me a liar?"  
  
"No! Not at all. I saw a cameo panting that Rasmodius has, but-"  
  
"Look again, boy," Maurice snarled, pulling out a similar watch, but in silver and not gold, and slid it across the desk to him, "then dive into the thaumic memories granted to you by your powers. Look through his eyes, listen with his ears, and _then_ tell me that you are not the incarnation of my dearest Violette."  
  
Lys took another look at the picture, the same as the one that Rasmodius had, and held it next to a small mirror that he always kept in the left leg pocket of his trousers. His eyebrows went up as he saw the resemblance now that both images were side-by-side. He had always been slightly effeminate, with high cheekbones and lips a bit fuller and more defined than most men, but if his hair were black and eyes blue, they'd have easily been regarded as siblings. Maurice's smile of satisfaction was cold, and Lys gripped both objects as he closed his eyes, reaching through the past for the memories that he needed. He wasn't sure how he did it, but images flickered in his mind, like thumbnails for a video, and he latched onto one, "playing" it. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes as he realized that Maurice was right; seeing Violette through his ancestor's eyes was like watching himself. They both moved as though they were dancing, and they danced as though they wanted to hold nothing back. Even her voice, something about the way she always smiled when she spoke, was so similar to the manner in which he did. Having left the Link open, the others were not only privy to the conversation, but the memories he was viewing.  
  
_Shit, he wasn't kidding, you are the spitting image of your, well, grandma? I dunno how many generations removed you all are._  
  
_Is this what you feel for me, love? This all-encompassing devotion and delight? No wonder the both of them were devastated when she died, I... Light, it hurts so much..._  
  
"You finally understand, boy," Maurice said, still staring at him with that cold glare of hate, "and you know why there can- _will_ never be peace."  
  
"No... I understand but... No, I don't believe it!" He stood up and put the watch back on the desk. "This has gone on long enough. Let me end the pain and the suffering. You have hurt for so long, let me help you, please-"  
  
"Never."  
  
" _Why?!_ " Lys barely held back a smile, allowing himself a few more tears. He knew that this would drive the "story" forward, and that Maurice would step in to monologue, describing his motivations and reasons. With the right nudge...  
  
"My line is dead, boy! He promised to keep her safe and he failed in his task, and not only that, his line continues and thrives here, a slap in my face and an insult to her memory."  
  
"You idiot! _I_ am your line! And you promised to keep her safe, too, didn't you?!" Again, Lys resisted a smile, his blind shot hitting its mark.  
  
"There is little that I could have done while slowly bleeding out into the dirt of your home."  
  
"Then she failed to save you, too!" He stepped back as Maurice stood again, slamming both hands onto the desk loudly.  
  
"How _dare_ you insult her?! Once I had fallen she could not spare the time to examine me in the heat of battle."  
  
"You were their Voice, if you were still alive you could have-"  
  
"I did not regain my senses until moments before she was- ...Before she was crushed by the beast, and I had already felt my life's essence draining away from me. I despaired, knowing that it was all over, that we had lost, and then they defeated the dragon."  
  
"But... How did you survive? You said that-"  
  
"It whispered to me. In its final moments, as it felt it losing its connection to our world, it offered me a deal; be its anchor to this world and it would grant me the power and longevity to gain vengeance upon the one who failed my sister. I agreed, and with the last of its power it whisked me away to safety. I have been bound to it ever since, and through its power I live and wait." With a quick glance, Lys focused enough to see the Shadow-threads of mana that linked him to that other world, same as the other Reclaimed.  
  
"Then how is it you have retained your mind where the others did not? That you are still _you_ and not Reclaimed?"  
  
"I freely accepted the offer that was made to me. The others spurned his gift, and as such I was forced to take matters into my own hands so as not to lose the prize that the dragon had hard-won. Most who make a pact with the Shadows are mere Gifted. They have some abilities granted by their umbral masters, but ultimately they are still mortal and weak. I am willingly bonded with the greatest of them all and as such am afforded much more freedom and power than the others."  
  
"Fine. You seek vengeance for something that never happened. What happens if you _do_ succeed? That we're destroyed, you kill off Rasmodius and the others, and cause pain, fear, and death in town. What then? You are condemning innocent people to die just for revenge. What use will your master have for you then? Do you really think that it will keep you around after you serve it goals?" Maurice barked a laugh, cold and humorless.  
  
"You think I have not planned for that, foolish boy? I have complete control over the dragon. It cannot exist in this world without power, and having an anchor on this side grants it a stronger foothold than it has ever had before. Killing me would do it no good, and I have further proved my usefulness by providing it with champions to fight on its side."  
  
"Why haven't you ever used them before? There are years, _generations_ where there are no Chosen, and it could operate with complete impunity."  
  
"You truly _are_ foolish. The Junimos would simply call up another round of heroes to thwart us, and while we are powerful it does take us a while to reach our full strength. _Too_ long. I admit that I have yet to perfect a method that would allow us to either draw more energy from the Shadow realm or to once more draw it from this world. Those cursed Junimos appear to be blocking us, and I see no way around it."  
  
"I still don't understand... Why does the dragon seek to conquer and destroy in the first place? What happened to cause it to hate this world so much? _What_ is it?" Maurice was about to answer, and then he got the unfocused look of someone listening inward. He smiled.  
  
"Umbra Volatus would speak to you." Lys's eyes widened at this, not expecting a development of this sort.  
  
"How?" Extending a hand, the smile somehow became predatory.  
  
"I was once a Voice. Link through me and hear the voice of my master."  
  
_Don't do it, we don't know what kind of trap he might have in mind. I've thought of so many ways I could hurt someone while I have them Linked, and he's had hundreds of years to do so._  
  
_All of you are with me, here and now. With all of you I am the strongest I will ever be. Trust me, support me. Let's get some answers._  
  
_My strength is yours, my dearest. Your courage in the face of peril gives me hope, and with that I am your shield._  
  
_You're the most stubborn son of a bitch I know, cousin, and somehow that makes you cool. Fine, I believe in you, too. Maybe we can knock him down a peg or two while we're in there, or maybe even break control._  
  
_As wicked as that would be, dude, let's save the offense for later. I'm more worried about our guy not getting his mind totally wrecked in there._  
  
_For once, Sam is right. We need logic and caution right now. And as Lys is so fond of saying, he's the Bard, and he knows stories. Let's see if he can get even a manifestation of death to get chatty._  
  
_Grrrr, bad enough that this place is a competitor for dad's store, he's bound to some asshole who wants to hurt people here. We totally need to kick his ass next time!_  
  
Drawing a deep breath, Lys nodded and extended a hand, knowing that they'd need physical contact at first to establish connection, and on second thought, sat down, expecting the worst.  
  
"I'm listening and ready. Link with me." He closed his eyes and opened his mind to Maurice, feeling him grip his wrist and roughly so. The first couple of attempts failed, as though Maurice had once been Chosen, Lys was not quite sure how to reach his mind. They connected, and then-  
  
_MORTAL. THOU ENTERS MY DOMAIN WITH SUCH DARING AND BRAVADO, YET LACKING IN DECORUM AND RESPECT. IMPUDENT CHILD._  
  
The voice that resonated in his head was cold and ancient, slow and measured. It was the sound of one that existed beyond the realm of the real and normal, something that measured years as humans would minutes, and was massive and powerful almost beyond comprehension.  
  
_Umbra Volatus, great dragon of shadow. I come here not in jest or arrogance, but with the desire to obtain understanding and resolution. What and who are you? Why do you desire the suffering of those of this world? Perhaps there might be a way to bring about peace if-_  
  
_THOU KNOW NOTHING_ , the voice hissed, _OURS IS A WORLD OF EMPTINESS, OF ENTROPY. THINE IS OF LIFE AND LIGHT. UPON A TIME LONG AGO THE BORDERS OF OUR WORLDS WAS NOT SO STRONG, AND BETWEEN OUR REALMS THERE WAS BALANCE. ALL THAT WHICH LIVES MUST EVENTUALLY PERISH, RETURING TO THE LAND OF SHADOW WHERE IT IS CLEANSED, AND THAT ENERGY RETURNS TO THY WORLD ONCE MORE. SUCH IS THE CYCLE OF LIFE, DEATH, AND REBIRTH, AND SUCH IT WAS FOR MILLENNIA. BUT THOSE WHO INHABIT THY HOME, THIS VALLEY OF STARS, BECAME GREEDY AND THOUGHT THEMSELVES AS GODS, THAT THEY COULD AND SHOULD TRANSCEND THIS CYCLE._  
  
_THE JUNIMOS, KEEPERS OF THE LIGHT AND LIFE, BESEECHED THEM TO NOT PURSUE THIS PATH, THAT IT WOULD ONLY LEAD TO THEIR RUIN. BUT THOU MORTALS, SO SHORT IN SIGHT BUT UNLIMITED IN AMBITION, IGNORED THEIR WARNINGS. A BARRIER BETWEEN OUR WORLDS WAS CONSTRUCTED, TRAPPING THE ENERGIES OF LIFE AND POWER ON THY SIDE, WHILE STARVING US OF THE SAME. FOR A TIME THY HOMELAND FLOURISHED, WHERE SICKNESS AND SUFFERING WERE ABOLISHED, WHERE NONE DIED AND THE HARVESTS WERE PLENTIFUL._  
  
_But without anything dying or changing, nothing new could happen. Everything began to stagnate and decay from within, didn't it? Too many people began to tax the land and its resources, which used up even more energy, right? And the Echo and Reclaimed are restricted in how much power they can draw because of that barrier, there's only a trickle of power coming through from that side._  
  
_THOU ART MORE CLEVER THAN I HAD SURMISED, MORTAL, PERHAPS THOU ART CAPABLE OF COMPREHENDING MY NATURE AND THEREFORE MY NECESSITY. I WAS CREATED OUT OF A NEED TO RESTORE BALANCE, TO REMOVE FROM THY WORLD THE EXCESS AND THE CONTAMINATED ENERGIES THAT RAN RAMPANT. I WAS DEATH INCARNATE, BRINGING AN END TO SO MANY LIVES AND ALLOWING THE BALANCE TO BE RESTORED. BUT I WAS THWARTED BY THOSE SAME PEOPLE WHO HAD BARRED OUR TRESSPASS, AS THEY CALLED OUT TO YOBA, BEGGING FOR DELIVERANCE FROM THE CALAMITY THAT BY THIER OWN HANDS HAD BEEN WROUGHT._  
  
_CLEVER YOBA, CREATOR OF YOUR WORLD, SAW THAT MORTALS WOULD NEVER SEE THE ERROR OF THEIR WAYS, THAT THEY WOULD FOREVER SEEK TO DEFEAT DEATH, AND SO BLESSED THEM WITH A CURSE; WHEN THE POWER OF THE LAND GREW TOO STRONG AND THREATENED TO DESTROY, CHOSEN WARRIORS WOULD ARISE, WIELDING THE ENERGIES OF THE LAND, CONSUMING AND PURIFYING IT, ALLOWING IT TO CROSS THE BORDER AND RELIEVE THE TENSION UPON THE LAND. THIS WOULD PROVIDE ME WITH ENOUGH POWER TO MANIFEST IN THY WORLD ONCE THEIR TASK WAS COMPLETED, AND I WOULD BRING ABOUT THEIR DEMISE, THUS COMPLETING THE CYCLE UNTIL ONCE AGAIN THE IMBALANCE BECAME TOO GREAT._  
  
_...We're not heroes, we're sacrifices..._  
  
The voice laughed, and Lys cringed at how loud within his own mind was, certain that the others had done the same.  
  
_THOU ART TRULY CLEVER, MORTAL, I AM PLEASED. NOW THOU UNDERSTAND FULLY THE FUTILE NATURE OF THY ERRAND. I SHALL LET THEE DEPART UNHARMED. BUT KNOW THIS: THERE WILL COME A DAY WHEN THEE AND THY COMPANIONS SHALL MEET ME IN COMBAT, AND I SHALL FALL TO YOUR POWERS, AS IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN, AND IT SHALL ALWAYS BE. I HAVE TAKEN CHAMPIONS FROM THY RANKS EVER SINCE THY SIRE BESTED ME SO LONG AGO, HALTING THE CYCLE OF THE CHOSEN PERISHING TOGETHER AND THUS THE BALANCE OF POWER. THY LINE CONTINUES TO PERPETUATE THE HORRORS TO WHICH THOU WISH TO PUT AN END. ACCEPT THY FATE, CHOSEN OF THE FLAME, FOR IF THOU DO NOT WILLINGLY GO TO THY ETERNAL REST BY MY CLAWS, THOU CONDEMN THY HOME TO DESTRUCTION. CHOOSE WISELY._  
  
Lys felt the presence recede and Maurice closed the Link. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he was about to speak when the other man sat down again and reached for a stack of papers.  
  
"He stated that he would allow you to leave without incident, and I will uphold that. Now get out of my sight, for the next time I see you it will be once more as foes."  
  
"I understand why it exists, and I respect that, but I'm not just going to lay down and die. And you... You're my great.. _whatever_ uncle. Please, put aside your hate, help us. Maybe there's a way to break _this_ cycle so that nobody else has to-"  
  
"I said to _get out!_ " Jaw set firmly, Lys rose quietly and strode to the door, pausing with one hand on the door latch.  
  
"Very well. I won't press any further. But neither you or Rasmodius failed to protect Violette; she was protecting _you_ , all of you, because she knew that all of your lives were worth more put together than just hers, that the fight was bigger than all of you and that you had to succeed at any cost. I will bear your hate without complaint, but do not insult _her_ memory." Lys walked out, once more wearing the confident, casual mask he'd had when he walked in, leaving without comment or notice from any of the employees. Once outside and where nobody could see him, he leaned against the wall of the store, taking another deep breath and soaking up a bit of warmth and comfort from the sunlight.  
  
_We've not been lied to, but we've not been told the entire story. I'm off to the tower, and am going to have words with the Junimos. I've no reason to disbelieve the dragon's story, and if it is true, then they owe us a HELL of an apology._


	29. The Truth of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Dang, it seems like EVERYONE here has secrets...//

Looking around once more to ensure that he was alone, Lys teleported to Rasmodius's tower, surprising the wizard.  
  
"Lysander? Hello, what's-"  
  
"I spoke with the dragon." Rasmodius was uncharacteristically silent, almost dropping the flask he was working with at his lab table. "Link with Haley, and get the others in as well. You need to hear this and quickly, before I find something that needs burning."  
  
_Whoa, dude, let's not go that far._  
  
_Those damn fruit-spirits set us up to DIE, Sam, and they've been doing it for generations. This. Ends. Now._  
  
_Wait, what? Whoa, there, what happened?_ Marlon asked, having just joined the mental conversation, _the Junimos have been protectors of this area for as long as anyone can remember._  
  
_One can protect in many ways, and history is written by the victors. Do I have all of you? Good. Now listen._  
  
Lys replayed the entire event, starting from when he walked into Maurice's office, and when he was finished, there was stunned silence from all four of the old Chosen. Still bewildered by the information, Marlon "spoke" again.  
  
_That's... By the light, we've been played for fools. All of those years, all of those who we mentored, all sent off with the intent to die. But why did they allow us to assist others in the future? Could they have simply stripped us of our abilities and refused our pact?_  
  
_We shall ask, and they will reply. Bring them. How do you speak with them? I would have an audience, and I will have answers._  
  
_I only had the barest understanding until they brought to me a draught of some fashion-_  
  
_Then summon them and have them bring the same. I will speak with them directly._  
  
The wizard nodded and gestured, muttering something under his breath, and Lys strode angrily to the center of the circle in the middle of the room, a fist on his hip, only a moment away from mana-powered violence. Junimos appeared in the room, but as far away from the circle as they could get.  
  
"You know why I am here, and you know the reason for my fury," Lys snarled, glaring at the tiny creatures, "now bring to me that which you used to grant Rasmodius understanding of your language, and be swift about it."  
  
_Uh, not that you're wrong for being angry, but maybe yelling at them might not be a very good idea. They might bring you something...not-good,_ Alex suggested.  
  
_They need me. There is no time to call up another Fire wielder, and I doubt that there is anyone as skilled with it as I am anyway. Besides, they know I'm right, I can see it. They've never actually lied to us, mind you, every word thus far has been true, it's the reasons and motivations that were never explained. Even I fell into the trap of the story, wanting to be the brave hero that saves their homeland from destruction. Tch, I should be better than that._  
  
He paused in his mental self-assessment as a blue-colored Junimo approached carefully, holding over its head a glass vial full of something...green... Kneeling to accept it, he thanked the creature politely but curtly, sniffing the vial out of curiosity. It smelled...green...  
  
_Well, I guess we get to see if I was right or not. Worst case, you get to learn how to cure poison on the fly, love. Cheers._  
  
Lys drank the vial in one gulp, wrinkling his nose at the taste. It wasn't bad, it was just very...green... The flavor of grass, of trees, of, well, nature. He swayed on his feet for a moment as his vision blurred, and reflexively he channeled flame, angry that they would _dare_ poison him, how _dare_ they-  
  
"We knew that one day you would converse with us, but not the manner in which you would do so. You are full of surprises, Wildfire." Blinking in further confusion, Lys released his half-formed spell and glanced down at a golden Junimo, the only one brave enough to approach him. He sat down, figuring that he should at least show that much courtesy.  
  
"You know that I spoke with the dragon. How much of it is truth?"  
  
"All of it. You wield righteous fury and rightly so. You would ask of us why we did not tell you of this before, but I ask of you what benefit it would have brought to burden you with such knowledge."  
  
"You expected us to blindly fight and die, that we would use up the excess mana and energies of this world and perish once our task was done. Why? Could you simply not Activate people now and then and then release them from their task? Or keep people on at all times to deal with the build-up? Merry hell, you let Rasmodius and the others keep some abilities and even train up new people. WHY?"  
  
"Their survival was unexpected but useful. By training future Chosen they better equipped their descendants to wield more mana in greater quantities, more efficiently removing power from this world. As for why you must not be allowed to survive, it is because your usage of mana drains from this land but does not allow it to transcend the barrier between worlds. It is only through death that it returns, as the mana you use is bound to you, to your souls." There was a horrified silence from everyone in the Link, and Lys found the vial in his hand to be melting from subconscious anger-channeling.  
  
"You... That's..."  
  
"Would you prefer that your town be slaughtered? That is what happened the first time, after the barrier was erected. With the power trapped on this side the Shadow realm began to starve, and this one began to decay. The dragon was created to achieve balance by removing mana from this world. However, magic is no longer in common use, so it builds up over time, and eventually the pressure must be released lest something dire happen."  
  
_This is...horrifying..._ Haley thought, almost too quiet to hear even through the mental connection.  
  
"Wait, it said that our usage of power was what allowed it to manifest in our world. How can that happen if the power can't cross worlds without us, well, dying?"  
  
"It did not specify _when_ that transfer would happen, nor how, did it?"  
  
"...It was the previous Chosen dying... And as each generation got more powerful..."  
  
"You are correct."  
  
_But what about the Reclaimed? Those Chosen never actually died._  
  
"That's right, the Reclaimed, they never gave back their energy."  
  
"They did not, but they are powerful foes against which you clash. Your battles with them will take much more power than it would normally, particularly if they are able to summon one of the lesser dragons. They draw from and return their power to the Shadow realm, thus making them quite useful in the long run. It was fortuitous that not only did your mentors survive their ordeal, but their previous Voice accepted the dragon's pact. With mortal agents on both sides we have had to call upon champions less frequently, and the transfer of power has gone far more smoothly with more mana being transferred."  
  
"You... You delight in our suffering?" The Junimo seemed genuinely confused.  
  
"Of course not. We simply are pleased to see resources allocated in the best manner to solve a problem. We are guardians of this world, and will do so at any cost." Lys was silent, having said something similar many times before, and though he hated it, he understood and respected their position.  
  
"...There has to be a better way... I just feel so used. It seems like everyone but us knew-" He stopped short as he realized something, and his temper flared again.  
  
_Lewis. That son of a bitch, he KNEW._  
  
_What? He said he was briefed when he became mayor, but-_  
  
_Remember what he said when he saw us in here the first time? "No, not them." He didn't treat us like those about to defend the town, or even seem worried for our safety. He knew what was going to happen, and I want to know how and why._  
  
"Where is mayor Lewis?" he demanded of the magical creature in front of him, "I know that you all know exactly where everyone is. Tell me."  
  
"He is at home, and anticipating your next question, yes, he is alone." Standing up, Lys shifted to his Empowered form before teleporting to the statue at the beach.  
  
_Crap, Lys, wait! Someone might see you like that!_  
  
_It is all a part of the story. A bit of drama. If you will excuse me, I have an interrogation to conduct._  
  
Flying with a dangerous amount of speed while close to the ground, Lys stopped with his usual abrupt style and pounded on the mayor's door, resisting the urge to simply barge in.  
  
"Yes, yes, what is- Gah!" Lys grabbed him by the collar with one hand, shoving him back into the house while slamming the door behind them both with a wing.  
  
"You _BASTARD_ , you _knew_." To his credit, Lewis did not attempt to evade the statement or feign ignorance. Sighing sadly, he shook his head, not resisting Lys's grip.  
  
"You are correct, Lysander. And for what it's worth, I am truly sorry, I never wanted any of you to get mixed up in this. I had hoped that it would skip this generation as well, but we are not so lucky." Lys staggered as Alex teleported in and grappled him, forcing him to release the mayor, and Elliott stood between them, protecting the older man.  
  
"Dear, please, calm down. You are still correct to be angry, but let us hear his side." Lys shot a look of dark rage at the mayor, but nodded stiffly, at which point Alex released him.  
  
"I...never wanted to hide it from anyone, but nobody would have believed me, and though all of you would have... The Junimos and the wizard told me of my mission when I became mayor, yes, but I have known for longer than that. It was my ancestors who created the barrier between the worlds, and as our penance, we have been tasked with watching and guiding, ever since the first Chosen were created to fight the dragon that had been created from our folly." Alex and Elliott felt Lys channel a massive amount of mana and prepared to prevent whatever it was he was going to do-  
  
"Where'd he go?"  
  
_Damn! Lysander, dear- He's blocking us. I can no longer feel his mind._  
  
_And I can't force a connection. This is bad._  
  
_Not as much as you might initially think. Perhaps it is best for him to take a little while to compose himself. I admit that I am quite displeased to discover all of this myself. Let us dissolve the Link for the moment, we shall reconvene to discuss this tomorrow once we have all had the chance to rest and clear our minds. This has been an...interesting series of developments..._  
  
_King of understatements, dude. But yeah, I'm glad I'm on stockroom duty today, 'cause I'm in no mood to put up with anybody's crap. I hope Lys will be okay._  
  
_He will be. I will search for him later, provided he does not soon return on his own._  
  
Elliott and Alex shared a quick glance before the athlete disappeared in a swirl of light.  
  
"My profuse apologies for the rash behavior of my husband, but I do hope you understand the source of his frustration."  
  
"That I do, and I don't begrudge him one bit. If any of you are unable to forgive me, I understand that as well."  
  
"You did what you thought was right, and in the circumstances, you could have done nothing else. While we all may temporarily be unhappy with our new knowledge, it is that, temporary. If you will pardon me, I must see to his whereabouts and safety."  
  
"By all means, find him and look out for him. None of you deserved this."  
  
  
  
Some hours later Lys heard a solid thud as a ladder rested against the edge of the roof, and the corners of his lips quirked up in a smile.  
  
"Was I really that easy to track down?" Elliott climbed up onto the roof to sit next to him, watching the sun set.  
  
"To the contrary. I was completely uncertain for some time where you would go, as you most certainly wanted to be alone. But then I considered the possibility that you also desired some place comforting. I returned home, and though you were still blocking us, I could feel the residual mana that you had used to return here, so I gave you a little time to find yourself before I intruded upon your space."  
  
"You're really something, love. Thanks. I'm better now, I just needed a few minutes alone so I wouldn't risk blowing up at someone. Or blowing someone up. I understand why everyone kept the secrets that they did and why, but... There's got to be a better way, and I'm going to find it. Everyone comes home safely, I promised that." Elliott put an arm around his waist and kissed the top of his head.  
  
"I know that you will find it. There is nothing that cannot be done once you set your mind to the task. For now, however, let us eat and then rest." Lys hugged Elliott in return, resting his head against the other man's shoulder.  
  
"Sounds great. I just want to curl up with you and sleep, nothing else. I... I just need a hug."


	30. Teatime with Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Lys really is too clever for his own good. It's a good thing that the dragon doesn't mind visitors. Also, the Final Fantasy VII Advent Children soundtrack was excellent writing music for this chapter.//

Lys woke up to a light touch on his shoulder. It wasn't Elliott, he could feel him breathing the deep, slow rhythm of sleep under him, and he blinked a couple of times as his eyes adjusted to the low light. Sam was standing by the side of the bed, looking quite pensive and concerned about something. Confused, Lys carefully shifted Elliott's arm from around him to sit up, not quite sure if this was real or a dream. Sam was about to say something, then grimaced and reached for and handed to Lys his robe before leaving for the living room. This had to be serious; it was one in the morning, and though Sam was a night owl anyway, he never dropped by unexpectedly. With great care, Lys got out of bed without waking Elliott, shrugging into and tying the robe around himself as he followed his friend. Sam was pacing back and forth in the living room, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, so he must have been either getting ready for or in bed before he'd teleported over.  
  
"Sorry to bother you so late, or early, but..."  
  
"It's okay, I've always got time for you. What's up? Looks like something's on your mind," Lys asked, trying to keep his voice quiet.  
  
"I... It's... I can't sleep. After today, all that we learned, and what's gonna happen, I... It's Penny. I..." Sam rubbed his arms as he hugged himself, clearly upset about something. Taking his hand, Lys pulled him over to the couch and into his lap, and Sam hugged him tightly around the chest and buried his face in his friend's shoulder. Lys wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders and provided a solid foundation for his friend as he poured out his thoughts in a semi-coherent torrent.  
  
"She doesn't know anything about us, or what we're doing, and I don't know how or if I should tell her. I mean, all of you are all together with someone, so you've got someone to lean on and support right now, but I can't do that to her. I won't. I'm worried that things will get worse for her and her mom when I'm gone, and she deserves better than that, she deserves a good life and a happy future and... And... And I feel like such a total shit because for a moment I felt happy that even though we're all gonna die she'll survive and that makes me such a total shit and..." His shoulders shook with a quiet sob. "I'm scared. I'd never admit it to anyone else, not even Sebastian, and I'm scared to admit it to you. But...I'm even more scared to keep it inside. I don't know what to do. Dad's a soldier and I bet he feels like this all the time, but I'm just... He's still at war, and I'll never see him again..."  
  
"You _will_ see him again, and you and Penny will be happy for years. Everyone comes home, Sam, I promised all of you that."  
  
"That was before we found out what's really going on."  
  
"That promise still stands. I don't know what I'm going to do, not yet, it's still too new to me, too. But we have time, and I'll think of something."  
  
"Y'know, it's funny, for a while I was interested in Haley, but she was always out of my league, and I knew she was never interested, so it was all a big game to me. It was fun. And then I got to know Penny better and... It hurts, but in a good way, it's weird. I want to look out for her and give her a better life, I just want to see her smile every day. She's so sweet and wonderful and I don't know if a doofus like me even deserves her, but I'm trying anyway. All I wanted to do was become a professional musician and make enough money for us to be comfortable and happy, and now... I love her so much, Lys, and it scares me, I'm... I don't know how you do it." Lys took his friend's face in both of his hands, smiling softly.  
  
"You _do_ deserve her, because you're one of the kindest people I know and are the only person that can treat her with the respect and love she deserves. And that's why I'll fight to protect all of you, everyone here has given me a second chance at life, at happiness, at love. All of you mean more to me than I can put into words, and for that I'll find a way to make everything right. We're going to have a happy end to this story, we're going to go on to be a bigger music hit than we already are, and we're all going to live long, happy lives with each other. Trust me." He kissed Sam on the forehead, changing his friend's expression from despair to surprise, which faded as that ever-present grin, like a ray of sunlight, reappeared.  
  
"Yeah... You're right. I feel a lot better now. Thanks. I guess I just needed to get it off of my chest, y'know. Sorry to have bothered you in the middle of the night like this."  
  
"It's okay, this was a lot to take in all at once, and like you said, all of us have someone 'in the know' that we can lean on and support, but you don't. And to be honest, I don't know if or how we could tell Penny, either. On one hand she deserves to know what you're doing, but on the other, could she believe and understand, or even would she? We'll figure that out later. For now, let's get some sleep, we'll be better equipped to deal with this after some rest and a cup of coffee. Or a soda in your case. No wonder you're still so short," Lys teased, tapping Sam on the top of the head, "your diet is terrible. You eat like a bachelor, and that's coming from someone who lived on his own for years." Smothering a laugh as he just remembered that Elliott was still asleep in the other room, Sam cuffed Lys on the shoulder in reply, still wearing his sunny grin.  
  
"You sound like my mom. You are _such_ a woman. Hell, you're too pretty to be a dude. You and your hot androgyny, at least you use it for my benefit on stage, the crowd loves it."  
  
"Oy, I'm not _that_ effeminate," sniffed Lys in mock offense, "though I think I blend male and female physical and personal traits very well, thank you." Giggling again, Sam hugged Lys around the shoulders and sighed, leaning into him again for a moment.  
  
"Y'know, if I were into dudes, you'd totally be at the top of my list. Good thing I'm not, 'cause there's no way I can compete with Elliott. Thanks for listening, I'm gonna try to crash out now. You're an awesome friend. And...I believe you, we're all gonna be okay." It was Lys's turn to be surprised as Sam kissed him on the cheek before standing up, grinning and waving, vanishing in a swirl of light. Sighing, Lys leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, staring around the room without really seeing anything as he considered the day's events as well as the one that had just happened. He stood as well, returned to the bedroom, hung up the robe in its customary place, and slipped back in to bed next to Elliott, who again put an arm around him reflexively.  
  
_I don't know, not yet. But I'll find a way. I'm going to protect all of you, I promise._  
  
  
  
The next morning Lys replayed to Elliott the late-night conversation he'd had with Sam as he retrieved a jar of preserves from the fridge. (The strawberry harvest had been excellent, which became even better processed goods). Elliott nodded and sipped at his coffee as Lys explained between bites of jam-smeared toast, and ran a finger around the rim of his mug thoughtfully once his companion had finished his tale.  
  
"I assume that you are flattered in that your friends feel comfortable and confident in approaching you at any hour for their issues, and if not, you should be. On one hand I am almost miffed that I was not woken as well, but on the other, I do not think that I could have provided the support and guidance that Sam needed at that moment. I am skilled at guiding and mentoring, but you are the one who knows how to nurture. Do you feel as though you were able to assuage his concerns?"  
  
"Yeah, he looked a lot better when he left, and you know he wears his emotions on his sleeve. And now that I've had some sleep and a bit of perspective, I've got a few ideas, but nothing definite. I still need more information." Elliott received a slice of toast to which Lys had thoughtfully added the preserves in exchange for a cup of coffee, which Lys sipped happily.  
  
"I am confident that you will find a solution. It is not that I am burdening you with a thankless and perilous endeavor, nor am I blindly trusting that you'll pull a solution from nothing. Rather, I have seen you problem-solve with great skill and enthusiasm, and having sat by your side to pen a successful novel, I can state with certainty that you are capable of magnificent works. Likewise, I do not know how you will do it, but it will be with beautiful cleverness and elegant grace." Lys smiled at him over the edge of his cup, warm from both the drink and the compliment.  
  
"Thanks, love. I know I will, I just need a starting point. I'll mull it over while we take care of the garden, maybe a bit of manual labor will keep my hands busy but my mind free."  
  
  
  
They put the dishes in the sink to deal with after lunch and went outside, having already changed into work clothes when they got up. Lys had been silent for a little while, and Elliott left him to his thoughts, knowing that if input were needed it would be requested. Pausing outside, Lys thought of something, and Elliott hesitated only a moment before continuing on, trusting him to know what he needed to do.  
  
_I need to talk to the dragon again. There's so much we still don't know, and it was willing to converse. But Maurice will never let me try that again, and I doubt the Junimos will try, assuming they even can. Besides, I need to be able to do this myself. But how? I have no connection to...the... Connection. That's it._  
  
Changing his focus, he looked around and saw the passive and active threads that connected him and the world, but not one to the other world. He _had_ seen that connection before, however, with the Reclaimed at least twice, and then again with Maurice. It's not like he had to be in a specific place, the worlds bordered each other already, he just needed to find a way to- There! He had been mentally probing at the land, having found a "barrier" of sorts that he hadn't noticed previously. After running his mental fingers over it he could feel its surface and structure, and therefore... He grinned with proud satisfaction as a thin, dark strand of mana appeared, coaxed to this side of the barrier by his tinkering and probing. Connecting with it, he gasped, feeling the unpleasant sensation of the Shadow energies; cold and static, not warm and lively like the power he was used to. With teeth clenched, he established a stable connection, and felt a very large, very curious, and very amused presence on the other side.  
  
_Umbra Volatus, I summon you._  
  
_I ANSWER._  
  
Everything went dark, and he was both perplexed and annoyed.  
  
_Well, that wasn't quite what I had expected. Where- Oh, I'm in my own mind._  
  
With a thought, the darkness was replaced with light, and he manifested "himself" within his own headspace. He was standing on an empty, flat, featureless surface, but he couldn't be bothered to make it any more interesting at the moment. There was another presence he could sense, and he chuckled, allowing it to make itself manifest as well, pleased by the dragon's courtesy in waiting to be invited. An enormous creature of shadow coalesced into being, completely opaque black save for large, empty white orbs that passed for eyes.  
  
_THOU ART BOLD, YOUNG PRINCELING, TAPPING INTO MY DOMAIN LIKE THAT AND CALLING UPON ME. I AM BOTH IMPRESSED AND AMUSED. TELL ME, WHAT IS THY REASON FOR SEEKING A SECOND AUDIENCE?_  
  
_I still have questions, and as you were amicable to it previously, I need to ask more. Wait- Princeling? I'm not royalty or a noble, don't mock me._  
  
The beast sat down and put its feet together, wrapping its tail around them and sitting very catlike, giving him a similar look as it tilted its head to the side.  
  
_NO? THOU ART NOBLE OF HEART AND ACTION, AND THOU CARRIES THYSELF WITH REGAL BEARING. FURTHER, THOU SHOWS ME THE RESPECT I AM DUE. HOW CURIOUS, THOU ART NOT AFRAID OF ME. I AM DEATH, AND ALL MORTALS REGARD ME WITH SOME LEVEL OF TERROR IN THEIR HEARTS. WHY ART THOU NOT AS CONCERNED?_  
  
_I've nearly died three times already. I'm not scared of you._  
  
What passed for a grunt of humor echoed in Lys's mind as it leaned down to him, its face as large as he was.  
  
_PROVE IT._  
  
With a look of boredom, he backhanded it on the muzzle with a light but dismissive swat. The dragon's eyes got wider, and it sat up straight again, showing a rather human-like level of emotion as it stared at him, baffled and surprised. This lasted only a moment before it flapped its wings and arched its neck to laugh heartily in delight.  
  
_GOOD, GOOD! THOU ART TRULY A PRINCELING OF WORTH, AND A CREDIT TO THY LINE. THOU SHALT MAKE A FINE KING SOMEDAY._  
  
_I'm not royalty, you winged dingus._  
  
_I DO NOT SPEAK OF BLOODLINES OR HERITAGE, YOUNG ONE, THY NOBILITY IS BORN OF THY HONOR, COURAGE, AND LOVE. FURTHER, ONE ONLY NEEDS SEE THEE UPON THE STAGE TO SEE THE BRILLIANT LIGHT THAT SHINES WITHIN, ONE THAT GUIDES AND INSPIRES. THAT IS THE NOBILITY OF WHICH I SPEAK._  
  
_I...can't quite argue with that. But I'm not here for arguments. I want to stop this cycle. Too many people have died needlessly for the errors made by a few. But I'm not sure where to start. Also, some stuff just didn't make sense to me. Maurice said that the Junimos were blocking him, but he didn't seem surprised when you mentioned that it wasn't them, it was an outright barrier in the way. Also, twice your forces have attacked the Stardrop tree, destroying it long ago and failing to do so recently. I was told that it's supposed to boost our abilities. Isn't it a bit silly to remove something that will allow us to better do our jobs, or were we lied to?_  
  
_I SHALL ANSWER THY SECOND QUESTION FIRST. NO, THOU WERE TOLD THE TRUTH. THE STARDOP HARVESTS MANA AND CONDENSES IT INTO A DELECTABLE FRUIT THAT ENHANCES THE ABILITIES OF ANY MAGIC-USER WHO CONSUMES IT. HOWEVER, BOTH ASSAULTS WERE CONDUCTED AT THE BEHEST OF THE ECHO, WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE OR CONSENT. HE IS CONVINCED THAT HE NEEDS TO CRIPPLE AND HARRANGUE THEE, AND DESPITE MY REPEATED REMINDERS, CONTINUES TO ACT OF HIS OWN VOLITION. WHICH ALLOWS ME TO ANSWER THY FIRST QUESTION._  
  
The dragon sat down completely, tucking its forelegs under itself in another pose that was reminiscent of a feline in comfort, flicking its tail idly.  
  
_HE HAS ALWAYS BEEN RATHER ERRATIC, DUE TO THE GRIEF OF LOSING HIS SISTER TO ME, AND HE HAS ONLY SPIRALED FURTHER OUT OF CONTROL OVER THESE HUNDREDS OF YEARS. THOUGH I SPOKE NO MISTRUTHS AND OFFERED NOTHING THAT I COULD NOT PROVIDE, HE ASSUMES MUCH OF ME AND WHAT IT IS THAT I MUST DO. I HAVE NO CONTROL OVER HIM OR THE RECLAIMED, AND THE LESSER DRAGONS THAT THEY SUMMON ARE MINDLESS CREATURES, GIVEN DIRECTION ONLY BY THEIR MASTERS. HE HAS BEEN A USEFUL WEAPON, BUT ONE THAT LACKS PRECISION AND FINESSE. HE HAS PRODUCED RESULTS, BUT THEY ARE LESS THAN SATISFACTORY IN THE LONG TERM. HOWEVER, THOU SEEMS TO BE CLEVER AND HONORABLE, AND DESIRE A PROPER SOLUTION. I RESPECT AND UNDERSTAND THY CONVICTIONS. HOWEVER, EVEN I DO NOT HAVE AN ANSWER FOR THEE, NOR DO I HAVE GUIDANCE FOR THE PATH TO WALK NOR THE FIRST STEP UPON IT._  
  
_I just need information, and with that I can be clever. We have a saying, "know thy enemy." So, since you're my enemy, what are you?_  
  
_I AM THE ENERGIES MADE MANIFEST OF THOSE WHO HAVE PERISHED. I WAS GIVEN SHAPE AND FORM BY THE JUNIMOS, WORKING IN CONJUNCTION WITH THE DENIZENS OF THIS REALM. I AM IMPERFECT, AS COMMUNICATION AND COLLABORATION OF THAT NATURE WAS DIFFICULT, NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE. BUT DESPITE THEIR LIMITATIONS I WAS CREATED. I AM NOT MADE OF "SOULS," AS THEE ARE THINKING NOW, NO. RATHER, WHAT THEE CALLS A "SOUL" IS SIMPLY THE GESTALT MADE OF THY MIND AND MANA. UPON DEATH BOTH ARE RELEASED AND LOSE THEIR FORM, RETURNING TO THIS WORLD TO BECOME THE BASIC, NATURAL ENERGIES THAT ALL LIVING THINGS POSSESS. I WAS GIVEN A MIND OF MY OWN, CREATED FROM THE GESTALT OF MANY JUNIMOS WHO GAVE UP A PORTION OF THEIR LIVES TO CREATE ME. SINCE THEN I HAVE ABSORBED THAT OF THOSE WHO FELL AGAINST ME, GIVING ME WISDOM AND PERSPECTIVE. TO ANSWER ANOTHER QUESTION THAT I CAN SEE FORMING UPON THY LIPS, A BODY CAN BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE AS LONG AS THERE IS SOME SPARK LEFT, BUT ONCE THAT "SOUL" HAS DEPARTED, THERE IS NOTHING LEFT TO REVIVE._  
  
_The Reclaimed! Can they be-_  
  
_NO. THEY ARE BEYOND THY ASSISTANCE. THEY "LIVE" IN THAT THEIR MINDS STILL RESIDE WITHIN THEIR BODIES, BUT IT IS MERELY A SHELL, A PUPPET CONTROLLED BY THE SHADOW SEED THAT ALLOWS THEM TO DRAW POWER FROM MY HOME. SHOULD THAT SEED BE REMOVED THEY WILL DIE. I HAVE A PHRASE FROM THY MEMORIES, "LIFE SUPPORT." THAT IS WHAT THE SEED IS TO THEM NOW. THE SAND IN THEIR HOURGLASSES HAS RUN OUT, AND NOT EVEN I HAVE THE POWER TO OVERTURN THEM. MY APOLOGIES, YOUNG PRINCE._  
  
_I'm not a prince, stop that._  
  
_OH?_  
  
Umbra Volatus regarded him with a very human smile and squint of amusement, which made a little more sense given its origins and nature.  
  
_THOU ART NOT SIMPLY A WARRIOR, THOU ART A DIPLOMAT AND A SPEAKER, LEADING THY COMPANIONS INTO BATTLE AND BEING THE BATTLE STANDARD AROUND WHICH THEY RALLY. THOU GIVES THEM HOPE AND CONFIDENCE, AND HAVE ASSUAGED THE FEARS OF THY SUBJECTS IN TOWN. THERE IS MORE NOBILITY IN THEE THAN THOU DESIRES TO ADMIT. I BELIEVE THAT I SHALL CONTINUE TO REFER TO THEE AS SUCH FROM NOW ON. IT HAS BEEN LONG SINCE I WAS ABLE TO BE PLEASANTLY AMUSED BY SOMETHING, AND NEVER BEFORE HAVE I FOUND AN EQUAL._  
  
It tilted its head to the other side, listening to something that Lys couldn't hear, and grunted that guttural chuckle again.  
  
_IT APPEARS THAT THY MATE IS FRANTIC. HE FEARS FOR THY HEALTH, AS THEE ARE UNRESPONSIVE TO HIS PLEAS. HE IS AN EXCELLENT CONSORT, I APPROVE._  
  
_Thanks for your approval,_ he thought at it dryly, w _ait, before I go, you said that you absorbed all of those who fought you?..._  
  
Lys did not expect the dragon to be able to show much emotion at all, much less the fond smile it gave him, with a mouth that shouldn't have been incapable of such a physical act. As everything began to blur and fade, he heard Violette's voice, singing his- _her_ song, and the dragon spoke to him one last time.  
  
_DO NOT HESITATE TO CALL UPON ME AGAIN, YOUNG PRINCE. A BIT OF COMPANY IS WELCOME, AND I LIKEWISE SEEK A SOLUTION TO THY DILEMMA. GO IN PEACE._  
  
"Nngh, it's okay, love, I'm alright, really," Lys smiled as he returned to reality, "I just-"  
  
_You're okay, dude! Shit, don't scare us like that!_  
  
_Yeah, what did you do? Elliott was in a tizzy and got Haley's attention so we all jumped in on the call, and..._  
  
_Oh, you're okay, sweetie! I couldn't reach you and we were so worried._  
  
_I'm okay, really. I just figured out how to contact Umbra Volatus myself, that's all._  
  
There was a deafening silence in his mind, and Elliott looked at him with worried fear.  
  
_My dear, you really-_  
  
_Oy, chill! Relax, all of you. We had a good chat and I've got more info. I'll talk to it again later. We're not the only ones who want to change things._  
  
_It could be lying to you-_  
  
_No. It isn't. I can't lie for shit but I can always tell when someone else is, and that thing is partially human. I'll explain more later. Remember, I'm the Bard and an author; this is MY story, I'm going to be the one to write it, and it's going to be amazing._  
  
Everyone dropped out of the Link now that they knew he wasn't in danger, and Elliott hugged him for a few seconds to reassure himself before he allowed Lys to stand again.  
  
"You worried me, dearest. I waited for you, and when you didn't show, I found you on the ground and feared the worst."  
  
"I don't blame you, it was an impulse thing but it worked. Sorry to have scared you. I'll tell you next time, I promise." He kissed Elliott softly, who looked relieved, and took his hand to return to the garden.  
  
"Tell me everything that you can, perhaps I can provide insight, and at the very least, it will be a useful review of intelligence gathered about our foe."


	31. Burned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //It only took about five months, but I finally got around to making that song, and I am so pleased with it. Enjoy your earworm!:3
> 
> I REGRET NOTHING, MUAHAHAHAHAHA!
> 
> *Note: This is in reference to a comment I'd made on the SDV forums back in late June when writing R&S 1, how I thought it would be hilarious if Lys did his own version of "Let it Go," as his character arc was sorta following Elsa's, so I amused myself with the thought of a song called "Let it Burn" from the movie "Burned." And this is when I'm _sober_.*
> 
> Also, have I mentioned before that I love writing Chatter logs? Because I freakin' LOVE writing Chatter logs. :D//

Yawning, Lys stretched and rolled onto his back as he woke up, and was promptly wrapped in a warm hug and peppered with playful kisses. He giggled and ducked away, enjoying Elliott's spontaneous, early-morning affection.  
  
"Good morning, my dear. I am pleased to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday."  
  
"You're wonderful, love, thanks," Lys smiled, twining his arms around his husband's neck, "let's get up and get to the garden quickly so we can-" He gasped as Elliott began doing something _very_ distracting with one hand.  
  
"I think I'd like to plow another field first," he grinned, nibbling Lys's ear, who burst into laughter, "give me a bit and I will have a decent 'spreading another sort of seed' innuendo ready as well, among other naughty gardening entendres." Laughing even harder, Lys wiped tears from his eyes.  
  
"Oh my GODS, you are terrible and I love you so much for it."  
  
"I learned from you, so you have only yourself to blame."  
  
  
**RawkStar:** hey, d00ds, I'll be over in a little while, I'll hafta walk since I'm bringing Penny  
  
**PurpleGoth:** aww, you have to walk like a normal person  :P  
  
**SixStrings:** give us about half an hour to get cleaned up and everyone can drop in  
  
**RawkStar:** really got grody taking care of the farm, hunh?  
  
**SixStrings:** ...yes, that's exactly why...  
  
**L33tK3ys:** I know where this is going and I'm getting off  
  
**RawkStar:** looks like you're late to _that_ party!  
  
**PurpleGoth:** OMG  
  
**L33tK3ys:** just...no...  >_<  
  
**RawkStar:** so, what, Elliott wanted to plow a different sort of field today?  :D  
  
**SixStrings:** he already used that line  
  
**RawkStar:** oh. So he wanted to spread a different kind of seed? ;D  
  
**SixStrings:** used that one, too  
  
**RawkStar:** augh! Okay, something about his element and "watering the garden"  
  
**SixStrings:** look, if you're going to hang around while we get busy then at least have the courtesy to join in instead of lurking like a pervert  
  
**PurpleGoth:** ...I can't breathe and it hurts to try...  
  
**L33tK3ys:** I feel the need to disinfect my phone now...  
  
**ProBro:** I don't think I'll ever be able to show my chat logs to my grandparents  
  
**ShutterBug:** I don't think I can even read them safely in public  
  
**SeasideScribe:** he is a little incorrect, we require closer to an hour  
  
**L33tK3ys:** we don't need details, just a time  
  
**RawkStar:** aww yeah, gonna get dirty while you get clean, hunh? :3  
  
**SixStrings:** ...no, seriously, are you already here? Piss off a bit, mate  
  
**L33tK3ys:** GDI  
  
**PurpleGoth:** #TotallyDeadOMFG  
  
  
A little later that afternoon Lys gave the go-ahead for everyone to teleport in to his location in the kitchen, saving them from having to walk from the statue out back. Sam had messaged a bit earlier to say that he and Penny were on their way over. Lys greeted his friends with enthusiastic hugs, but stopped short at Alex, as his hands were a bit full.  
  
"A cake? I didn't mean for anyone to-"  
  
"It's all good," the athlete smiled, setting the dessert in the kitchen, "when grandma found out she totally insisted, since she hasn't had the chance to really bake for any of the family since your side moved out of town. And it was also apparently a 'thank you' for all of the help you've given me."  
  
"Fair enough!" chuckled Lys, now able to hug his cousin in welcome, "I'm just happy to spend time with everyone. I really don't want to be the center of things, but if I'm able to provide an excuse for everyone to get together for a bit, I can't argue. I'll send her a nice card later." Elliott was setting out drinks and snacks, as while Lys was extremely adamant about avoiding any semblance of a "party," it _was_ courteous to offer refreshments for those visiting. Sebastian tried a cup of the cold-brewed coffee that they had started making, as they had liked what Sebastian brought earlier that month.  
  
"Hey, this is pretty good. It's got a lot of flavor but isn't bitter."  
  
"Thank you, it took a little bit of trial and error to find the proper ratio, but the results have been most pleasing. We prefer something a bit warmer first thing in the morning, but this is lovely for a mid-day pick-up, or over ice in the evening."  
  
Lys opened a pair of beers, one for himself and one for Abigail. Haley and Alex went for the iced tea, also home-brewed, and also flavorful but mild. They took seats around the table or on the couch as conversation flowed, and Elliott opened the front door but left the screen shut to let in the warmth and breeze. The topics were as varied as the people in the room, and they conversed comfortably for a while as they waited for Sam and Penny. At some point Abigail asked Lys about some of his theater history, which he had told Elliot about quite a bit but not much to everyone else, and he dove into it with a passion. He got up to demonstrate a few moves and songs as they requested them, to the amusement of everyone in the room, especially Abigail.  
  
"Ugh, I'm jealous, you're so freaking elegant, and you've got such a great vocal range for a guy." She glanced between Lys and Elliott and laughed. "Sorry, just had a funny thought. Just remembering your past up to now, and how if you had Elliott's eyes and hair, that one song would totally be your theme- Wait, you'd need his powers, too, you're fire, not ice. Nevermind." Thinking, Lys tapped a finger to his chin before that familiar grin appeared over it.  
  
"So I'd need a slightly _different_ song, wouldn't I? How would it go, then?" Elliott smothered a chuckle as he waited to see what his companion would come up with; he claimed to lack creativity, but when he was in his "performer" mode he was capable of unique and interesting spontaneity. Closing his eyes, Lys took a breath and put on that mantle, singing in his warm, resonant tenor.  
  
"The sun shines down on an empty field, not a shadow on the ground. A desolate landscape, and the wind the only sound. The scorching rays of summer sweep across the sky. I feel it deep within, an inferno inside..." The group reclined with relaxed eagerness, watching the impromptu musical with interest, as Lys began to channel fire alongside his song. "Don't get too close, please keep away. Though you mean well, alone I'll have to stay. This flame untamed inside my soul, I must control... Let it burn, let it burn, my fire must never fade. Let it burn, let it burn, a promise that I once made. On my own, but still not afraid, I can do this now, I'm better off now than if I had stayed."  
  
Getting into the rhythm of it, Lys smiled and began to dance with the music that he heard and with which he sang, delighting in a silly moment of parody that he could share with his friends.  
  
"I've always had this feeling that I was not the same. That my constant doubts and failures had only me to blame. I walk this path that I now choose, I know there's nothing left to lose. It feels so right, I'm not alone, I'm home. Let it burn, let it burn, this warmth I feel won't die. Let it burn, let it burn, that strength to once more try. I'm not afraid, and no longer cold, now this flame burns strong..."  
  
He leapt up onto the table in one movement, continuing to dance with the music and the fire, having quite a good time and making the most of his new stage.  
  
"My power burns like lava, coursing through my veins. Flashing, flaring, dancing, overwhelming welcome pain. A fierce crescendo drowning all else in my mind. I'll give it all I've got, leave nothing else behind. Let it burn, let it burn, I've found love for which I fight. Let it burn, let it burn, raging back against the night. Shining bright like the whitest star, an eternal flame. It's all thanks to you that I've come this far."  
  
As he finished with a flourish, allowing the fire to spiral around him and fade away, he heard delighted applause from the door.  
  
"Oh, that was amazing, Lysander, how did you do that?" Penny asked. Gasping in surprise, Lys stumbled and lost his balance, falling off of the table. Reflexively, Elliott summoned water to catch him with tendrils around his waist and wrist, not realizing what he'd done until after the fact. Penny's eyes were wide with wonder at the display, not realizing that it was real and not an illusion. Grimacing, Sam put his face in his hands, and the Chosen looked amongst themselves as they conversed quickly over the Link.  
  
_Sorry dudes, looks like I picked a bad time to walk in. Well, gig's up, all, I guess we might as well spill the beans on this._  
  
_Are you certain? She seems to think it's just an act._  
  
_Okay, seriously, can you technobabble a functional, coherent explanation right now for this that would make more sense than, "no, really, magic is real?" 'Cause I'm the one that just did that sweet improv and even I've got nothing._  
  
_I... I think we should tell her everything. She's the only one of us who doesn't know and..._  
  
_Is it safe?_  
  
_I think it would be less of an issue of safety and more of trust. Further, it could be a good idea to have someone who knows of us but isn't one, just in case. She is both clever and capable of discretion._  
  
_I'll tell her. Let me down, love, I'm probably the best one to do this._  
  
At his husband's behest, he released Lys from the watery restraints once he was certain that he wouldn't fall, and Lys sighed before rubbing the back of his neck and walking over to Penny.  
  
"I'm going to show you something. But first, I need to know if you'll trust me. You know that I can't lie to save my life, so everything I say will be true, right?" Confused, she blinked and nodded.  
  
"Yes, you're the most honest person I know. What's going on?"  
  
"What I- we just did there wasn't an illusion. It wasn't a trick. It was real. Watch." He snapped his fingers, producing a small flame, and her eyes got even wider. Carefully, he took her hands and transferred it to her. "It's real. It's a bit of a story, but we've got magic right now. We all have different powers, but we're working as a team. I'm supporting that fire right now, and I'm also protecting you from it. You can feel the warmth, can't you? The light, the way it plays and flickers, that's no illusion."  
  
"It's...alive. It feels like you, the way it dances." Lys wasn't expecting her to be so quickly accepting, nor her assessment of the nature of his abilities. "So what all of you did at the Luau, that was real? Who was that woman, then? Did she really try to hurt you all?"  
  
"Worse than that," Sam grunted, "she tried to kill him once, and she's not the only one." Somehow her eyes got even wider with wonder as they narrowed in anger.  
  
"Who would do such a thing and why? She didn't actually hurt you, did she?" she demanded of Lys, who smiled at her concern. Lifting his shirt, he showed the scar.  
  
"It's a lot better than it used to be, but yes, that hurt, and I'm only here because Elliott is completely brilliant. Here, sit, grab a spot on the couch with Sam, I'll get you a drink. Love, if you could start the story, might as well get her caught up."  
  
Sitting primly next to Sam on one side of the couch, Lys offered her a glass of iced tea and curled up next to Elliott on the other end, who had just described their first fight and the subsequent meeting in the tower. She listened with rapt attention, nodding and prompting him to continue, and everyone chimed in with other comments or thoughts from their perspective. Eventually, he got to the part where Lys had gone to talk to Maurice in person and hesitated.  
  
_This is the portion that needs to be handled with tact and care._  
  
_Tell it as-is, love, she's not a shy violet, and she deserves to know what's happening._  
  
_Yeah, he's right. She comes off as quiet, but she's smart and pragmatic, and she's not gonna break down crying or anything._  
  
Sighing, Elliott examined the bottom of his glass thoughtfully, which Lys got up to refill along with his drink. After gathering his thoughts he pressed on, filling in the final details, as well as Lys's most recent conversation. She stared into her untouched drink for a moment before looking up at him with solemn confidence.  
  
"This is going to be an amazing story when you're done with it, and I know you'll figure out something, you always do. I'm sorry that I created such a sad mood on your birthday like this, though."  
  
"Ah! It's quite alright, no worries. Today's not that special, we're just friends getting together and-" She set her glass on the coffee table and clasped his hands in hers, giving him that same stare of focused determination he often gave to others.  
  
"It _is_ special because without it we wouldn't have you, and we'd all be without a very special friend who has helped make this a better place. We're not going to worry about any of this at all today, and instead are going to have a very good time with each other, making memories we'll have for the rest of our lives." Blinking in surprise, Lys chuckled.  
  
"So this is what it's like to be on the receiving end of that. I can see how I'm so persuasive. Well, hard to argue with your logic, let's just have a good day together. Though if anyone starts singing any schmaltzy songs at me I _will_ sit on them."  
  
"What, only you are allowed to do it?" teased Abigail.  
  
"That was _silly_ , get it right," he sniffed in mock insult. Elliott pulled Lys into him in a lazy hug, kissing him on the top of the head. Giggling cutely, Penny retrieved her drink.  
  
"You two really are adorable together, and so close."  
  
"Yeah, he's a bit like my shins at this point," he grinned, kissing his husband on the cheek, and everyone saw the mischief in that smile.  
  
"Wait, like what?" Sam asked, not only confused, but knowing that his friend was waiting for the prompt to continue.  
  
"Yeah, I've banged 'em on every piece of furniture in the house," he replied with a perfect deadpan, successfully resisting the urge to giggle as Elliott choked on his drink, nearly spilling it. Then he realized that Penny was present and blushed. Before he could apologize to her, however, she laughed brightly and heartily.  
  
"Oh Yoba, that was so wonderfully naughty. This is how you always talk with everyone?"  
  
"Uh, heh, yeah, sorry, old habits."  
  
"Don't be, that was funny! I want to get to know all of you better as you are now. I..." She looked into her glass again for a moment. "I was always too shy and scared to really try to talk to anyone, since I didn't have much in common, and I'm always busy with Vincent and Jas. They're great, they really are, but I've craved more...mature company for some time. Thank you all for inviting me over, the few times I've been able to be around everyone has been lovely." Lys sat up to move over and hug her happily.  
  
"Well, we should have included you more often, 'cause you're a sweetie and we need that to balance me out."  
  
"Yeah, she's sweet and you're made of salt," Sam remarked with amused sass, "and Sebastian is totally sour, so you're really helping."  
  
"Get wrecked, dude."  
  
"Ooh, is that bitterness I hear as well?"  
  
They talked, bantered, and laughed for several hours, taking no small amount of delight in filling Penny in on all of their doings and antics, and demonstrating their abilities. Unsurprisingly, she had a keen mind and suggested and asked about a surprising number of things that they could do (and had done!) with their skills, as well as combinations of. Eventually it was decided that the cake needed to be eaten, and Abigail and Sam had sneakily put candles on it when Lys wasn't looking, earning them a look of semi-amusement. They also received one of surprise when Sebastian realized that Abigail had pickpocketed his lighter (Lys was so happy that she had paid attention to his lessons!), and Sam had used it to light the candles, somehow _not_ setting anything on fire or making a mess. It was his turn to give Lys a look when he pointed that out, and tossed the lighter back to its owner.  
  
"Well, enough messing around, dude, make your wish and blow 'em out. I'll start singing if you don't get to it quickly." Sam's grin nearly split his face, and Lys put a fist on his hip as he stuck it out in a sassy pose.  
  
"Since you asked..." Snapping his fingers, the candles went out at once, producing laughter from the group and a punch on the arm from Sam.  
  
"Oh come on, that's cheating."  
  
"You _did_ say... Very well, back on again." Another snap and the flames returned, as did the mischief. He played with them for a few minutes, flicking them on and off, creating patterns and images that danced around at his command. After a few minutes of this, Lys caused all of them to flare up brightly at once before extinguishing them, sculpting the residual smoke into the image that was carved on his pendant.  
  
"Niiiiice," Sam approved, "what was your wish for, then?" Lys waved a finger at him with a wink.  
  
"Now, now, you know that it won't come true if I tell anyone." Elliott had noticed, however, and kissed him behind the ear as he put an arm around his waist. "Well, let's get the plates and see just how awesome Granny Evelyn's baking is."


	32. The Keys that Unlock My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Just a little bit more relaxed fun, our heroes are going to need it! And again, gah, I NEED to practice drawing, 'cause I want to see his new armor design so bad. XD//

Granny Evelyn _was_ a terrific baker, and the cake was one of the best that Lys could recall, which he told Alex point-blank.  
  
"No, seriously, this is amazing. And how did she know my favorite flavor?"  
  
"I told her, because I asked you ages ago."  
  
"Oh. Well then."  
  
The evening wasn't quite over, as they all still had energy left, and they had deliberately ignored Lys's request not to bring anything; Haley gifted him with a lovely framed photograph from the wedding, one of many that she had taken that day that could be found in the album in the living room. Abigail also went artistic, having painted their first band poster with acrylics for an experiment, which had turned out quite nice and abstract, and had decided that he deserved it for being the one to help them achieve that goal. Penny had picked up the next book in a series he'd just started (in hardcover, no less!), Sebastian brought a variety of flavored coffees, and he and Sam laughed when the spiky-haired man brought out something similar in tea, as Lys had expressed interest in that sort of thing before. Shaking his head at the similar mindset in their friends, Alex extended his arm, and, like he did before, flicked his wrist to produce-  
  
"No way, dude, is that the same-"  
  
"Yup, I finally got it finished. It took a little while, since I'm still not that good at sculpting, and I needed a lot of references, but I think it looks great. It's also gold-plated, fortunately, or else it would be crazy heavy, which also was difficult in its own way to work with." Lys's jaw hung open at the gold object in his cousin's hands: the dented and damaged crown that had belonged to his great-grandfather had been restored and remade, still composed of the laurel-leaf circlet, but the lion's head had been replaced with a lyre. Elliott smiled with approval as he recognized what Alex had done.  
  
"An excellent choice! He is a strings musician, and as I recall, the lyre was the instrument of the deity Apollo, god of the sun and of music. Further, the laurel wreath was also one of his symbols. You studied your mythology well, Alexander." He tapped his chin and smiled wider. "And I also remember that his lesser-known attributes were truth and prophecy. How delightfully appropriate! Though I appear to be the one who bears the domain of healing, and Abigail that of archery."  
  
"It's...lovely," Lys said, finally finding his voice. It wasn't as though Alex had made it _specifically_ , he'd simply repaired an heirloom with his aesthetics in mind, right? So why did he feel hesitant about accepting it?  
  
"Thanks, I had fun working on it. Now quit being all shy and let me see how it looks on you. You've got the bearing and posture to totally pull this look off, you know." He saw Lys's look of hesitation and cuffed him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
_I... No I don't. I'm not a hero or a leader-_  
  
And then he remembered what Umbra Volatus had called him: "Young prince."  
  
_...It's right. Everything I've done so far, from the moment I've met them, has been to help and look out for them. I've always been out front, guiding and leading, without really thinking about it. Nobility is made from one's actions, and I promised to protect them. And today isn't about me, it's about us. We're all scared, I can see it. We're hiding it, and the smiles are genuine, but I can see it in the silences between sentences and the way we look at each other when we think nobody's looking. We need this, a day of fun and memories, a chance to be a little silly and forget the future, to just live in the present and make good memories. I promised them, and they believe it. This is their way of acknowledging it, to me and themselves._  
  
He nodded, and Alex carefully set it in place, channeling a little to adjust for fit, as he'd had to guess earlier, and stepped back to examine his work with a grin of satisfaction.  
  
"Ha, I was right, that came out great. You really do wear that style with, well, style. Though it does look a bit strange with modern clothes."  
  
_But there is something with which it will work..._  
  
Summoning his armor and weapons, Lys inspected his garments and focused; his original armor was formed from fragments of old memories mixed with his own style. That style had changed, as had his knowledge and strength of power. The swashbuckler look rippled and changed, replacing the somewhat common material of the crimson shirt with fine silks, elegantly stitched and of a far more regal and aristocratic cut. From sturdy and rough to supple black, the leather of his gloves and boots also changed, matching the black silk of the waistcoat and trousers. Shifting position from crossed on his back to secured on his belt at his hips, and strapped around his legs for stability, he retained the swords, though their scabbards became more ornate. One final change: his wings vanished, replaced with a long but light cloak, also in that same shimmering black, worked at the edges with gold and red scrollwork, and clasped at the shoulders with stylized flames in gold metal. Examining himself in a mirror of ice that Elliott had helpfully summoned, he straightened his posture a bit as he "saved" the new design and allowed himself to feel quite satisfied at how well it had come out.  
  
"You're right, I _do_ wear this well, and that it required a slightly different look. I might as well look the part if I'm the leader of this magical girl troupe." Sebastian laughed at his call-back, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Damn, Lys, you really never do anything in half-measures do you? Eh, what the hell, it suits you. Though you'll never get me to call you 'my liege' or 'your majesty.'" Smirking, Lys put a fist on his hip again.  
  
"As if I'd ever ask my friends to do that. Besides, I'm elegant, so 'your grace' would be much more appropriate." Giggling cutely, Penny performed a perfect curtsey.  
  
"Well, it's lovely to meet you, your grace." Gasping, Lys waved his hands at her, completely embarrassed.  
  
"I-! I didn't mean it seriously! I'm sorry! I'm not-" Laughing behind her hands, Penny nudged Sam.  
  
"Oh, you were right, he does embarrass so easily if you try to show him respect. How adorable!"  
  
"...You cute copper troll. You've been hanging around him too long," he finally smiled, rubbing the back of his neck, "hey love, what-" He trailed off as he saw Elliott examining him up and down with obvious approval. Putting an arm around his waist, Elliott pulled him close, tracing soft fingers down the side of his face, wearing that smile that belonged only to him.  
  
"Gold suits you nicely, as does this state of noble dress. A pity that you do not have more opportunity to look like this. Though I am uncertain as to what your proper title should be. You are a landowner, perhaps 'baron?' Give me a moment to recall how heraldry works."  
  
"I- Love, that's not- I'm not- I'm just me!"  
  
"You are more than simply 'you,' there is so much more. I wish that you would let yourself see it as well as we do."  
  
"I'm not a- I'm...a Bard." Elliott's smile was warm and amused.  
  
"Taliesin." Again, Lys's mouth hung open, but only he and Penny recognized the name.  
  
"Tally-what?" Sam asked.  
  
"Taliesin," replied Penny, "regarded as the chief and greatest of Bards and poets, and I think I recall one story referring to him as the 'King of Summer.' Later stories place him in a rather mythic status as a companion of King Arthur. A rather obscure figure, but one of renown." Abigail laced her fingers together behind her head as she looked at Lys thoughtfully.  
  
"Hunh, didn't expect to get a history lesson tonight, but yeah, I can totally see it. And I can see Sam already getting the inspiration for another song."  
  
"Damn right you are, oh wow, this is gonna be so amazing. Hang on, I gotta get this idea out while it's fresh," he said as he rummaged through his backpack for his netbook, opened it, and set it on the table, typing loudly and quickly. Kissing Lys gently on the cheek, Elliott took his hand and pulled him toward the piano.  
  
"You inspire us all, my dear, and that brings us to my gift to you. Sit with me." Shifting back to his regular clothes, he did as requested, very curious, and not the only one. With practiced skill, Elliott's fingers began to dance across the keys, in a bright, lively tune that Lys didn't recognize. "I have had in mind a song for a very long time, but like my novel, it never came to completion, not until I met you. As we began working together, and then living the same, I have found the inspiration and guidance that I needed to create this piece. It has no name, because it is a song that describes all that I feel for you, and that cannot be expressed in mere words."  
  
Words could not describe it, no. Lively and bright were the first words that came to Lys's mind, yes, but after that... Flowing, dancing, energetic... Treble and bass parts wove elegantly between and around each other, passing the melody back and forth, providing harmony as each side traded and took the lead. Lys could hear the it singing with itself, both his and Elliott's voices, the way they both moved and thought. He wanted to get up and dance to it, it called to him, but he couldn't, not alone, this song needed a partner. In any case, he was entranced by it, lost in the sound and the emotion, watching Elliott play with such vibrant enthusiasm, wearing a smile of absolute delight despite the complexity of the piece. Though he was seated as he performed, Elliott almost danced in place himself, moving with the energy of the music, nudged and guided by the sound that he evoked from his instrument.  
  
Lys remembered the first time that he'd heard him play, how stiff and formal it had been, hesitant and uncertain, as though Elliott weren't quite sure that he was doing it correctly. That was gone now, and his confidence was now unwavering, ecstatic at being able to share something with his friends and lover, properly able to express what he felt. A tightness formed in his chest, making it hard to breathe, but Lys didn't care, he was already drowning in the sound and happily so. He felt as though he were floating on those notes, having left his physical form and existing only as energy that resonated with the music.  
  
Time passed, Lys wasn't sure how much or little, and the piece ended, Elliott allowing the final notes to linger and fade on their own. Turning to his husband to ask something, he saw that Lys was staring off at nothing, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Ah, my dear, is there-" Lys threw his arms around his neck, holding him tightly; there were no words to properly describe the song, nor did Lys have any to describe what he felt. But sometimes there will never be the right or enough words, and that's not a bad thing, because the meaning behind one's intent can still be known. Elliott knew everything that Lys wanted to say but couldn't, and returned the hug, though softer, feeling pleasure at how well received his work had been. Almost a whisper, meant for nobody but Elliott, Lys sniffed and smiled.  
  
"You always surprise me, love, I knew I was special to you, but I didn't know you felt like that. Thank you." Fingers still hovering over a different set of keys, Sam stared at Elliott with wonder.  
  
"...Dude... _Dude_ , that was... You have _got_ to play that at our next gig. I mean, just... I know we're mostly a rock sound, but that... I can't even words now, you blew my mind."  
  
"Be careful if you do that, love, I might have to get up and dance to it," Lys finally laughed, having gotten control of himself, "I almost did a moment ago. Although...it wouldn't be complete alone."  
  
"Then we'll just make Sebastian learn it so you can go out there and rock the floor," Abigail suggested, shooting her boyfriend a sly look, who returned it with one of trepidation.  
  
"You really think highly of my skills. I'm synth, not piano, small difference. And that... I think that that might be above my skill level. I didn't know you could do that, Elliott, that was impressive."  
  
"I did not either until I tried, and then I found that there was nothing that I could not do."  
  
  
They hung out for a little while longer, but it was starting to get late, and after the energy of Elliott's composition they found themselves getting tired, but pleasantly so. Lys thanked them profusely, hugging them warmly and firmly before they could leave. Sam and Penny were the first to depart, as they had walked, followed by Haley and Alex, and last were Sebastian and Abigail. The house empty once more, Lys took a moment to reflect on the evening's events, smiling from the still-fresh memories. Elliott offered him a cup of coffee (from the batch that Sebastian had brought) and walked out to sit on the bench on the porch, enjoying together the residual warmth of the summer's evening as the sun had already set. At the first touch of a cool breeze they finished their drinks and returned indoors, putting the cups in the sink to deal with in the morning.  
  
Pulling his shirts over his head, Lys, as usual discarded his used clothes in the laundry bin with a careless but flawless toss. Elliott, as usual, was more meticulous in his manner of undress, fastidiously undoing buttons to hang up his waistcoat and trousers before discarding his own shirt in the bin. Pulling aside the blanket, Lys flopped into bed, sprawled on his back, staring off at nothing, once more replaying the day. He saw Elliott about to get into bed on the other side and held open his arms in a welcoming gesture.  
  
"Here, I want to hold you for a bit this time." Elliott's weight and warmth on him were reassuring and welcome, and Lys kissed the top of his head as Elliott rested his head on Lys's shoulder, brushing the pendant as if to remind himself it were still there. "Today was lovely, I couldn't have asked for better. And...I think we all needed that. A day to smile and laugh, because we don't know how many more we'll have. We may have forever, we may have a week. I'm glad that I was able to make that happen for everyone." He hummed the song that Elliott had written for him, who smiled at this, not only listening to the sound, but feeling it through his partner.  
  
"I do not have blind faith in you, my dear, though I am certain that a couple of our friends do. No, I trust that you will find another path because that is what you have always done. Every time you have been presented with an option that did not suit your needs you rewrote the story to suit, but never at a cost to others. Some of those paths have left you scarred, but still you shine brightly, a beacon to others. We all see this and heed its call, and we will support you to the best of our abilities." Lys tangled his fingers in Elliott's hair, trying to take in every sensation at once, committing it all to memory as best he could; the scent of his cologne and self, the warm touch of his skin, that soft gold and bright blue of his hair and eyes, the gentle sound of his voice... He noticed the stark contrast of his platinum ring against the blonde and blinked back the sting of tears for a moment. Taking Elliott's hand, he kissed the ring that he wore, holding it tight.  
  
"I'll find a way. I won't lose you. Any of you. I've finally started living and moving ahead. My story doesn't end here." Xander leapt up onto the bed, taking stock of the situation as he flicked his tail, finally settling in next to Lys, curling up and dozing off immediately. Lys relaxed into the pillows, noticing that Elliott was already asleep himself, still draped across him, and was quick to follow the other two into restful oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the song for this chapter in mind for a while, and I figured it would be up to everyone's own interpretation what they think it would sound like. And then I found this piece. This, this is what it's supposed to sound like. Not exactly, but... Look, if this doesn't give you chills as well as make you want to get up and dance, well, I don't know what to say to you.
> 
>  
> 
> [YURI!!! on ICE Free Skate Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJttZ_Zfiw0)


	33. The Pact of Shadow and Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Dropping this on everyone a bit early, as I have to finish packing for a trip. Monday's update should go up on time, but the next three after that might be a bit iffy, as I'll be working on my tablet until next Monday, and I might be too busy to get out full chapters. I'll make a note once I know for sure what's going on, but here's hoping that I can keep up with my self-imposed schedule, 'cause it means a lot to me that you all keep coming back every update. :)//

Like the other day, Lys was once more silent and thoughtful as they took care of the morning chores. As Elliott brushed his hair for him once he had finished dressing after their shower, he dropped the brush as Lys spoke what was on his mind.  
  
"I'm going to contact the dragon again." Fumbling, he caught it just before it hit the floor.  
  
"Dear, are you certain that that is a good idea? The last time you did that you were barely breathing, and you did not respond to me, nor could we reach your mind."  
  
"So I was told, Umbra seemed to be amused by it. And apparently it thinks that you are 'an excellent consort.' Even the physical manifestation of death and destruction from a world parallel to ours thinks we're good together. I'll go ahead and be flattered by that. And don't worry, you know now what's going on, and while I didn't hear you or the group, it did, so I won't be totally unreachable. I'll try to find a way to get communication with you again now that I know what I'm doing. Worst case I'll have Umbra keep an ear out, so to speak, in case you need me to come back early." Elliott didn't immediately reply, turning the brush over in his hands as he thought.  
  
"You are sensible and cautious, and powerful within your own mind. Further, the dragon has given us no reason not to trust it thus far. However, I am concerned that contacting it as you did last time might cause you physical or mental harm, as we do not know the effects of Shadow energies on ourselves. Perhaps it is nothing to worry about, but..." Brushing Elliott's hair out of his face, Lys smiled reassuringly.  
  
"I understand and respect all of that. I was considering the same. And that's why I need to do this myself. I'm the one that made a promise to everyone, I'll put myself in danger and nobody else. No, I won't be reckless, but I'm also not going to let anyone else take the risk right now. Here, keep watch over me, might as well get to this now." He sat down on the bed, squeezing Elliott's hand when he sat down next to him.  
  
"Very well. I will be the shield to your sword." Lys leaned over to kiss him, letting his fingers linger on Elliott's face.  
  
"You're here and I'm strong. I'll be just fine." He relaxed and leaned back comfortably when he finally saw the smile he'd been looking for, and then sought for something else. How _had_ he done it last time, that thread of Shadow mana?... Elliott shifted his visual and mental focus, trying to see what it was that Lys was doing, and though he said nothing when he did, his grip on his companion's hand tightened. As soon as that dark, thin thread connected, Lys's breathing and pulse got slower and more shallow, and he felt a bit colder. Elliott set his jaw in determination. Nothing to worry about now that he understood, but still...  
  
  
 _Umbra Volatus. Once more I summon you._  
  
 _ONCE MORE I ANSWER. THOU HAST RETURNED SWIFTLY, YOUNG PRINCE. I EXPECTED THAT._  
  
 _"Taliesin," if you please._  
  
There was the mental equivalent of a pleased chuckle from the other side.  
  
 _AND THOU CLAIMED TO LACK NOBILITY AND PRESENCE. VERY WELL, WELCOME ME IN ONCE MORE AND WE SHALL CONVERSE AGAIN._  
  
Lys felt the all-enveloping darkness swallow him again, but this time he was expecting it, and again set up his headspace to accommodate the both of them. Once he felt himself properly manifest, he allowed the dragon to do the same, who seemed to be extremely amused at something.  
  
 _THY ATTIRE SUITS THY NEW TITLE AND BEARING, TALIESIN. IT IS PLEASANT TO BE CORRECT ABOUT SUCH THINGS, I'VE NOT BEEN THIS AMUSED IN AGES._  
  
Confused, Lys examined himself and laughed as well as he saw that he was wearing the new armor that he'd summoned for himself the night before.  
  
 _Many things have changed. Particularly the story. I've had time to think, to take it all in. We're not each other's enemy. We're both fighting for the same thing in the end._  
  
Umbra Volatus sat down in the catlike "breadloaf" pose that Lys had so often seen Xander do, and looked at him with the same curious head-tilt.  
  
 _THOU PROPOSES AN ALLIANCE._  
  
 _Exactly._  
  
 _I AM NOT AVERSE TO THE IDEA. RATHER, HAVING A READILY-AVAILABLE ALLY ON THY SIDE OF THE WORLDS IS BENEFICIAL TO US BOTH. MY CONNECTION WITH THY ANCESTOR IS FIRM, BUT HE OFTEN DISREGARDS MY ADVICE, AND HAS SEVERAL TIMES WORKED AGAINST MY PLANS. HE GROWS RECKLESS AND DEFIANT, AND THY STATUS AS CHOSEN, IN CONJUNCTION WITH THY PHYSICAL APPEARANCE, HAS PUSHED HIM BEYOND RATIONAL THOUGHT. HE SPEAKS OFTEN OF THY DESTRUCTION, THOUGH HE VARIES BETWEEN SIMPLE DEATH AND RECLAIMING THEE AS A WEAPON AGAINST THE SIRE OF THY LINE. I MUST GIVE HIM CREDIT FOR HIS DEDICATION, I SUPPOSE. HOWEVER, IT IS DESCENDING INTO FANATICISM, AND THAT BREEDS CONCERN._  
  
 _Damn, I was worried about that. I still hold out hope that I can win him over somehow, but I'll have to worry about that later. First priority is to find a proper solution to this conflict. You stated that it began when people on this side created a barrier between our worlds, trapping the mana over here?_  
  
 _THAT IS CORRECT. I WAS CREATED TO RECTIFY THE SITUATION, AND PERHAPS DESTROY THE BARRIER, BUT IT REQUIRED TOO MUCH ENERGY, AND I LACKED IT, ON EITHER SIDE. PERHAPS THERE MIGHT HAVE BEEN ANOTHER SOLUTION, BUT I WAS FAR TOO BESTIAL AND MINDLESS THEN, ACTING UPON INSTINCT AND NOT LOGIC. MY FIRST VICTIMS WERE THOSE WHO HAD ERECTED THE BARRIER, BUT THEN, THEY WERE THE MOST POWERFUL, AND I WAS DRAWN TO STRENGTH IN MANA. THOUGH I HAVE CONSUMED THE ENERGIES OF ALL THOSE WHO HAVE FALLEN TO ME, I HAVE ONLY BEEN ABLE TO RETRIEVE MEMORIES IN RECENT YEARS. THE KNOWLEDGE WE SEEK IS SADLY LOST, AND I ACCEPT RESPONSIBILITY FOR THAT._  
  
 _Mayor Lewis said that he's descended from them. So some survived?_  
  
 _ONCE MORE, CORRECT. ONLY ONE OF THEM ENDURED MY WRATH, AND JUST BARELY. THE SECRET, AND SHAME, HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE GENERATIONS. THOUGH MAGIC NO LONGER FLOWS THROUGH THEIR VEINS, HIS LINE HAS EVER BEEN WATCHERS, CHRONICLING EVENTS. THEY ARE NO LONGER PARTICIPANTS, THEY ARE FORBIDDEN BY THE JUNIMOS, AND IN THE TIMES BETWEEN THE SELECTION OF CHOSEN AND THEIR DEFEAT, HIS LINE WATCHES FOR THE UNEXPECTED USAGE OF MAGIC. PRIMARILY THE GIFTED. THOUGH THOSE PEOPLE WILLINGLY GIVE THEMSELVES TO THE SERVICE OF THE SHADOW, THE POWER THAT THEY USE DOES NOT PASS TO THIS SIDE UNTIL THEY PERISH, AND THUSLY THEY SOMETIMES NEED TO BE..."ESCORTED" BETWEEN WORLDS AHEAD OF SCHEDULE, SO TO SPEAK._  
  
 _But if they use up mana, why- Ah, I see. They use it to harm or for selfish reasons, and they use too much, taxing the land. They're useful to help prevent an overabundance in short doses, but on a large scale, that's what the Chosen are for._  
  
 _EXCELLENT! AH, IF ONLY MORE MORTALS WERE AS KEEN AS THEE... I TRULY AM ENJOYING OUR CHATS. TO CONTINUE, THOU ART THRICE CORRECT IN THY STATEMENTS. IT HAS NOT BEEN AS MUCH A PROBLEM IN RECENT TIMES, AS MAGIC IS THOUGHT TO BE MERE MYTH AND A FANTASY THESE DAYS, AND THUSLY GIFTED HAVE BEEN FEW AND FAR BETWEEN. IT HAS MADE THE MAYOR'S LINE COMPLACENT, I DO THINK. BUT HE WILL BE OF LITTLE USE TO US; THE KNOWLEDGE OF THE BARRIER'S CONSTRUCTION, AND THEREFORE ITS DESTRUCTION, WAS NEVER PASSED ON FROM THAT LONE SURVIVOR. ALL THAT I CAN STATE WITH CERTAINTY IS THAT IT WILL REQUIRE GREAT AMOUNTS OF MANA TO UNDO WHAT HAS BEEN MADE, AND EVEN THEN, I DOUBT THAT IT CAN BE WIELDED BY ANY MORTAL._  
  
 _So it will just take lots of power? I'm probably the strongest Chosen there's ever been, and I can get even more so now that I know I need to practice. All of us are, to be honest, we should be able to crash right through it in a few more months._  
  
 _IT IS MORE THAN THAT, TALIESIN, BRUTE FORCE WILL DO NOTHING. IT IS NOT JUST A BARRIER, IT IS A LOCK. THOU DOES NOT OPEN A LOCK WITH A HAMMER. THOU REQUIRES A KEY._  
  
 _...A lock can be picked. I already know how to do that. I've also learned how to sense and feel the energies of my home. Hell, I figured out how to contact you and tap into the energies of your world. I can do this._  
  
Blinking thoughtfully, the dragon flicked its tail as it considered this.  
  
 _THOU ART CONFIDENT OF THY ABILITIES, AND I SEE NO REASON TO DOUBT THEE. PERHAPS THEE ARE CAPABLE OF UNDOING WHAT HAS BEEN MADE. BUT EVEN IF THOU HAST THE SKILL, IT IS STILL A QUESTION OF POWER, AND IT CAN ONLY BE DONE ALONE. ANY MANA FROM SOMEONE ELSE WILL DESTABILIZE THY ATTEMPT, EVEN IF IT IS THY CONSORT, WITH WHOM THEE SHARES AN UNPARALLELED BOND. I AM OF THE OPINION THAT IT WAS DELIBERATELY CRAFTED IN SUCH A MANNER TO PREVENT SUCH SCHEMES AS THINE._  
  
 _Damn! It's such a- Wait, the other day, you said that the mana we use is bonded to our souls._  
  
 _THOU ART CORRECT, WHY DO THEE- AH, HAHAHA, HOW CLEVER! THOU PLANS TO BE THE KEY TO THIS LOCK, UNCARING IF THEE ARE BROKEN AS IT OPENS. YES, I AM CONVINCED, THOU ART CAPABLE OF DOING WHAT OTHERS COULD NOT, AND THAT THEE WILL BE A POWERFUL ALLY. I ACCEPT THY OFFER OF ALLIANCE._  
  
 _Then bond with me, same or similar as you have with Maurice. We need that continual connection, I can't keep doing this every time we need to talk, and you can't reach out to me otherwise._  
  
Flicking its tail again, Umbra Volatus appeared to hesitate, not looking pleased about the idea.  
  
 _I...CAN. HOWEVER, IT WILL BE EXTREMELY UNPLEASANT, AT LEAST FOR A MOMENT._  
  
 _Will there be any long-term effects? Other than having Death in my head at all times._  
  
The dragon laughed again, flapping its wings before settling back down into the loaf-pose.  
  
 _NO, TALIESIN, THERE ARE NO DRAWBACKS OR HIDDEN UNPLEASANTRIES TO THIS BARGAIN. OUR BOND WILL CAUSE THEE NO DISCOMFORT OR DISTRACTION, EXCEPT, AS I SAID, IN THE SHORT TERM TEMPORARILY._  
  
 _Do it._  
  
 _...THOU ART CERTAIN..._  
  
 _I said to do it. I've almost died three times already, and I've already suffered enough at the hands of the Reclaimed. A little more pain is something I will put up with in order to put an end to all of this._  
  
 _THEN IT SHALL BE DONE. THOU HAST IMPRESSED ME, AND FOR THE FIRST TIME, GIVEN ME HOPE. I SHALL GRANT THEE A GIFT WITH OUR BOND, TALIESIN, ONE THAT I KNOW WILL BE USED WITH WISDOM._  
  
Lys was aware of someone screaming, and it took a moment for him to realize that it was himself. Pain arced through him, icy fire burning and chilling him at the same time as he felt the threads of Shadow connect permanently. There were other sounds, both outside and inside of his mind, of his friends and husband, but they were background noise, reduced to static by the pain that overrode his other senses. It was brief, maybe a quarter of a minute, but it still left him weak and panting for breath as he lay on his side and twitched as he regained control of himself.  
  
 _I APOLOGIZE FOR THY DISCOMFORT, BUT I DID WARN THEE... WE ARE BONDED NOW, AND THOU NOW BEARS MY GIFT TO YOU. GO IN PEACE AND WISDOM, TALIESIN._  
  
" _Merde!_ " he snarled, " _Ça fait mal!_ " He blinked as he realized what had come out of his mouth. "When the _hell_ did I learn French?"  
  
"My dearest, what happened?" Lys sat up unsteadily and turned around to face not just Elliott, but the rest of the Chosen, who had apparently teleported in when he began mentally lashing out. Before he could reply, Elliott's eyes went wide with shock and he took Lys's face in both hands as everyone else gasped simultaneously. He didn't feel strange, what was his problem? Elliott grasped the hair on the left side of Lys's face to examine it closer, and Lys did a double-take himself.  
  
"No way..." Breaking free, he vaulted over the bed to the other side and made it to the bathroom in two strides, checking his reflection. "That's... No way..." he repeated, which was the same sentiment shared by everyone else. His left eye was now blue, and a thick lock of hair on the same side raven-black.  
  
 _Violette..._  
  
Leaning forward, Lys almost touched his reflection as he stared, hardly able to believe it himself.  
  
 _It's her colors alright, but I'm still me. ...How?..._  
  
 _HERS WAS THE FIRST SOUL TO BEST ME, AND IT DREW MY CURIOSITY. I DID NOT ABSORB IT, RATHER, I KEPT IT SEPARATE, SO THAT I COULD STUDY AND LEARN FROM IT. RASMODIUS AND MAURICE CARRY HER MEMORY FIGURATIVELY, I DO SO LITERALLY. WITH HER BLOOD IN YOUR VEINS I WAS ABLE TO CREATE A SYNERGY BETWEEN US. THE PHYSICAL MANIFESTATION OF HER TRAITS IS AN UNINTENDED YET INTERESTING SIDE EFFECT._  
  
"I'm heterochromatic."  
  
"But you like men _and_ women," piped up Sam, and nobody was really certain whether he was serious or trolling. It did have the effect of breaking the proverbial ice, and Lys chuckled and shook his head before explaining the conversation and subsequent pact. He moved to hug Elliott, who looked like he needed it, but he shrank back involuntarily and apologized once he realized what he'd done.  
  
"I... I did not mean to shy away, my dear, it's just that..."  
  
"It's okay, love, I understand. I'm still 'me' in here, there's just a bit more, that's all. Though, oh dear, this is going to be difficult to explain away. I think I need to pay Rasmodius a visit for some magic lessons. I can pass off the black hair as going through a phase or some kind of artistic excuse, but the eye color will be harder to bluff, short of some flimsy 'contact lens' story." Sighing again, he gave everyone a rueful smile. "Really sorry to have broadcasted like that, hope I didn't scare anyone. Looks like I have a bad habit of lashing out when I'm hurt."  
  
"You really did it? You're permanently connected to the dragon from now on?" asked Alex, eyeing him with not-unreasonable caution.  
  
"Yeah. We need its knowledge, and we also have an inside line on what Maurice and the Reclaimed are doing. It isn't our enemy, and we aren't its. We need to work together, and I already have ideas."  
  
"Well, I for one think you look kinda badass," Abigail offered, "and worst case, you can hide the new eye color with an eyepatch. Pity you swapped your swashbuckler look for something aristocratic, though, that would have looked freakin' sweet." Lys couldn't help laughing at this observation and agreed. Folding his arms across his chest, Sam shrugged.  
  
"Yuvie better hold up its end of the deal or I'm gonna get mad on your behalf, after all you've gone through."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yuvie. Y'know, 'U.V.', Umbra Volatus. It's less clunky than that or 'the dragon,' right?"  
  
"That's... Heh, I wonder-"  
  
 _NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT._  
  
Lys burst out laughing as the dragon vetoed the thought before he could finish it.  
  
"It's not as amused as we are." The crisis over, everyone returned to what they had been doing, giving Lys playful sass that he really needed to stop doing the sort of things that made them feel the need to leap to his aid. Once alone, Elliott gripped Lys in a tight hug, fingers digging into his back and hair.  
  
"You cause me such distress without intent, and I do not fault you for doing so, yet I find myself frustrated and fearful all the same. I thought... No, it matters not what my mind had conjured, it was nonsensical and unsubstantiated fears. Nevertheless, please do not fault me for needing to hold you for a little bit."  
  
"No worries, love, do what you need to. But I am going to go the tower in a few to see if I can learn a spell to mask this when I'm away from home. It'll save us a lot of questions and problems."  
  
"I only require another minute."  
  
"Take as many as you need."  
  
Elliott only needed a few to compose himself, and they jumped to the tower together. As usual, were unexpected. Rasmodius glanced up, nodded in greeting, then did a double-take as he dropped the book he was writing in. Marlon was assisting him and gave him a strange look, which then changed to mirror that of his friend.  
  
"By the light, Ras, he's..."  
  
"It's a long and short story." The retelling was quick, and Rasmodius remained silent the entire time. "So I hate to bother, but I was wondering if you could teach me that color-changing spell of yours, or some variant. It's not that I want to hide it or am embarrassed, it's... Are you okay?"  
  
"I... My apologies, forgive me. It is both disconcerting yet welcome to see my beloved once more in some form. I had just gotten used to you as you are- were before."  
  
"Heh, I understand. Here, you look like you could use a hug, too, but no kisses, that'd be weird." The strange jest snapped his ancestor from his dazed state, and the offer of physical contact was readily accepted. With a smile that Marlon remarked he hadn't seen in a very long time, Rasmodius instructed Lys on how to cast the color-changing spell he'd created long ago. Glancing over, Marlon saw Elliott watching them with pride and chuckled.  
  
"Your companion really is remarkable, Elliott, Ras has gotten progressively withdrawn and jaded over the years, but in just a couple of months he's already begun to smile and laugh again. And Lysander is a quick study, that didn't take long." At this observation, Elliott concurred, as Lys had successfully changed the obsidian-black locks back to copper-red, switching back and forth a couple of times to get the feel for the spell. Grinning with mischief, he ran his fingers through his hair, and it and his eyes changed to match Rasmodius, who burst out with hearty laughter.  
  
"I dunno, love, what do you think? I'm Abby's sexy older brother. I make this look good but I'm hotter when ginger."  
  
"You are delightfully cheeky and cheerful. I trust that you have obtained the ability for which you came?"  
  
"Yup! This was easier than I had expected. Let's get back home and finish getting dressed for the day. Thanks again for the help!"  
  
"You are welcome to visit at any time." Flashing them a sunny smile, Lys dispelled the violet color, 'ported back home, retrieved the hairbrush, and looked thoughtfully in the mirror as Elliott followed.  
  
"Hey, I wanna do something with this, do we have any small hair ties or bits of ribbon?" Carefully separating out the dark and bright strands, Elliott braided the black length neatly, tying it with a short bit that they had cut from his original, old, tattered ribbon. Lys was about to pull the rest back but chose to leave it loose. "This kinda looks nifty, actually, I'll leave it down for now. What do you think?" Holding him close again, Elliott's smile was soft and caring, the one that only Lys ever saw.  
  
"I think that you continue to grow more beautiful every day, and though you may scoff at my particular use of adjectives, I cannot think of a better word."  
  
"I rather _like_ being both pretty and handsome, so no, I'm not going to 'scoff at you.' Like I told Sam, I think I blend male and female traits quite well, thank you very much." Elliott wrapped the braid loosely around his fingers as he kissed him, letting it linger a bit.  
  
"You do everything brilliantly."


	34. Suggestions and Solutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Good afternoon, all running a bit late 'cause it was a LONG weekend and I needed SLEEP. Just woke up and got this typed up, hopefully should have Wednesday up on time. Woo-hoo! As always, thanks again for reading, everyone, you inspire me to keep going! : )//

Shrugging into a dark blue overshirt that matched the new color of one eye, Lys grabbed an apple from the kitchen, sat down by the door, and put on his boots.  
  
“You are going out for a while?” Elliott queried, making coffee in the kitchen.  
  
“Yeah. I’ve got the dragon in my head, time to see what else I can find out. Let’s see if the Junimos will answer my call as well. We don’t have any place to be today, so it’s a good day as any to do a bit more intel-gathering. I have the start of a plan but no way to implement it.”  
  
“A good idea. Do you still want a cup when I am finished?”  
  
“I’d appreciate it a lot, and I’ll definitely want a bit more to eat after, too.” Elliott smiled fondly and nodded as he turned back to his task.  
  
“Then we shall discuss your findings and plans as we prepare and eat lunch.”  
  
Bouncing the apple on his palm, Lys walked out to the Stardrop tree, which had gotten quite large but not yet borne fruit. He sat down comfortably under it and reclined against the trunk, taking a bite out of the apple as he got comfortable.  
  
“You all know that I’m bonded to Umbra Volatus now. It’s your turn to start sharing info,” he said aloud, knowing that they would hear and reply, and that his snack was somewhat passive-aggressive as they slightly resembled fruit themselves. As he had expected, the little creatures made a multicolored appearance around him, but again, only the golden one approached closer. Strangely, though, they didn’t seem concerned, they looked respectful.  
  
“Greetings, Taliesin, you have made strange yet daring strides in pursuing your goal.” Lys chuckled and rolled his eyes as he swallowed another bite.  
  
“Oh really, what happened to ‘Wildfire?’”  
  
“You are in control of your flame now, and have proven your nobility in both actions and words. You rightly bear the title of the greatest of Bards. And as your friend mentioned, you have traveled in the company of an ‘Arthur,’ have you not?”  
  
“Dad and I didn’t travel that much, but-“ He paused to blink thoughtfully. “Oh, proper cheeky.”  
  
“Then you see as well that the moniker is apt and true. What do you desire of us? We know of your new bond but not the information that you two share.” Examining the remaining half of his apple, Lys took another bite and chewed as he ordered his thoughts.  
  
“I want to break the barrier between our worlds. Once I do that the proper flow of mana will resume and there will be no more need for Chosen or the summoning of Umbra Volatus. From what I have gathered so far, it will take a lot of mana to do that. So, first, what is that barrier and how can it be undone or destroyed, and second, what will it take to do so?”  
  
“Your plans are grand but not unattainable. Yes, it is possible to shatter the border between the two realms, but it will not be easy. I assume that you have already inquired as to how it was constructed?”  
  
“Yeah, but the dragon doesn’t know, and it looks like the knowledge never got passed down Lewis’s line. I had hoped that you would know.”  
  
“Yes. And no. We watched as it was built, and we implored them not to do so, but we could not act upon their works, nor could we properly perceive how it was done. We are and are not of your world, existing in it but not in the same way that you do. We guide the ebb and flow of mana, but cannot manipulate it the same way that mortals can, and once it is channeled it is difficult for us to see what is done. You can see how electricity lights your home, but not the way the power flows through wires and machinery. Do you understand?”  
  
“Yeah,” he sighed as he saw Elliott walking up with two cups of coffee, “and it appears that yet again we have just enough information to be dangerous but not enough to be useful. Hey, can you give him that same thing that-”  
  
“No. You can understand us thanks to your deep connection to the land, but though he is deeply devoted to you and has lived here for some time, he will not be able to benefit from it.”  
  
“Damn, I guess I’ll have to Link him in. Hey, love, c’mon over, get comfy and Link up.” Lys took a cup with thanks as his husband sat down next to him. He sipped his drink as Elliott put an arm around his waist and opened a connection between the two of them, as Haley kept a passive channel open at all time for everyone that they could utilize between each other but not alert everyone or that would require her attention.  
  
“Well, back to business, I guess. So, nobody knows how it was done. Damn. But I have been able to see it a bit when I look at the world just right, and it seems to have been constructed on my farm. The barrier is everywhere, but the node, or lock, or whatever you want to call it, that secures it, seems to be around here.”  
  
“You are correct. It is possible that if you are able to dismantle this construct then you can free your home from the endless cycle of destruction. And once more you are correct in that it will take enormous amounts of mana, more than you can channel at once.” Elliott made a noise of contemplation as he leaned against Lys’s shoulder, gently swirling the coffee in his mug.  
  
“Perhaps we can stockpile mana ahead of time? It appears that to cast we must take ‘wild’ mana from our surroundings and ‘convert’ it by channeling it. It is possible to create some form of mana battery or capacitor wherein we store the power we have prepared ahead of time?” Lys’s eyebrows went up as he considered this possibility, idly playing with a lock of Elliott’s hair.  
  
“I was thinking of how to just pull large amounts of power at once, but that’s an even better idea. Further… Love, I wanna try something. Freeze my coffee real fast.” Confused, Elliott complied, chilling the drink to a solid. “Okay, good. Now, through the Link, send me mana. I need to test something.”  
  
Once more Elliott fulfilled Lys’s request, sending over the equivalent of a handful of power, not sure how much he’d need or for what. With determined focus, Lys reached for the mana that Elliott sent over and very carefully used only that, not tapping into his own power or that around him. As he did so, he felt the ‘flavor’ of it change from Elliott’s to his, and he warmed his coffee back to a drinkable temperature.  
  
“Ah! That’s it! Or one way, anyway.” He kissed Elliott on the cheek and laughed. “So the dragon said the same thing, that it will take a lot of power, but it has to be only one person’s power or it will destabilize. You know, we might as well have it in here, too, no sense in having to relay it again later.”  
  
_Do you have a bit of time? We could use your input._  
  
_I AM ALWAYS READY TO ASSIST. AH! I SEE THAT THEE ARE NOT ALONE IN HERE. GREETINGS, CONSORT, I AM PLEASED TO SPEAK WITH THEE AS WELL.  
  
I welcome you in return. Half a moment, ‘Consort?’ Certainly I am more than that,_ Elliott thought at the dragon with good humor. They both heard a chuckle in reply, not the only ones to be amused.  
_  
THAT IS TRUE ENOUGH, BUT I HAVE NOT SPOKEN WITH THEE LONG ENOUGH TO DETERMINE A PROPER TITLE. HMM, I SEE, THOU ART A BARD OF SORTS THYSELF, AND HAVE WORKED IN CONJUNCTION WITH THY PARTNER ON WRITTEN WORKS. I NOW SEE THY PROPER TITLE AS WELL: ANEIRIN._  
  
Both men were taken aback, recognizing this name.  
  
_Wait, wasn’t Aneirin also one of the old bards as well?  
  
Correct, my dear. He was regarded as “flowing of verse” and was a contemporary of Taliesin. It appears that our companion is more well-read than most of our friends.  
  
Heh, true. Well, it occurs to me that we’ve got tidy names but we still refer to you as “the dragon” or “Umbra Volatus.” I get the impression that that name was given to you, and it’s not entirely accurate.  
  
I WAS NAMED AS SUCH AFTER MY FIRST RAMPAGE, WHEREIN I BLANKETED THE TOWN IN SHADOWS AS DEEP AS MIDNIGHT, FLYING UPON SILENT, EBON WINGS. IT IS NOT ENTIRELY AN ACCURATE DESCRIPTION, BUT THOU ART THE FIRST TO SPEAK WITH ME, AND THEREFORE THE FIRST TO REQUIRE A DIFFERENT FORM OF ADDRESS._  
  
Lys laughed and took a long drink of his coffee.  
  
_Bahamut._  
  
_You are delightfully clever, my dear, that is fitting in so many ways._  
  
_I COMPREHEND THE MEANING AND IMPLICATIONS AS WELL. I AM BOTH AMUSED AND PLEASED BY THIS. AH, THY PLAN TO COMMUNICATE WITH ME THAT DAY HAS BEEN GREATLY PROFITABLE FOR US ALL. I ACCEPT THY GIFT OF A NAME WITH HUMILITY AND REVERENCE. THOU HONORS ME._  
  
_You’re a friend now, and I’ll treat you as such. But for now, back to business. We need to find a way to cache mana ahead of time if we’re going to have a shot at cracking that lock. Let me prod the Junimos, they’re the ones that control and guide mana on this side._  
  
“Okay, we’ve got Bahamut on the line, so it will hear anything you’ve got to say, but I’ll have to relay its replies myself.”  
  
“Who is- Oh, I see. Perhaps you really can make this happen after all. Very well, let us continue. What else do you need to know or wish to discuss?”  
  
“I just remembered that we have these pendants,” Lys replied, pulling the garnet item out from under his shirt, “Rasmodius called these 'foci,' and we used them to initially access our abilities, but I’ve not really felt it do much since.”  
  
“That is all that they are, a focus for you to channel and concentrate your abilities. However, all of you have been unexpectedly proficient and confident in your skills, and once you all unlocked your Empowered states, no longer required them. Never before have we had Chosen who innately and naturally adapted to their abilities. It is not useless to you, but there is little that it does other than provide stability when casting, which might be useful should you find yourself in a situation where you are having difficulty in retaining mental focus. It can also store power for you, which is something that earlier Chosen used to great effect.” Elliott and Lys both looked up with great interest, which the Junimo noted.  
  
“Which brings me to the point that you might find most useful; it is possible to store mana that you have prepared yourself in items with a crystalline structure. Metallic objects can do the same, but not quite as effectively or efficiently as gems will.” Their expressions were once again matched as they realized the possibilities, and began conversing quickly between themselves with excitement.  
  
“Alex and Sebastian are crazy good with their abilities, so-“  
  
“They could synthesize gems for us provided that we are able to provide them with the proper materials-“  
  
“Because they could look up the right chemical and molecular structure for each type and build them from scratch-“  
  
“And it could be possible that artificially-created ones would be more stable and be able to contain more power-“  
  
“Because we’d be able to build them without any flaws or impurities!”  
  
Laughing heartily, they hugged each other with glee. They gathered their mugs and dashed back to the house, inviting the Junimos in, as they grabbed paper, pencils, and the laptop to begin sketching and writing down ideas. Bahamut and the Junimos provided commentary and suggestions from their perspectives. The prospect of lunch was completely forgotten, and it wasn’t until quite early in the evening that they found themselves forced to pause to make something to eat.  
  
“This is amazing and we are brilliant. I can’t wait to bounce this off of everyone tomorrow.”


	35. Sketching the Lock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //If you see this week's chapters change at any point, it's not because I'm retconning anything, it's 'cause sometimes formatting and stuff goes weird when posting from a tablet. I suppose that I can't complain, as this technology is sorta new, and I'd not have been able to do this five years ago, but it still amuses and vexes me what I can and cannot do on this platform. Ah well.//

In the kitchen, Lys pulled out the tools needed to make dinner, and, after setting them on the counter, paused long enough to draw Elliott’s attention.  
  
“Something on your mind, dear?”  
  
“Sorta, yeah, it’s…” He sighed and tapped a finger on the counter, looking around the kitchen and then the dining room. “It’s just weird. Now and then I have those moments of ‘is this really happening?’ I… Ever since I moved out on my own I lived in a studio apartment with the minimum of necessities and furniture, and though I was never one of the ‘poor college students’ where I had to worry about choosing between rent or food, I wasn’t well-off. Still, I was comfortable, but I never expected to actually do anything useful, and figured I’d have fun and do whatever I found interesting while I still could, because I didn’t think I actually had a future. Now, here I am, a successful homeowner and businessman, a published author, a professional musician, and married to someone brilliant and amazing that I sometimes don’t feel that I deserve. Sometimes it just doesn’t feel real, like this is all a wonderful dream, and I’m terrified that I’m going to wake up. I know I’ve said it before, but that feeling has never quite gone away, and now and then it just sneaks up and hits me between the eyes, y’know?”  
  
Elliott put down what he had pulled out of the refrigerator to hold Lys around the waist, kissing him on the forehead.  
  
“You have stated this before, but I am not bothered by the admission. I, too, am intermittently bewildered by what I have achieved and attained, so much of which could not have been done without you. I feel a small amount of shame in that I was unable to do this on my own, but at the same time I reflect upon my past and realize that while I sought to create a novel, it was for my own vanity, not for the sake of creating a lasting and enduring story. Your ideas, energy, and love for art- _the arts_ , are what showed me the true path. The inability to write was not a lack of ability, it was that I had been trying to write for the wrong reasons. It is interesting, I was re-reading our book the other night to ensure that details for the next would be correct, and I found myself not only caught up in the narrative, but remembering the moments in which we together had penned them. Nobody else shall feel the delight I will at reading it, for they were not there to share the beautiful warmth that I felt during its creation.”  
  
Smiling and chuckling, Lys hugged Elliott back and kissed him on the neck, resting his head on his shoulder. They enjoyed the pleasant silence of sharing treasured memories for a few minutes until Xander padded up to rub up against their ankles and howl at them for food.  
  
“You are horribly unromantic, you ginger pest,” Lys grinned without malice, “fine, I’ll feed you in a minute. Husband-hugs come first.” Kisses did as well, and Lys shuddered pleasantly as Elliott brushed his fingers down his neck and across his shoulder.  
  
“I will tend to the needs of this four-footed stomach,” offered Elliott, picking up Xander and scratching him under the chin, “if you could retrieve the rest of what we need from the refrigerator I will begin preparing it momentarily.”  
  
“Sure, I’ll also bounce a message to everyone about our idea. If Alex and Sebastian want to drop by tonight to talk about it you think you’re up for company?”  
  
“Pleasantly so! I do enjoy cooking for guests, as it is not a pleasure in which I have been able to often indulge previously.”  
  
“Nifty. Okay, that should be everything, be right back.”  
  
**SixStrings:** hey, so, Elliott and I have figured out a way to do something about that mana barrier, and it looks like Alex and Seb will be crucial to that idea. Message me when you get the chance so we can go over details  
**L33tK3ys:** wait, already? I knew you’d come up with a solution but not _this_ fast  o_O  
**ProBro:** I just got home from practice, need to get something to eat first  
**SixStrings:** we’re cooking dinner now, and there’s an open invite if you’re interested  
**L33tK3ys:** oh, twist my arm, why don’t you  
**ProBro:** I could go for that, grandma assumed I was going to reheat something from the fridge ‘cause I was getting home so late. What’s on the menu?  
**SixStrings:** a nice, hot curry. I hope you like the flavor of pain  
**L33tK3ys:** sadist  
**SixStrings:** masochist, actually ;)  
**ProBro:** one day I’ll be able to read this chat in the same room as grandma…  
**SixStrings:** ha! Still, we’re just getting started, so drop on in at any time, it’ll only really take one of us to cook, so the other can go over the plans  
**ProBro:** gimmie ten to put away my gear and let ‘em know where I’m going  
**L33tK3ys:** same, want to finish this line of code and I can ‘port on over  
**SixStrings:** good times, the back door is open, just let yourselves on in  
  
A half an hour later the four of them were seated around the kitchen table, alternating between eating and asking or answering questions about the notes that had been taken and pictures that had been drawn. Sebastian gestured with his chopsticks (a gesture he knew to be rude, but was too absorbed in the project to care) at the drawings of some of the gems.  
  
“So it looks like it shouldn’t be too difficult to craft these, even on a large scale. We just need materials. I’ve been tinkering like Alex has, and gems aren’t too difficult for me to work with, though I’m not quite as proficient. How many are we gonna need?” Lys ate another large bite with one hand as he reached for a piece of paper with another.  
  
“Not as many as I’d like. One thing I was cautioned on is that the gems can’t be too big or too many, as the larger they are the more unstable they can be, and too many cause the same. There’s a bit of an upper limit on how much mana can safely be stored in one area, either through living things or stored in crystalline devices. However, they can be stored damn near indefinitely, and the mana can be dumped all at once, so while plants are batteries, gems are capacitors. I’m already preparing to cut and plant a few more mana tea plants, as they pull mana not just from me but the area, and being able to tap those will be invaluable. Sad to say, they’ll likely be consumed completely when I do that, so I’m going to make sure they’re planted far away from our personal crops, just in case. I’m going to work with the Elders to figure out how to ward them so I don’t accidentally strip them as well.” Alex ate silently but with gusto, forgoing the chopsticks that the other three used to simply shovel away food with a fork.  
  
“Sounds like you’ve got a hell of a plan lined up,” he said around mouthfuls of burning hot curry which didn’t seem to bother him at all, “and you said something about us channeling through you? How’s that work?” Elliott answered for Lys so he could eat.  
  
“According to both Bahamut and the Junimos- ah, that is the dragon, long story, will explain that later- it is a curious property of the barrier’s ‘lock’ in that it was designed to be as difficult as possible to dismantle. One might posit that it would have been better for them to not have a way to undo it at all in the first place, but it is possible that they desired or required a way to undo it in the future, or to modify it, or that it could not be done without it. Regardless of the reasons, it gives us a way to undo what was done.”  
  
“Oh, okay. Dang, so we can’t all just throw power at it and brute force it, hunh?”  
  
“Few things work like that anymore,” Sebastian commented, sitting down after getting a second plate, “trying to get into something without the proper credentials takes time, because a lot of sites and databases have timers and lockouts, preventing dictionary attacks and other kinds of unauthorized entry. I’m annoyed but not surprised that we’re facing it on a magical level as well.” Nodding, Elliott continued as Lys got them both another plate and refilled everyone’s drink.  
  
“To continue, apparently only one person can work upon it at one time, which makes a sort of sense, as many operations that require delicate finesse can only be done alone, yet they still cannot be done _completely_ alone. While we will not be able to supply mana directly, we can send it through the Link, where he can ‘convert’ it to his thaumic wavelength and work upon the lock. Our concern is for Haley, as she will be maintaining an open Link at all times, as well as guiding and channeling a great amount of mana herself. I am confident that Lysander will be capable of this, given his previous actions in battle, but I am uncertain as to the throughput capabilities of our Voice.”  
  
“She’ll be fine. Healing Lys back then took a lot out of her, but it _was_ a lot of power, and we were still new to it. She’s been doing a lot of practice, and keeping open communications and all has basically been continual weight training for her. Since Lys can probably only use so much power at once, our best bet is to have everyone dump power one at a time until they and their gem stock are expended, so we don’t burn Haley or Lys out.” Making a gesture of approval, Sebastian tapped his chopsticks against his lip as he thought.  
  
“Good idea, I hadn’t thought of that. So you two have an idea of how to use all of this power we’re going to supply you with?” Lys took a long drink of iced tea and dove back into his curry, pushing over another piece of paper with arcane drawings and notes.  
  
“Sorta, but I’m still working on it. I know what to look for, and I’m slowly getting an idea of what I’m looking at. The more I tinker the more of it ‘reveals’ itself to me, and it’s complex as all hell but there’s an elegance to it that’s a bit familiar. I’m pretty sure that several of the people who built it were musicians, because there’s something about it that flows that I intuitively can follow. Not to say that it isn’t also hideously complex, though, I’ve made a few sketches and notes there, but that’s only what I was able to scrawl out in about two hours. Give me two more days and I’ll have most of what I know documented. And that’s what I’ve got _now_ , I’m not even talking about what I’m going to figure out later after more study.”  
  
“Dang, ‘cuz, that is stupidly complex. And it’s going to get even worse? How are you going to keep it all straight in your head?” Wrinkling his nose, Lys leaned back in his chair as he sipped his tea.  
  
“Not entirely sure, to be honest. I don’t think it will be a problem, but I’ll need to have total focus and concentration. It’s like…a performance. Like right now I can’t remember off the top of my head some of the lines from most of the works I’ve done, but put me on stage with other actors and it’ll just flow right back. It’s a weird kind of memory retention I’ve got. Which is why I’m certain that there were a couple of performers in that group, because it feels too musical, structured, I dunno. Whatever the reason, I’ll take it, we need every bonus and ‘plus one’ that we can get right now.” Elliott set down his chopsticks and stared off at nothing in particular, chin on his folded hands.  
  
“Another thing that has just occurred to me is if there is a specific gem type that would be the most beneficial. Are we best off utilizing the respective gems with which we were assigned? Is there a singular type that we can all use universally that gives us the greatest amount of storage possible? Further, we’ve not yet tried channeling through them, is it possible to overwhelm ourselves by drawing too much at once?”  
  
“Ooh, good questions, love,” replied Lys, scribbling down a quick note, “as soon as we start getting gems created reliably, we’ll need to start experimenting among ourselves to see what our optimal stockpile will be, as well as the size of it.” Putting down his chopsticks after finishing his second plate, Sebastian leaned over the papers again.  
  
“I’ll do some spelunking in the mines later, then, see if Gil can go with me so we can start grabbing some of the raw materials we’ll need to craft with. Maybe we’ll get lucky and find some natural gems down there that we can learn from or re-craft to our needs. We’re already lucky in that we took out their Earth Reclaimed, so the mines are mine to explore with impunity.”  
  
“Take me with you when you go, I might be able to help track and sense metal seams and other things down there that you might not be able to. And more hands to carry it back, right?” That violet smile was becoming less rare and more frequently welcome, and Alex returned it.  
  
“Can do. Are you free tomorrow before band practice?”  
  
“Yeah, I’ve got gridball practice but that’s not until evening, so I’m good to go exploring a while.” Standing up, Lys collected up the plates and took them to the sink.  
  
“Looks like we’ve all got a plan of action for the next couple of days. I’ll broadcast a text update once I’ve had some sleep and can condense everything down a bit.”  
  
“Sounds great. I don’t think there’s anything else I can add here, so if I’m not being rude, I’m going to bounce back home and get back to that project. Thanks for dinner, you two are great cooks. Oh, and I like the new hairstyle, it suits you.”  
  
“Not at all, and thanks, twice! I’m getting better at it, and it’s fun to share it with everyone. Sleep well whenever you finally get around to it.” Sebastian accepted a hug from Lys and Elliott without protest and jumped back home. Standing and stretching, Alex sighed with satisfaction.  
  
“I should do the same. It was a long practice and I need to crash out hard. Ditto on the hair thing, it should look too girly but you make it work. And dinner totally hit the spot after all of that work, though, maybe I should move in here if this is what you have every night.”  
  
“That sounds like the setup for the plot of a tasteless and naughty story,” snickered Lys, earning him a cuff on the shoulder.  
  
“I really hope you never change. You two are great together.”  
  
“Your endorsement means more than you know, Alexander. Rest well and recover, we need your strength if we are to succeed.”  
  
“Will do, gotta protect family. And y’know what, you’re just so _nice_ , sweet even, but that’s cool, not weird. Heh, man, if I were into dudes I think you’d be my type. I don’t think I could beat Lys in anything other than a fistfight, though. Hunh? What’s so funny?” Lys waved at him to dispel the conversation.  
  
“Nothing, just a thought. Crash out, we’ll see you tomorrow.” Another round of hugs and the athlete vanished, allowing Lys to continue giggling.  
  
“You find something more than ‘nothing’ to be amusing. May I be privy to that which entertains you?”  
  
“Remember when Sam woke me up the other night for a chat? He said something similar, and that he couldn’t quite match up to you. Just… It kinda strikes me as funny that if things had been a tad different who we would all find attractive.” With a warm, soft smile, Elliott kissed him again and ran his fingers down his partner’s back.  
  
“That is true, but no matter what world in which we would live, I am certain that I would always fall in love with you.”  
  
“You are such a delightful romantic, which is good because I’m terrible at it. Let’s take care of the dishes and get some sleep ourselves, all of that planning took a lot out of me.”  
  
  
Though they had gone to bed right after cleaning up, they did not go to sleep for some time after. Because of this, they only had a few hours of rest before a voice echoed loudly in Lys’s mind.  
_  
TALIESIN, AWAKEN! THY COMPANION IS IN DANGER!_


	36. A Certain Thaumic Railgun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Why yes, I _did_ reference that series, and yes, they _did_ really do that. I've been waiting for them to pull off this move for SO LONG, you have no idea. :D//

Lys sat up with a jolt as Bamahut’s warning rang in his ears, waking Elliott.

_What? Who?_

_THE ONE WHO DWELLS UPON THE MOUNTAIN. ALREADY THREE HAVE BEEN DISPATCHED TO DISPATCH THY FRIEND; THE WIND, THE IRON, THE LIGHTNING. FRAGMENTS OF MY SELF ARE BEING SUMMONED AS WE COMMUNICATE, BY LIGHTNING AND IRON. THEY ARE AMBITIOUS BUT NOT FOOLISH, THEY PLAN TO OVERWHELM WITH SUPERIOR NUMBERS AND STRENGTH. BUT THEY KNOW NOT OF OUR BOND, TALIESIN, AWAKEN ANEIRIN AND MAKE HASTE, THOU HAST TIME ENOUGH TO INTERVENE._

_Got it, and thanks. I owe you one. EVERYONE!! We’ve got Reclaimed on the mountain!_

The mental broadcast woke everyone, and Lys smiled as he reached for trousers that the replies were not of panic or confusion, but confirmation. As soon as he and Elliott had that bare minimum of clothing they shifted to their Empowered forms and teleported to Sebastian’s room. They were the last to arrive, and not the only ones ready for battle. Sebastian was kneeling, eyes closed and one hand on the ground, concentrating on the seismic and thaumic waves that he could sense around his home.

“That bond was worth every second of pain you suffered, and I owe you my life,” Sebastian remarked, looking up at his friend, “I know where they are right now, and we can ambush them. If it weren’t for Bahamut in your head right now I wouldn’t know about this until it was too late. Let’s take the party to them. Ready?”

“I’ve got the location, ready when you are,” Haley said, her eyes unfocused as she concentrated, “I’ve got optimal positions for everyone, jump on my mark. Go!!”

As one, the Chosen teleported out of Sebastian’s room and outside, already channeling mana for a full-out assault. Abigail had a slightly different mission for a moment, taking flight like usual, but her mana went into a large bubble around Sebastian’s house.

_Shield’s up. It’s only going to protect against minor debris, but I’ve got it completely warded against noise and vibration. We can get as noisy and crazy as we want out here and won’t wake anyone up._

_Excellent, that will prevent future questions that we really don’t have the ability to answer. Haley, give us our targets!_

_On it. Alex, main tank Umbra Ferrum, Sebastian, off-tank Umbra Fulgur. Elliott and Abby on Birgitte, Lys on Anadlwyn, Sam on Nikolai. Nikolai hits fast and hits hard, but he’s only a distraction right now. Birgitte has a lot of defense, but if we can crack that quickly we can focus fire better on Nikolai. We’ll have to assume that she’s recovered from the last fight, but if she isn’t, that’s to our advantage. We don’t know much about Anadlwyn yet, but he was known for accuracy and flight, so let’s neutralize that with Lys’s speed and defenses. I’ll adjust as we get an idea of capabilities._

Six voices replied their understanding, and in the handful of seconds in which it took to have this exchange, the Chosen closed with their enemy, who were caught flat-footed. Birgitte, to her credit, immediately deployed her armor and attempted to attack Haley, but found herself blocked by Elliott, wielding nearly a quarter of the nearby lake.

“Shadow’s bite, are you insane?” she gasped, “there’s no way that you can control that much at once!”

“You really should concentrate more on yourself than what I am doing,” he smiled, allowing the water to sweep and flow around them lazily, keeping the energy moving, and spalling off shards and tendrils of ice and water to keep busy her armor fragments. Completely on defense, Birgitte was forced to use all of her armor to deflect his attacks, and any attempt to close the distance was met with a cold, sharp reception. Abigail wielded twin pistols again, and her attacks, though not powerful, were hitting frequently as they slipped past Birgitte’s defenses. Nikolai desperately tried to assist her, but Sam matched his speed and agility, blocking him with infuriating skill.

The fey-like Wind Reclaimed also circled overhead, but the look of careful concentration changed to concern as Lys shifted his cloak back into wings and launched himself off of a hard light platform. Drawing both swords, he summoned fire to form a light shield around himself, preparing to bolster it from any angle from which he sensed an attack. Flapping hard and summoning wind to carry himself higher and faster, Anadlwyn tried to put distance between himself and Lys so that he could use his bow.

“Don’t bother running, you’ll only die tired,” Lys taunted, testing his opponent. The Wind did not rise to the bait, only choosing to try to put more distance between them, and, failing this after a few attempts, drew back his bow and loosed an arrow wrapped in wind. Lys allowed this to fly at him, turning aside at the last moment to let it pierce and be burned up in his shield. A smile flickered at the corner of his lips as he recalled his fencing classes, and he stood upon a hard light platform, both swords at the ready, waiting to see what the other man would do. This attack had been unsuccessful, therefore it made no sense to try it on him again, so it logically would follow that he would attack someone else. However, this would leave the Wind open to attack, and Lys was holding his action, ready to intercept or deflect any further arrows or leave his friends to defend themselves while he went in for the kill. Both men knew this, and Anadlywn’s eyes narrowed as Lys’s grin grew wider.

“Stalemate,” he chuckled, quickly checking everyone’s position thanks to Haley’s input, “shall I turn this into a checkmate, or will you forfeit?” Giving Lys a glare of annoyed patience, his eyes flickered over the battlefield as he did the same, not having the luxury of a Voice.

“For the moment I am unable to act. But at the same time you are in the same position. Until the state of the fight below us changes we must be patient.”

_Hey, Bahamut, do you have any info on your elemental fragments down there? Can I control them myself or at least sever the connection from their Reclaimed?_

_THEY ARE LITTLE MORE THAN MINDLESS BEASTS, ATTACKING EVERYTHING IN SIGHT UNLESS GUIDED BY A SUMMONER. NO, THERE IS NO WAY TO TAKE OVER ONE ONCE IT HAS BEEN SUMMONED, BUT IT IS POSSIBLE TO BREAK THE CONNECTION, THOUGH I AM UNCERTAIN HOW IT COULD BE DONE. THOU ART ON THY OWN, TALIESIN._

_Damn, worth a try._

_I’ve got something I wanna try,_ sent Sam, _Alex, remember what we were working on the other day?_

_Wait you mean- Oh hell yes, I need to see this happen._

_Awww yiss, this is gonna be sweet. Line ‘em up for me if you can, I wanna make this a Quigley. Besides, I’ll only get one shot at this, so I need to make it count._

_Got it. Change of battle plans! Alex, tank both dragons until Sebastian can grab them. Elliott and Abigail, see if you can get Birgitte and Nikolai into the path as well. If not, as long as we can take out those two we’ve made a major dent in their power._

_I’m not sure what you’ve got in mind, Sam, but here goes. I’ll only try to restrain them if I’m certain that they’ll all be aligned, otherwise it’ll take too much power and focus._

_Affirmative. Birgitte is unable to do anything more than block me and has already changed her position more than once to avoid my attacks. I will be able to maneuver her without issue._

_Good, ‘cause Nikolai is being totally uncooperative. I don’t know if you can kite him into position, Abby, but even if you can’t, just keep him off of me._

_Easy enough. I’ll keep him moving, he won’t be able to get close to any of you._

_You’ve got your orders, go!_

Sebastian was swallowed up by the earth as he dove deep below its surface, protecting himself from attack and becoming one with his home. He felt Alex grab Umbra Fulgur’s attention, dragging both shadow-monsters over to himself, and the moment they were close, Sebastian pulled them both down into the ground almost up to their bodies. He wasn’t sure what Sam had in mind, so he left as much as possible above ground while still trying to keep them from trying to escape. As soon as they had been restrained, Alex redirected to Nikolai, harrying him with Sam to get closer to the dragons, or, at least, aligned. Grinning again, Lys winked at Anadlwyn.

“I’ll have to play with you later, but don’t get too ambitious if you don’t want to get hurt.” Diving off of the hard light platform, Lys dropped out of the sky to provide a third front that Nikolai needed to defend. Despite being technically faster than anyone else, the Link between the Chosen gave them the ability to nudge and guide their opponent without him noticing. Anadlwyn nocked another arrow to his bow, looking for a target of opportunity, when he felt winds shift that were not natural or his own. Abigail, still wielding her pistols, looped lazily around and fired a few taunting shots at him. Avoiding them with ease, he gave her a thoughtful glance as he eyed the battlefield below him, trying to ascertain her intentions.

_I’ve got the Wind’s attention. Clear skies, everyone, do what you need to._

Without warning, Nikolai sank into the ground up to his knees, and Sam and Alex teleported to the far side of the dragons. All attempts at attacking with ranged electricity failed, as Sebastian was not only restraining him, but grounding him as well. Sam closed his eyes and gathered as much power as he could, focusing and guiding it, as Alex’s armor leapt off of himself to form two long, parallel, slightly curved rails. Elliott and Birgitte could not see this, but again, with the Link, Elliott knew where to go, and now that Lys was free from Nikolai, helped to fight the Iron Reclaimed. Likewise, she also found herself knee-deep in the soil, but unlike Nikolai, was not prevented from using her abilities. Her armor fragments dug and tore ineffectively at the ground, and all attempts at trying to pry herself free were met with a lack of success. That familiar, manic grin was now dangerous as electricity crackled across Sam’s body.

“With metal and electricity I create music. Now I will use it to play the last song you will ever hear.”

He wrapped his power around the rails, creating a powerful magnetic field between them and producing an eerie, hair-raising hum. Nikolai sensed the power being used and its nature, and watched with fascinated horror, not quite understanding what it was being used for but recognizing its destructive potential.

“It’s…beautiful…”

Birgitte saw the twin rails, and though she couldn’t sense what Nikolai could, she had an idea of what was coming and pulled in all of her armor and power, dumping it all into defense, knowing that it might be futile anyway. Uncoiling the copper staff from around his arm, Sam straightened it out and handed it to Alex, who flicked it into the gap between the rails. Immediately it was accelerated to several times the speed of sound by Lorentz forces, very nearly becoming a plasma in a fraction of a second. Both dragons were immediately shredded by the shockwave and heat that followed the now-liquid jet of copper, and Nikolai mercifully perished too quickly to feel any pain before he was likewise obliterated. Birgitte’s shields were pierced by the copper projectile, which continued on and impacted deep into the mountainside, and they ablated away completely and kept her from being immediately killed by the impact and shockwave that followed.

Sebastian released her and surfaced, allowing her to collapse forward, but she still had the strength to push herself up onto her elbows.

“…Very…clever… Combining your powers into something so destructive… My seed was mistaken… You have not been to war, but that does not mean that you never fought battles to defend something that you treasure. We were strong but all of you are powerful, and together you are unstoppable.” She laughed weakly and smiled. “I actually feel bad for the Echo now. While I still have control of my own mind, now that the seed has been destroyed, I ask that you please bring me to my grandfather, so that he can achieve closure. I am honored to have been able to fight warriors like you. May the light of Yoba illuminate your path.” Alex knelt to gently take her hand.

“We carry the light with us always.” Her smile faded as she sagged, and Lys saw the thread of Shadow mana detach and fade away. Anadlwyn teleported away immediately, knowing that there was no chance of victory on his own. They shared a moment of silence in respect, and Abigail dispelled the barrier over Sebastian’s home.

“So who’s got funeral detail?” she asked, returning to her normal state, wearing comfortable pajama pants in violet with a shirt that bore the logo of the latest Legend of the Prairie King game. Everyone else but Alex, Lys, and Elliott did the same (although Lys changed the wings back to the cloak), all also dressed in their sleepwear.

“I’ll go,” offered the athlete, picking up Birgitte, “as the same element, I feel like I should be the one to do it.”

“We’ll go, too. Rasmodius and the others will want to hear about Bahamut, and this is really something that shouldn’t be done alone.” Sebastian had shifted back to his t-shirt and shorts, and shot a glance back at the house before hugging Lys with an intensity he’d never seen before.

“I’m not kidding, dude, you just saved my life and that of my family. You took crazy risks despite the pain and danger, and it’s benefiting us all already. I don’t think I’ll ever have a way to pay you back.” Surprised only for a moment, Lys returned the hug, holding his friend warmly.

“Maybe I’m paying all of you back for what you’ve done. No debts, no worries.” Sebastian’s hold somehow tightened for a moment at this. To the fiery man’s shock, he kissed Lys on the cheek, stepped back, and teleported away. Sam and Abigail stared at the spot that their friend had just occupied.

“Did he just-“

“He did, and that was so hot. Not going to tease him about it, though, he was right. You’ve done some scary, painful stuff for us, and I don’t know if we’re ever going to make it up to you.”

“I told you already, no debts, no worries. You two, and Haley, head on home and go back to sleep. We’ll deal with this.” The three in question left without further prodding, and the remaining three jumped to the tower in the forest.


	37. Mining and Crafting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hello, I hope you all had a lovely series of holidays. Apologies for the short and somewhat disjointed chapters last week, I really wanted to put up chapters because I did have ideas, but I was so pressed for time that they didn't come out quite like I hoped. Oh well, meh!
> 
> Anyway, in today's episode, see if you can name the two big references. A digital cookie for you if you can! (And Sam's video game gripe at the end of the chapter is me making a very oblique reference and bitch about the way World of Warcraft kept buffing and nerfing certain builds or abilities. Nerdrage.) Also, I blame/credit KidAbsurdity for inspiring said references, so thanks, mate, I'm still giggling. XD
> 
> Also, I have found that the soundtrack for Doctor Who (the 10th and 11th doctors) is excellent writing music for this story. Just, yes, it nails the right mood.//

Standing in the middle of the circle in the middle of the tower, Alex looked around and grimaced as something occurred to him.  
  
"Um, it's the middle of the night, everyone's going to be asleep. Isn't it rude to wake them?"  
  
"Too late," Lys observed, squinting a bit as he saw something to which he was only recently being attuned, "Rasmodius has set up a few wards, and I bet you a beer that this not only alerted and woke him, but told him how many of us are here, and possibly not only that we were friendly but outright who we are."  
  
"Curiously astute," spoke a familiar and old voice, as Rasmodius walked in wearing a dressing gown and rubbing his eyes. He stopped short at the sight of all of them, his gaze lingering on Lys's new attire and the limp form in Alex's arms. "...I see. There was a battle. What happened- No, we will wait for the others."  
  
"Are you sure that we should wake them?" Alex's question was answered by triple swirls of light as the other three Elders teleported in, also in various states of night-dress.  
  
"Whatever happened up there was hot, heavy and fast, and I don't need any innuendo from you," Marlon snapped, shooting Lys a meaningful glare, who shrugged with indifference and waited for him to continue, "and it also left a right mess up there. You better get Sebastian to..." He saw who it was that Alex carried and trailed off, his eyes wide and pain scrawled across his face. "Birgitte..."  
  
"Her last request was to bring her to you," Elliott supplied, "it appears that in her final moments she was able to break free of her seed's control long enough to speak for herself. And you are correct, it was a swift but harsh battle. Alex and Sam worked in conjunction, combining their abilities to create something that likely will not work again, but successfully destroyed two dragons and the Lightning Reclaimed."  
  
"Two... By the light, what did you _do_?" asked Rasmodius as the others just stared.  
  
"I would be delighted to explain the concept and execution of a railgun, as well as their adaptation of it for their needs, but that will take far too long, and it is late- or early- enough as it is."  
  
"Fair enough. Marlon, if you need..."  
  
"No, I... Thank you, friend, but I need to do this alone. I will require your support later, but for the moment, allow me my closure on my own terms." He reverently took his descendant from Alex and walked from the room to one of the staircases that led out. The three Chosen watched him depart, all sharing the unspoken hope that he would find resolution. The three Elders saw this and assured them that he would. Sighing, Linus hung his head, clenching and unclenching a fist.  
  
"It appears that I will be the last to see my line find its proper end. If you are able to bring him back to me I shall be forever grateful, but if you cannot, then I shall not fault you. That you brought back two is miraculous in itself, I shan't ask for further." Gil was slightly more pragmatic, his fist on his chin as he considered something.  
  
"The number of our enemy has effectively been halved, then. The Earth was returned some time ago, and now Iron and Lightning have fallen for the last time. You only must contend with Wind, Water, and Fire. I daresay that you face your greatest enemies, as though they are few they are potentially the strongest."  
  
"I won't argue that point," Lys replied, folding his arms across his chest, "if my great-grandfather is anything like me then we're in for a hell of a fight, and the Water has already done a damn fine job of making a mess of us. Well, me, anyway. And I wasn't able to gather much data, but the Wind appears to be smart and calculating. However, since he used almost no abilities or attacks in that last fight I can't be certain. True, it was over pretty quickly, and he ran as soon as his companions were defeated, but I'm not going to be stupid and underestimate him. Abby has proved that Wind can be useful and devastating if used right, and he seems to be the type to favor finesse and tactics over brute force, like I do."  
  
"Not as much anymore, I think," observed his ancestor, eyeing his armor again, "you no longer wear the garb of a fast striker, you wear something befitting a leader. You remind me of your late great-grandfather."  
  
"I...may have subconsciously borrowed a bit from him," the Fire Chosen sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "with everything that's happened recently it just felt rather natural. Hell, even the Junimos noticed, they call me 'Taliesin' now, not 'Wildfire.' I've changed a lot in these last few months." Rasmodius's gaze flickered over to Elliott with a silent question that was answered with a nod. He sighed as well, smiling faintly.  
  
"For the first time that I can recall I know hope again. I know that you will find a solution to all of this. Never again will we send the children of this land to their deaths, and I may yet see my line flourish once more." Lys snorted and rolled his eyes.  
  
"That at least is not happening for a while. If you really want great-whatever grandkids, you're going to have more luck talking to my parents about trying again." Before any further banter or arguments could unfold, Alex stepped in.  
  
"It's late, or early, I dunno which right now, but I just want to get back to sleep, because Sebastian and I were going to try to hit the mines tomorrow. I'll explain in the morning," he clarified to the Elders, "but we need stuff, and we were hoping we could borrow Marlon and Gil to help." The former Chosen of Earth looked confused but pleased and offered his assistance.  
  
"Just come knock on the door when you two get there and we'll be right out. Marlon will return in a while and I'll let him know. He might be a bit distant but he'll be ready to assist. The old Iron may need time to mourn properly, but he's a professional, and knows how to put his emotions aside for the sake of a mission. You'd better be prepared to tell us all about what happened up there tonight, though, it woke all of us up, and I've no idea how you'll explain it to Sebastian's family."  
  
"No need, Abby put up a shield to block the sound and energy of the fight. I'll tell him to go smooth out the landscape when he gets up, though, we kinda forgot with everything that happened and what was going on."  
  
"You all are the most clever and powerful group of Chosen we have ever instructed. It is fitting that you all will be the last."  
  
Everyone returned to their beds or homes, and Lys exhaled deeply as he stretched his arms over his head, clad only in his trousers after releasing his Empowered form back in their bedroom.  
  
"Criminy, I'm not going to get much sleep tonight, we- ah!"  
  
"We might if you discard those quickly enough," Elliott suggested, nibbling on Lys's ear as he deftly undid Lys's pants with one hand.  
  
"Oh really! Couples really _do_ resemble each other after a while. Does fighting for your life excite you or something?"  
  
"A bit of peril can be exciting, yes, but it is more that you are simply regal in your armor and it does very good things for me."  
  
"You appear to have a bit of a royalty fetish, I see. Do I need to demand that you address me properly?" Lys grinned as he kissed Elliott and helped him with his pants. Elliott returned the smile, tilting up his partner's chin with gentle fingers.  
  
"Let us find out. Command me, my king."  
  
  
At the community center later the next day (after everyone had gotten some but not enough sleep), Lys paced back and forth as he gestured and talked, describing his plan and how Sebastian and Alex were involved. He paused now and then to scrawl on a whiteboard that they'd pulled out of the storeroom (with a box of markers that hadn't dried out yet, either!), and in a short amount of time it was covered with drawings and notes. Sam reclined in a chair with his hands folded behind his head and one ankle crossed over his other knee, watching and thinking with a greater level of focus that anyone not his friend would have found strange for him. Then a grin split his face.  
  
"So we're using gems? That's outrageous." Abigail caught onto his reference and smirked.  
  
"Truly, _truly_ outrageous," she added, and they gave each other a high-five as Lys gave them a flat, unamused look.  
  
"No. Just...no."  
  
"C'mon, dude, we all know that you look hot as a woman."  
  
"That's true, but I'm ginger, not pink. And I swear to the light if I see either of you come near me with a bottle of peroxide I will set you on fire."  
  
"Well, we could take it in another direction and try fusions," he offered, his grin bisecting his face like it usually did when he was feeling particularly cheeky.  
  
"Too late," Lys rebuffed, gesturing to the new colors he was not hiding at the moment, "and though I look good as a woman, I'm not actually female, so that reference rather falls apart." Sam blew a raspberry as Abigail giggled. Only partially paying attention to the exchange, Sebastian and Alex sat at the table and worked to craft gems from raw materials, whooping with victory as they successfully transmuted a diamond. It was small, but Alex held it up and examined it visually and thaumically, pounding the tabletop with his fist.  
  
"Yes, we did it! And it's perfectly flawless, too!" Sighing with relief, Sebastian leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be- shut up, Sam-"  
  
"That's what she said!" Abigail supplied instead, and Sam guffawed.  
  
"Wait, you did? Dang, Sebby, I'm sorry about your-"  
  
"Oh my gods, _shut up you both_ ," he groaned, putting his face in his hands. Haley was next to roll her eyes as she took the diamond from Alex and looked at it with curiosity.  
  
"A twelve-faceted diamond? That's pretty strange, but it looks neat. Usually the cuts used are the type to allow the maximum amount of refraction possible and thus the greatest amount of luster. However, you're not going for beauty, you're going for function, which is its own sort of beauty in its own way. Yeah, I don't sense any inclusions or flaws, this is a completely perfect diamond. Wow, what this would be worth..." Handing it over to Sebastian, she picked up Lys's stack of paper notes (to which he'd added more that morning) and skimmed them again. Lys paused in his pacing to think of something.  
  
"Well, damn, that's something else we might have to consider; are gems with flaws and/or inclusions better or worse than 'pure' gems? For all we know those imperfections might allow more stability or capacity. And as you just pointed out, what is the best cut or shape for them? Augh, so many variables, so little time." Elliott was the next to examine the brilliant gemstone and offer his thoughts.  
  
"First we must determine the optimal load-out for ourselves. Once we know what will give us the greatest benefit we can then experiment within those results." Sebastian tapped the tabletop with a finger, considering something.  
  
"That's what I was thinking. Here, Alex, synthesize me a quick bit of obsidian. It's faster and easier to make, and I can be the first to test the, well, type-system. While I'm tinkering between them, see if you can make one each of everyone else's respective stones."  
  
"Except for Haley," Lys interjected, "she needs focus, not capacity. I'm not risking draining or injuring you."  
  
"Don't patronize me, Lysander," she sniffed with a dangerous look, "I'll just be the last to upload to you, so that if I _do_ burn out or find myself unable to channel further at least we'll have gotten every last drop of mana out of everyone else."  
  
"...Very well. We do need every scrap that we can manage. I'd rather find us having too much and needing to scale back rather than scrambling for power that we don't have." Her glare softened and she reached out to squeeze his hand as he walked by again.  
  
"Thanks for being concerned about me, sweetie, but this is going to take all of us giving all that we've got, and I'm not going to hold back. I've spent way too much time in the background, just observing. I want to step up and do something. I may not channel the same way that all of you do, but I wield just as much power, and all of it is yours." Lys's smile was just as soft, though his posture still spoke of someone both concerned and determined.  
  
"I shouldn't have assumed that you wouldn't be have the ability, I'm sorry. I should be encouraging people to step up, not hold back."  
  
"You've learned from your error and have made steps to change, so I think you're doing just fine. No king is born wise, you know." Lys sighed again and shook his head.  
  
"You too? I'm no king and you lot know it. I'm a Bard."  
  
"You're a leader," Alex spoke up, having finished converting raw materials into a chunk of obsidian, "and you've been acting like it more and more every day. Nobody pushed you into that position, you took it yourself. Look at yourself right now, the way you carry yourself is different than a month ago. Hell, a _week_ ago." Lys clasped his hands behind his back and looked away, knowing that his cousin's words were correct.  
  
"I just didn't want anyone to get hurt."  
  
"And that's why."  
  
Sam had stood up to better look at Lys's whiteboard commentary and laughed at a random thought.  
  
"Hey, so, how are we carrying them? Do we have to refit our armor with gem slots now? Oooh, I wonder if we can get some of 'em to give us stat boosts. Think you can cut me a few gems to max out my Agility? Evasion tank for the win!"  
  
"The universe would find some way to nerf your ass," Sebastian chuckled, holding the gems in either hand as he experimented.  
  
"Pfft, as if the devs already didn't? I was so pissed when they implemented diminishing returns. That took _all_ of the fun out of that one raid, and that spec just became useless. It sucked having to swap Agility for Accuracy, that _totally_ screwed with my gear and build."  
  
Abigail and Sam bantered back and forth with Sebastian about the game that they had previously played together as the Chosen of the Earth tinkered and related his findings to Lys, who took more notes, assisted by Elliott, who asked more questions. Alex had to depart for his gridball practice, but not before making at least one of everyone's respective gems and a couple more diamonds of differing sizes and make. With these everyone began testing and experimenting with and among themselves, as well as channeling mana through Haley to Lys. It was quite dark out when they all parted ways for the night, exhausted but satisfied. Lys had more than tripled his notes, and had taken several pictures of the whiteboard to record what they had written down in order to wipe it clean for further ideas. They still didn't have a full plan, but it was coming together. They just needed more time...


	38. Lineage of Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //You know, for a high-fantasy story I've got a surprising lack of magic. I appear to be rather rubbish at this sort of thing...//

Late the next afternoon, with arms folded across his chest, Lys eyed the lock critically, walking around it and huffing in irritation. It wasn't the actual lock itself, but rather, a projection that Lys had created from his memory of it, and not only was it was eye-wateringly complex at this point, it was likely to get even more so. Elliott walked out to him with a cup of fresh coffee, kissing him on the neck and giving him a gentle hug. Returning the gesture with a peck on the cheek, Lys felt him join the Link so he could hear Bahamut and the Junimos.  
  
"Thanks, love. I'm getting the 'feel' of this, and I'm feeling better about our plan and its chances, but... Something about it bothers me. It's too easy, too familiar." Glancing at the projection, Elliott looked at Lys with surprise.  
  
"I do not doubt you, yet I am uncertain as to how you can find something as arcane as this to be simple in any form."  
  
"I'm not sure myself. It just...is. Hey, you guys got any insight or what? I know you can't see it like I do, but do you have _any_ other memories at all of when this damn thing was built? Any snippet, any bit of trivia might help. Just...damn, I feel like there's something that I'm missing that's huge."  
  
 _Bahamut, anything on your end? I know you didn't exist until after this thing was constructed, but maybe you can see something on your end that we can't._  
  
 _MY APOLOGIES, TALIESIN, BUT I CANNOT VIEW IT AT ALL FROM MY REALM. I CAN SEE THY CONSTRUCT FROM THINE EYES THROUGH OUR CONNECTION, BUT IT MAKES LITTLE SENSE- NO, WAIT, I AM WRONG. LIKE THEE I ALSO SENSE SOMETHING STRANGELY FAMILIAR. IF I MAY, I THINK I CAN MODIFY THY DESIGN._  
  
 _Go ahead. Here, channel through me, I'm ready._  
  
He allowed Bahamut to make some changes, and his frown deepened.  
  
"Something's definitely not right, this is _way_ too familiar to both of us. What the hell." The golden Junimo observed the lock-projection that rotated slowly high above it, tapping a stick-like limb to what could be the equivalent of its chin.  
  
"We are not immortal, we simply have lives that far exceed that of you, and we do not perceive the world as you do. As such, memories and lore can sometimes get lost or distorted, even to us. As I think back to those who were there for the event, I recall one of them stating that one of them died in the creation of this barrier." Elliott and Lys were shocked by this bit of news, and Bahamut shared this emotion. Both hands on his mug, Elliott stared at the lock again as he mulled over this information.  
  
"I do not believe that it was an accident. They were too smart and powerful, and though something is likely to go wrong on something of this scale with this amount of power, it does not feel right that one of them would be a fatality due to negligence or measures beyond their control." Sipping thoughtfully, Lys flicked at the projection to make it spin on its axis, considering a few possibilities. Then his mind grabbed a particularly terrible thread and ran with it.  
  
 _Bahamut, when... How soon after this lock was built were YOU created?_  
  
 _I AM UNCERTAIN. ALL THAT I KNOW IS THAT THE ENERGY THAT WAS THE FINAL SPARK AND GAVE ME FORM ONCE THE JUNIMOS HAD OFFERED THEIR ESSENCE WAS THE LAST TO ENTER OUR REALM, AFTER- OH..._  
  
 _...The Junimos created you from the person who was killed in erecting the barrier..._  
  
Not privy to the mental conversation, the Junimos responded with curiosity to the horrified expressions that both men wore.  
  
"Bahamut said that it was made from the last energies to enter, after the barrier was already up."  
  
"That is true. But we could not have done it without help. I have been diving through the collective memories that we share, searching for anything at all of note during that time. We do not remember things as you do; we spread it among ourselves so that nothing is every truly lost. However, it does mean that information can be a bit fragmented until we actually 'compile our notes,' as you would put it. I have the information that you need, and it is a...distressing tale..."  
  
"Tell me. I need to know everything."  
  
"It appears that those who built the barrier needed something to make it function. Not only did they desire to trap power here to extend their lives and enrich the valley, but they also sought to become as gods with the power. They could not do that without a conduit to guide and shape that energy, however, and selected one of their own to be that living focus. That person had been amicable to the creation of the barrier, but not being a part of it, and the reason for which they were selected is unknown to us. What we were able to observe, however, is that there was a battle between that person and their companions, and though they fought well, they were overpowered and the others successfully 'bonded' them to the barrier. They existed in a state between both worlds, a bridge. Still barely alive, they retained control of their own mind but not their power.  
  
"Infuriated by this betrayal, their mate broke ties with their former allies and waited, plotting vengeance. We approached them, offering our condolences, and asked if there was anything that they knew or could do in order to undo what had been done. Though that person was a skilled mage, they were not present for or involved in the planning or construction, and had nothing of value. But what they could do was offer their assistance in seeking revenge against those who had taken their mate. We were indifferent to the nature of this plan, and we accepted it. For a while we waited, attempting to deconstruct what had been assembled, but it was beyond our vision, and our mortal ally was not strong enough to do it alone.  
  
"Once the power build-up on this side became too great we knew that we had to take action. That person offered an idea, having studied the Shadow realm as well. We worked together, and it was decided that we would summon a creature from the other side. It would cause death and suffering on this side, yes, but without it the consequences would be much worse in the long-run. Many of us gave up a portion of ourselves in order to power that which we would bring, but it lacked that seed, that spark. Cut off from the other realm, we were uncertain as to how we would make it manifest in our world, when the lone mage finally established contact with their trapped companion. Though they still retained their mind after that time, they existed in and out of both worlds at the same time, and saw no option for escape, save one: they volunteered to be the source of the summon's power, even though they knew that they would perish in the process.  
  
"Their mate was devastated, as they had tried for so long to seek an option to free them, but they knew that there was nothing that they could do, and they agreed to it as well. They desired vengeance for what had been done, as they knew that the summon would bring suffering to those who had done this. When Umbra Volatus swept through town and slaughtered those who had taken away their beloved, they felt satisfaction that those who had betrayed them were no more. But the dragon was mindless and uncontrolled, and brought destruction with abandon. Their child nearly perished in the battle as well, and in that moment they knew that they had miscalculated. As the townsfolk prayed for deliverance, the lone mage made a pact with us, volunteering to fight, provided that their child would be spared and protected. With their assistance and that of the only survivor of those who had created the barrier, the Chosen were created, and the both of them, in conjunction with another five volunteers, set out to defeat Umbra Volatus. They were successful, and the lone mage was the last to stand up against- and fall- to the dragon, defeating and banishing it.  
  
"We kept to our word, ensuring that their child was unharmed. They were too young to know what had happened, only that they were now an orphan. They were taken in and raised until they could take over the lands that their parents had owned."  
  
"Wait, half a moment," Lys interrupted, "how did that one mage talk to you? Rasmodius and I are close enough to the land that-" He cut off as another possibility came to mind.  
  
"You are correct, Taliesin, and it took a lot of searching through our memories to be certain, but that child is the one from whom part of your line originates." Lys dropped his coffee mug, hands over his mouth and eyes wide with horror.  
  
"Oh gods... My song, Violette didn't write it, it was written by the person who was trapped, and it was passed down ever since. That's why this lock is so easy to understand." Elliott put a supportive hand on Lys's shoulder.  
  
"It is a lot to take in all of a sudden. I do not know how our friends will take the news, either, but-"  
  
"No. We won't tell them." Surprised, Elliott stepped back at Lys's emphatic declaration.  
  
"Dear, they deserve to know-"  
  
"No they _don't_."  
  
"But-" Now angry, Lys gestured emphatically, his voice getting louder.  
  
"Damn it, _no_. I don't want their pity or their sympathy. I'm tired of being a damn pariah. This stays between you and me." Elliott was now angry as well, something that did not often happen.  
  
"They have never treated you with anything less than respect."  
  
"That is irrelevant. This does not concern them, it stays between us."  
  
" _Why_? Would you have kept this from me as well were I not here for the telling of this story?"  
  
"Don't give me that, I know where you're going with this and I'm not falling for it. Of course I'd tell you, _you_ are the one person that needs to know."  
  
"And they do not?"  
  
"They aren't the one that I married! They aren't the person with whom I decided to spend the rest of my life and share everything. This doesn't concern them." They were shouting now, and the Junimos backed off to give them some space.  
  
"How does it not? We are a team, they need to know everything if we are to succeed."  
  
"What the hell good will knowing this do for them?! I am the one that's going to try picking this lock and I'm the one putting my damn life on the line."  
  
"Even more reason for us to all be in the know! How can we best support you if we are all not fully informed?"  
  
"This won't help them! They'll just worry and it will cause nothing but trouble."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded Elliott, mad enough that he was beginning to swear, albeit lightly, which was still uncharacteristic of him, "you are being childish. Hiding valuable information will be what causes trouble."  
  
"Don't you _dare_ talk down to me like that. You damn well know why this is none of their damn business."  
  
"No, I do not. Explain it to me, Lysander, since apparently I am too much of a fool to understand how your personal pride is more important than informing the people that are trying to keep you alive."  
  
"Pride has nothing to do with it!"  
  
"So you fear them knowing? I did not expect cowardice from you at this stage."  
  
Elliott staggered as Lys slapped him out of blind anger, not using his full strength but still enough to hurt. Putting a hand to his face, it took him a moment to process what had happened as Lys backed away, just now realizing what he had done. His jaw set with angry determination, Elliott turned on his heel and stalked back to the house. A hard knot of pain formed in Lys's chest as his vision blurred. Not bothering to blink back tears, he hugged himself tightly, fingers digging into his sleeves.  
  
"Taliesin, are-"  
  
"Go away," he quietly hissed, shoulders tense as they shook with repressed pain.  
  
 _THY MATE ONLY THOUGHT OF THY SAFETY AND-_  
  
"ALL OF YOU JUST GO AWAY!" he shouted, barely choking off a sob. The Junimos vanished, and he could feel Bahamut's influence retreat from his mind. His eyes burning with tears, his mind with angry thoughts, and his soul with mana, he turned it all inward to prevent lashing out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the image that he still supported, and swatted at it in a fit of pique, which deepened as his hand passed harmlessly through the projection. He dismissed it with a thought and stood there for a while, trying to calm himself enough to not lose control again.  
  
 _You useless son of a bitch. You hit him. You hurt him. You don't deserve a damn thing and you know it_ , he thought at himself, _gods, I hate myself so much. Why did I ever think that I was good enough for someone like him? I ruin every damn thing I touch. It doesn't matter if I die here or not, why should I care?_  
  
Sitting down heavily under the Stardrop tree, he pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in his legs, unsuccessfully trying to silence the chorus of self-recrimination and hate that screamed in his mind. It wasn't until it was quite dark out that he finally went back inside, only because the rage had burned out, leaving him cold and exhausted. Putting the coffee mug in the sink, he didn't see any sign of Elliott, and quietly approached the bedroom. Elliott was already in bed, his back to the door, and Lys hesitated in the doorway.  
  
 _I'm the one that screwed up. I'll take the couch tonight. I don't want to bother him further._  
  
"You know why I am angry." Lys gripped the doorframe for a moment, only turning halfway to the room.  
  
"Yeah. And you know why I am, too."  
  
"Yes." Leaning against the doorframe, he crossed his arms across his chest again.  
  
"I shouldn't have hit you. Regardless of our disagreement, it was wrong of me. I'm sorry."  
  
"Was it? I provoked you."  
  
"And I should be better than that. I'm not. You deserve better." This sparked Elliott's ire and he sat up, glaring at his husband.  
  
" _Damn it_ , Lysander! Every time we have an argument you always blame yourself! Why is it so impossible for you to believe that I, too, am fallible and flawed?" He had apparently been crying as well, and Lys crossed the room swiftly to him. Elliott realized this and turned away again, shrugging off Lys's touch. "You treat me like porcelain. I said what I did because when you are angry your true nature shows, you speak your mind freely and openly. I hate having to do so, but sometimes that seems to be the only way to get to the core of your mind." Lys gripped him by the shoulders, forcing him to face him again.  
  
"I know you all hate it, and I'm trying to be better about it, but I'm still trying to protect everyone. And... I'm... I... Damn it all, I don't want to die!" His grip tightened enough for it to hurt, but Elliott didn't say anything as Lys found himself unable to choke back tears any longer. "I was just drifting for so long, and then Allen and I had our argument, and after that I lost all will to keep going. I didn't think I was worth anything. I didn't want to start living again until after I met you. Now I've found someone to live for, something to work for, for the first time in my stupid, useless life, and now I've got people trying to kill me, I've nearly been killed by more shit than I want to count, and I might still be killed because other people screwed up and it's now my problem." He rested his forehead on Elliott's chest, feeling the exhaustion from the stress of the day sinking in.  
  
"I'm terrified and I can't show it in front of them. They need me to be strong. Not because they're weak, but because they believe in me and that gives them power. Telling them of things like this might undermine that, because they'll all wonder how it will affect me. But I want- _need_ you to know, because I need you to support me, and I'm sorry that I need to lean on you so much like this. I want to share my entire life with you. And I want to have a long one to share. I'm... I'm tired and scared, and I'm tired of being scared, and I... Just... Just stand by me, believe in me." He felt Elliott's hands on his waist and stood back to look at him.  
  
"I understand. And I respect that. I will keep your secret as you wish."  
  
"Thanks, love. I should tell them, some day, but I need to wrap my mind around it first. Gods, I feel so damn weak... I know, I _know_ , I'm not, but that doesn't stop me from feeling like it."  
  
"Once more, I understand and respect your position. I feel helpless in that there is little that I can do to shield you from all of this, so I do what I can to ensure that you do not bear this burden alone. I apologize for shouting, that was wrong of me. I was frustrated because I did not understand, and I did not give you the room or the opportunity to explain. I expected you to do what I would have, without considering your position and your past experiences." Sniffing, Lys managed a small smile and brushed Elliott's hair behind his ear.  
  
"It's okay. I'm a stubborn pain in the ass, and that's where I need you to put a boot now and then. But I never should have hit you."  
  
"It may not have been right, but you were not wrong. I unjustly and deliberately provoked you, and I long have known your temper and temperament. I deserved that, and perhaps it is best for us both if you do that more often." He saw Lys's expression change and chuckled, tapping him on the nose. "Don't give me that face, I'm happy that you can express yourself like that and that I'm strong enough to take it. We're human. We're going to laugh and cry, we'll shout and smile. I want to experience everything with you, good and bad, because that's life, and I want to share all of it together. If you don't get mad at me more often I shall be annoyed!" Lys laughed at this, evoking a smile from his partner.  
  
"I'll try, I really will. Thanks, love, I feel better now."  
  
"As do I. Here, disrobe and join me. Let my presence be a shelter under which you can rest and find peace for a little while. Until morning it will just be us; no dragons, Reclaimed, magic, or peril. All of the puzzles that vexed you can wait until tomorrow, and we will face it all together."  
  
Nodding, Lys kissed him gratefully, letting it linger a bit, needing just a few more moments to wash away the last of the pain. He discarded his clothes in the laundry bin or over the back of a chair (to which Elliott sighed in patient annoyance) and found himself to be more exhausted than he had thought as he pulled aside the blanket and curled up on his side, already drifting off. Elliott wrapped around him, and he was right, that solid, reassuring warmth took his mind off of what he had just learned and all that he had been working on. His dreams were pleasant but unremarkable, and he found himself to be quite rested and in a positive mood the next day.


	39. Shut Up and Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //A bit more fun fluff 'cause they need it. Also wanted to take care of a plot point that's been largely neglected so far. Maybe I'm the only one that cares, but it's important to me, damn it! :P
> 
> (And yes, I did make a tiny reference to Boondock Saints. If you caught it, yay on you for good taste!)//

Elliott woke up first, but in getting up, woke his companion, who pulled him back down for a hug and kiss.  
  
"It seems as though you are feeling better."  
  
"Yeah. You too?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. Let us take care of the garden so that we can get back to solving yesterday's problem before we reconvene with our companions." Lys nibbled Elliott's ear and kept his arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
"You know, we _did_ have an argument and made up after it yesterday. There's usually something _else_ that we're supposed to do as well, right?"  
  
"Oh really now! You are incorrigible, my dear."  
  
"What? I just want to see if it's better than how it normally is. Everyone's always going on about how good it's supposed to be, y'know." Smiling and shaking his head, he leaned down to kiss him again, giving in to Lys's request.  
  
"Very well, I shall assist you with testing your hypothesis."  
  
"Now _this_ is the sort of science I can really appreciate."  
  
  
This left them far less time to finish chores, and therefore less time to investigate further the mystery of the barrier's lock, but they were no closer to an answer at the moment anyway, so they left it at that and left for the community center. Like usual, they were the first there, and Lys made sure he had pictures of the whiteboard before cleaning it off. Sitting at the table with Elliott, they organized and went over their notes again. Shortly after they were joined by the rest of the Chosen, as well as Penny, and began to rigorously test and try as many variables as they could.  
  
By the time evening rolled around experiments so far had determined that diamonds would hold the most mana, and though they were best when flawless, minor inclusions were necessary for it to retain the mana that was uploaded. The gems also couldn't be terribly large, either, only about fist-sized, which were sizeable for a stone of that type, to be fair. They did not yet know how many they safely could carry at once, however, and were planning to test that once they got together again, as Alex and Sebastian were rather worn out from the tedious, precise work that left them with aching shoulders and eye strain. Elliott and Lys helpfully offered a quick shoulder rub to work out the tension, which Alex appreciated greatly as he was always on the giving side, and Sebastian slumped forward onto the table as Lys worked, mumbling a muffled "thanks."  
  
"Yeah, same," remarked Alex, "I'm not at all used to this delicate stuff. I don't know how people do it."  
  
"And I'm surprised that Abby isn't going on about how 'hot' this is or something," Lys smirked. She shrugged and looked over the notes that Penny was making with her precise, neat handwriting.  
  
"It technically is, but they were busting their asses for us and that's really sweet of you two, so I can't snark on that."  
  
"Fair enough. I'm proper wiped and I wasn't even doing anything. How about we pop out and have a beer or two? I'll cover the tab since, as Abby put it, you two 'busted your asses.'"  
  
"You're awesome, 'cuz, sounds great. Seb?"  
  
"Mmm. Yeah, whatever," he replied, still muffled between his hair and the tabletop, "as long as he can keep doing that." Abigail giggled and put her chin in her hands, amused by her boyfriend's unusually relaxed state.  
  
"So what, you're regretting not dating him instead of me?"  
  
"For the first time in my life I am envious of Elliott."  
  
"Someone peel the nerd off of the table," Alex grinned, standing up and offering Elliott a fistbump of thanks, "I need a beer and he's holding us back."  
  
"Do your own dirty work," sassed the dark-haired man, quite adamant about not moving for a bit longer. Shrugging, Alex strode over and picked him up under one arm, heading toward the door. "Oy! The hell!"  
  
"You said-"  
  
"Stuff it, jock," he grumbled, though without any heat, "just put me down and let me get my stuff. I should make you finish what he started." Again, Alex grinned, gripping Sebastian's shoulder with a rock-crushing grip between his thumb and fingers, and had to catch his friend as he went a bit weak in the knees. "Dear _gods_ , does that run in the family? You could grind bricks with a grip like that."  
  
Everyone retrieved their gear, cleaned up the various messes they'd left around the room, and put the notes in Elliott's satchel for safe keeping. Once everything was tidied up they walked as a group down to the saloon, shifting the discussion away from magic-related matters to that of their upcoming gig. They grabbed a table toward the back for a bit of privacy, and also just in case they got a bit loud. As promised, Lys left his card with Gus and picked up the first round of drinks for everyone. They talked and socialized, feeling quite relaxed, until Sam, finished with his second beer, made a face and stood up.  
  
"Too quiet. I mean, we're talking, but there's no tunes, dude. Gonna fix that real fast." He went over to the jukebox and began scrolling through the library, as Gus had replaced the old one with a digital version recently, and Sam was unfamiliar with the new selection. Poking a couple of options, he stopped and scrolled back to one in particular, and his eyes and mouth went wide with awe. Bouncing up and down, he squeaked and gesticulated wildly at his friends and the jukebox simultaneously. "Dudes! It's...dude! Just, _dude_!!"  
  
"Well, you've certainly demonstrated the versatility of the word," snarked Lys, taking a sip from his beer before getting up to see what the spiky-haired man was so excited about.  
  
"It's us! Holy shit! Gus, you're freaking awesome!" The bartender smiled and turned back to what he was doing as Lys approached the jukebox, laughing when he saw what Sam was pointing at.  
  
"No way. Gus put our album in here. That's wicked nifty. Thanks, mate!" Everyone at the table perked up at this news, and Sebastian looked a bit stunned for a moment before chuckling and shaking his head.  
  
"This is almost unreal. People in our own town play our music." Lys noticed out of the corner of his eye a couple of women seated at a different table, definitely tourists, as he didn't recognize them, but they had clearly recognized the people seated around his table. He flashed them a friendly smile, which produced excited chatter between them as they both pulled out their phones. Sam continued to bounce with delighted energy.  
  
"Oh wow, YES, this has to happen. Elliott, get your ass up here!" Smiling wryly, the musician in question complied, wondering what Sam had in mind. "This _has_ to happen," he repeated with conviction, pulling up one song in particular.  
  
It was the vocal battle piece, the first one that they'd written as a group, and the one that Lys and Elliott had used as inspiration for their book. Grinning at each other, they knew exactly what Sam meant, and took each other's hand as they moved to the dance floor, enjoying the opportunity to listen to their music for once. The music was even more infectious on this side of the instruments, and they happily lost themselves in it, singing in harmony with themselves as they spontaneously danced to it, in synchronous with each other. For a few minutes Lys forgot about their problems; Bahamut, Maurice, the Reclaimed, the barrier, any of it. It was just him, Elliott, and _their_ music. They had naturally attracted an audience, but they didn't care, they danced for each other. When it was over, Lys hugged Elliott around the waist, laughing happily, enjoying the exuberant warmth he felt. One of the two women at the other table approached him, somewhat hesitant but not shyly.  
  
"We recorded that," she remarked, holding up her phone, "it was just so cool. If you're not okay with it I can delete it."  
  
"Not at all! We had fun, and I'm glad you liked it."  
  
"Oh, wow! Um, would it be okay if we uploaded it?"  
  
"That would be great! Drop a link on the forums if you can, I'd like to link it to my family, they'd get a kick out of it." She blushed and giggled, bouncing much in the same way that Sam had.  
  
"Thanks, _so_ much, you guys are awesome. And your hair, that's neat, it works for you. I'm so jealous, it's _such_ a nice color," she sighed, tucking chestnut-brown hair behind her ear. Lys brushed the end of the braid with his fingertips, suddenly feeling glad that he'd remembered to use the color-changing enchantment on it and his eye.  
  
"Heh, thanks, I'm trying something new. I've gotten a lot of positive reviews so far, so I guess it was a good choice."  
  
"Um, I hate to pry, but my friend and I have a bet, so, are you and him..." He understood the unspoken question, as did Elliott, and the blonde man put an arm around Ly's waist and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah, hope you won that bet."  
  
"I did, yay! Good thing, 'cause you two are adorable together." Laughing, Lys blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"For what it's worth, everyone at that table is already taken, so I hope you and your friend aren't single and looking." She laughed again and sighed.  
  
"Dang, I figured. Oh well, the guitarist and synth player do look happy together."  
  
"The..." His familiar, cheeky smile appeared without warning as he turned to his friends.  
  
"Hey! Seb, Sam! She says you two are totally well-grounded." They gave him strange looks for a moment before Sam burst out laughing and Sebastian sighed and facepalmed.  
  
"She is right, you know. C'mere, dude, kisses for your man," snickered the lead guitarist, earning a deadpan stare.  
  
"I am not 'your man,' and you are a total shit when you're shitfaced."  
  
"C'mon, Sebby," encouraged Abigail, "your man has needs, fulfill them."  
  
"What?! Whose side are you on anyway?" he sputtered, turning his glare to her.  
  
"The winning one."  
  
"You're not helping."  
  
"Actually, I am."  
  
"Dude!"  
  
"What?!" As Sebastian turned back, Sam grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. Lys didn't bother to hide his laughter, remembering when Sam had done the same to him, and wondering if he'd made the same face. The dark-haired man was paralyzed with confusion, which resolved itself when Sam let him go and laughed, slumped over the table as he pounded it with his fist.  
  
"Oh my GODS, that was even funnier than when I did it to Lys. Kissing girls is fun but guys are _hilarious_!"  
  
"...What is _wrong_ with you people?!" Sebastian finally asked, head in his hands and elbows on the table.  
  
"Aww, don't be like that, sweetie," Abigail soothed, patting him on the back, "I'll make it up to you later."  
  
"I seriously doubt that." She leaned over to whisper something in his ear that produced a look of contemplative introspection. "I...must revise my opinion." The woman with whom Lys and Elliott were chatting was examining pictures that she'd taken, then turned a bit pink.  
  
"Ah, dang, I should delete those."  
  
"Nah, put 'em on the forums. We've got a running bet of our own, and that'll probably earn me a couple of bucks," he winked.  
  
"Yay, thanks again! Oh, I'm taking up so much of your time, I'm sorry. Thanks for letting me do this, I really appreciate it."  
  
"No worries, and thanks for coming to our concerts and visitng our town. It's nice to know that we're making a positive change in the world." She started to lean forward for a hug but caught herself at the last moment. Seeing this, Lys took her up on the offer, which her friend dutifully took pictures of, and Elliott offered one as well. The two women compared photos and talked excitedly as Lys and Elliott returned to their table, pouring themselves another drink. Lys was about to take a sip but paused and put down his glass, set his chin in his hand and stared off distantly.  
  
"You are thoughtful, my dear. May I inquire about its nature?"  
  
"It's... Wow. I really am. Making a change in the world, that is. I've always wanted to do something that makes things a bit better, even a little bit, but was never sure how. And now I just got proof of that. Our music makes them happy, and we just totally made their day by stopping to chat and be sociable. This is what I've always wanted, to inspire people and make them smile." He held his glass in both hands and smiled softly. "After all we've gone through with this magic stuff, I really needed that. I've read comments about our book, too, and that feels great as well, but seeing and experiencing it... I've finally made something that I can be proud of and know will outlast me when I'm gone." He felt Elliott put a hand on his wrist and saw the look of concern in his eyes. Squeezing his hand reassuringly, he leaned over to give him a light peck and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not giving up, and I'm not letting things get to me. I'll be around a long time. I promise." He was interrupted as Elliott's phone rang, and who excused himself to stand up and walk away to answer it.  
  
"Hello? Ah, Charles, good to hear from you! We are well, yes, thank you for asking. Oh? So soon? Really, marvelous! Mm-hmm, that is correct. Ah, I shall inquire, half a moment." He turned back to the table and smiled at Lys.  
  
"It appears that the stage adaptation is complete and will open its doors in two months. Charles was inquiring as to whether or not he should obtain tickets for us." If Lys hadn't already set his glass down he'd have dropped it, and momentarily forgot how to speak as his mind whirled with further thoughts. Chuckling at his husband's state, he returned to the long-distance conversation. "That would be lovely, thank you for asking. Send us the date and time and we shall be certain to attend. Yes. Once more, I thank you deeply for your hard work on this, it means more than I can express. Good night." He hung up and sat back down next to Lys, tucking a lock of copper-red hair behind his ear and brushing his cheek with the back of his fingers. Lys leaned into his touch, ignoring the strangled giggling from Sam.  
  
"I'm still having trouble wrapping my mind around _that_ , love. I've been on stage for years and I've loved telling the stories that other people have written. Seeing someone perform mine... Heh, so this is what it felt like for you just a bit ago, hunh?" he asked, prodding Sam.  
  
"Pretty much, yeah. I mean, I've got a copy for myself because of _course_ I do, but having it here in a public place, where someone else uploaded it, that's just awesomely mind-blowing."  
  
_I DO HATE TO INTERRUPT THY CELEBRATIONS, TALIESIN, BUT I BEAR DISTRESSING NEWS._  
  
"Shit, Bahamut's got something for me. Patch into the call, everyone, let's see what's up."  
  
_We're all here. What's going on? You sound like something's about to go down._  
  
_THOU SPEAKS IN JEST, BUT KNOW NOT OF THE TRUTH OF THY STATEMENT. THY ANCESTOR KNOWS OF OUR CONNECTION NOW. HE DEMANDS AN AUDIENCE WITH THEE ON THE MORROW._  
  
_Oh. Well, I guess it was too good to be true to keep this a secret for too long. He had to have guessed after the way we popped in and totally owned two Reclaimed and their dragons like that._  
  
_INDEED. HE WAS CONFUSED AS TO HOW HE COULD HAVE LOST A THIRD OF HIS FORCES SO SWIFTLY, AND, TO HIS CREDIT, SURMISED THE REASON WITH EQUAL SPEED. I WAS QUESTIONED EARLIER AND FOUND NO REASON TO LIE. MY APOLOGIES, TALIESIN._  
  
_It's okay. You're the incarnation of death and destruction, but you're not a liar, that would make you a bad guy instead of just a force of nature._  
  
_AS THEE HAVE STATED BEFORE, "FAIR ENOUGH." WHAT IS THY REPLY? HE WAITS RESTLESSLY._  
  
_What does he want?_  
  
_HE SPEAKS OF "ENDING THIS CONFLICT." I KNOW NOT WHAT HIS INTENTIONS ARE._  
  
_I wonder if I actually got through to him. No, I didn't, I'm sure of it. I know my family, and if we went rogue, we'd fight to the bitter end, and I'm willing to bet money on subterfuge here. Tell him I'll meet with him somewhere outdoors, away from the town or any people. If things do go badly I don't want innocents getting caught in the crossfire._  
  
_I SHALL RELAY THY REQUEST._  
  
There was a moment of silence over the Link before Bahamut returned.  
  
_HE AGREES TO THY TERMS. UP THE MOUNTAIN, BEYOND THE HOT SPRINGS AT TEN HOURS OF THE MORNING. NONE SHALL BEAR WITNESS TO THY MEETING. IS THIS AGREEABLE? HE ALSO DEMANDS THAT THEE APPEAR ALONE._  
  
_Hell no, dude, you are NOT doing this by yourself._  
  
_Same, bro, we're all in this together, and I don't trust him._  
  
_I have even less reason to see you do this alone, dear, this is a perilous endeavor._  
  
_Guys, chill. I've got all of you and Bahamut in my head at all times. If something goes bad I can just pop out immediately, and worst case, you all can jump in to my location. To be blunt, he's got the greatest reason out of all of us to be nervous; we've got greater numbers and firepower, as well as teamwork. I'll be fine. Trust me._  
  
Everyone glanced at each other, not at all happy with the idea, but gave their assent anyway, trusting Lys to know what he was doing.  
  
_You're the leader of this magical girl troupe, it's your call. We'll support any decision you make._  
  
_Thanks, 'Bas, I appreciate that. Bahamut, tell him that I agree to his terms. I'll be there at ten, he better show up alone, too, 'cause I'm in no mood to screw around._  
  
_HE AGREES TO THY TERMS AND VOICES THE SAME SENTIMENT. I DO NOT SENSE MALICE IN HIS WORDS, BUT HE HAS BEGUN TO BLOCK ME, AND I AM UNABLE TO DISCERN HIS THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS AS MUCH AS I USED TO. TAKE CARE, TALIESIN, IF HE PLOTS AGAINST THEE I SHALL NOT KNOW OF IT._  
  
_It's okay. I'm glad I've got you in my head, thanks for all you've done for us._  
  
_I...AM HONORED BY THY WORDS. MAY THE REST OF THY EVENING BE ONE OF LIGHT AND LAUGHTER._  
  
_We'll make sure of it._  
  
With a determined air, the band and its supporters proceeded to have a good time and enjoy themselves, playing a couple of other songs of theirs and sharing drinks and food together, with Elliott and Lys getting up to dance again, as it seemed to lift everyone's mood. The next day might bring a battle, but the night would not be laid low by apprehension or despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, it's totally canon that if this ever comes up on the jukebox at the saloon they get up and not only dance but sing to it, because OF COURSE THESE DORKS DO. :D
> 
>    
>  [Walk The Moon - Shut Up and Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JCLY0Rlx6Q)
> 
>    
> What? It's also canon that Lys makes a cute woman and looks good in a dress. ;P


	40. Shattered Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Go get 'em, Lys, be the honorable one! ...Yeah, let's see how THAT works out for you...//

Lys teleported to the mountain statue with Elliott, where they were met by Sebastian.  
  
"I know you're supposed to do this alone, but we're all here for you. If anything goes wrong, broadcast and we'll be right there."  
  
"Thanks. I'm not going to say 'I'll be fine' or 'don't worry' because we have no idea what I'm walking into. But I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. If I can't, then I'm no better than he is." He hugged his friend, who didn't seem relieved at all, and Elliott less so, who held him quietly close for a few moments longer.  
  
"I fear for you, but I support you. Go and bring hope and resolution." Lys gave him a reassuring kiss and made his way up the road to the hot springs in the gap in the mountains.  
  
Everyone was already Linked but not in Lys's mind; Alex, Haley, and Abigail were at the Community Center, trying to occupy themselves with any distraction, Sam was at work wearing his headphones in the stock room again, and Sebastian stood under a tree next to Elliott, having a smoke to calm himself. After a moment of consideration, he offered it to the taller man, who, after a similar moment of consideration, accepted it. Lys should have been nervous or concerned, but strangely, he wasn't.  
  
 _If I'm going to be the light of hope then I need to believe it myself. Otherwise, how can I expect everyone else to do the same?_  
  
 _FOR WHAT IT IS WORTH, I BELIEVE IN THEE, TALIESIN. THOU HAST THE POWER, SKILL, AND DETERMINATION TO BRING PEACE AND BALANCE BETWEEN OUR WORLDS._  
  
 _A month ago I'd never have believed that I would be having this conversation, and now it feels totally normal. The things we get used to..._  
  
The bowl-shaped depression in the mountains was flat and wide, with the hot springs to the left as he entered the area and train tracks running east and west behind it. There was nothing else of note in the dry, empty landscape, and Lys scanned the sky and any high vantage points for signs of ulterior motives. There was nothing but the clear summer sky, and the only other person there was Maurice, idly examining the area as well, though his expression somewhat soured at Lys's appearance. He made no mention of it, however. Unperturbed, Lys waved and approached, opening the Link so that everyone could listen in, but not interrupt.  
  
"You want to put an end to this. So do I. I'm glad that we can come to-"  
  
"Surrender, Chosen of the Flame, or see your town burn."  
  
 _So it's going to play out like this..._  
  
He sighed and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"You know that I can't and won't. And despite that I won't ask you to do the same. I am working on a solution to destroy the barrier between our worlds. I want your help, and that of your forces, but failing that, I ask that you not interfere. We aren't each other's enemy, and in the long-run, we have the same goal-"  
  
"My goal is to see your line die out so that Rasmodius can finally know the suffering that I have-"  
  
"Get over yourself!" Lys snapped, tired of being interrupted, "yes, it was a tragedy, yes, I understand what you went through, _yes, I know how much it hurts losing a loved one_. And you know what? That happened _lifetimes_ ago. You've spent years full of hate and anger and doing nothing useful. You may despise Rasmodius but at least he channeled his grief into helping others and making a difference in the world. You're angry that your sister died? Her last thoughts were of hope that Rasmodius and her son would be safe and happy, and regret that she could do nothing to save you."  
  
"You don't know that," Maurice growled, clenching a fist.  
  
"I am freaking married to the Chosen of Water and he has seen her memories. _I BLOODY WELL KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT, YOU UTTER FOOL!_ " Out of patience, Lys lost his temper, feeling a small twinge of satisfaction as the other man backed off a few steps, surprised and possibly a little frightened. "It was _her_ choice to do what she did, and your actions are a continual slap in the face of her memory. Go on, ask the dragon, it never consumed her power. It kept it aside to study and learn from because Violette was such a remarkable person that she intrigued it. Do you have any idea what that means?! _Your sister was so amazing that the avatar of death chose not to absorb her because it wanted to learn and understand!_ But you never asked, you never inquired, you just let yourself wallow in pity. I no longer have any sympathy for you, and you are in no position to make demands."  
  
"Your arrogance is impressive."  
  
"Arrogance implies a lack of evidence to back up one's confidence. You are outnumbered and outmatched; we are seven to your four, we have the bond of the dragon, and we are all as powerful if not more than your warriors. We have nothing to fear from you, and should I find any attempt at causing chaos, damage, or any other sort of destruction to those not involved in this conflict I will hunt you down myself."  
  
"Then it appears that we are opposed in all respects, and neither of us will back down."  
  
"So it appears."  
  
"Very well. I had hoped that it would go like this anyway. Long live the king."  
  
There was something about Maurice's smile that immediately put Lys on edge, but before he could think about it any further he felt a sudden surge of power from high up and behind him. Instinctively, he pivoted around and threw up a shield of flame, trying to protect him and the other person. As he did so he realized that he was still trying to defend someone that honestly didn't deserve or need it. Arrows, wrapped in wind enchantment to fly faster and hit harder, impacted his shield, and he very nearly lost control from the force of the attack. All of them burned up harmlessly, but his shield failed completely as he felt a sharp, agonizing pain as Maurice stabbed him in the back. A second flight of arrows arced out of the sky, and Lys only had enough focus to destroy most but not all of them...  
  
Maurice teleported away with a laugh of triumph as all Chosen converged on Lys's position, Empowered and ready to fight. Abigail was already in the sky, looking for Anadlwyn, Elliott eased Lys to the ground to attempt healing, Alex used his armor similar to how Birgitte had to provide his friend protection while he worked, Haley ducked under the shield so she could keep everyone Linked, and Sam and Sebastian stood at the ready. Writhing in pain from multiple arrow wounds from without and the creeping tendrils of Shadow from within, Lys's grip on Elliott's hand was almost painful.  
  
"Damn... Damn! I can't heal him! Something is preventing me from working," Elliott hissed, "what did he-"  
  
"Seed... He..." gasped Lys, "Maurice, he..."  
  
"No..." Sam joined Abigail in flight, using his power to blink around haphazardly. Just as Anadlwyn sought to disrupt Elliott's work, they were out to prevent him from being a threat. Sebastian held Lys's other hand, unsure of how to help.  
  
 _Hurts... I... I can't breathe, it... One last trick, my last chance..._  
  
With what fragments of focus he could cobble together, he pulled on his mana as well as the threads of Shadow from his connection to the other realm, and reached out between the worlds.  
  
"Bahamut, I summon you!!"  
  
 _...I ANSWER..._  
  
Power surged through him, and he found a shape, a form. It needed something, however, it was just a shadow. Pouring that power into the shape, he shaped it, guiding it, giving it form. Made of fire and shadow, a miniature version of the dragon that had visited him in his mind coalesced into being, only slightly larger than Xander, shaking its head and stretching its wings as it observed the world around it.  
  
 _I AM HERE. AH, I SEE THE SEED WITHIN THEE, TALIESIN, I SHALL EXTRACT IT. HOW CLEVER OF THEE TO BRING ME TO THY SIDE._  
  
 _Praise me later when I'm not dying!_  
  
Alex winced as another round of arrows clattered off of his shield, and he checked everyone's position through the Link.  
  
"Whatever you have in mind, little guy, you better do it fast, Lys isn't looking so good." With a look of disdain (rather impressive given how limited it was with expressions), the small dragon hooked an ethereal claw into Lys, ignoring his physical form and gently nudging aside his mana and "self." It found what it was looking for, and, with a catlike flick, extracted a small, completely opaque pearl of darkness. It sniffed the ebon orb before wrapping its tongue around it and eating it in one gulp.  
  
 _HOW VERY CURIOUS. THERE. IT IS CONTAINED. THOU ART NOW ABLE TO WORK, ANEIRIN._  
  
 _Yes, the blockage has been removed, excellent. My thanks, Bahamut._  
  
Sebastian and Alex helped to restrain Lys while Elliott worked, lending their mana so he wouldn't consume all of his own too quickly. Trying not to move, Lys still twitched in pain as Elliott extracted the arrows and gasped raggedly for breath. Then, curiously, he heard his song... It was eerie yet comforting, and he choked out a laugh when he realized that it was Bahamut who sang it for him. He devoted his focus to listening to and following the song, taking his mind off of the pain. The lack of tension allowed Elliott to work with greater ease, and despite him wrapping the arrows in his power to prevent further damage as he pulled them out, he winced in sympathy at Lys's suffering. Tossing them aside with a grimace, he noticed that though there was no poison, the heads were barbed, which meant that the user intended to cause damage both on the way in and out. Both he and Edelweiss had had the same idea...  
  
Up above, Sam and Abigail continued their aerial duel with the Reclaimed of the Wind, who, though not as fast a flyer as Lys, was still quite swift when augmenting himself with his element, and frustratingly accurate with a bow. Abigail still used her twin pistols, simply trying to keep him busy, as even though she was normally equally accurate, she couldn't land a hit on him. Neither could Sam, who had shifted his staff into a handful of marble-sized copper spheres that he circled himself with, accelerating and controlling them through magnetic forces. Blink-teleporting to get as close as he could, he grimaced as he spheres continually passed through where the Reclaimed had been, or were deflected by wind or arrow, no matter how hard he tried to lead his target.  
  
Finally, Elliott was able to get to work healing Lys's injuries. What he had learned from the incident with the Water Reclaimed and his greater level of control and power let him work with impressive speed and skill. In only a few minutes the injuries were mended, with no sign of scarring. Shuddering one last time, Lys lay still, breathing heavily as he felt the tingle of relief wash through him.  
  
"...Up..."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"...Help me...sit up." Concerned, Elliott complied, assisting Lys to a sitting position. Anadlwyn noticed this and sighed.  
  
"Pity. Ah well, next time." He vanished in a swirl of shadow, leaving Abigail and Sam to land and join their friends.  
  
"Damn, he got away, but that dude has crazy amounts of evasion-"  
  
"Sam, return to work," Lys interrupted. He was slightly hunched over, but there was a dangerous edge to his voice that nobody had heard before.  
  
"What? It's okay, they think I'm on break-"  
  
"Samson!" he snapped, glaring at his friend, "go back, find Maurice, and give me his location." Sam subconsciously stepped back, surprised by (and a little scared of) the face that Lys now wore. He had become angry before, but this time, they saw rage. "He wants to end this. Fine. _I will end this myself_. Find him." Glancing over at Elliott, whose ire ran cold to his partner's hot, Sam nodded and vanished, returning to his place of work, where he'd set a teleport point earlier that month so he could sleep in a bit longer before his shift started.  
  
 _Got it, found him_ , he reported a minute later, _he's in his office._  
  
 _Excellent. Go to him. I would have words with him..._


	41. Wrath of the Righteous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //So today I attended a dance aerobics class at the gym (I normally hate group exercise but I _do_ need to lose weight so badly...), and not only did it kick my ass, I learned just how much of a generic white chick I am. I will never have a career as a backup dancer... Thus, I postulate two things. First, that Lys has to be in crazy-amazing good shape, because DEAR GODS dance is tiring, and second, that it is now canon that Lynn teaches these classes a couple of times a week at one of the gyms in Zuzu City for a bit of side money.
> 
> Also, I was looking up Discworld quotes to make sure that I was referencing the right one correctly, and ended up spending a good ten minutes reading ones from Terry Pratchett himself. ...Damn, I miss him. Also, after a good read of those, I...think I might actually be a writer...
> 
> Lastly, for proper ambiance, queue up this track as soon as our heroes enter Maurice's office. Have I mentioned before that the 11th Doctor has a great soundtrack for writing?  
> [Doctor Who Series 5 - Words Win Wars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlpsyMpL8ZY)//

Standing with Elliott's help, Lys shifted into his Empowered form, taking a deep breath and flexing his power as mana coursed through him, suffusing him with the life that had moments earlier been draining away. He knelt for a moment to offer an arm to Bahamut, who clambered up and draped itself across his shoulders.  
  
_I'm here, dude, what do-_  
  
"What are _you_ doing here?" Maurice demanded of Sam, who jumped at being addressed so loudly. It was Maurice's turn to jump as Elliott and Lys teleported in to Sam's position, and the Lightning wielder dashed out the door without looking back.  
  
Maurice might have teleported away, but he was stopped first by the sight of the dragonling across Lys's shoulders, and then by Lys himself from a hot shockwave of high pressure that slammed him against the far wall. He had no time to recover or run, as Elliott gestured sharply, and Maurice found himself no longer in control of his own body. Gasping in pain, he fought back, feeling his own limbs contort in directions they were never meant to, a silent command to stop resisting. Maurice wasn't sure what was colder; the ice in his veins as Elliott's mana raced through and asserted dominance, or the unblinking, sharp stare that Lys leveled at him. Hands folded neatly behind his back and standing straight and tall, Lys watched as Elliott took control and restrained Maurice from within, preventing him from attempting to escape.  
  
"This is not a conversation, it is an _audience_ ," Lys stated in a clipped, dignified tone, "and you will _listen_. I am done. With you, your games, your drama, all of it. We will play by _my_ rules now, since you seem to have a complete disregard for any others." Maurice tried to fight the Water Chosen's power but found himself completely helpless, and now felt the cold chill of fear. It was not just that, however, he noticed the floor around Elliott was slowly growing fractals of frost that sent tiny feelers up the wall where the patterns continued to evolve. Lys didn't blink once, and Maurice felt his eyes begin to water on his behalf.  
  
"This is how we will proceed from here on out; the Chosen, Elders, Junimos, Bahamut, and I will work freely and without interference from you, the Reclaimed, or any of your or their allies. We will not interfere with any of you or your day-to-day activities, provided that they do not bring harm, inconvenience, suffering, or any other form of trouble to any residents of this town, or to anything that they own. I do not give a damn what you do from now on, as long as it is peaceful."  
  
The frost around Elliott had become ice, but it strangely stopped with harsh lines, and Maurice realized with horror that it was because the rest of the room was extremely hot. He noticed the wavy lines of heat radiating off of everything, and was quite certain that the entire room was only degrees away from flash point, where things would begin to spontaneously combust. His eyes flicked to the smoke detector on the ceiling, but he realized as he thought of it that it was useless; it would alert help to his location, but Lys had enough control to not spark that blaze. For a moment he wondered how he did not feel it, and once again his thoughts were quick to understand that it was Elliott's influence that kept them both from being affected by the heat.  
  
"So you are paying attention, good," Lys remarked, seeing the various lights of comprehension flicker behind his ancestor's eyes, "I do not feel like repeating myself. You are aware, obviously, that it is with extreme restraint that I did not simply burn down the entire store and melt the flesh from your bones with my bare hands. Once I depart I will no longer hold myself back. The last of my goodwill and trust toward you has been expended. We are enemies now, just as you desired. The difference now, however, is that _I_ am the stronger of us two, in every aspect, and _I_ wield it with finesse and skill. And do not get the impression that we will forget about you over time, or that the town will be helpless should we depart. We all are _extremely_ displeased and we have eyes and ears everywhere. Should trouble arise we will be present immediately to exterminate it."  
  
Maurice would have gloated or taken delight at his enemy being defeated in such a manner, but to his further horror, he saw none of that from either man, only grim determination. Even Bahamut looked bored, watching him with half-lidded eyes, a strange sight on a creature whose eyes were almost nothing more than flat discs of white in it head. Lys finally moved, to lean over and rest his weight on his fingertips on the desk top.  
  
"We take no pleasure in this. Rather, it adds to our ire that we must step away from the people we want to be and become that which we despise. This is not a warning, is a statement and an ultimatum. Do not, _ever again_ , cross us." As he straightened back up he left scorch marks behind that smoked for a moment. Maurice collapsed as Elliott suddenly released him, panicking that the room would still be unbearably hot, but Lys had recalled his power before the other man had. Flexing his fingers, the Chosen of Water looked at the Echo with distaste and contempt.  
  
"Should you fail to heed his words pray that he reaches you first, for though your demise will be of suffering and agony, it will be swift. I, however, will prolong your death as long as possible, and I find myself no longer capable of feeling mercy or empathy for you. Keep your pets on a short leash and yourself discrete." As one, they vanished in a swirl of light, and Maurice slumped against the back wall of his office, his heart pounding in his ears, which were filled with a voice that had become familiar over the years.  
  
_I SERVE A NEW MASTER NOW, ECHO. THOU ART NO LONGER USEFUL TO ME._  
  
Back at their home, Lys released his power and armor, clenching and unclenching a fist as he breathed raggedly, twitching with pent-up rage. Elliott could see the tension in his shoulders, even though he was slightly hunched in on himself and staring at the ground. Bahamut had dismounted the moment they arrived, examining the world around it with feline curiosity.  
  
_Where are you guys? We heard everything but..._  
  
_We have returned home. It is done._  
  
All of the other Chosen, save for Sam, appeared nearby, as he still had to be at work. It didn't stop him from contributing to the conversation, however.  
  
_Holy SHIT, dude, that was TERRIFYING. I didn't know you had that in you. Man, if Maurice didn't have to go home and change his pants right after that I'll be totally amazed. You are badass!_  
  
Lys saw the blood on his shirts and pants, as well as the numerous rips and holes from his most recent near-death encounter. He didn't reply in any form, though his shoulders did start to shake, and Elliott recognized the warning signs of his temper about to go off.  
  
"It's alright, dear, I can contain anything, just let yourself-"  
  
Unexpectedly, he dropped to his knees, holding his head in his hands, shaking even harder with tears that he'd been trying to hold back.  
  
"I can't... I... _I can't do this anymore!_ I don't want to kill anyone, I don't want to be a monster, I don't want to die! I can't do this, I'm sorry, I'm not strong enough, I can't..." He should have felt self-conscious about the sudden silence from his friends and husband, or from breaking down like this in front of them, but he could only feel the pain of his mind breaking. His fingers dug into his scalp as all of the anger and fear that he'd so far managed to keep in check ran loose. The only reason that he didn't scream was that he was gasping around choking, body-wracking sobs. He sensed someone moving closer to him, and was certain for a moment that it was Elliott, but-  
  
_...Sebastian?_  
  
His friend crouched in front of him, wearing an expression of genuine concern, and leaned forward to hug him firmly around the shoulders.  
  
"It's okay, I've got you. You're the bravest and strongest of us all, but now and then even you need to lean on us for support. You _can_ do this, and I don't know how to get you to believe me." Face buried in his friend's shoulder, Lys shook his head and dug his nails into the back of Sebastian's hoodie.  
  
"I'm _not_ strong. I'm a damn crybaby, I'm scared, I'm-"  
  
"No, you're _not_. I wish I could show you what we see. You can do it, and I'm certain, because of something you've never said." This was strange enough to get Lys to sit up a bit as he processed it a couple of times, nearly starting with surprise as Sebastian reached over with gentle fingers and tucked his hair behind his ear.  
  
"I...what?" That violet smile was reassuring and warm as Sebastian forced Lys to face him.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"That...I'm scared, I cry too much, I'm weak, I'm-"  
  
"None of that is true, and you know it. But do you know what you've _never_ said? 'I won't.' Every time a challenge has come up you are the first to step up and do something. Allen was right, you _do_ take the weight of the world on your shoulders. _Stop it_. Let us take some of the burden. No, right now, you can't do this, because you're trying to do it alone. We're here for you, all of us, and we believe in you. Hell, I have more confidence in you now than I did before." Once more, Lys was baffled by his friend's remarks.  
  
"But... _how_?! I'm sitting here crying and my mind is in pieces and-"  
  
"Exactly. You scared the hell out of us with that confrontation with Maurice, and it looks like you scared yourself, too. You're still a good person, deep down, and having to put on that face and say those words, ones you know to be true, hurts you beyond measure. There's a saying that there is no person more dangerous than a good person pushed beyond their limit. An evil person will gloat or showboat or screw around, but a good person? They get cold, they get calculating, and they do what needs to be done. You did what you had to, and immediately afterward you questioned whether or not you'd just violated all of your morals and values." He sighed and gave Lys a fond look. "It's tiring being strong, isn't it?" Lys remembered the conversation that they'd had the evening that Sebastian had helped him purchase _Morgenlied_. Nodding, he sniffed and scrubbed the back his wrist over his eyes.  
  
"I don't mind, because if I'm helping others be more than they could alone, then I'm doing something useful with my life," he smiled as he quoted himself. His friend laughed and hugged him again, this time more brotherly than supporting.  
  
"And you're going to have a long, happy one doing exactly that for years to come. You look beat to hell, and look like you could use something to pick yourself back up with. Anything we can help with?" Sniffing again, Lys looked away as he thought, and then he chuckled as he wiped his eyes again.  
  
"I just want a cup of coffee. And a cookie, I think we've got some left that Evelyn made the other day." He wasn't sure what to make of everyone's laughter until Elliott pulled him to his feet and held him softly but strongly.  
  
"You are wonderfully simple about your desires now and then. Come then, let us assist you in finding inner peace once more. All of you, join us. Ah, however..."  
  
_Sam, will you be able to depart any time soon?_  
  
_Yeah, my shift's over in another five, I'll bounce on over as soon as I punch out._  
  
Lys remembered something and hugged Elliott tightly for a moment.  
  
"There's...one last secret. You all need to know." Elliott knew what he meant and nodded.  
  
"We shall wait until Sam arrives, it is not a tale that I wish to tell twice." Abigail crouched down to get a better look at Bahamut, who eyed her quizzically in return.  
  
"Until he gets here, we need to figure out a name for you, little guy." The dragonling looked offended at this, and struck the statuesque "Bast" pose that Lys often saw Xander assume.  
  
_I ALREADY HAVE A NAME, BAHAMUT, GIVEN TO ME BY THY LEADER._  
  
"Yeah, but you're not the full-scale edition, you're a smaller size. 'Chibi' even." She gasped with delight and clapped her hands. "Chibihamut! Yes!!" The white discs became very large and round before they narrowed again, and it huffed a small tendril of smoke.  
  
_I BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND WHY HOUSECATS ARE ALWAYS SO ANGRY; PERFECT, APEX KILLING MACHINES, YET AT LESS THAN TEN POUNDS HUMANS PICK THEM UP AND MAKE BABY NOISES AT THEM AND GIVE THEM SILLY NAMES. IT APPEARS THAT EVEN THE AVATAR OF DEATH IS NOT IMMUNE TO SUCH INSULTS._


	42. Comfort Food and Power-Ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I promise that I didn't intend to do a rather food-centric and fluffy chapter at the same time I started a strict diet plan. Honestly. As such, I apologize for the focus on delicious munchies, 'cause right now I swear to Yoba I might just cut someone for a decent cookie. A pity that a decent cookie is so damn hard to find anymore...//

Bahamut followed Lys into the house, trailed by the rest of the Chosen, and as soon as Lys entered the kitchen he took another look at himself and sighed.  
  
"Damn it, there goes another set of clothes. Back in a moment, I just want a fast shower to rinse off. Don't want to put on something clean if I'm still caked in my own blood. ... _Gods_ that's freakin' morbid."  
  
 _You're even more goth than Abby is_ , remarked Sam over the Link, and they could all hear the smile in his "voice," _time to dye the rest of your hair black. You're not pale enough, though, all of that farm work is totally killing your deathly complexion._  
  
Rolling his eyes but still amused, Lys excused himself as everyone else sat down at the table, while Elliott began preparing coffee and pulling out the cookies that Evelyn had sent over. The shower took almost less time than it took him to get undressed, and he sighed again, this time with relief, that despite the number of wounds he'd taken this time, there were no scars or marks. Elliott's skill was _very_ impressive.  
  
 _Light help me, how many times now would I have been dead without him? I'm so useless..._  
  
He paused as he turned off the shower, feeling as though he was missing something, and chuckled to himself as he reached for a towel. Usually he and Elliott would shower together, and he'd use his aquatic affinity to dry them both instantly, but he couldn't very well ask that right now. Though he _did_ wonder what the reaction would be if he strode into the kitchen wearing nothing but a towel...  
  
Scrubbing himself dry quickly, he draped the towel over his shoulders to grab any dripping from his hair, and after finding (undestroyed) pants, he grabbed one of his short-sleeved shirts and did about half of the buttons. A hot cup of coffee and a couple of cookies awaited him as he returned to his friends, rubbing the towel over his hair.  
  
"Thanks, love. I need this so bad, not gonna lie."  
  
"Oh, you undid your braid," observed Haley, and Lys shrugged.  
  
"I figured my hair could use a rinse, too, just in case."  
  
"Here, let me do it again for you. Your hair is just _so_ nice and I don't get the chance to play with it near enough." He laughed and dropped into the chair, hanging the towel over the back, and channeled a bit of fire to return the cookies to their optimal, chewy, melty state.  
  
"Yeah, Emily doesn't seem quite the type you can do this with, even if she didn't have really short hair to begin with." Abigail rummaged in her purse for a moment and pulled out a brush, with which she worked out the tangles that had built up from the fight and his hasty shower. Sam let himself in through the back door, having just gotten off of work, and eyed the scene with amusement.  
  
"Oh, doesn't it figure, the _married gay man_ is the one that has all of the girls fawning over him. So uncool." Lys took a large bite of a cookie and grinned right back at him.  
  
"First, I'm bi, you dingus, second, if you had glamorous locks like mine then maybe you'd get more play."  
  
"Oh please, I only ever saw you macking on us guys, it was the girls who didn't get any play."  
  
"I flirted with _everyone_ , or did you already forget? Hell, I even made a pass at Alex once before I found out we were related, so there goes your theory."  
  
"Yeah, but again, you only ever properly hit on us dudes, and we're the only ones you tried to kiss, either."  
  
"Did not, I was quite free with platonic cheek-smooches," he replied as he finished one cookie and picked up his coffee in both hands. Haley finished braiding the black lock of hair and re-tied it with the snippet of ribbon that Lys had tucked into his pocket before he'd walked back out. Sam waved a cookie at Lys for him to warm it, which his friend did from across the table with barely any concentration at all.  
  
"What- _ever_. I was the first person to properly lip-wrestle you, then Elliott, then Alex-"  
  
"That was rescue breathing, you daft muppet."  
  
"Meh, the only ones who haven't tried it are the girls and Sebastian, and - Holy crap, no WAY," Sam laughed as he saw his dark-haired friend turn quite red, "when the hell did you manage _that_?" Sebastian shot Sam a very dark look, which was deflected with his permanent, sunny grin. Shifting his gaze to Lys, he exhaled heavily through his nose and gave him a small nod, dreading the admission. Lys remembered that it wasn't once, but _twice_ , and thought it best not to mention the first one, which he knew would be _much_ more embarrassing to Sebastian than the second (and he'd never told Elliott about, now that he recalled). He shrugged and picked up another cookie, warming it as well.  
  
"It was an accident. I was kinda out of it and mistook him for Allen. I do feel bad about it, though, I think it was better for me than it was for him." Only Lys noticed the look of relief that Sebastian wore, which he hid behind the rim of his cup.  
  
"Of course it was, I was almost suffocating around your tongue. I have no idea how you got such a rep for being 'good at what you do.'"  
  
"That's 'cause it wasn't what I was _really_ good at."  
  
 _THY CONVERSATION IS PECULIAR AND BIZARRE. IS THIS THE WAY THAT HUMANS CONVERSE THESE DAYS?_  
  
Bahamut sat on the floor, once more in its "Bast" pose, watching them with baffled incredulity. Smiling through a mouthful of cookie Lys shook his head.  
  
"Nah, just really close friends like us. Though I wasn't quite intending to air that particular bit of dirty laundry. And I really do feel a bit silly about that, nearly ruined a good day out with a friend because I wasn't paying attention." Out of the corner of his eye, Lys noticed Xander enter the room on silent paws, his ears and tail up and whiskers forward, having spotted the dragonling. He padded over quickly, sniffed Bahamut with curiosity, and rapped it on the top of the head.  
  
 _WHAT- WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!_  
  
"Ha! Sorry, that was just cute. He thinks you're a new toy or friend."  
  
 _A- I AM NOT A TOY! I AM THE AVATAR OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION, AND I- GAH!!_  
  
Xander had swatted Bahamut again and danced away, tail now a bottle-brush and eyes large as he moved in again to swat at his new plaything.  
  
"Sorry, but that's one of the rules of having a cat: anything its size or smaller is automatically a toy." Bahamut huffed a puff of smoke at Xander and stalked over to try to curl up under Lys's chair, when it was unceremoniously pounced and grappled. With a claw-less bunny kick, Xander trilled with delight at having a playmate his size.  
  
 _THIS IS UNDIGNIFIED! I AM THE HUNTER, NOT THE PREY._  
  
Xander released the dragonling and bounded away to hide under the table and flatten himself on the floor, eyes and whiskers forward and focused on it, doing the butt-wiggle of a cat getting ready to pounce. Huffing again, Bahamut shook itself off and changed course for the living room, when it made a very angry, almost cat-like noise as Xander plowed into it again, grappling and bunny kicking like last time. Bahamut was the one to break free this time, and flapped its wings at the furry menace, hissing. Ears flat against his head, Xander sat back on his haunches, a dainty paw raised, and the table erupted into laughter as a hasty slap-fight ensued. Once more, Xander danced away, then sat down, quickly groomed the fur on one flank, eyed Bahamut again, then bounded into Lys's lap, purring madly.  
  
 _I... WHAT JUST HAPPENED?..._  
  
"Playtime's over, you're safe for a bit." The dragonling huffed again and stalked over to the kitty bed in the kitchen, curling up in it so that it could rest its chin on the edge and level a slit-eyed glare at everyone at once. Xander saw an intruder in his bed, but rather than run it off, he hopped down, trotted over, sniffed Bahamut again, and somehow managed to curl up in the bed with it, yet also somehow draped across, and one back foot smushed into Bahamut's face.  
  
 _...THE INDIGNITY DOES NOT END. WHAT AN UNPLEASANT WORLD THOU HAST SUMMONED ME INTO, TALIESIN. I AM NOT AMUSED._  
  
"At least you get to share a bed with the only one in the house who doesn't snore," he replied, enjoying the shadow-being's irritation. Haley tapped a button on her phone, stopping the recording she'd made, and waved it at her friends.  
  
"I got everything, this is going to make people on the forums go crazy." Even Sebastian seemed interested in this, and she tapped a couple of buttons to replay it.  
  
"Oh, you've got great framing and angles even on a phone," he noted, "I wonder if we should take bets on how many comments of 'totally fake' we're going to get."  
  
"Too many and not enough. Oh, hey, maybe tomorrow, you know, if we don't get attacked again, if I bring my equipment do you all want to record a couple more 'episodes?' I've got the last ones edited, and I just posted one on the forums. I'm giving myself a bit of a buffer, just in case." Elliott delicately sipped at his coffee as he thought about this.  
  
"I am amicable to that idea. It is a strange yet brilliant use of your abilities, to combine our collective memories and transfer them onto physical media. I was concerned early on when Lysander boasted about 'filming a series,' but you have solved that dilemma most elegantly."  
  
"I'd do it more often, but it seems to take a bit out of all of us to synch up like that, and I've only got the one drive I want to risk me, Sam, and Alex using our abilities on. If this one breaks or overloads or something I'll get another, but for now I'm just not sure how well mixing tech and magic goes."  
  
"Writing the background music for it has been a hell of a challenge," Sam piped up, draining his coffee in one gulp, "I'm so used to more attention-getting songs that doing this subtle stuff was really tough at first. Though writing the battle music was freaking SWEET." Alex was clearly enjoying vicariously everyone's satisfaction with his grandmother's baking as he ate one himself.  
  
"It's been really good, though. I don't really have an ear for music, but this is good, it just kinda fits, but doesn't stick out. Maybe when this is all done we can try to sell DVDs and the album for this or something. We seem to have the interest for it so far." Abigail looked over at Alex with surprise.  
  
"I really didn't expect you to be so business-minded. But yeah, I was sorta thinking of something similar. We won't really have the funding for a physical product, not for a while, but I could see us offering the ability to purchase downloads for a small sum instead of streaming it off of the site. We had to kinda reduce the quality so it wouldn't murder our bandwidth, but offering a 1080p version for purchase, or... Damn, maybe we could even go full subscriber mode and offer the 1080p streaming for a membership fee, that would cover the hosting and bandwidth costs." Lys had paused with a mouth full of cookie a minute earlier and was wearing the slightly dazed look of someone who has just thought of too much at once.  
  
"Since when did we go from professional musicians to internet content creators?"  
  
"Since you boasted about doing a 'new project,' dude. This is your fault, you know."  
  
"I regret nothing."  
  
"And my only regret is interrupting this conversation. Good afternoon." A high-pitched squeaking that only Lys could understand without the translation through the Link piped up, and Lys picked up the golden Junimo that had appeared and set it on the table.  
  
"Hey, how goes it. What do you need?"  
  
"I require nothing. All of you, however, will require the power that is now available to you. The Stardrop tree is now ready for harvest, and I feel that there is no time like the present to accept the strength that it will grant."  
  
"It is? About damn time! ...Though in retrospect a tree growing to full fruiting status from just a seed in a bit over a month _is_ really quick... Well, let's go, we can use all of the mana we can get."  
  
The golden Junimo was correct, and it joined it brethren around the base of the tree as the Chosen approached. Strange fruit hung from the branches, looking like some sort of gummy candy, in the shape of a flat, purple star with a hollow center. Lys reached out and carefully plucked one from its branches, examined it, and shrugged.  
  
"Well, grab your own, looks like there's no secret to their harvest."  
  
"To the harvest, no, but to its nature and power... The flavor of this fruit is strange, for it is different to everyone. For some it is simply the taste of one's favorite food, others find a swell of emotion as beloved memories are evoked. Once consumed, you will find yourselves able to contain more mana, as well as channel more for longer, and have better control over it than you did previously. However, given that you all are the most powerful and skilled Chosen that we have yet seen I do not know how much more benefit you will gain."  
  
"Any downsides or side effects we should know about? Or any upper limit on how many of these we can eat?"  
  
"There are no ill effects, though we do not know if there are adverse effects upon consuming multiple fruits. I do not discourage you in experimenting, but I do urge you to exercise the utmost caution when you do."  
  
"Fair enough. Well, time to power up, I guess." Ever snarky, Sam had found the "power up star" sound snippet from one of the early games in that series and played it just as Lys was about to take a bite, sending everyone into another fit of laughter. "Right, seriously now, I don't want to find out what it's like to snort this because you're being a doofus."  
  
The golden Junimo was once again right, as everyone experienced something different. Sam's face was one of awe, as he exclaimed something to the effect of "best combo pizza ever!" around large bites, and Sebastian smiled with unusual contentment.  
  
"Heh, the sensation of completing a difficult coding project and sending it off. Haven't felt _that_ in a while." Haley's eyes nearly rolled back in her head as she muttered something about "the best dark chocolate ever," Abigail whooped, declaring that it had been ages since she remembered what it had felt like to beat the first Prairie King game, and Alex, in a whisper only Lys noticed, said, "my music box." Smiling fondly at his friends, Lys also bit into his fruit, and immediately felt the warm rush of memory; the scent of spring, with cherry blossom petals on the wind, and the light in those deep blue eyes as Elliott asked him the one question that he never expected to hear but would treasure forever... He felt Elliott take his hand and remembered what he had stated to be his fondest memory, and sharing a quick glance to be sure, Lys was right, and he knew that Elliott was aware of his reaction to the Stardrop. Finishing their snack around the same time, everyone was silent as they adjusted to the new level of power and mana capacity, and all tried out a couple of their personal "calibration" tricks to test themselves.  
  
"I think that this was a rousing success," Lys remarked, checking the tree, "it's got a few more, but not that many. Let's wait until we have a few more before we all have another or start experimenting. Oh, a thought, how long will they stay good? Or will they rot off of the branches in a day or two or something?"  
  
"They will stay fresh and edible indefinitely. They are made of the mana of this land infused into a physical form that mortals can consume. I am uncertain as to how long they will last when picked, however, nor do I know the maximum fruit-bearing capacity of a tree."  
  
"I'll tinker later. I need to see if I can get another seed or take a cutting and graft it or something, I really don't like having just one of these. Too vulnerable."  
  
"You can continue your horticultural endeavors when you have dealt with this Shadow business." Lys was suddenly reminded of his earlier promise and grimaced. Noticing this, Elliott put an arm around his waist, waiting for him to make the next decision.  
  
"I mentioned a secret earlier. No time like now to tell it, at least so I don't forget again. It's... The short of it is that the reason I've got so much affinity for, well, damn near everything here, and that lock, is that one of my ancestors was killed to provide a 'gate' between worlds when the barrier was created. It's their song that got passed down, it wasn't written by Violette, it's _much_ older than her. And...their spouse aided in the creation and summoning of Bahamut. That person was killed as well, fighting the dragon as one of the first Chosen. So...yeah, looks like I'm continually getting screwed for things that my ancestors did." He leaned into Elliott's shoulder, trying not to break down again, and the other Chosen mulled this information over silently. Abigail bit her lip and finally spoke up.  
  
"So... Which one were they?" The sad, pained look from Elliott told them everything.  
  
"It appears that the farther back we go in our predecessor's memories the more difficult it is to find coherent and intact information. I have many theories as to why this is, but I will save that for a later date. However, if one can find a name or person specifically, then one can do a more direct search and obtain more intact data. I confirmed the Junimos' story through their memories, and they are not ones I wish to ever revisit." Alex clapped a hand on both of their shoulders, smiling broadly.  
  
"Well, that means that this should be even easier to do, right? We all just got a boost, and now that we know your connection to it all we can use it to our advantage to fix all of this. You're going to be a hero, 'cuz, making right everything that all of those people screwed up, and making it look totally awesome at the same time." Caught between tears and a smile, the happy expression finally won the emotional tug-of-war.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I... I _can_ do this. Because I'm strong enough, and I've got all of you here with me, and you're as strong as I am. My story doesn't end here. I _can_ do this, and it's going to be brilliant." Sweeping up his cousin in a powerful hug, he heard Lys's back pop in two places and apologized for it. "No way, mate, do that again."  
  
"Is this a 'masochist' thing?"  
  
"No, it's an 'I've been working hunched over in the garden too long' thing. I'll pay you to do that for Elliott, too."  
  
"I'll pay to watch," leered Abigail, grinning playfully, earning a polite chuckle from Elliott, curious contemplation from Alex, and a face-splitting grin from Sam.  
  
"I guess we figured out how you're going to pay for college, hunh dude?"


	43. The Arcane Method

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Warning, this chapter contains _science!_ Sebastian is setting up to be the Neil DeGrasse Tyson of thaumophysics. GODS, I love writing this geeky stuff. I really, REALLY need to have another go at that magic-and-tech series I've been meaning to write for the last five years...//

Abigail glanced over at Sebastian and grinned, prompting a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Don't be like that, I'm not giving you grief, I can see why he mistook you for his last sweetie. I just think it's funny that he's romanced almost all of us in some fashion before he..." She trailed off as her eyes unfocused, thinking of something. Sam knew exactly what it was, his grin getting even brighter.  
  
"Are you thinking of-"  
  
"Yes! Ohmigosh, _yes_!"  
  
"Visual novel!" they exclaimed together.  
  
"For the love of..." muttered Sebastian, facepalming again.  
  
"Yes, we'd all have our own routes, even Alex, we'll figure something out for that."  
  
"And he's just androgynous enough we could have both a male and a female option-"  
  
"Lysander and Lysandra-"  
  
"YASSSS!"  
  
"Sebby! You've _got_ to help us with this!"  
  
"NO. Sweet Yoba, _no_. You are on your own. Besides, games of any kind are a hell of a project and we've got enough going on, you can't-"  
  
"Oh wow," Haley giggled, "for my route, if we're doing our own voices, I wanna be all sexy, but in the 'romance' scenes I wanna be all squeaky and high-pitched." Abigail laughed and high-fived her before running back to the house.  
  
"I need my sketch pad, I have _so_ many ideas! C'mon!" She was followed by Sam and Haley, and eventually by Sebastian, after heaving yet another deep sigh of long-suffering patience. Scratching his head, Alex turned to Elliott and Lys.  
  
"What's a 'visual novel?' Like a comic book? But Seb said something about a game."  
  
"A visual novel is a style of video game, of which dating simulators are a popular genre."  
  
"Oh, that's neat, so-" He blinked as all of the puzzle pieces connected and he saw the full picture.  
  
"Are... Wait, Abby and Sam want to build a dating sim where Lys is..."  
  
"Apparently," smirked the man in question, shrugging with amusement, "I'm not encouraging it, but at the same time, eh, it sounds like harmless fun for a little while. If it keeps their minds off of everything, well, I'll play along a bit. Besides, I am kinda interested to see what artwork Abby comes up with, she's really become good in this last year." Shaking his head, Alex walked back to the house, curious as well. Lys noticed that Elliott hadn't relinquished physical contact and had an idea why. Hugging him, arms around his waist, Lys gave him the smile that belonged only to him.  
  
"I know that look, love. What's on your mind?" He leaned into Elliott's hand as the blonde man traced familiar lines down the side of his face.  
  
"Over and over I am able to heal your body, but it seems that I know nothing of healing your mind. I saw your psyche shatter and I hesitated, terrified that you had been finally broken. Then I felt loathing for myself as another came to your side to provide support. I do not feel animosity toward him at all. He said the words that I did not have and brought you peace again. You seem to be in a better state of mind, but you are a brilliant actor and can wear a mask under which few can see."  
  
"I'm okay now. Really. I guess...yeah, for a moment, I _was_ broken. Everything that had just happened finally hit me right in the face, since I'd just been running on adrenaline and anger up until then. The moment that it ran out and I started thinking again... I supposed I needed that, to cry and get it all out rather than bottle it all up. And he's right, for everything that I've ever said, I've _never_ said that I won't. That's not changing. I'm going to fix things, and I can do it as long as I have everyone behind me and you at my side." Elliott's smile was one of relief, and Lys could feel it as he pulled him in for a kiss, holding on just a _little_ longer before they had to join everyone inside. At the table, Abigail was quickly drawing, nodding and making changes as Sam and Haley, seated on either side of her, made suggestions.  
  
"Okay, honest question," she remarked without stopping her pencil, "is Lysandra gonna be average or racktastic?" Haley flipped her hair over her shoulder and sniffed haughtily.  
  
"Average, of course. _I'm_ already racktastic, and there's not enough space on a game disc for two of us." She bounced and jiggled a little to prove her point, which was appreciated by everyone at the table. Looking up, Abigail finally paused, glancing between Lys and her work, and grinned again.  
  
"Nailed it." She handed over the sketch pad, and even the work of a few minutes had yielded two decent bust sketches, one of Lys as himself, but the other as a decent "female" variant that still looked like "him." A few lines had been softened into curves, and some features enhanced or diminished, but it was easily recognizable as Lys.  
  
"That's pretty good. Reminds me of those pics I showed you last year."  
  
"Yeah, that's how I knew how to do it like this. This is going to be so much fun!" She took back the pad and continued drawing. Sebastian rolled his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I'll just let them get it out of their system. They'll get bored in a few days. Right now, since we're here, might as well test to see how many loaded gems we can have in one area at once." Eyeing the trio hunched together with amusement, Alex nodded.  
  
"Sounds good, I didn't do much in that fight, so I'm good to start crafting. You've got the materials for it?"  
  
"Yeah, I stored everything in the mine by one of my waypoints. I'll jump over now and grab the mats, be right back." He stood up and away from the table, teleported out, and returned in less than a minute, burdened with several backs and backpacks. "Let's do this outside, I'd rather not risk blowing up or otherwise making a mess of their house." Taking a couple of bags to lighten his load, Lys led the way out.  
  
"I appreciate the thought, especially since you hate being in direct sunlight."  
  
"You've got enough trees around I can sit in the shade somewhere."  
  
Sebastian, Alex, and Elliott sat in the shade, but Lys, naturally, sprawled in the sunshine. Crafting with confident ease (the Stardrop boost was definitely being felt!), Alex made several gems in a short amount of time, and the other three examined and experimented with them.  
  
"Okay, I'll be our test subject," offered Sebastian, "since Alex is crafting and I'll want Elliott on-hand for heals, just in case."  
  
"It could be dangerous, maybe I should-"  
  
"The hell you will, Lys, you're already taking on most of the risk here. Anyway, I'm the one with the Earth affinity, so I'll have a better idea of capacity and limits than you will. If you really need to do something, make a pot of mana tea, I might end up pretty drained after all of this."  
  
"You're right, yeah. Be right back, try not to blow up my garden," Lys sassed, getting to his feet and dusting himself off.  
  
The other three at the table were still working on their project, so engrossed in it that they didn't notice Lys walk past them, fill a teapot with water, grab the tin of tea and a couple of mugs, and walk back out. With barely a thought, Lys warmed the kettle to the optimum temperature to steep the tea as he returned, setting it on the ground in the sun and adding the tea. Sitting down cross-legged, he continued to provide the thread of mana to the tea as he put his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands, watching Sebastian and Alex work. As soon as they were fabricated, Sebastian took the fresh diamond, synchronized with it, poured in as much mana as it could hold, and set it in a neat pile to one side. This went on for a quarter of an hour, and Lys resisted the urge to prod the diamond stack, not sure how stable it was. Sebastian noticed this and picked one up, bouncing it on his palm.  
  
"They seem to store it pretty well. I'm not getting any sense that they'll 'leak,' though I'm not sure about how we'll they'll respond to shock damage. No time like now, you look like you're itching for something to do," he smiled, handing Lys a gem.  
  
"You know me so well. Okay, I'll see what this can do. Ready to shield?"  
  
"Yup. Go ahead." Shrugging, Lys walked toward a nearby rock, now the one to bounce it on his hand as he got the feel for its weight.  
  
"Right, here we go. Fire in the hole, or not!" Throwing it with most of strength, he ducked behind an earthen barrier that Sebastian had raised for him as the diamond impacted the stone. Nothing happened, and he waited a few seconds longer, just in case, before vaulting over it and examining the gem. A quick prod with a tendril of mana to ensure that it was stable, and he scooped it up again, having a closer, if careful, look. It was completely intact and unmarred despite the force with which it had been thrown, and Lys returned it to Sebastian for further quality control.  
  
"Well, it looks like we can rule out the risk of them going off if physically disturbed. That's one less thing to worry about. Now we just need to see how many we can keep in proximity to each other without going off."  
  
"There is another consideration," Elliott supplied as he turned a gem over in his hands, "from how far away can you draw mana from it? It could be possible to set up 'caches' all over the farm in order to have a ready source of mana greater than what we could carry alone." Sebastian's eyebrows went up as he considered this.  
  
"That's a damn fine question. If we can have our own stash out here that won't cause an overload that'll give us a lot more power available than just what we can carry. Here, Lys, walk off while I draw mana from this. I'll let you know when you're too far for me to effectively pull from it."  
  
"Sure. I'll also test line-of-sight, too, see if you need to visually see it or if you can hold a connection mentally."  
  
"Nice. Okay, get going, I've got a thread." Walking south toward the forest to give himself the most possible distance, he was eventually stopped by Sebastian over the Link.  
  
 _Starting to lose it there. That's the farthest I'd want to be if I'm going to be pulling as much power as you say we need to. Let's keep testing distance and terrain, walk in a circle at this radius, but see if you can head out just a bit._  
  
As requested, Lys circled his friends, moving in and out at his behest until he was recalled.  
  
"Okay, looks like that's my distance. Elliott, snag a fresh one and see what yours is, let's see if we're all different or if there's a thaumic limit to this." Elliott took the next gem to be fabricated as Sebastian returned to charging and stacking the gems, pausing at one point to look critically at his stack. Like before, Lys walked away, and, at the same distance that Sebastian had called, Elliott stopped him as well. Walking the same path, they found that both of them had the same distance limit. A third test with Lys (who everyone was pretty certain had the greatest mana cap as well as thaumic capability) yielded the same results. Making notes on a pocket notepad, Lys took a look at the diamond stack that Sebastian was arranging and re-arranging.  
  
"This seems to be the most we can keep in proximity without instability. I'll make another batch of the same amount and see how close they can be before we start getting thaumic interference- What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Not at you, mate, it's just... I'm laughing at all of this. Here we are, testing magic in a scientific manner, as if it were some mundane project. And you've always wanted to be a wizard of some kind, so seeing you throw yourself into this makes me happy, I bet you're just feeling totally fulfilled right now." The soft violet smile returned and he ran a hand through his hair as he looked around.  
  
"Yeah. Every time I sit down and think about it my mind is kinda blown, and it's awesome. This is just so... _cool_. I love it. I know we're doing something unexplored and dangerous, but damn if this isn't thrilling in a way. Also...I kinda had an idea how to set these up once we've got 'em charged, but..." Lys fixed him with a grin of anticipation, knowing that his friend just needed a bit of a nudge to open up.  
  
"Tell me, I bet this is gonna be awesome." Another flash of that smile, and Sebastian gestured at the ground, creating a scale model of what he had in mind.  
  
"I was thinking spires. Rather than just piling them up somewhere or what, build 'towers' or something for them that will be sturdy enough that nothing gets damaged or scattered. I'm worried about them being too conspicuous, but I really had a fun idea for them."  
  
"Make 'em cool, mate, worst case, I can find a way to- Ohhh, I've got some climbing ivy we can plant on them. It would look totally awesome and I could use the excuse that I'm building something and those are the foundation pieces for it."  
  
"...Damn, Lys, that's brilliant. Yes! So I was thinking slim spires, almost like lightning rods, with the gems lined up in them. I was thinking of having smaller 'indicator' stones, probably in our own gems, to signal whether or not a diamond has charge or has been expended. Alex, can I bother you to make some fast obsidian discs? About half the size of your palm or so."  
  
"Sure, hang on, I'll need some of this stuff here... Got it." Fashioning half a dozen of the requested items, he handed them over and returned to his original work.  
  
"Okay, first, where are you gonna work on the lock? I figure we're gonna want to be a bit away from the house, just in case, but I'm not sure what you're working with."  
  
"This way. From what I've been able to work with, they built it right...here. This will give me the best access and focus." Sebastian created a small spire to denote the center of the circle he was planning to start, and walked away the distance he remembered would be the farthest he could reliably draw from. He had brought along six of the charged diamonds and channeled up a slim pillar of stone, which after a bit of skillful manipulation and transmutation, became pearlescent white marble. Lys whistled with approval as Sebastian merged the diamonds into the pillar, stacked yet spaced atop each other, and pressed an obsidian disc into the marble surface where the gem behind it was. Another moment of arcane manipulation left the obsidian glowing faintly.  
  
"Oh nice, I see that you've linked them. As long as there's a charge in the gems the discs will be lit. Once expended, they go dark. I really wish we'll be able to keep our powers after all of this is done, you've got amazing ideas that I want to see happen so bad."  
  
"Same here, but at the same time, we both know that the desire for power is what caused all of this. One thing at a time. But yeah, this, it's gonna work great. Lemme do the math and pace out the other six spires. I'll also have to go do a bit more mine-diving to get enough materials for all of this. Looks like my coding work will be on hiatus for a while." Lys left him to his work and returned to the tree, as the eager Wizard returned to the center of the circle, looked to the distance of the spire that he'd created, put a hand on the ground, and sent up six more equidistant from each other, though plain stone for the moment. Elliott gave Lys a warm smile as he returned, still experimenting with the gem.  
  
"It appears that we have a solution to one of our problems."  
  
"Yeah, and he's having a total blast with it. I'm really glad to see him having fun like this, it's what he's always dreamed of. ...It's all I ever really wanted, y'know, to make people smile and help them see their dreams..."


	44. The Last Memory of Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Just a bit of late-summer shenanigans, because it effing snowed again today and will continue to do so tomorrow, so I'm a bit grumpy. TAKE YOUR DAMN MEDS, NATURE. Why won't winter please die with the rest of 2016?...
> 
> Also, new icon, because someone was awesome enough to do a sexy-good redraw of Lysander for me, and I've GOT to use it. I'll post it if anyone wants to have a look, it's so good... Maybe on Tumblr, too.//

An hour or two later they were joined by the other three, who had paused in their game design efforts. Lys caught them up to speed, and Alex sighed with exhaustion and leaned back against the tree.  
  
"Damn, I'm done for the day. I'll take a cup of tea but I won't be able to fab any more until tomorrow." Sebastian examined the remaining store of materials and nodded.  
  
"That works, we're nearly out of mats. I didn't do much today so I'll go do a bit of exploring in a little bit. I've got a better idea of what we'll need and how much of it."  
  
"Thanks, bro. And thanks, 'cuz." Alex gratefully took a mug of tea from Lys and sipped it, already feeling better from just the one taste. With great interest, Sam was having a look at the spires that Sebastian had created, all of them now marble, and poked at the one with the obsidian discs in it.  
  
"So we'll all be getting one of these? That's pretty sweet. You're a proper Wizard, dude, already crafting magic items. How much XP did these take to make?" he asked, grinning broadly. With a chuckle, Sebastian stood up to walk over and look at his work again.  
  
"No, no experience needed, this just took mana. Besides, since they're stationary and going to be used by a specific person only once, it would have made the crafting cost crazy low anyway." They shared a quick grin of mutual game referencing, and returned to the rest of the group. "Lys, Elliott, pass me your gems, I'll get them locked in, along with the indicator discs. We'll get everyone else as Alex recuperates. It looks like we can carry the same on us personally, but I recommend that once we charge them we store them all separately, to avoid the risk of thaumic overload." He blinked as he thought about his statement and laughed.  
  
"Listen to us," Abigail grinned, "sounding like total pros, even though we've only been doing this a couple of months. And people say that video games are bad for you." Haley sat down next to Alex and gave him a supportive hug.  
  
"You are _amazing_ , sweetie. And I'm not just saying that because you can create diamonds from scratch! Are you going to be okay for practice tomorrow if you keep this up?"  
  
"Yeah, I won't be able to make anything tomorrow, just in case, but I'll bust my ass the day after."  
  
"That'll give me enough time to get everything we need," remarked Sebastian, returning again from installing the next set of gems, "maybe we should call it for the day. It's been busy, and if I'm tired then half of you have to be exhausted." Lys took the empty mug from Alex to refill it and agreed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starting to feel the edges of getting tired, so I'm probably not going to last much longer. How about you, love?"  
  
"I likewise am fatigued, but not as much as I had expected. Though it drains me to heal, it costs you more because you are consuming your own body's resources in order to repair. Further, do not sleep until you have had something to eat."  
  
"Yeah, I've got just enough left in me to grab food and that's kinda it." Sebastian gathered up his bags and stood up.  
  
"I'll head out, then, nobody's expecting me home for a while so I can do a bit of resource-gathering." He paused again to think about it and laughed almost until he cried. "Oh wow, Lys is the one with a garden, but _I'm_ the one doing farming right now." Sam burst into laughter again, holding his sides.  
  
"If you start spamming us over the Link to buy gold I'm gonna kick your ass myself."  
  
Shortly after everyone gathered up their gear and left, once again leaving the house in relative silence. Bahamut watched Lys and Elliott enter the kitchen with one, white, slit-eyed glance, still in the kitty bed with Xander draped across it, though it no longer had a foot in its face.  
  
 _THOU HAST RETURNED. IT APPEARS THAT TODAY'S WORK WAS FRUITFUL._  
  
"It was, we've got a lot figured out and done. Provided Maurice keeps his nose out of our business we've got a solution to all of this. Though...we need to get working on dinner quickly, I'm really feeling it." He poured himself a mug of tea from what was left in the pot, putting the pot in the sink, and having a drink of it while he had a look in the pantry. "Something fast, I'm probably gonna be unconscious in about two hours."  
  
  
In less time than that Lys undressed for bed, starting to feel the effects of the day weighing down on him. Tossing his pants over the back of a chair, he dropped into bed, suddenly feeling even more tired now that he was sprawled out. Elliott sat down next to him, brushing hair out of his face, looking content.  
  
"If you can stay awake a little longer, I would examine you to ensure that there is no lingering injury. My skill has increased, yet I would be certain." Stretching and straightening out, Lys nodded.  
  
"Yeah, have at it, I feel good, but it's better to check rather than wake up tomorrow to find that something didn't heal right."  
  
Diving into Lys with his mana, Elliott checked him physically and mentally, remembering what work he had done with the residue of the power that he had used earlier that day. Usually Lys would find this sort of touch to be quite arousing, but this time it was comforting, and he relaxed into it, "watching" Elliott's thaumic delving. He toyed with the thread, seeing how it connected them, and allowed some of his own mana to flow "upstream." Smiling at the sudden rush of warmth, Elliott sat back up.  
  
"Once more my skill is unsurpassed, you show no lingering signs of injury. I for one will rest much easier with this knowledge."  
  
"I'm gonna sleep better than you will, I'm drained. C'mere, I want to hold you as I pass out." Elliott pulled the blanket over them both as he slid into place next to Lys, but pulled him on top of himself, kissing him on the neck.  
  
"I shall hold you this time. Rest on me and be restored." Yawning, Lys snuggled into his hug, only partially aware of both Xander and Bahamut joining them.  
  
"Getting a bit crowded here," he muttered before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
The warning had been heeded, as there was no sign of activity from Maurice or the remaining Reclaimed (Sam confirmed his docile behavior his next day at work, barely able to hide his glee), and the next few days allowed them to finish preparations on the farm. The spires had been adorned with the beginnings of some climbing ivy and morning glory, and the whole thing had a bit of an "elven ruins" look going on. The season was now over as well, and the final celebration of summer was about to begin by the shores of the Gem Sea. Since the entire town would be present, it would be a bad idea to teleport, but it was a lovely evening and nobody minded the walk, even Sebastian, who found the daytime to be too warm. Holding hands, Lys and Elliott strolled south through the town to the beach. Lys had a quick moment of panic as they saw the first couple of people and checked to ensure that he'd used the color-changing enchantment on his eye and hair.  
  
"Oof, good thing I've been doing that spell every morning after the shower. I totally didn't think to check before we left."  
  
"And I am so accustomed to your appearance that it slipped my mind to think of it myself. To be honest, I was more preoccupied with the thought of revisiting my former home. It is not that it has been completely abandoned, nor has it been that long, but to see again the place in which I had unsuccessfully sequestered myself brings about curious thoughts and emotions."  
  
Lys flashed him a smile as warm as the evening, and they said nothing more until they reached the dock to the far east of the beach, where they had all met the year previous. Bahamut circled down to land upon a support pylon, having flown high overhead to avoid detection. They were the first ones there, and Lys sat down to remove his boots to enjoy the sand again before it was too cold to do so. Shrugging out of the short-sleeved overshirt, he emptied his pockets into it, just in case. Elliott sat next to him, lacing his fingers with Lys's, watching the sun setting.  
  
Familiar silhouettes came into view, framed by the sunset, and in minutes they were joined by their friends. Abigail approached Bahamut first to give it a friendly pat, who seemed to be confused by the affection but allowed it. Penny barely contained a squeal of delight, further confusing Bahamut, but once more permitted a hesitant scratch under the chin. Everyone else followed suit, discarding shoes and overshirts or coats to better absorb the radiant warmth from the sand, contrasting with the cool breeze that was already beginning to blow from the ocean. Leaning into Elliott's shoulder, Lys smiled faintly and scanned the beach, docks, and cabin, lost in pleasant memories of the year past. Seeing the rest of the town converge on the other, larger dock, he got to his feet and offered Elliott a hand.  
  
"It's almost showtime, it seems. Shall we get front-row seats?" This year Haley had remembered to bring a good camera (having recently purchased one that could record and photograph something like this), and she was the last to join as she pulled the camera from her bag. Thumbs hooked into his belt loops, Lys strolled casually to the far end of the dock, gazing out over the nigh-endless black-and-blue of the Gem Sea.  
  
"You are no longer afraid," Elliott noted, brushing the small of Lys's back with a gentle hand.  
  
"I have you to catch me. And even if I didn't, I've mastered that fear. I respect the water, but I no longer fight it, I know how to move and dance with it." Sam moved past them to sit at the very end, his legs dangling off as he swung them back and forth idly.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm still sorry about last year. Bad enough that I deliberately do things that go wrong, I nearly got you killed 'cause I was screwing around with someone else." Leaning down, Lys ruffled his hair fondly and leaned against a pylon.  
  
"I keep telling you, it's okay. You mess about, that's you, and I don't want you to change. Sometimes shit just happens, and we were lucky that Alex and Elliott were there and have their skill sets. As long as I have all of you, things will be alright. You're my friends and family, and I can do anything as long as you're around." Penny looked concerned at this exchange, and Lys rubbed the back of his neck, realizing that she hadn't been there the year before.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you weren't here. Um, the short of it is that we were here, too, last year, and after the jellyfish had finally left, we were kinda roughhousing and stuff went a bit wrong. I didn't know how to swim then and got knocked off of the edge. Elliott went in after me, Alex got me to shore, and fortunately he knows rescue breathing, 'cause apparently I had inhaled half of the bay. No lie, it scared the shit outta me, and I had nightmares for a while after that. But Alex gave me some swimming lessons last year, and I've been practicing here and there, so it's not a worry anymore." Eyes wide and hands over her mouth, she still wore a look of shock and vicarious horror.  
  
"That must have been terrifying! But you talk about it so casually." With a sigh, Lys shifted a bit and looked back out over the ocean.  
  
"It was, and when I really sit down and think about it, it still is. But that was the second time I nearly died, and after all of this Chosen stuff... If I can't find a way to be a bit flippant about it I'll- Heh, too late, I had a mental breakdown the other day. Surprising it took this long, really. But then, that was the _fourth_ time I nearly freakin' got killed, so a little bit of post-traumatic stress is probably in order. Oh... Sam probably didn't mention that, either. Run-in with Maurice and the Reclaimed of the Wind, got ambushed, took a volley of arrows because I'm a dumbass who tried to defend someone who not only didn't deserve it, but _literally_ backstabbed me at the same time." He grimaced and rubbed the spot on his lower back where the shadow-blade had entered. "I'm still amazed that nothing left a mark, even that. You are simply brilliant, love." Penny relaxed a little, but still looked sad for him.  
  
"You've suffered so much, but you still smile so sweetly. You really are special, Lysander."  
  
"Heh, maybe. I don't _feel_ special, I'm just me. But I guess to a few people, and someone in particular," he reached out for Elliott's hand and squeezed it, "I mean something, and I can at least believe in that." The horizon began to glow a bit, and everyone's attention turned south. "And the curtain goes up."  
  
Like the year before, it was a slow transition from dark to less-dark, to slightly brighter, to softly illuminated. Pastel lights in blue, green, yellow, pink, and violet speckled the ocean, just below the surface, pulsing as they flowed with the current. Randomly multicolored, the creatures were a living reflection of the bright but unmoving sky above. The only sound was the gentle whisper of the breeze above the muted crash of waves on the shore, wind and water singing in organic harmony with each other, a soothing soundtrack to the spectacle that unfolded. For a length of time that nobody was certain of, the show continued until the final light had faded into the distance. Haley lowered her camera, having stopped the recording, and moved back toward the center of the dock to begin reviewing what she had taken. Standing and stretching, Sam very carefully avoided bumping into anyone.  
  
"You really are hell-bent on avoiding a repeat of last year, aren't you, mate?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I'd rather not risk something going wrong, y'know?"  
  
"True, but you failed to account for one thing."  
  
"What's that?" Lys's grin was cheeky and showed most of his teeth.  
  
"DARK VENGEANCE!"  
  
"What- SHIT!!" Faster than Sam could react, Lys darted over, grabbed Sam around the waist, and threw the both of them over the edge into the water. Sebastian dropped the cigarette he had just retrieved from his hoodie on the sands and knelt on the edge, one hand on the pylon as he scanned the water for his friends.  
  
"What the hell is he- Elliott, aren't you going to do something?" The answer was apparent, as Elliott was chuckling, face in his hand and elbow in the other as he shook his head. At the sound of splashing, everyone looked over to see Sam surface, but not Lys.  
  
"Ohhh, shit shit shit, where is he-"  
  
"Shark attack!" Lys shouted, coming up behind Sam, wrapping his arms around him and biting him on the ear.  
  
"AHHH! Wait- You ass! You scared me!"  
  
"Turnabout is fair play!" he laughed, splashing his friend. Sam returned the favor, and they swam under the dock to the other side, where Elliott had constructed a staircase of water for them to get back up, so they wouldn't have to go all the way to the beach. Once on the pier again, Elliott pulled the water off of them (even the brine and other dissolved bits one finds in seawater), leaving them as they had moments before.  
  
"Have you gotten it out of your system, dear?"  
  
"Yup, feeling better about that. I think I'll grab a smoke, too. Spare one, 'Bas?"  
  
"Hmph, you owe me next time," replied the dark-haired man in good humor, flicking over a cigarette. Catching it with ease, Lys snapped his fingers and produced a flame for the both of them to light with.  
  
"Can do, didn't occur to me to bring 'em along this time." Bahamut had watched the entire evening silently and almost without moving, so much so that they had forgotten that it was there until it watched Lys and Sebastian smoking with curiosity.  
  
 _A STRANGE HABIT. THOU SOMEWHAT CLOSELY RESEMBLES THE DRAGONS OF THY STORIES. I BEGIN TO FURTHER COMPREHEND WHY THOU HAST NO FEAR OF ME._  
  
"Nah, this is just a bad habit. I wasn't scared of you because I'm a reckless idiot." Blinking, Bahamut considered this and appeared confused, yet another impressive emotion for a creature composed of solid shadow.  
  
 _I FEAR THAT I SHALL NEVER QUITE UNDERSTAND HUMANS. AND YET I FIND IT AN INTERESTING ENDEAVOR._  
  
"Depending on how things go with the barrier, you might have plenty of opportunity."  
  
 _YOU IMPLY THAT I WILL KEEP THIS DIMINISHED FORM ON THIS SIDE AS WELL AS MAINTAIN MY CONSCIOUSNESS UPON THE OTHER._  
  
"Why not? Could be useful. And fun." Lys exhaled a stream of smoke and laughed. "The shit we get used to. When we all started out and found out that we're a part of the stories, I was spooked. I couldn't believe we were gonna go at it with a beast of legend and death. And now here I am, figuring out how to fix magic in the valley so this never happens again, while keeping that same beast almost as a pet. I am un-freaking-believable." Elliott took his hand and kissed him under the ear, enjoying the laugh it brought.  
  
"Perhaps it is because not only were you not told that you could not, but every time that you _are_ told that you cannot, you do everything in your power to prove them wrong. Spite is a strange but sometimes useful motivator."  
  
"Truth. Well, time to see how far spite will get me, and if all of this self-professed cleverness will pay off."


	45. The Final Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Damn this story has stretched on too long... The end is in sight, though, just taking care of a couple of last things before we get on with the finale. There's still a few weeks left of this story, and it looks like it won't be quite as long as the first book, but to be honest, I'm surprised that it ran this long in the first place.//

A few days later, Lys busied himself in the kitchen with making lunch while Elliott put away laundry in the bedroom, observed by both Xander and Bahmut, the former hoping for a tidbit, and the other watching with interest.  
  
_THOU HAST NOT SPOKEN MUCH OF THY PLAN, TALIESIN. NOR HAST THOU INQUIRED ABOUT THE SEED THAT I EXTRACTED AFTER THY LAST BATTLE._  
  
"Well, not much to be done about the plan until we've got enough power stored up. I need to see if we can try a few more Stardrop fruits, too, we could use all of the stat boosts we can get. As for the seed, well, to be honest, I was trying not to think much about that day because it scares the hell out of me in retrospect, and I kinda forgot. I think you said something about it being interesting. What was that?"  
  
_IT IS A FRAGMENT OF MYSELF._  
  
Lys dropped the knife and leapt away from the counter, having had a bad experience the last time that he'd tried to catch a falling blade. It clattered to the floor and Lys stared at Bahamut.  
  
"Wait... No way. How?"  
  
_IT IS RATHER CLEVER, IF I MAY SAY SO MYSELF. WITH HIS CONNECTION TO MY REALM THROUGH OUR CONNECTION HE WAS ABLE TO SUMMON SMALL FRAGMENTS OF ME INTO THIS REALM. "SEED" IS THE BEST DESCRIPTION FOR IT, AS IT CONTAINED THE POTENTIAL TO BECOME SOMETHING GREATER, BUT IT DID NOT CONTAIN ANY PORTION OF MY MIND. IT DID, CONTAIN, HOWEVER, SOME OF MY...NATURE, I SUPPOSE THAT I CAN CALL IT. BY IMPLANTING THAT SEED INTO SOMEONE POSSESSING OF MANA, IT FED OFF OF THE DARKNESS IN ONE'S MIND AND THE MANA IN THEIR BODY, TAKING OVER AND CONTROLLING THEM. IT ALSO PREVENTED THEM FROM DRAWING UPON THE ENERGIES OF THIS REALM AND GAVE THEM AN ARTIFICAL LIFE WHERE IT NORMALLY WOULD HAVE BEEN EXTINGUISHED._  
  
"That... So if we remove the seed they'll be okay! We can still save-"  
  
_NO._  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
_THOU ONLY ART LISTENING TO WHICH THOU WANTS TO HEAR. THEY ARE DEAD, TALIESIN, THEIR BODIES ARE BEING SUSTAINED BY MY POWER ALONE. SHOULD THAT SEED BE REMOVED THEY WILL PERISH. THE ONLY WAY TO "SAVE" THEM IS TO DESTROY THEM._  
  
"But... I..." He picked up the knife and put it in the sink, staring off at nothing for a moment. "Damn it, I was hoping I could..."  
  
_THOU DESIRES TO RESCUE THY ANCESTOR._  
  
"...Yeah. I kinda wanna kick Edelweiss's ass for what she did to me, but at the same time, it's not her fault. But Leo... I don't want to have to fight him."  
  
_THAT MIGHT NOT NEED TO HAPPEN._  
  
"Hunh? But you said-"  
  
_I CAN CONTAIN THE SEED IF I AM ABLE TO OBTAIN PHYSICAL CONTACT WITH THEM. AFTER CONSUMING THE ONE THAT I EXTRACTED FROM THEE AND ANALYZING IT, I HAVE GAINED SIGNIFICANT INSIGHT INTO THE RECLAIMED. IT WILL BE A TEMPORARY MEASURE, AND WILL NOT PROLONG WHAT IS LEFT OF THEIR LIVES, BUT IT WOULD GIVE THEM CONTROL OF THEIR OWN MINDS FOR A LITTLE WHILE. FURTHER, NOW THAT I EXIST ON THIS SIDE I BETTER KNOW HOW THE CONNECTION TO MY REALM FUNCTIONS, AND I AM CERTAIN THAT I CAN SEVER THAT CONNECTION IN OTHERS._  
  
"Then we might be able to cut off Maurice and keep him from bringing you over in your full state."  
  
_HE CANNOT DO THAT RIGHT NOW ANYWAY._  
  
"Why? Because he doesn't have enough power?"  
  
_NO, IT IS BECAUSE I AM HERE ALREADY._  
  
"I... What?!" Bahamut tilted its head to the side, strangely catlike in its mannerisms.  
  
_THOU SUMMONED ME, TALIESIN, AND I ANSWERED. MY MIND NO LONGER EXISTS IN MY REALM, IT IS HERE IN YOURS. THOU MUST DISMISS ME IF HE IS TO ATTEMPT TO BRING ME OVER._  
  
"Wha... I..." Lys's legs gave out and he hit the floor roughly, blinking in surprise as he processed and comprehended this information. "But why aren't you in your huge form, then? I mean, you act like my cat!"  
  
_THOU HAD NOT MUCH POWER TO SPARE, AND THOU GAVE ME A FORM INTO WHICH I POURED MYSELF. THE SHAPE OF THIS VESSEL'S MIND AND BODY WAS SHAPED BY THY DESIRES AND NEEDS. IT IS POSSIBLE THAT THIS IS ALSO WHAT THOU SEES ME AS IN THY MIND; DIMINISHED, DOCILE, AND DOMESTICATED. THOU HAST STATED MORE THAN ONCE THAT THOU ART NOT AFRAID OF ME, EVEN WHEN I TOWERED OVER THEE IN THY MIND WHEN WE FIRST SPOKE. AND I CAN SEE THE NEXT THOUGHT FORMING IN THY MIND. YES, IT WILL PREVENT MAURICE FROM ACTING, BUT NOT THE RECLAIMED. THE DRAGON THAT THEY SUMMON IS AN EXTENSION OF THE SEED WITHIN THEM, AND THEREFORE REQUIRES A GREAT AMOUNT OF POWER BUT NO CONNECTION TO ME. FURTHER, I AM CERTAIN THAT I MUST BE BROUGHT OVER IN MY TRUE FORM IN ORDER FOR THEE TO SUCCEED._  
  
"You mean the whole barrier thing? How? I'd think you'd need to be on the other side."  
  
_INITIALLY I HAD THE SAME IDEA, BUT NOW THAT I HAVE BEEN ON THIS SIDE AND HAVE EXAMINED THE BARRIER FOR MYSELF, AS WELL AS KNOWING THY BLOODLINE'S LINK TO IT ALL, I HAVE COME TO THE CONCLUSION THAT WE MUST BOTH USE OUR POWER TO UNDO THE LOCK. THE REASON THAT THOU CANNOT SEE THE ENTIRE STRUCTURE IS THAT PART OF IT EXISTS WITHIN MY REALM. I DID NOT NOTICE OR UNDERSTAND IT BEFORE, BUT NOW THAT I SEE THIS SIDE OF THE PUZZLE, SO TO SPEAK, IT HAS ALL COME TOGETHER. I WILL DO WHAT I CAN ON THIS SIDE WITH MY POWER, AND ONCE EXPENDED AND DISMISSED, CAN DEACTIVATE IT OVER THERE WITH IMPUNITY. THOUGH... IT GETS COMPLICATED AFTER THAT..._  
  
"What will?" Bahamut paused for a moment and leaned over to scratch itself behind an ear-hole with a back foot.  
  
_AH, WELL, AS I STATED THE LOCK EXISTS ON BOTH SIDES. IT WILL REQUIRE ME TO EXPEND MYSELF HERE FIRST AND THEN THE OTHER SIDE. ...IT MAY REQUIRE THE SAME OF THEE..._  
  
Lys felt a cold, sharp pain in his chest as it grew tight.  
  
"I... No, that's... Look again, there's got to-"  
  
_I HAVE, TALIESIN, IT IS ALL THAT I HAVE DONE SINCE ARRIVING HERE. I AM QUITE CERTAIN OF THIS. PERHAPS THOU ONLY NEEDS TO POUR THYSELF INTO IT HERE AND NOT CROSS OVER, BUT SEEING THE LOCK ENTIRELY NOW, I RAISE THIS POSSIBILITY SO THAT THOU ART NOT CAUGHT UNAWARE._  
  
His eyes stung as his vision blurred with tears, almost unable to breathe. He could feel himself start to shake in the beginning of a panic attack.  
  
_Not again. NOT AGAIN!! NO! I... I can't die here, I promised. Everyone comes home. I..._  
  
Shoulders shaking with quiet, irregular sobs, it took him a moment to realize that Elliott was holding him and calling his name. He looked up into those deep blue eyes, wide with concern, tried to speak, and was silent as several thoughts tried to manifest themselves at once.  
  
"Lysander! Dearest, what happened-"  
  
"Stop it, I- I can't stop it! I'm- I keep trying and I- I promised you and everyone, but every time, EVERY DAMN TIME- I didn't want this. I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!! WHY?!" He was incoherent and shouting now, fingers digging into Elliott's arms, and after failing to say something, he buried his face in his husband's chest and held him tightly, grasping for the one bastion of stability he had left. Shocked, Elliott supported him, noticing the way Bahamut watched them, and had an idea of what had happened.  
  
"What did you tell him?" The dragonling glanced between the two of them before connecting over the Link and relaying their conversation. He didn't say anything, only running his fingers through Lys's hair, as much for the comfort of the other man as his own.  
  
"'m sorry... I'm trying to be strong," Lys whispered, feeling very weak, "but, this... Every time I find a solution, some kind of happy end, I keep getting punched in the face. I'm scared, I haven't stopped since we were brought in to all of this, despite everything I've said. I don't know if I can keep going. I..."  
  
"You want to back out. To let it be someone else's problem, find another way to deal with it, or not at all."  
  
"Yeah. I'm such a damn coward-"  
  
"Good."  
  
"...What?..." Lys pulled away and scrubbed the back of his hand across his eyes. "Love, you-"  
  
"Don't do it. If this is what will happen if you try to fix things then leave it. Someone else can do it. I don't care who. I will not lose you. I care not how selfish it is, if it requires a life to undo what happened them someone else can pay that cost. You have suffered enough from the mistakes and greed of others. No more. I refuse to let you die. Someone will bear this burden." He put his hand on Lys's face, trying to find a smile for them both. "Nobody will fault you if you walk away, you know that. There is not a single one of us who would ask you to put your life at risk like this."  
  
Somehow, this should have been reassuring and the words that Lys wanted to hear, but they only produced a cold emptiness. Putting a hand over Elliott's, he leaned into his touch and closed his eyes, trying to find mental stability and a coherent thread of thought. After a minute of consideration, he stood up and pulled Elliott to his feet as well, extending an arm for Bahamut to climb up so that it could settled upon his shoulders.  
  
"We're going to have a look. Together. Then I decide."  
  
Outside, in the center of the pillars, Lys conjured up the lock-hologram. Bahamut, through its connection to Lys, borrowed his power to augment and adjust the lock, bringing into view parts that they could not perceive or understand before. The three of them rotated, resized, and examined it in silence, finally seeing the gestalt of its design. Jaw set with resolution, Lys made his decision.  
  
"I'm going to try. Now that I know the whole thing, I know what we'll need to do and how much power it will take. I can do this. I _will_ do this." He heard the unspoken question from Elliott and squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry, love. I chose this path long ago, and I will walk it to its end. I won't be alone, because you'll be here with me, and if I lose my way or my self, you will be right there to call me back." He found a small smile and shared it with him, recalling something.  
  
"Do you remember when I had that fight with Alex, that first week I was here? I heard you call to me; you were worried, and I stumbled because I didn't want you to get involved and hurt. But you caught me as I fell, even though you could have been hurt yourself, and though I was still barely more than a stranger, you tried to protect me from Alex. That's the moment that I fell in love with you. Ever since then you've been by my side, never asking for anything, but always giving. Now I ask you to stand by me again. You know my flame, and how to make one of your own. Be my strength, and this time, be my guiding light in case I get lost." Elliott looked over at the lock again, thinking, and finally nodded and pulled him close, holding him softly.  
  
"As my king commands it, I shall obey."  
  
"Oy! I thought we'd had enough of that royalty nonsense," Lys pouted, and realized the joke as Elliott began chuckling. "Hmph. I may have to demand things of my 'consort' if you keep this up." Elliott pulled away just enough to kiss him.  
  
"Demand all you like tonight. For now, I believe that you were in the middle of preparing a meal, and it is the regular sort of hunger that I wish to sate right now."  
  
"Fine then. I could use something to eat, now that I'm thinking about it."  
  
  
A few hours later, after having eaten, Lys sipped a coffee while he bounced a diamond on his palm, examining it thoughtfully. Setting it on the table, he leaned back in his chair and sent a message over the Link.  
  
_We're doing it. I'm going to contact Maurice and call out the Reclaimed, to fight them at a time and place of my choosing. I'm tired of having to screw around with playing catch-up, and while I scared him, I know at some point his hate and insanity will override and he'll do something completely reckless. I'm setting the terms and playing field, and we're going to fight them once and for all._  
  
_Whoa, what? You really want to challenge them all like that, 'cuz?_  
  
_Yeah, dude, we're strong, but they're not pushovers._  
  
_As much as I wanna show that elf-guy who really owns the skies, this sounds dangerous._  
  
_It will be alright, I know what I am doing. Further, we have a wild card that I just discovered. It appears that Bahamut can seal away and extract the seeds, same as it did the one that Maurice infected me with. If it can get close enough we can shut them down quickly and avoid a massive fight, neutralize the last three opponents, and leave the Echo completely without assets. Further, the Reclaimed summon the dragons off of their energy, so while we might have to deal with those three, we won't have to worry about the full summon, as I already pulled Bahamut across myself. Until I send it back, it's here and can't be called by anyone else. We will do everything from here on out on our terms._  
  
There was silence across the Link for a moment as everyone digested the new information.  
  
_Damn. Can't argue with that, Lys, you've covered every angle. And if we deal with them now it leaves us all the time in the world to deal with that barrier problem. I say go for it._  
  
Miscellaneous forms of agreement followed Sebastian's statement, and Lys found himself smiling from their support.  
  
_Good. I wanted everyone to be in on this first, and since we're all keen to do this, I'll make it happen. Time to make the call. Bahamut?_  
  
The dragon, sitting on the table, nodded and reached out to its other connection. It said nothing for a moment, then turned and gave Lys a look of satisfaction.  
  
_HE ANSWERS MY CALL, AND AGREES TO THY PROPOSITION. WHAT ARE THY TERMS?_


	46. The Final Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Today's chapter needs a properly epic soundtrack, so queue these up (in this order for best effect) before you start reading. No, really, I've had these on loop the entire time I've been writing. :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Two Steps from Hell: King's Legion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYzPHfyAjOk&index=12&list=PL28284968ECFA2C67)  
> [Two Steps from Hell: Flameheart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=znIDy9Zh-Rg&list=PL28284968ECFA2C67&index=19)  
> [Two Steps from Hell: Dragon Rider](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKv_wua6kFE&list=PL28284968ECFA2C67&index=10)  
> [Two Steps from Hell: Love and Loss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ctj97FAylQ&index=11&list=PL28284968ECFA2C67)
> 
>  
> 
> //

Two days later Lys waited outside, in the southern area of his home that was still largely undeveloped at this time, and therefore would not suffer from any side effects of the battle. Already in his Empowered armor, he stood straight and tall, his hands folded behind his back, awaiting the Reclaimed. In contrast to his silent, stoic pose, the rest of the Chosen milled about, also fully powered and armored, mentally and physically preparing themselves for the ensuing fight. They had used one more each of the Stardrop fruits, as there were just enough, and there was no reason to do this halfway. Elliott put a gentle hand on Lys's shoulder, and the red-haired man smiled fondly.  
  
"It is strange, isn't it, how none of us are worried. Prepared, wary, even bored in Sam's case, but I do not detect a trace of concern in anyone. How much has changed since we first obtained our abilities." Elliott nuzzled his neck in reply, holding him around the waist from behind, and idly scanned the sky and any other approach to the farm. Shortly, two large shadows disrupted the late-morning sunlight, and Lys's smile became dangerous.  
  
"It's showtime."  
  
High overhead, two enormous dragons of shadow wheeled and circled, looking for a suitable place to land. Those on the ground ceased their aimless tasks and watched their enemies approach. Sending up a small cloud of dust as they flapped, Umbra Aero and Umbra Ignis landed with stately dignity, the former being ridden by Anadlwyn and Edelweiss, and the other by Leodegrance. He was the same as the charcoal drawing that they saw before; a tall, imposing, lion of a man, with a fiery mane of red hair. Even without the vibrant color, the family resemblance was easily seen between him and his descendant, who strode forward, with Bahamut perched on his shoulder.  
  
"I welcome you, last of the Reclaimed, and I thank you for honoring my request to settle this in a civilized manner. I am not naive enough to believe that this cannot be resolved without a fight, but I am relieved to see that you all still retain the honor to end this properly." Edelweiss sneered at this and Anadlwyn sniffed, noticing the verbal barb, but didn't rise to the challenge. Leo, however, looked down at Lys with contempt before dismounting and swaggering forward, eyeing Bahamut with a further lack of disrespect.  
  
"You think that your tiny little beast can stand up to us? I expected better from my host's lineage. The blood has grown thin and weak, I see." Not bothered by this jab, either, Lys extended his arm, and Bahamut unwound itself from his shoulders and bounded across his arm to fly over to Leo.  
  
"I am amazed that none of you has yet learned to not underestimate me." Snorting with disdain, Leo eyed the dragon as he folded his arms across his chest. Bahamut hovered in front of him, flapping to keep itself in flight, examining Leo with a catlike air.  
  
"As if I could ever be bothered by such a miniscule thing. I am disapp- Gah!" He yelped in pain as Bahamut lunged over and sank its jaws into Leo's neck, wrapping itself around his shoulder for support. Birgitte laughed harshly and Anadlwyn smirked at his pain.  
  
"We told you that he is an irritating and annoying little pest. You really- Wait..." She trailed off as Leo stopped fighting to remove the dragonling, his eyes unfocusing as something changed, and the humanity returned to his eyes. Lys smiled in dark satisfaction while everyone else gasped, as Leo suddenly turned and punched Umbra Ignis right between the eyes. Stunned, the dragon collapsed, and Bahamut returned to his previous place atop Lys's shoulders. Blinking again, Leo smiled, an old echo of the one that his great-grandson often wore.  
  
"By the light, you really are brilliant, my boy. My line continues to breed true. You are my son's grandson, yes?" Nodding Lys's smile became warmer and touched his eyes.  
  
"Correct. I am Lysander, son of Arthur, son of Alexander." With a booming, resonant laugh, Leo applauded and put his fists on his hips, extremely pleased with his descendant.  
  
"A good, strong name! I am certain that you've lived up to it. Now, I think it's time that you showed me your power. Show me just how strong my blood sings!" Edelweiss and Anadlwyn knew that the tide of battle had shifted drastically, losing not just their companion but a dragon to the other side. Despite this, she leapt off the back of Aero and summoned her sword of ice with a flick of her wrist.  
  
"Light-damned keeper of flame, I will carve out your heart myself like I should have done so the first time!" Chuckling, Lys ignored her as Elliott stepped forward, holding open the book in one hand while summoning his own sword in the other.  
  
"This time you must contend with me. I still have not forgiven you for what you did to him. You caused great suffering to my beloved that he only survived due to my skill. I will now exact my vengeance, and you will find me a challenging foe." Sam watched open-mouthed as Elliott strode toward his opponent, who glowered at him and promptly called to herself what was left of the pond after Elliott had also done so.  
  
"Um, Lys, I know you believe in your man and all, but he doesn't know how to swordfight." Once again Lys's smile touched his eyes, radiating pride in his husband.  
  
"At first he did not, and neither did I. But she and Leo do, and because of that, we learned from each other. We have done more than tend to the garden and each other's physical needs, you know."  
  
"...You two are sexy and scary. I like it."  
  
With a short sniff of irritation, Anadlwyn leapt off of the back of his dragon to take to the sky, summoning his bow and nocking arrows to it. At the same time, he commanded Aero to charge into the remaining Chosen, targeting Lys first. The smile became almost fanged as Lys stood his ground, unmoving, and Alex intercepted the beast of wind with a wall of his own shadow. Further experiments with the diamonds had given him amazing insight into molecular structures, and his armor was no longer steel; he had developed carbon-fiber, and the sleek, ebon suit he now wore was both futuristic and elegant. He maintained the floating armor pieces as well as his warhammer, and the new material was even stronger and lighter, giving him almost unbelievable speed in his offense. Three solid hits to the head in less than the same number of seconds forced the dragon to stagger back, and it hissed and flew off the same as its master, taking the fight to its own domain. Flicking his smile to Sam and Abigail, Lys drew his swords and shifted his cloak to wings.  
  
_Give us our targets, Haley, and I'll guide Leo. This fight should end rather quickly._  
  
_Already on it. Sam and Abby, keep Anadlwyn busy but give Alex flight so he can tank the dragon. Lys, you and Leo are DPS. I'll keep an eye on Elliott, but he seems to have things well in hand._  
  
_That I do. Our practice has paid off, my dear, I know all of her moves and abilities, and there is nothing that I cannot counter. Fear not, I shall not become overconfident, and will treat our duel with the dignity it deserves._  
  
The grin of triumph now flashed to Leodegrance, and was returned twice as wide.  
  
"So, great-grandfather, shall we celebrate our meeting with a bit of dragon hunting?" The laugh was again loud and hearty as Leo mounted back up again, standing on Ignis's back and summoning reins from the dragon's own form.  
  
"Let us make this a battle to be sung about for generations to come! Onward!"  
  
Spreading its wings wide, Ignis obeyed its master's command and launched itself into the sky to pursue Aero. Lys followed close behind, kicking off of a hard light platform for added speed. The battle in the sky was already commencing between Alex and Aero, as he also sported wings on his armor, but not the organic mimics that Lys and Abigail had, these were the sort one would find on aircraft. But with clever support from Sam and Abigail providing electric and aerodynamic lift, he danced and tumbled like a fighter jet, too fast even for the dragon of wind to make a successful hit. Hissing again, it rolled, dove, and arced through the sky, snapping and clawing at the foe that always disappeared at the last second. Then it roared as Ignis slammed into it, biting and clawing as it grappled its foe and sent them plummeting from the sky. With difficulty, Aero broke free and maneuvered defensively, flying away as fast as it could, but this time found the twin blades that Lys wielded, wrapped in flame, interrupting its path.  
  
_Change of plans, Alex,_ Haley Sent, busily monitoring the battlefield with her thaumic heads-up display, _Lys and Leo have the dragon well in hand. Join Sam and Abby on Anadlwyn, they can better support you up there and you can neutralize any of his shots before they're even sent._  
  
_Got it. Damn, I wish I'd discovered this armor type earlier, this is awesome!_  
  
The Reclaimed of the Wind now looked worried, being harried by three Chosen now, and could do nothing more than dodge and defend, as while his bow shots were powerful, Alex was sending carbon-fiber plates out to intercept any arrow loosed, no matter how powerfully they were enchanted. He attempted to call his dragon to him to assist, but it alternated between being mauled by Ignis or menaced by Lys, both of whom were doing visible amounts of damage. His defenses were impressive, however, as all attacks by his opponents were deflected with wind or some variant of the hard light platforms that Lys used, but he was showing signs of fatigue, and dividing his concentration between them and the dragon was quickly taking its toll.  
  
Lys and Leo, however, were enjoying themselves thoroughly. Leo laughed and whooped with delight the entire time, a bombastic soundtrack to the epic fight. Lys was silent, but the smile he wore was darker and more dangerous than anything that a dragon could have. Concentrated fire as plasma spiraled around him at his command, scoring deep marks on Aero and shredding its wings, weakening its ability to fly. Eventually, the damage was so great that it could not keep itself in the air, and, in a move similar to the one he used on Umbra Terra, he landed on its back and plunged both swords deep into the beast. With a keening roar it fell from the sky, bouncing and skidding on the ground for several feet. With difficulty, it tried one last time to get to its feet before Lys pulled his swords free, leapt up and over to land in front of it, and once again stabbed with both blades, directly into its skull. The dark monster went limp and began to dissipate into wispy shadow.  
  
_Got it! Right, time to seal up the Wind._  
  
Nodding to his ancestor, Lys sheathed his swords and once again used the thaumic surface to send himself at his next enemy, Bahamut's claws digging into his shoulder as it was almost thrown off by the sudden acceleration. Alex kept Anadlwyn's attention on him until Lys got close, and though the Reclaimed blocked the expected attack from the fire-wielder and threw up a column of wind around himself to keep away Bahamut, it left him open to attack from Alex, who dizzied him long enough for Bahamut to bite deeply into his arm. Shouting in pain, he tried to shake free the dragonling, but after a moment his eyes unfocused as well, and he lost control of his flight. Lys caught him and eased them into a controlled descent, setting the other man on the ground as Bahamut released him and once more took his place on Lys. Same as Leo, Anadlwyn blinked and looked around, then stared at a hand as he flexed it experimentally.  
  
"I... I have control over my own body once more. It has been so long..." He looked up at Lys, awe in his eyes. "What is it that you have done? I feel the seed within me but it no longer exerts control over me."  
  
"Bahamut has sealed it temporarily, the same as he did for Leodegrance. It will not last long, but for a little while you will be yourself." He did not reply, but the tears in his eyes as he hugged himself were the silent thanks that Lys heard clearly.  
  
The clang and clatter of a swordfight attracted Lys's notice, and he once again folded his hands behind his back as he watched the duel. Edelweiss was clearly tired and almost out of power, while Elliott effortlessly blocked and parried every attack while returning each with two of his own. Numerous cuts in Edelweiss's armor spoke of his skill and greater level of power, as his own armor was completely unmarred. Breathing heavily, her footwork became unsteady and unbalanced, and she was forced to defend, having almost no strength left to fight.  
  
Seeing this, Elliott drew on his reserve stores and doubled his attack, pressing forward with speed and ferocity. The rapier of ice shattered in her hand, and a solid block of ice slammed into her midriff, sending her flying. She hit the ground hard enough to make everyone else wince in sympathy, and she was unmoving for a moment before coughing and pushing herself to her elbows. Noticing a pair of boots, she weakly looked up and saw that she had landed at Lys's feet, who watched her with neutral indifference.  
  
"So, it will be you that kills me, Chosen of the Flame," she snarled, still remarkably defiant despite her situation. Lys extended his arm, and Bahamut snaked down it to land in front of her.  
  
"No, I will do no killing today. Rather, I will set you free." As with the other two, Bahamut's bite lasted several seconds as it contained the seed within, but not removing it. As the light returned to her eyes, Edelweiss tried to reach over to pet the dragonling, but didn't have the strength. Lys knelt and offered a hand, his smile now warm and welcoming. It took two tries for her to successfully grasp his hand, and she required his help to stand, but once on her feet she was steady.  
  
"You... You have done it. I am free. You could have destroyed me for what I did to you and the cruelty that I have shown, but instead you showed compassion. I cannot thank you enough."  
  
"It is alright, my only regret is that we could not have done this for the Earth or Lightning." The three Reclaimed shared a glance and nodded.  
  
"We are grateful for your gift. We all feared that we would forever be trapped inside of our own minds, cursed to scream helplessly while a monster controlled our bodies. And now I ask of you one last request; extract the seed." The other Chosen had landed and joined the conversation, and immediately Abigail broke in.  
  
"Whoa, we can't just do that, it's keeping you alive. We take that out and you die for real." The smile that had for so long been cold and full of hate was now soft.  
  
"I know that, but I died the moment Umbra Volatus dragged me beneath the waters of the lake. What I have lived so far has been an artificial existence, and while I am still in control of myself and my senses, I would use this time to make amends and peace, so that I can go into oblivion without anything left undone." Anadlwyn nodded, echoing her statement.  
  
"I perished in the forest, but my death was stolen from me, and I was forced to live something worse. If I may have a final request, it is to see my grandfather again so that he may have closure." Lys looked over at Leo, knowing what he would request and silently hoping that he would be wrong. Knowing what he thought, Leo put a hand on his great-grandson's shoulder and gave him a soft smile that looked both strange and yet fitting on the enormous man.  
  
"Aye, lad, my story ended when I rode the beast into the heart of the lake. Seeing you wield my blades and your flame with such skill and ferocity has given me the contentment I need to go to my final rest. Further, you and your..." He paused as he sought the correct word as he looked at Elliott thoughtfully, though not with disapproval.  
  
"Husband," Lys stated, with a hint of a challenge in it. Laughing again, Leo clapped him heartily on the shoulder again, making him stagger.  
  
"Do not take offense. I do not quite understand, but that doesn't mean that I don't approve. Clearly he makes you happy, and from everything that I have seen and heard I have never seen someone more devoted and in love than what I see between you two. You are equals, and that is rare to find in a companion. May your union be long-lived and full of light and laughter."  
  
"...You're not mad that your line might end with me?" The smile was now a little sad but wise.  
  
"Everything dies, lad, nothing lasts forever. And if you are the last of my blood, well, I can think of no one more worthy and honorable to be the final one to carry the Morgensonne name. You have done well, be proud of it, and don't worry about what others think." Eyes beginning to fill with tears, Lys threw his arms around his great-grandfather's neck and hugged him, finding it hard to remain strong, and sniffed as he felt the other man's arms around him in turn.  
  
"It's alright, lad- No, you're not a boy, you're a man. A warrior, and one noble of heart and mind that inspires others. That crown suits you, and I can see that you wear it in spirit every day. I am proud to call you family." Lys let the hug linger a little longer before stepping back, taking a deep breath, and squaring his shoulders.  
  
"I will send you off as you wish."


	47. Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Wow, so I've got the next few chapters blocked out, and it looks like _Vox Arcana_ will finish next week! We're almost at the end of this (bloody long) journey, woo-hoo! Once more, thanks to all of you who keep coming back to read my silly little story, knowing that I'm entertaining people keeps me coming back to do this.//

"My thanks, I know how difficult this is for you, but I cannot think of anyone else I could trust to do this." Leodegrance looked over at the Stardrop tree and nodded. "There. I will go to my eternal slumber under the tree of life and mana, perhaps I can watch over and protect future guardians this way."  
  
"I choose the same," Edelweiss said, leaning on Alex for support, "let my final act and penance be that of pledging my soul to the defense and sanctity of your home and your descendants. I do not know what awaits me after I pass through that dark curtain, but if there is a way, I will ensure it." Lys clenched and unclenched a fist a couple of times, unable to speak again for a moment.  
  
"...Very well. Let us end this." Leading the somber procession, Lys was silent, stopping at the base of the tree as he waited for everyone to catch up. Leo and Edelweiss sat down under the it, leaning against the trunk, looking quite peaceful. Jumping down from Lys's shoulder, Bahamut approached them, pausing to look back for confirmation. Still silent, Lys looked inward for the words that were needed.  
  
"You both are powerful warriors who fought with honor, conviction, and hope. You were denied the deaths you earned, as well as the remembrance of your deeds. I will now correct what has been wronged, and grant you not only your rest, but I will ensure that your deeds are known, to be remembered by future generations." It was strange seeing a happy smile from Edelweiss, and she weakly reached up again to squeeze his hand.  
  
"You rule wisely and with compassion. I am honored. Thank you." For the last time, Leo laughed, though it was a deep, warm chuckle.  
  
"Do not weep for me, Lysander, for I already lead a life fulfilled. Sing instead, and send me off with a song in my ears."  
  
Swallowing a lump in his throat, he nodded, and Bahamut padded over to Edelweiss. With a wavering voice, Lys sang his song, slowly gaining clarity as he went on. Both Reclaimed relaxed against the tree, smiling as the dragonling extracted the seed within, removing the final link that had bound them to that plane for so long. Calling flame to himself, Lys wrapped them in fire, hot and bright, yet leaving the tree untouched. The song became an ethereal lament, as sparks floated up and away, carried by the thermals made by his fire. Eventually, the fire died out and Lys went silent. He pulled a portal shard out of his pocket and turned to Anadlwyn.  
  
"I will take us to the tower." Elliott put a hand on his arm, and Lys hesitated for a moment before nodding. "All of you, I... We will do this ourselves. You are welcome to stay until we return." He opened the portal and followed the other two through, standing in the middle of the circle in the tower. Rasmodius looked up from his work table at their arrival.  
  
"Lysander? Was there another- Oh... I see. I shall fetch Linus." He vanished in a swirl of light, reappearing in less than a minute with the Elder Wind. Linus was speechless, but his silence said volumes. Lys and Elliott walked over to Rasmodius's table in order to give the other two a bit of privacy, and the Elder Fire noticed his descendant's unusual companion.  
  
"By the light, did you really..."  
  
"It is diminished, but yes, I brought Umbra Volatus over for the time being. Though I've taken to calling it 'Bahamut' lately. It can temporarily seal and permanently remove the seed from a Reclaimed. We..." Lys trailed off at the too-fresh memory. "We subdued and sealed the Fire and Water just a bit ago, and removed the seed. Anadlwyn is also sealed, and he asked to see Linus one last time before we removed his as well."  
  
"...So you have removed the last of his forces and still have all of your own. You have the enemy king in check. Well done, Lysander. You have managed a nearly-impossible task. You are to be commended, and should be proud of what you have accomplished." The two Wind had finished their conversation, and Anadlwyn beckoned Lys over.  
  
"It is time. You have my eternal thanks for giving us both closure." He sat down on the floor and laid back, smiling as Linus took his hand. "I still hear your song, Lysander. I shall sing it on the other side when I arrive, so that the restless dead may likewise know peace." For the third and last time, Bahamut removed its seed, and the final Reclaimed breathed his last. Head bowed, Linus squeezed Anadlwyn's hand.  
  
"Thank you. I do not mean to be rude, but I ask that you now leave me with my grief."  
  
"I... I'm sorry. I wish I could-"  
  
"You have done more than anyone ever thought you could, and I cannot ask for any more." Casting one last look over at Rasmodius, who offered them both a silent touch on the arm, Lys and Elliott returned to the farm and released their Empowered forms. The others were in the house waiting, sitting at the table or on the couch. Sam and Sebastian were quieter than usual, but only Elliott noticed, as Lys snarled with anger at himself.  
  
"...Damn it. I couldn't save them. I was so close..." Sebastian shot him a dark, angry look.  
  
"At least you tried. I just murdered one without a second thought." Sam hugged himself, staring at the floor.  
  
"I was so caught up in trying something cool that I didn't stop to consider that there was a person in there. Birgitte at least got a moment to herself, but I just obliterated Nikolai. I..." With a cold jab of guilt, Lys wasn't sure what to do or say.  
  
"I... Damn again, you're both right. I wasn't thinking. But neither of you knew we could do that, and the Earth had hurt me badly enough that he was a legitimate threat and you didn't know what else he could do." Standing up suddenly, Sebastian knocked over his chair as he stormed over to Lys.  
  
"You think that makes me feel any better? As soon as I learned that these were people taken against their own will I realized what I did! I killed someone, Lys, and I felt good for it. I took delight in someone's death!" Sebastian's posture showed anger, but Lys could see tears starting to form in his eyes.  
  
"And I laughed when I used that railgun attack," Sam whispered, curling up even farther on himself, "gods, I'm a terrible person." Abigail sat on the couch with her hands between her knees and head bowed.  
  
"We're all terrible people. We treated all of this like a game, and them like just a bunch of fictional characters. Lys was the only one who tried to talk or find a peaceful solution."  
  
"None of us are 'terrible people,'" Elliott spoke up, "yes, we all treated this like a story, because it was so strange and fantastical. Even I felt myself drawn in and enjoyed the 'game,' as it were. But every time we learned something new we adapted, and we continued to try to find a different way to fight, to perhaps not even fight at all. Yes, we all did things of which we are not proud, but we are human, and we make mistakes. But listen to yourselves now. You reflected upon your actions and re-evaluated what you did and why. That you feel regret for what has happened proves that you are still moral, decent people, and I for one am proud to fight alongside of you."  
  
The room was silent, but it was thoughtful, and Sam and Sebastian no longer looked quite as angry with themselves as they had a moment ago. Lys scratched Bahamut under the chin, thinking.  
  
"We end this. In three days, I will dismiss Bahamut so that Maurice can summon it himself. Then I can tear down the barrier between the worlds and put an end to all of this. Are there any objections?" Everyone glanced between themselves, gathering strength from solidarity. Alex stood up and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"It's your call. You're in charge, and you're the one assuming the most risk with your project. We'll follow you anywhere." Haley took a deep breath and let it out slowly, focusing inward for a moment.  
  
"I'll make sure that you have the power to do this. Let's finish this story." Everyone else voiced agreement, and Lys sighed, smiling with relief.  
  
"Relay it, Bahamut, let's see if he's going to play along as well." The dragonling's wings twitched as it reached through the connection to its other master.  
  
 _HE AGREES. FURTHER, IT APPEARS THAT EVEN AFTER ALL OF THESE YEARS HE STILL SWEARS IN FRENCH. THAT WAS A SURPRISING YET IMPRESSIVE DISPLAY OF EPITHETS._  
  
  
That evening, Lys swirled the contents of a half-drunk beer as he reclined on the couch. Idly, he scratched Xander between the ears as Elliott sat down next to him.  
  
"You appear thoughtful once more, dear."  
  
"So tomorrow's your birthday."  
  
"It is, but I had no plans, nor did I expect to make any."  
  
"I do."  
  
"We do not need to-"  
  
"No. I want to. Nothing big, I was thinking that we could just do dinner somewhere, take a trip to the city. We haven't been in a little while, and I want to do something with just the two of us." Pondering this for a moment, Elliott petted Xander as well, who enjoyed the attention from both of them and purred loudly.  
  
"I would like that. Thank you." Lys smiled and leaned over to kiss him, brushing his fingers across his husband's face.  
  
"Besides, I want to celebrate the first time I got to have _all_ of you. You finally healed the last of the damage and pain that I had been carrying and set me free."  
  
"Ever the romantic, I notice," Elliott teased, returning the touch, "but I also find this day to be a celebration not of myself anymore, but one of us. Did you have a place in mind?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's a secret."  
  
"I shall wait with anticipation."  
  
  
Elliott's phone was flooded with celebratory messages the next morning, several of them extremely (and hilariously) risqué (and from the obvious two culprits), and though he tried to appear embarrassed about the digital attention, Lys could tell that Elliott was happy to have friends who cared about him. They took care of the house, garden, and other chores as usual, as though it were a regular day. That evening, however, they put on nicer clothes than usual before strapping their riding gear over it and rode into Zuzu City. They both welcomed the ride in, as they hadn't been out of town since their last band gig, and the evening was still warm from the early-autumn sun but already tasting of the cool night breeze. Lys brought them to his favorite place, which was nothing special or fancy, but Elliott had never been before, and found it to be delightful.  
  
For a few hours they allowed themselves to forget everything else, enjoying each other's company, good food and drink, and reminiscing about the time that they had spent together before they "got together." After, they found a spot in one of the parks to sit and have a coffee, where Lys pulled out the pack of cigarettes and almost lit it with his own flame before he caught himself at the last second. As he laughed at himself and retrieved his lighter Elliott took one as well. They sat there in the smoky, warm silence for a while, until the cigarettes and coffee were expended and they could feel the chill of night. Putting the riding gear back on, they returned home quickly, as it was already getting cold rapidly, and their riding gear was made with safety and breathability in mind, not warmth.  
  
At home, they put all of the gear away neatly, grateful for the warmth of their home. Lys wrapped his arms around Elliott's neck, kissing him softly for quite some time, enjoying the touch, then smiled and traced his fingers across the lines of the other man's face.  
  
"It's still fresh in my mind, that night. I was so worried that you would reject me when we got back here, that you'd be concerned about taking advantage of someone emotionally compromised like that, or that you just weren't ready to go any further. I was so empty and cold, I felt like I'd just been scrubbed raw from the inside and out, but at the same time I felt free, because the chains I'd put on myself had finally fallen off. All I wanted was give myself to you. You deserved everything I could offer, and I didn't want to hold anything back any longer." Elliott nuzzled Lys's neck and ran his fingers up and down his back.  
  
"I hadn't mentioned my desires because I knew that you had been through something that held you back, but I trusted and respected you enough to wait to tell me. Despite that, I ached to touch you further, to explore all of you, and when you asked me to stay I thought that I had misheard you. Then you told me that you needed me, and though I had long burned with desire for you, at that moment all that I wanted was to ease your pain and bring you peace of mind once more." Lys kissed him again, slowly dragging him to the bedroom, careful not to trip over anything. Elliott's touch became more demanding and amorous, and he nibbled on Lys's ear, smiling at the gasp of pleasure it produced.  
  
"I do not think that we will be getting much sleep tonight."  
  
"You planned to get any at all?"


	48. No Materia Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Like I said before, the 11th Doctor's series has some music that just nails the mood I'm looking for. Queue these up once Lys pops into town, you won't regret it. :)
> 
> [Doctor Who Series 5- The Sun's Gone Wibbly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSrLyPvR6zs&index=7&list=PLCB22511916550ECC)   
>  [Doctor Who Series 5- Onwards!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSqZhXR_Wc8&index=63&list=PLCB22511916550ECC)   
>  [Doctor Who Series 5- I Remember You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XmXWsgG0pg&index=62&list=PLCB22511916550ECC)
> 
> //

Lys stood outside of his home, the thumb of one hand hooked in a belt loop while he scratched Bahamut under the chin with the other, the dragonling perched as ever on his shoulder. Elliott stood by him, waiting for the command to deploy.  
  
"Today's the day, love. Bahamut, are you ready?"  
  
 _LET US END THIS CONFLICT AND BRING A LASTING PEACE TO BOTH OF OUR WORLDS._  
  
"Where is Maurice? Might as well take the fight to him." Bahamut was silent before he heard a mental sigh.  
  
 _HE IS IN THE PLAZA IN TOWN. IT APPEARS THAT HE WISHES TO SEND A MESSAGE. IT IS FORTUNATE THAT THEE HAVE ALREADY SUMMONED ME, ELSE HE WOULD HAVE DONE SO BY NOW._  
  
"I am not the least bit surprised. See if you can get him to get over here or up the mountain or someplace less visible." Once more there was silence, and then a mental chuckle.  
  
 _OH. HOW CURIOUS. WHEN I ASKED HIM AS THOU REQUESTED HE BECAME HIS "ECHO" SELF AND BEGAN RANTING. HE IS DRAWING QUITE THE INTERESTING CROWD._  
  
"Oh, for the love of..." Facepalming, Lys Sent a broadcast.  
  
 _He's in the middle of town making a scene._  
  
 _I'm not the least bit surprised._  
  
 _I thought the exact same thing. This is why I chose this time and day, so most everyone would be at work or someplace NOT in the middle of town._  
  
 _You two aren't the only ones._  
  
 _It appears that we must take the fight to him, dear. Though I am at a loss for how we shall explain this to the town._  
  
 _We'll mess with that later. I'm going to get over there now and get this started._  
  
 _Wait- You don't mean to-_  
  
 _Yup. It's showtime._  
  
Empowering, Lys checked Maurice's location through Bahamut, and flashing Elliott a smile of determination, teleported to the plaza. The Echo was surprised by his entrance, but it only served to pause his rant, not end it. With a patient sigh, Lys leveled a glare at him, ignoring the stares from the few people were there, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Shut up. I had hoped to settle this discretely and honorably, but once again you desire an audience. Very well. Let us play your little game. Bahamut, you are dismissed." As they had practiced before (though not to completion), Lys pulled back the mana that he used to keep the beast in its physical form in that world, allowing it to completely return to its side. He also felt its influence retreat from his mind, but it did not disappear completely, it simply seemed to "pause." Folding his hands behind his back, Lys stood tall and silent, watching Maurice stoically.  
  
"Fool! You have given away that which has so far protected you! Now I have the power that I need to crush you and all who follow you!" Sniffing with dignity, Lys continued to give him a look of disdain.  
  
"Chosen, to me!" he commanded, Sending it as well. As one, everyone jumped to his location, trying not to react with concern when they saw that they had an audience.  
  
 _Ohhhh shit, dude, this is bad, we-_  
  
 _It is fine. Pay them no attention. Let's give them a show they'll never forget._  
  
The mental conversation had taken only a second, and Lys's smile was dangerous and confident.  
  
"You call me a fool yet you stand alone against the one who has so many times defeated you. Were I a lesser person I would have crushed you like the bug that you are, but I seek a different resolution to this conflict, and I will have it. I am not merely the Chosen of the Flame, I am the _Draco Rex_ , the _Lux Votum_ , and the _Vox Arcana_. This valley and all within it are under my protection, and I no longer see any reason to let you continue to threaten that which is mine. So continue, Echo, summon your champion. I will take it from you as I have all of your previous warriors and show you what true power is." The color drained from Maurice's face before it was replaced with red, and he ground his teeth in rage.  
  
"You dare speak to me like that?! Your death will be slow and painful. Umbra Volatus, I summon you!!"  
  
The crowd was now getting interested, and several had begun filming it with phones even before Lys had arrived. Arcane circles flared out from Maurice, providing the stability and structural matrix that he needed to form and shape the energies he wielded. It was interesting to see it happening, as when Lys had done the same it had been on a much smaller scale, though he had also been slowly dying of serious injuries at that moment, so he hadn't been able to appreciate it. Maurice had clearly been storing energy for a very long time, as Lys noticed that the markings and runes in the circles were for something very, _very_ big, and there were a _lot_ of stability runes in use. After a few moments the light around him dimmed as the shadows seemed to coalesce into a point in front of him, drawing in more darkness and becoming solid. Maurice poured his energy into shaping and guiding the Shadow energies, and Lys felt his smile widen as he saw the thread that connected the other man to the other realm pulsing and flaring as he drew upon every final scrap of power that he could access.  
  
Quickly, the beast took shape, at first a wispy cloud that resembled a dragon but began to gain solidity, mass, and "realness." Finally, after only a minute, Umbra Volatus shook itself off and flapped its wings, roaring loudly in triumph. It was much larger than any of the previous dragons, and even Lys had to admit to himself that it was very impressive, and were they not in the position they were in now, the fight would _definitely_ end differently. Laughing maniacally, Maurice turned his attention back to his opponents, who were preparing to fight.  
  
"You stand face to face with your deaths, Chosen. Choose your last words carefully." It was Lys's turn to laugh, though darkly and arrogant.  
  
"You have given me the final key that I need to unlock the future and secure me my victory. However, this also means that you are no longer useful to me. Thank you, and goodbye."  
  
Raising his hand, he snapped his fingers. It wasn't necessary to complete the action, but it made for a good show. As he did this, he reached out to the thread of shadow that connected Maurice to the other realm, and as he and Bahamut had also practiced, severed the connection. Eyes wide and bulging, Maurice tried to speak but choked on his words, confused and terrified by the sudden change. No longer under his control, Umbra Volatus bellowed again, feral and mindless. Outwardly, the rest of the group was calm but over the Link there was chaos. Ignoring them, Lys strode forward with confidence.  
  
Shaking its head as it cleared the last of Maurice's influence from its mind, it saw Lys approach and hissed. Narrowing its eyes from white discs to slits, it leaned down to snarl at him, showing fangs that were easily as long as his arm. Unconcerned, Lys reached out and placed a hand on its muzzle, and in the thaumic equivalent of plugging something back in, reconnected with the dragon's mind.  
  
"Bahamut, you have been summoned." Something indefinable yet visible changed in its posture, and it sat down, catlike, wrapping its tail around its feet and folding its wings behind its back.  
  
"I ANSWERED." The voice was no longer limited to Lys's mind, and Maurice snapped out of his confusion to look up and gape at the two of them.  
  
"...You..." Ignoring him, Lys formed hard light stairs that he climbed to stand up on Bahamut's back and nodded to his friends.  
  
"Alex, secure the Echo, and all of you return to the barrier. We will commence the rest of the plan upon my return."  
  
 _Wait, that's it? I thought there's be more to this._  
  
 _Yeah, not that I'm complaining, but this was almost too easy._  
  
 _Given everything that we have encountered thus far, I at least am pleased to see something go our way easily for once._  
  
Sam pulled out a portal shard and used it as Alex dragged Maurice to his feet, who was still dazed. Approaching the dragon, Elliott regarded Lys with a fond smile.  
  
"You know, you once offered to take me flying. I believe that I shall take you up on that offer now." Laughing, Lys offered a hand as Elliott traversed the steps that he had not yet dismissed.  
  
"Is this supposed to be romantic? If it is it's an unusual way to go about it." As the others disappeared through the portal, Bahamut spread its wings and crouched, gathering energy for flight, with Lys summoning reins for them to hold onto for balance and stability.  
  
"IT WILL BE GOOD TO FEEL THE WIND AGAIN. LET US DEPART."  
  
In a powerful jump, Bahamut launched itself into the air, flapping with wings that darkened the entire town when fully outstretched. Gaining altitude quickly, the town was very shortly left behind, and once more Lys laughed, enjoying the feeling of flight, but in a manner different from his own. With Bahamut having extended its power to its riders to prevent the wind from being a bother or a danger, Elliott looked around with delight, not the least bit bothered by their altitude. Lys noticed this and remarked on it. The smile was warm as Elliott squeezed his hand.  
  
"I have no reason to fear, because I know that should I fall you will always be there for me." Returning the smile, Lys watched the world shrink below them.  
  
"Well, we've got a little bit of time. These forms don't take as much power from us anymore, so we can afford just a little bit of leisure."  
  
 _We'll be there in just a minute. This is kinda cool and I want to enjoy it before we have to send Bahamut back over._  
  
 _Don't tell me you two are gonna try to join the mile-high club._  
  
 _We weren't, but now that you mention it-_  
  
 _Don't give him ideas._  
  
Again, Lys burst out in laughter as Elliott shut him and Sam down. He grinned at the look of mock disapproval from his husband.  
  
"What? You can't say you didn't think of it, either." The look intensified, but there was amusement in it.  
  
Bahamut wheeled into the sky and turned toward the mountain, then continued its turn at the lake to follow the river south. The town was tiny beneath them as they passed over it, too high for anyone to notice them. As sandy shores came into view, Bahamut once again dipped a wing, turning west to follow the coast to the forest. The soft beige slowly transformed into brilliant green as the forest canopy obscured the ground. For the last time, Bahamut changed direction, flying north to their home, descending rapidly as the forest gave way to the open land of the farm. The Chosen looked up at their arrival, watching Bahamut flap rapidly as it braked, sending up an enormous plume of dust. Abigail channeled wind to disperse it while Lys re-formed the stairs, allowing himself and Elliott to dismount.  
  
"You know how to make an entrance," Sebastian remarked, "ready to do this?" Patting Bahamut on the muzzle, Lys trotted over, feeling energetic and excited.  
  
"Damn right I am. Things went perfectly, and I'm feeling good about this." He went to each of them, offering a hug and a quick peck on the cheek before taking their hand and loading their rings with a bit of mana, making them feel hot to the touch, but not painfully so.  
  
"You won't need much, but that'll let you 'mix' yours with mine as you connect the first time so you have an easier time of sending it over. It's intuitive for Elliott now, but I don't think any of you have tried anything like this yet, so I'm giving us all of the bonuses we can get." Despite his assertion that Elliott was already proficient, he still loaded that ring as well, in addition to offering him a _much_ more personal kiss. Sam rolled his eyes and made a gagging noise, sending Abigail into a fit of giggles. Watching them with interest, Bahamut barked a laugh and flapped its wings.  
  
"I HOPE THAT THEE DO NOT PLAN THE SAME FOR ME, TALIESIN, IT WILL NOT BE NEARLY AS PLEASING AS IT IS WITH THY MATE."  
  
"Of course it won't, I like using tongue and yours is as big as I am." He chuckled as everyone laughed, and took a moment to enjoy the sensation of confident warmth that he felt.  
  
"AH, OUR CHATS HAVE BEEN DELIGHTFUL. THOU HAST MADE MY LONELY EXISTENCE INTERESTING, EVEN FOR A SHORT TIME. I WOULD SAY THAT I WOULD MISS IT, BUT I SHALL NOT EXIST AFTER THIS, SO IT WOULD BE SPOKEN IN ERROR." Lys was taken aback by this statement.  
  
"Wait, what? We're just going to send you back!"  
  
"I STATED THAT I WILL BE EXPENDED, ON BOTH THIS SIDE AND MINE. THIS ENDEAVOR REQUIRES ALL OF ME, AND I AM PREPARED TO OFFER JUST THAT."  
  
"I...thought that..." Bahamut tilted its head to the side and blinked.  
  
"ONCE THY TASK IS COMPLETE THERE IS NO NEED FOR ME. I WAS CREATED TO RECTIFY THE FOLLY OF THY ANCESTORS. ONCE THOU HAST BROKEN DOWN THIS WALL MY NECESSITY WILL COME TO AN END." It regarded him with a smile, a strange expression on the monstrous creature. "THIS IS PROOF OF THY NOBILITY AND COMPASSION, THAT THEE SEEKS TO EVEN PROTECT THE INCARNATION OF DEATH. THIS IS WHY THOU SHALT SUCCEED, AND WHY I ACCEPT MY FATE WITH DIGNITY AND PRIDE. ATTEND TO THY TASK AND SET US ALL FREE." Silently, Lys considered this for a moment, then laughed at himself and shook his head.  
  
"I'm a bit of a twit now and then, aren't I?" His grin was energetic, and he punched a fist into the palm of the other. "Everyone's got their satchel of gems? Get to your places and let's do this!"


	49. A Costly Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Only two more chapters left after this before book 2 is complete. WOW. This has been a hell of a ride, and it's almost over. Get a snack and a drink, things get crazy today. Once again, this requires ambiance. Queue these up as soon as Lys gives the call to action, you won't be disappointed.
> 
>  
> 
> [Doctor Who Series 5- I Am the Doctor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5V0O0QQV9Ac&index=9&list=PLCB22511916550ECC)  
> [Doctor Who Series 5- The Life and Death of Amy Pond](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0e4dbvBS9c&list=PLCB22511916550ECC&index=49)
> 
>  
> 
> //

For a moment Haley stared off distantly before nodding to herself.  
  
"Rasmodius and the others are on the way." Lys blinked and winced, grinning ruefully.  
  
"Man, I'm glad I've got you all to do the thinking for me, it totally slipped my mind that they'd want to be here for that. And it also gives us someone to keep an eye on Maurice so he doesn't try to shank me at any point." Juggling a few gems with surprising skill, Sam smirked at him.  
  
"Of course we have to remember all of the normal stuff, you're the one coming up with crazy plans and new projects. I really hope we keep our abilities so we can finish that series, I am getting such a kick out of working on it."  
  
"I still feel a bit silly about the way I dropped it, but yeah, it's been fun so far!" Abigail folded her hands behind her head and thought about something.  
  
"That concept art I drew up is pretty good, now that I've had the chance to come back to it a bit later. Still kinda wanna do that visual novel, even if it _is_ a huge project." Rolling his eyes, Sebastian did one last check of the spires as Alex inspected the gems they all carried.  
  
"As silly and weird as the idea is, I'm interested in it for the coding aspect. I've done a lot of database and scripting work, but game design is sorta a new field. I started looking up some stuff and even I'm a little on-board for the idea, if anything as a chance to learn some new skills." Their banter was interrupted by the arrival of the four Elders, who teleported in to their location through Haley's Link. They all instinctively reached for mana and weapons at the sight of Bahamut, who found it extremely amusing.  
  
"SHEATHE THY WEAPONS, ELDER CHOSEN, I AM NOT THY ENEMY TODAY, NOR WILL I EVER BE AGAIN. THOUGH I DO FIND IT FLATTERING THAT THE MEMORY OF MY RAMPAGE STILL REMAINS FRESH IN THY MINDS." Marlon grunted loudly with a lack of shared humor and sheathed his sword.  
  
"It's hard not to, since that fight was the last time that I had depth perception." His expression changed as Bahamut shuffled its feet a little, somehow looking embarrassed.  
  
"I...DID NOT MEAN TO OFFEND OR MAKE LEVITY OF THE TRAGEDY THAT I BROUGHT UPON THEE. THERE IS NO WAY TO MEND THE RIFT BETWEEN US, THOUGH FOR WHAT IT IS WORTH I NOW UNDERSTAND THY LOSS, ALL OF THEE, AND I DO THIS NOW TO ATTEMPT TO REPAY THE DEBTS THAT I HAVE INCURRED." Maurice snarled at Bahamut and the Elders, now having regained his senses after the mental trauma that he had just experienced.  
  
"You...all of you... I will have my-"  
  
"Oh, get stuffed," Lys snapped, slapping him upside the back of the head, "we get it. 'Blah blah revenge, blah blah suffering.' Whatever. I don't care. Just shut up and behave yourself while I fix the shit that people like you keep breaking." This produced surprised stares from all five of the older men, though also a laugh from Rasmodius.  
  
"You have changed so much yet your core remains the same, Lysander. It appears that even the most powerful and ancient are not safe from your verbal wrath."  
  
"I just don't have any more cares left to give at this point," he sighed, shrugging, "I just want to fix all of this and give the story a satisfying conclusion. Besides, I've been stressed out of my mind this last month over everything and if I go from red to gray because of it I'm setting _everyone_ on fire. Since we're all here, let's do this. It's showtime!"  
  
Everyone went to their assigned spire, save for the Elders and Maurice, who watched from the sidelines (and Maurice watched by his four former peers). Lys and Bahamut took places in the center, and, closing his eyes and breathing deeply and slowly, Lys opened his mind to the world, seeking the lock to the barrier. Finding it, he probed it with a tendril of mana, and once he made contact, connected with it. Taking another breath, this time to prepare himself, he stretched his arms over his head.  
  
"Okay, I'm connected, ready to do this. What order are we going in?"  
  
"Sam first," Haley replied, ticking the names off on her fingers, "then Abby, Alex, Sebastian, Elliott, and finally myself. Bagged gems first, then the spire, then internal reserves. As soon as I feel someone hit their limit I'll drop the connection, just in case. Don't want to accidentally pull too much."  
  
"Got it. Well, first one up is Bahamut, really, I'll load-balance between both energy types as we go along, but I don't think that this will overload me."  
  
"CONCERN IS UNNECESSARY. I SEE THY CONNECTION AND SHALL MAKE MINE THROUGH THEE MOMENTARILY. LET US BEGIN."  
  
Joining the Link with Haley, he nodded to Sam, who did the same, bouncing a gem on his palm as he drew stored power from it. Lys felt the energy flow through to him, changing "flavor" to match his own mana, as well as the power coming over from Bahamut. The dragon was now connected as well, and he could see it guiding the flow of shadow through the lock, in the places that he could not see or access. On "his" side, he poured in power, carefully, not entirely certain of how much he could safely wield at once, how much the lock could take, or how long he'd have before he felt fatigue setting in. Quickly, he got the feel for all of those concerns and devoted his concentration to his task.  
  
Humming his song to himself, he found himself swaying in time with his own music, as well as he ebb and sway of power as he channeled and guided it. Bahamut was doing the same, keening his song in harmony as it rocked back and forth, its essence slowly spooling off like thread from a skein. He laughed as he now danced with the energy, finding it somehow easier to manage and shape, letting them guide each other. To an outsider it would seem a strange sight, but to those who had the gift of mana, they saw him weave a visual tapestry with threads of light, his body the shuttle that moved across the loom of reality. The first gem in Sam’s hand crumbled to dust as the last of its mana was expended.  
  
“Whoa, looks like these are a one-time use kind of thing. I guess it means I won’t accidentally reach for an empty one. Feeling good over there, dude?” Without missing a beat or losing his rhythm, Lys split his focus enough to reply.  
  
“Yeah. Just keep doing what you are now. I won’t be able to keep this up all day, but I’m good for quite a while.”  
  
The song returned as did the silence, and Bahamut started to get a bit…less… It didn’t get smaller, but it became less opaque and solid, slowly beginning to resemble a being of shaped darkness than a physical creature. Lys noticed this, though the flow of Shadow energy didn’t change. Reaching for a third gem, Sam checked in his bag for the number remaining and glanced at the spire behind him, fully understanding the level and amount of power that Lys was and would be working with. Not wanting to distract, however, he kept it to himself, though he shared a glance with the others, who also saw the same thing. Finally, Sam ran out of gems in his bag, looking a little tired, and put a hand on his spire, pulling from the first of the embedded stones.  
  
“Halfway done here, you still holding up okay?”  
  
“Still going strong. I’ve got the rhythm and flow of all of this. I can feel it, this is going to work.”  
  
The last of Sam’s stones were expended, and the indicator gems were dark. He slumped to the ground as his armor vanished, his back to the spire, and sighed with relief as he felt Haley disconnect him. Abigail was next, and the look of concentration on her face said that she was already connected and uploading. Pulling out his focus, Sam held it loosely in his hand, borrowing a little bit of strength to keep from completely falling over. He’d be better in a minute, but that had been exhausting. Like Sam, Abigail pulled out new gems as they were expended, and once her bag was empty, also maintained physical contact with her spire. Her armor vanished, too, as the final gem crumbled within the stone edifice, and she sat down heavily, smiling faintly as she was the second to be cut off.  
  
“Shit, I dunno how he’s doing it, that wiped me the hell out.”  
  
Showing no sign of fatigue or a loss of concentration, Lys accepted power from Alex, continuing to dance tirelessly, weaving mana into the lock, feeling bits of it beginning to come undone. Bahamut had said nothing new or done anything other than resonate the song, still moving in time with it, and it continued to fade away as it poured itself into the arcane device. The carbon-fiber armor was replaced with Alex’s familiar jeans and jacket as he was the third to expend himself completely. The five older onlookers watched with silent admiration, somewhat awed at the amount of energy being thrown about almost haphazardly and being concentrated and focused in one area.  
  
“Nearly halfway there,” Lys remarked, his voice somewhat distant, “and I can feel it working. We’ve got enough mana to pull this off, and I can feel it getting easier to work on as we go on.”  
  
Sebastian tapped his resources, sharing Lys’s confidence, though he also shared his companions’ breathlessness when he was removed from the Link, adjusting his hoodie as he ran a hand through his hair. Smiling at the same time at the familiar sensation, Elliott and Lys connected, and Elliott found himself sharing the dance as well, caught up in the moment of it and reading his partner’s mind. It took him much longer to drain his resources than the other four, as though he had the same number of gems, his greater personal mana pool and ability to regenerate more quickly than them from his surroundings gave him much more mana to send. Despite this, his power was not unlimited, and his armor reverted to his usual waistcoat and trousers as he dropped to one knee, breathing heavily.  
  
“I certainly hope that this is easier on you than it is on us, else I fear for your health, my dear.”  
  
“I’m doing good, love. Feeling a bit tired, but I can still pull Haley’s power without trouble. It’s when I draw on mine that we might start getting problems. Catch your breath while you can, I may need your stability here soon.”  
  
The last of the group, Haley now diverted her complete focus to sending Lys every drop of mana that she had, with Alex holding her had for mental support as she clutched the opal focus with the other. Sam and Sebastian were better, no longer as weak as they felt, but they still sat comfortably as they watched. The atmosphere was charged, literally and figuratively, and even Maurice seemed entranced by the events, offering no attempt to disrupt the proceedings. Bahamut was nearly transparent now, and seemed to move less under its own power and more with the gentle push and nudge of the breeze. At last, the final gem crumbled and Haley leaned into Alex, feeling very dizzy.  
  
"That's everything, we're all out. It's up to you, Lys."  
  
"You heard her, Bahamut, let's finish this."  
  
"OUR WORK IS NEARLY COMPLETE, AND I FORSEE A SUCCESSFUL CONCLUSION TO OUR EFFORTS. I DO NOT FEAR THE END, RATHER, I WELCOME IT, FOR MY DISSOLUTION MEANS PEACE FOR THY WORLD. ALL THAT I ASK IS THAT THEE WORK TO ENSURE THAT THIS HAS NOT BEEN DONE IN VAIN."  
  
"I promise. We're telling our story to the whole world. Nobody will forget."  
  
Lys was a little tired from the effort of focusing and managing all of the power that they had sent, but for the most part it had required little from him mentally, as the power almost seemed to flow of its own accord, slotting into the arcane notches and nooks of the lock. There was a nearly unimaginable amount of power being channeled into such a small area, that normally would have reacted like a thaumic fusion reaction under other circumstances, but though the magic pressed against the "walls" of its prison, it also functioned like a key in a mundane lock, pushing aside the pins _just so_ in order to allow it to open.  
  
Now he was truly feeling fatigue as he burned through the gems in his bag in short order (not having to worry about modulating it like his friends), and the spire was likewise drained in less. It was now pulling on his internal reserves, and he drew from the bright afternoon sun, feeling light-headed as the device hungrily devoured all of the power that he had to give. Curiously, his armor was beginning to fade as well, though not the crown or swords... Elliott noticed this, frowned, and shifted his "vision" a little to better examine it, then-  
  
"No... No! Dear, stop this! You're-" He had stood up to run over to Lys before Alex grabbed him and pulled him back.  
  
"Don't! We don't know what'll happen if we stop the process now."  
  
"It's consuming him!" shouted Elliott, struggling in Alex's grip, "if we don't do something he'll-"  
  
"You think that we can't see that?! We can't do anything for him and he'd get angry if we tried. Besides," Alex relaxed his grasp on his friend, offering a look of sympathy, " we can't stop it anyway. It's pulling him in and he knows it. It's his choice. Just...trust and believe in him..." Alex saw the words that Elliott couldn't say and pulled him over again, this time into a hug. "Give him a reason to fight, something to come back to. He's your light but you're the one he draws strength from."  
  
Nodding, Elliott returned the hug and watched Lys again, whose armor had almost completely dissolved. Lys was very tired now, feeling the drain on both his mind and body, and the exhaustion of everything was being exacerbated by the lock draining his life from him. Despite this, he continued, only worried that he didn't have enough power after all... Bahamut was almost little more than an outline of itself, and it blinked slowly as it flexed gauzy wings one last time.  
  
"THIS IS THE LAST OF MY ESSENCE. FAREWELL, TALIESIN. MY ONLY REGRET IS THAT I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO GREET THEE ON THE OTHER SIDE." Faintly, Lys smiled.  
  
"A pity, since I'll be going that way pretty soon."  
  
Upon hearing this, Elliott tried to rush forward again, but he was stopped, but not by any person. Bahamut faded as what was left of it swirled around and was absorbed by Lys, who stumbled, as the sensation of an arcane _click_ was felt by all. He was thrown aside as the energies under tension released, freed from their prison, and lashed out across both dimensions. Everyone was knocked to the ground, and a thaumic shockwave rippled outward across the landscape, shattering the stone spires but causing no other damage. In town, everyone noticed... _something_... But since there was nothing else, they all returned to their business. Scrambling to his feet, Elliott ran over, pulling Lys into his arms and frantically checking him for signs of life.  
  
"Lysander, my dearest, please-"  
  
No breath.  
  
No pulse.  
  
No mana.  
  
He reached inside Lys's shirt to retrieve the garnet focus.  
  
It was cracked.  
  
Feeling the sharp, cold stab of terror, he looked to Haley, who stared off at nothing, eyes wide with horror, her hands over her mouth.  
  
"I can't... It's not like last time where I couldn't connect. There's nothing to connect to at all..."  
  
The cold was gone, replaced by empty numbness.  
  
"My dearest, my guiding light... You...you _promised_..." Shoulders shaking, he held Lys close, taking his hand to hold it tightly. "...I cannot lose you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //*Whistles to self, puts on firefighter's outfit.*  
> ...  
> Oh, hi there. Don't mind me, just off to stay in a fireproof bunker until Wednesday. See ya.//


	50. The Rekindled Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //One more chapter after this and our story is over. Then book 3 starts up on Monday. Oh yeah, that, remember? Not quite a "book three" so much as "book one but more." I really do want to tell R&S from Elliott's side, as it was told mostly from Lysander's perspective for a lot of it, and I want to go into Elliott's motivations, desires, and thoughts. Will it be any good? Maybe. Will it be bad? Probably not. We'll find out next week, but for now, let's see how our heroes deal with the aftermath of Monday's events. Also, have more BGM for today, be sure to queue up and start these before you read or you're really missing out.
> 
> [Two Steps from Hell- Celebrate Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ouVlTYAKXdo&index=38&list=PL9AE409A012668973)
> 
> [Two Steps from Hell- Touched by Her Hand](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7WeyWPoPVI&list=PL9AE409A012668973&index=53)
> 
> [Two Steps from Hell- Hello World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8FW0L0KoFQ&list=PL9AE409A012668973&index=7)  
> //

Elliott's words were quiet but they were heard by everyone in the stark silence. Barely in time, Marlon and Linus kept Rasmodius from hitting the ground too hard, but he still fell with force as his legs gave out.  
  
"He did it, but the price of his victory..." Gritting his teeth he glared at Maurice. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? Our line is finally dead. You've won. Why aren't you celebrating?" The other man stared over at the limp form of his descendant, his face a mask of horror.  
  
"I... I was wrong. I thought that this is what I wanted, but now... I know now the suffering you felt when Violette fell, and how selfish I have been all of these years. Lysander was right all along, and every time he offered peace I turned him away in anger. Light help me, I was wrong..."  
  
Elliott closed his eyes against the burn of tears, holding Lys's hand tightly, pressing the ring to his lips one last time. ...It was warm. No, not quite, it wasn't the warmth of body temperature, it was _hot_. The tingle of hope made his hand shake as he rotated the ring with his thumb, that simple platinum band... _with the garnet chip_. His breath caught in his throat as he realized that there was one last chance. He closed his eyes again and opened his mind, seeking that inner flame he so often saw within his partner...  
  
There.  
  
It was faint, so impossibly small, there was almost nothing left of it, but he could see it now. Drawing out the faintest bit of mana from the ring, Elliott wrapped it around his own, as though his was the needle through which Lys's was threaded. The flame was growing dimmer, but he couldn't hurry. Carefully, ever so carefully, he spooled the mana from the ring, pulling it along entwined around his, then with the gentlest of touch, connected with the flame. He felt a sudden jolt of panic as the flame sputtered when his mana made contact, but Lys's flowed along the "guide needle," successfully connecting. This had to work. It _had_ to!  
  
"Lysander, I summon you."  
  
The flame pulsed weakly as the mana all-too-slowly fed into it, then flared brightly as it pulled the rest to it in one burst, having finally "caught."  
  
With a loud, ragged gasp, Lys inhaled deeply and coughed, breathing irregularly but strongly.  
  
"...I...answer..."  
  
Caught between wanting to cry, laugh, and smile, Elliott hugged him close, knotting his fingers in his husband's hair. They heard the sound of their friends cheering and shouting with relief, but for the moment, the only thing in the world that they noticed was each other.  
  
"My dearest... For a moment I had lost you. My brilliant, beautiful phoenix..." Weakly, Lys brushed Elliott's cheek with his fingertips and looked up at him through bleary eyes.  
  
"Sorry, love, wasn't quite expecting that to happen. Good thing we're both bloody well clever, yeah?" Something was different, and Elliott took another look as Lys blinked away the haze.  
  
"Your eyes... They're both hazel again." Everyone approached as Elliott helped Lys sit up, leaning into him for support.  
  
"They're what? That's- Oh gods, no..." He gazed past them, with that familiar squint he always had when viewing the arcane side of the world, and his eyes went wide with realization as he put a hand to his chest, feeling the cracked focus. "Light help me, my magic, it's...gone... I'm..." He held up a hand and snapped his fingers-  
  
-And nothing happened. Even drained of mana he would have felt the "pull" to try and draw energy to complete the action, but this time, there was nothing at all. Haley took his hand, trying to reconnect through physical contact, but her face said it all; there was nothing to connect to. Lys felt himself on the edge of tears, but shook his head.  
  
"No, it's not the end of things. I'm not going to cry. I'm...damn it, I'm _alive_. If it weren't for Elliott I'd have died from that, and I should just be happy that I'm still here."  
  
He tried to stand but didn't even have the strength to push himself out of Elliott's hold, gentle though it was. Sighing, he leaned into his husband's shoulder and closed his eyes, trying to sort out his thoughts. The group of Chosen parted as the Elders approached, led by a very morose-looking Maurice. He took a knee in front of Lys and at first unsuccessfully tried to start a sentence.  
  
"I was wrong, Lysander. All of these years, all of this time. Even with the connection that I had forged, I never once used it to help or make things right. I was selfish and chose to wallow in hate and self-pity. And when you came to me, more than once, bearing the banner of truce and friendship, I cast you out every time. If you refuse to forgive me then you are within your rights and I do not begrudge you that." Lys failed again to sit up and resigned himself to sitting.  
  
"If you want to make it up to me, then use the time you have now to make things better where you can. The barrier is gone, so is the dragon. Everything we've all fought for has finally paid off. Let's make the best of it. Oh, for the love of- Augh, this is so annoying!" He growled in frustration at not being able to stand under his own power, and began protesting loudly as Elliott picked him up.  
  
"It is unknown how long you will be unable to walk, so allow me to provide assistance."  
  
"This is so embarrassing..." Sam's grin was face-splitting once again as he sidled alongside them.  
  
"Awww, the handsome prince has rescued the pretty princess from danger." Lys put a hand to the crown that had not been consumed with the rest of his armor (he still had his swords as well), and glared at his friend.  
  
"Just when I _really_ need to set someone on fire..."  
  
They followed Elliott to their home, where he helped Lys remove the swords so he could sit on the couch, and ended up reclining against the armrest, too exhausted to sit up under his own power. He removed the crown and barely set it on the coffee table without dropping it, grunting with pain as Xander hopped off of the back of the couch to land and sit on his chest. The house wasn't quite set up for this number of guests, but not everyone felt like sitting just yet, still riding the adrenaline high of a successful project. Elliott made a batch of mana tea, as it wasn't just Lys that was very low on power. The Elders were quiet, almost appearing lost despite their obvious relief and pride in their younger counterparts. Rasmodius had taken out his pocketwatch and was staring at the photo within, wearing a faint smile. Sebastian sat down on the couch next to and perpendicular to Lys, allowing his friend to drape his legs over his own, dislodging the cat as he did so, who gave them a look of disdain before padding over to headbutt Haley's ankles, seated by the table.  
  
"Damn if you don't always make good on your promises," he smiled, "and you are the luckiest son of a bitch I've ever met."  
  
"No joke. I'm glad I remembered to charge my ring as well ,'cause I knew I'd need it, but I didn't expect to get _completely_ drained. I figured I'd just need it in a pinch so I wouldn't be totally wiped out when I was done, not get crazy-lucky because my totally amazing husband was skilled enough to use it as a lifeline for me. Still, we did it. All of us. We fixed what was broken and nobody else is going to have to fight. I don't know what's going to happen after this, but..." He sighed and flexed his hand, resisting the urge to snap his fingers, knowing that it wouldn't work anyway. "I know I can't complain, since I'm _not dead_ and all, but even so, it hurts, losing my power. Feels like some kind of bullshit 'having to sacrifice something' trope, because 'reasons.' At least all of you still have it, and I'm not envious at all. I really hope that everyone keeps what they have, that it won't fade as magic stabilizes between the realms." He gratefully accepted a mug of tea from Elliott and forced himself to sip the very hot drink slowly, as he was no longer protected from that sort of thing. Sam approached him again, prodding his braid with curiosity.  
  
"So if your magic is gone why did your eye change and not your hair?"  
  
"Probably because my eye is living tissue but hair isn't. Whatever the dragon did was an active enchantment that directly affected me, due to our connection. Now that it's gone, that enchantment is gone as well, but I bet you a beer that this grows out red from now on."  
  
"I hate to interrupt and run, but we have a lot of things to discuss," Marlon remarked, glancing at the other four, "we'll take our leave now. Not that we don't want to celebrate, but this is _your_ victory, and in any case, there are a few things we'll want to check on ourselves back at the tower." Linus placed a portal shard and opened a hole in the world, through which Marlon and Gil promptly walked. Hesitating, Maurice looked to Rasmodius for confirmation, who nodded.  
  
"We have much to reconcile, it has been a very long time. Perhaps it is possible to make amends even after all that has happened."  
  
"...I do not deserve mercy or reconciliation, but I will no longer push aside those who offer it."  
  
The last three vanished through the portal, leaving the seven Chosen. Everyone else was drinking their tea as Elliott made a second pot, having distributed the first one already, and found seats for themselves. Elliott moved over to the couch, and Sebastian took Lys's arm to help him sit up enough for Elliott take the spot at the end, allowing Lys to recline in his lap, stroking his hair with his free hand.  
  
"It's weird. Still can't wrap my mind around it," Lys remarked, holding his half-empty mug in both hands, "we really did it. You all are totally amazing." Poking him in the knee, Sebastian smiled again.  
  
"You're the one who came up with this plan and put yourself in danger for it. We just gave you the tools and power to pull it off." Returning the smile, Lys finished his drink and put the mug on the coffee table.  
  
"I'm trying to be modest for once. Fine, I'll own it, I'm totally brilliant and there's not many other people who could have done any of that, assuming they even thought of it. But I still owe my life several times over to you, love," he remarked, reaching up to brush Elliott's cheek again, "four times so far, and as much as I'm grateful for it, I hope you never have to do that again." Elliott took his hand and kissed it gently, radiating contentment and satisfaction.  
  
"You are not the only one. I feel pride in denying the reaper their quarry so often, but I too hope that this is the final time that I need to call you back from oblivion." Alex finished his tea and sighed gratefully, leaning against the table.  
  
"I'm gonna go ahead and feel pride in my craftsmanship. All of those gems worked perfectly, though it kinda sucks that they broke after being used, it almost feels like they were wasted."  
  
"It sorta makes sense," piped up Sebastian, "in most magic-based systems items like that are cheap and easy to make precisely because they are a one-time use sort of thing. If we'd had the time to sit down and do a bit more research and experimenting we could have made reusable items, but that would have taken a lot more time and resources, and-" He was interrupted by a soft snore, and tried to frown in irritation but smothered a laugh instead, as Lys had dozed off in Elliott's lap. "This isn't _that_ boring," he grumbled in good humor.  
  
  
Over the next couple of days Lys recovered, back to his full strength by the morning of the third day. However, while his energy and stamina had returned, his magic had not. That morning he allowed himself a small, fast cry about it, to get it out of his system and take the time to sit down and really think about and go over what had happened. He tried to keep it from Elliott, but the other man unexpectedly returned to the house to get something after being out in the garden. Still, Lys did appreciate the comfort and support, and felt better for it after he was done. He missed the connection that he'd had with his friends and husband, feeling a bit empty and alone, as well as that constant warmth and energy he'd become used to having. He very nearly burned himself quite badly while making dinner the second night, as he was used to grabbing hot pans while protecting himself with his power (something that Elliott continually scolded him about!), so he could only feel quite silly as he was gently lectured by his ever-patient husband as he healed the injury.  
  
Haley remarked that she wasn't sure how they'd "film" the rest of the series without him, as they'd lost his "camera," but he pointed out that there was still a lot she could pull from, and since he was the one "on screen" for quite a bit of it, it wasn't really an issue. Life seemed to return to "normal," for given values of the word, and Elliott brought a bit of cheer to the day by reminding Lys that not only did they have a performance in the next couple of weeks, but their novel was opening at the theater soon as well. Between this to look forward to, the work in the gardens, and band practice, the days after the "event" were busy enough that Lys didn't find himself dwelling on what had happened and becoming depressed or despondent about it. Things were looking up.


	51. Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Was that one last meme in there, you say? Yup! It took me TWO DAMN HOURS to track down the source of it so I could get it right, which shows how much I love you people. *KISSES.*
> 
> ...Wow. Book 2 is now over. BOOK TWO, DEAR GODS. Thank all of you, SO MUCH for sticking with this project as long as you have, you have no idea what it means to me. This book was not just a bit of fun, but a chance to test out a lot of ideas I've got for a _real_ novel, and I've got a much better idea of how to do that. Though this didn't actually feel like a "real" story like R &S 1 did, this almost feels more like an alternate universe or fanfiction. Yes, I wrote a fanfic about my own fanfic. How brilliantly _meta_.
> 
> Thus, I ask you all for a review. Tell me! What did you like, what did you think was crap, and why? I can't get better unless I know, and being on this side of the screen, so to speak, means I'm too close to the material and can't really be objective about it. You don't need to be an arse about it, but don't feel that you need to pull your punches!
> 
> Further, book 3 starts up on Monday. Wait what? ANOTHER DAMN FANFIC? WHAT THE HELL RISU NOBODY CARES. XD Well, if you do care, it's not a "sequel" so much as it is retelling book 1 from the other side. There's a lot of headcanon character development that I did for Elliott that never made it into R&S, and I feel like there's a lot to be explored there. It could be fun, or it could just be pointless self-indulgence. Who knows! Join me again on Monday for Rose & Sunflower 3: A Different Perspective.
> 
> For today, however, our epilogue closes out the series, so queue up these tunes for the right feels, get a drink and a snack, and get comfy. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [Two Steps from Hell- A Thousand Miles Apart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gaa1qJwjhVM&list=PL9AE409A012668973&index=60)
> 
>  
> 
> [Two Steps from Hell- Frozen Moment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LI-Qo4-OZAs&index=55&list=PL9AE409A012668973)
> 
>  
> 
> [Two Steps from Hell- Forever in My Dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37UXSitZuRU&index=46&list=PL9AE409A012668973)
> 
>  
> 
> //

A month had already gone by since the barrier had been removed, and though the other Chosen still retained their powers Lys had not recovered his. At first they had tried not to use their abilities around him, not wanting to flaunt what he'd lost, but after a few days he got annoyed and yelled at them for it. He felt quite bad about that immediately after, but it broke the ice between him and everyone else about their magic, and he told them in no uncertain terms that they were _not_ to hold back around him.  
  
They were also no longer the "Chosen," as that term no longer applied and would never again. In discussions with the Elders (who retained that moniker out of amusement and the implied respect) and the Junimos (translated through Rasmodius, as Lys no longer had the magic with which he could do so), they chose a new name and charter for themselves: the Scions of Stardew. Lys was particularly pleased with himself for thinking of it, and even more so when everyone else voted unanimously to use it, though he did feel a small twinge of jealousy and regret that he hastily stomped out. Even though he knew the answer, he asked if there was anything to be done, but even the Junimos were perplexed. There was nothing for them to "fix," because nothing was "broken," yet at the same time there was nothing for them to attempt to take away or give.  
  
Now that there was balance again, there was no need for "guardians," but there was a need for "caretakers" and "lorekeepers." Penny was brought on board to assist with the lorekeeping aspect, as though she also had no power, she was very familiar with stories and research, and wanted to assist with recording and archiving all that they had done, as well as the thaumic memories of their ancestors. The Fire-aspect memories were sadly sparse, as they only were current as of Rasmodius. Lys remembered nothing of the memories he'd accessed before, as they were likely tied to his magic, and with it gone... He at least had his own memories of what had happened, but many of the skills and abilities he'd picked up through his thaumic recollections were...missing... Even the sword-work, which he'd practiced often, felt hazy and unfamiliar, and only muscle memory allowed him to go through the forms and exercises.  
  
They had uploaded a couple of new "episodes," which were already gaining popularity, and Sebastian was working to figure out how to set up a system to allow for paid memberships. It was nearly complete, and there had been significant interest in it, so it appeared that the problem of covering hosting costs (among other things) would be solved soon. They had also had another gig in Zuzu City two weeks after "The Event," and for a little while Lys had forgotten the ache of loss as he performed for an enthusiastic crowd, losing himself to the music as he brought happiness to others. They also uploaded a few "conversation" videos, as people were finding those more interesting and informative than forum posts, and there was a surprising amount of interest in the visual novel game. This went both ways, as Abigail was having a lot of fun designing art and characters for it, and Sebastian was enjoying the challenge of coding for a game.  
  
The week after that was the opening night for the play, and while there had been offers from both families to pick them up, they politely declined in order to take _Morgenlied_ in themselves. Not just because it would be a long round-trip for everyone else, but they knew it would look quite impressive to have the two guests of honor arrive on such an elegant machine and remove their riding gear to reveal clothes for a nice evening out. Lynn and Arthur were also in attendance, talking with Elizabeth and Phillip as the two men rode up, and Lys and Elliott were glad to take a few moments to visit with their parents, as they'd not seen each other since the wedding. Lynn remarked on Lys's new hairstyle, which she thought suited him quite well, and he was nearly unable to hide a flash of sadness at the memory of how it happened and what had nearly happened a few weeks before.  
  
It was quickly forgotten, however, as it was a delightful night, and their book had translated very well to a stage setting. Elliott glanced over at one point to notice Lys watching the performance with a warm, fond smile, likely remembering what it was like to be up there, and possibly dreaming of doing it once again. They were immediately queried as to how soon a sequel would be penned, and they stated that they were in the process of working on it, but were juggling that, the band, and the farm, in addition to work on the video project. When they returned home that night Lys confirmed Elliott's assumption, expressing the desire to be on stage once again someday, but for the moment, delighted in _his_ work being the story performed.  
  
It was now a month later, and Lys and Elliott had returned to their routine as usual. At least, the one before all of that mess had started. They woke up like normal, had a coffee, took care of the garden and arranged for shipments of what needed to go where like normal, and returned to the house when done to clean up. Lys felt particularly energetic that morning, and had quite enthusiastically dragged Elliott back to bed after their shower for a quick bit of amorous activity. He nuzzled Elliott's neck as he got up and found clean trousers, flashing him a grin when the other man made a half-hearted grab to hug him and instead continued to lie back and enjoy the sensation.  
  
"I'm going to have a quick smoke, then, you enjoy the afterglow," he teased.  
  
"It seems that this was good for you, too," Elliott replied, sounding a little winded.  
  
"Not as good as it was for you, apparently."  
  
It was a mid-fall day, and though the days were getting shorter and cooler, and it had rained the day before, today was warm and sunny, one of the last they'd have until spring. Lys strolled out to the porch, his phone in one pocket and the pack of cigarettes in the other, not bothering with a shirt, as it would be a while before he could enjoy the sun again. Further, he remembered how it felt to draw in mana that way, and... Sitting down, he pulled out his phone and navigated to the forums, found the video tab, and pulled up the first of the "conversation" videos that they'd recorded. He tapped it and turned up the volume a little to hear it better.  
  
Lys waves to the camera with that room-brightening smile he always wears.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lysander, bassist for the Elements of Sound, and part of the cast of our own original series, ' _Vox Arcana_.' We usually do forum posts, but people don't notice those as often, and for some reason prefer these video 'chats.'" He pauses to laugh and waves in apology. "Sorry. So, anyway, we'll be doing these every week or so, maybe more often, in response to common or popular questions we're getting, as well as announcing updates and ideas. First of those ideas is one that everyone _else_ came up with," he says, shooting a meaningful glance off-camera, and Abigail and Sam can be heard laughing, "but we've considered the idea of doing a visual novel based off of, well, us. Personally, I think it's silly as hell and nobody will be interested, but they figured we might as well mention it anyway. Um, so, the basic idea is that you'll play as me," he sighs and rolls his eyes, prompting more off-camera laughter, "as male or female- shut up you two-, as I try to make friends and assemble the band. ...And fans of this genre already know what else there is to do." Sam shouts "everyone!" from off-camera, generating an eye-roll from Lys. "What he said. Anyway, that's all for now, catch you later, when it's showtime."  
  
Smiling, Lys rummaged in his other pocket for the pack, queuing up the next video.  
  
His on-screen avatar chuckles in surprise, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Hey again, Lys here, and okay, wow, I did _not_ expect that sort of reception to the idea of the visual novel. I now need to cover both Sam's _and_ Abigail's bar tabs this week. We've already got a fair amount of concept art up, and being a band and all, music and audio are going to be pretty easy. Sebastian has a good handle on coding, but it will be a big project. We don't have any other coders or scripters on the team, so we don't expect to make much headway on this immediately. In the meantime, though, we are taking questions, so anything that seems interesting or that we feel confident in answering will get posted. So ask away, worst case is that you ask something really dumb and get immortalized on the internet as Sam gives you shit about it. See you all next showtime."  
  
Flicking his wrist in a practiced shake, he dislodged a flavored cigarette from the pack and put it between his lips as he went to the next video.  
  
"Lys again, here to answer a few of your questions. You all had a lot of good ones, and almost all about _Vox Arcana_ , which I thought was pretty spiffy 'cause I'm having a total blast with this project. So, one of the most common questions was my mismatched eyes and hair thing. It's just a bit of dye and a contact lens, so once this project is over I'm growing it back out as my regular color. Much as I'd love to keep the heterochroma, it's just not convenient for everyday wear. So unless I somehow develop _real_ magic powers, I'm just red and hazel. Um, also, the second most popular question was whether or not I really do speak French. Sorry, no, while my 'character' does at some point through their connection, I don't. I just learned enough to make it passable. Elliott does, though, and he's been a great instructor. I do remember bits and pieces, though. Let's see... ' _Oui, non,_ ' yes, no, ' _rouge, vert, jaune,_ ' red, green, yellow, ' _merci_ ,' thanks, ' _s'il te plait_ ,' please. Umm, what else, oh yeah, ' _plus vite_ ,' that's faster, ' _plus fort_ ,' harder, ' _n'arrête pas_ ,' don't stop-" He is interrupted by laughter off-camera by everyone, except for Elliott, who is choking in embarrassment, and Lys can't help but join in laughing as well.  
  
"That was rather mean of you," remarked Elliott, who had just joined him outside, bearing two cups of coffee. Like Lys he had also found clean trousers, but had thrown on a shirt, though he had left it unbuttoned and rolled up the sleeves. Grinning, Lys put down his phone, took the cigarette from his mouth, and exchanged a quick kiss for the coffee.  
  
"Damn if it wasn't funny as hell, though. Still, as hard as it is to explain, I really wish I'd been able to keep the mismatched colors. It looked really nifty, and didn't take much mana at all to keep the enchantment in place. I guess I just like being weird. So it really is growing out red?" Sitting down next to him, Elliott took a look at Lys's scalp at the base of the black braid and nodded.  
  
"It is. I...know that you dislike us pitying you, but I am sorry for your loss. I've become so accustomed to this power that the thought of losing it... I do not think that I would be as strong as you are about it." Lys reached over to squeeze his hand before putting the cigarette back in his mouth and sighing.  
  
"No worries, love. Like I said, it hurts, but I'm just happy to be alive right now. I did the impossible, and something that freaking amazing and brilliant had a price. Besides, you all still have your powers and nothing's diminished, so you know what? I'm happy for everyone, I really am. Sebastian is having a total blast studying under Rasmodius, Alex is successful with his gridball career, Haley's photo hobby is really taking off, Abby's making good money doing great art, and Sam has come a long way as a songwriter and musician. I think he's going to take the band to amazing heights, and I'm excited to see that happen. And you? Gods, love, I couldn't do this without you. Meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me. As long as I've got you by my side I can be strong, with or without magic." Elliott leaned over, took the cigarette, kissed him again, and put it back.  
  
"You've always been the strongest of us." Smiling warmly, Lys snapped his fingers reflexively, then huffed a chuckle as he did so. Then he paused, because something was different. Elliott's eyes went wide with surprise before the rest of his face lit up with delight. Blinking a couple of times as he realized what had happened, the smile became content and satisfied, as he looked over at his hand-  
  
-And watched a flame dance atop his fingertips.


End file.
